Cowboy Bebop Meets Trigun
by ReadingWhiz89
Summary: [COMPLETE] The Bebop crew have set out to find the biggest bounty of all: Vash the Stampede. However, Vash and Co. soon join the Bebop crew as the pasts of both begin to catch up with them and both worlds collide.
1. The Bounty

Disclaimer: Not my characters!

A/N: Ok, just so everyone knows, this is my first fan fiction _ever _so please be nice. I haven't even read much of it, but one day I became inspired to write about anime so here I am. This story is probably going to be long so I'll try to update as much as possible. I'm open to suggestions about this Trigun-Cowboy Bebop combo because, although I have seen all of Trigun, I have only seen the Cowboy Bebop Movie and the first and last episodes, but I truly loved the idea of the characters of the Bebop tracking down Vash the Stampede. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: _The Bounty_

"Spike! Are you listening?"

Spike opened his eyes lazily and looked around at his three partners who all lived on the Bebop together. Jet was there, with the characteristic scowl on his face. So was Faye, looking for all the world as though it had never occurred to her to wear less skimpy clothes. And, of course, Ed was playing around with her computer again. Suddenly, Spike noticed that all of them (except Ed) were glaring at him with disapproval.

"I was having a sweet dream," said Spike.

"Well, that's heart-warming," Jet gruffly replied, "but if you had been paying more attention you'd know that we were discussing our next bounty. A real big one."

"I don't feel like it," Spike sighed.

"Are you nuts!" demanded Faye. "I don't know if you're aware of this, but our next target is worth a great deal more than the usual idiots we run into!"

"Oh, come on. How great can the guy be?" Spike asked, completely disinterested.

Jet leaned forward in his chair and said, "He's worth sixty billion double dollars."

Spike came wide awake at that. "How much is that in woolongs?"

"About the same."

"You've gotta be kiddin' me!" Spike exclaimed. "I've never heard of _anyone_ worth that much!"

"Well apparently this guy is," Faye said. She turned around to face the happy, oblivious 13-year-old, completely absorbed in her computer. "Hey, Ed!"

Ed jumped up, clapping her hands happily. "Yes, Faye-Faye?"

"Tell us what you've learned about this guy."

"Okey-dokey!" Ed turned to the computer of her own invention, and her fingers began to literally fly across the keyboard. "Come on, Tomato, show me the person!"

In a few seconds, the computer screen lit up.

Ok, let's see what we got here," said Jet, as he moved over to the monitor. "The guy's name is Vash the Stampede, although he's also called the Humanoid Typhoon. He's supposed to be an expert gunman. There are lots of rumors about him, most unconfirmed."

"Is that it?" asked Faye. "That's not much to go on."

Spike got up and stretched, yawning loudly. "Well, it's not like we haven't handled bounties like this before. We'll be able to find the guy."

Spike began to make his way toward his old red ship, the Swordfish II. He called out over his shoulder, "Where we headed?"

"Some planet called Gunsmoke," said Jet. "It's way out there. It says here that it's a completely desert planet. A real tough place, I hear."

"Enough with the chit-chat! Let's just go already," Faye demanded impatiently.

Suddenly Spike's face appeared on Ed's computer's screen. He was already in the ship.

"I'll meet you there," he said cheerily.

"Wait, Spike. Just a second."

Spike paused before hit the launch button. Jet sounded almost…concerned.

"I just want you to know," Jet told Spike slowly, "that there is one rumor that comes up a lot about this guy."

"What is it, Jet?" Spike was impatient to be on his way.

"They say that Vash the Stampede single-handedly destroyed a city of 1 million people."

"What! Are you serious?" demanded Faye.

"Yeah," continued Jet. "That was about 23 years ago. There are rumors about him that date back to before that time, but people only began to believe the rumors after the city of July was completely wiped out."

Jet half expected Spike to decide not to go. But he should have known that Spike would simply say:

"Thanks for the info, Jet, but I think I can handle it."

And with that, Spike took off, ready to track down the man simply known as Vash the Stampede.

* * *

You have reached the end of Chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! 


	2. Long Introductions

Disclaimer: Not mine! (Grrrrr!)

A/N: Ok, after working my butt off all weekend editing it, I am proud to announce that I have completed Chapter 2! Everyone celebrate! It's a lot longer than the first so prepare yourself. Also, for those of you who have seen the anime, the timeline of this story begins right after the Escape From Pain episode of Trigun. (The timeline will be based on Trigun since I'm more familiar with it.) I'm going to try to remain as true to the plot as possible, but there will definitely be some changes made.

* * *

Chapter 2: _Long Introductions_

_**Planet Gunsmoke**_

Meryl Strife was walking through the house that she and her partner Millie Thompson had managed to rent for them and Vash. It was a simple place, but that was all they needed. She paused as she was walking by Vash's room. He had been his usual self for the past few days, but she wondered at the events that had taken place while they had been traveling with the caravan. She still didn't know what had caused Vash to act the way he did. He had seemed like an entirely different person. And yet…

She put her ear up against the door. She didn't hear anything. He was probably still asleep even though it was late morning, the lazy bum. She slammed the door open and marched in the room.

"Vash, wake up already!"

Vash turned over, mumbling something. Meryl, although somewhat irritated with his laziness, was curious about what he had said.

"Did you say something?"

Vash turned over again, facing her. His usually spiky blond hair was spread across his face. His usually cheerful face bore a look of great sadness, and Meryl wondered at it. He stirred, and Meryl stepped back.

"Rem…"

_Rem?_ _What does that mean, I wonder?_

All of a sudden, Vash's blue-green eyes opened and stared into hers. Both were silent for a moment until…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! My room is being invaded!" Vash shouted.

"What do mean by that? What the hell are you talking about?" Meryl yelled back.

She was annoyed now. She marched out of the room, slamming the door as she went. She had wasted time in there. She still had to write the company report about Vash. _How the hell did someone like _him _turn out to be Vash the Stampede?_ she thought, furiously.

* * *

Vash got up slowly. He had dreamed about Rem again. He still missed her after all this time. He had lived his whole life according to what she had taught him so long ago. Vash had never diverged from that, yet he couldn't feel proud of himself. He had caused much pain despite his best efforts to prevent it. And his past was still unresolved… 

_Stop it._ Vash told himself. _You've got to stop dwelling on this._

So, he got up and donned the red coat that was his trademark and, of course, his big silver handgun. He didn't feel like wearing his yellow-orange sunglasses so he simply put them in his coat. His hair was spiky once more, a constant reminder of his promise to Rem.

He stared into a mirror at himself, contemplating. Then, without a second thought, he left the room, his coat swishing softly.

Vash left the house on his own, preferring to avoid what would surely end up being a confrontation with Meryl. Of course, they usually ended with her hitting him on the head or something like that. He decided he would try to go for something to eat. His first choice would naturally be donuts. His face lit up with a grin of ecstasy at the mere thought of donuts. Ah! Those little cakes made from honey that had the most heavenly aroma. He was so absorbed in daydreaming about donuts that he didn't notice the 13-year-old red-haired girl that walked right in front of him. The two ran into each other.

"Ow!" The red-haired girl rubbed her head, sitting on the dusty earth. Vash, on the other hand, had ended up flat on his back, staring at the sky dazedly. The girl sat up.

"Why did you run into Ed?" She looked close to tears.

Vash snapped out of it instantly. "Uh, sorry," he mumbled. He quickly stood up and went over to the girl. After a brief inspection, he concluded that she was fine. She only had a small bump on her head that was barely visible. He noticed how young she seemed and was struck by her pure, childlike innocence. He helped her to her feet slowly.

"I'm sorry about that," Vash apologized again. "I was...distracted." To his great surprise, the girl looked up and smiled happily at him, as if nothing had happened,

"It's ok. Ed is fine! Yes, Ed has never felt better!" she laughed.

"Well, that's good," said Vash, puzzled by the girl's odd behavior. Was she referring to herself in the third person? "Anyway, since I'm the one who ran into you, how about if I make it up to you? What do you say to donuts?"

"Ed says yes!"

"Ok, great. By the way, what's your name?"

Suddenly, the girl stood up and put a hand across her chest and said, "Ed will introduce Ed. Full name: Edward Wong Hau Pepleu Tivursky the 4th."

_Well, _that_ certainly is interesting_, thought Vash. However he said out loud, "That's a long name."

"Ed made up that name for Ed. Isn't it cool?"

_If she made it up, how can she be the fourth?_ Vash wondered. "Uh, yeah. Listen, can I just call you Ed?"

"Ed is good," she replied. "What is your name, new friend-person?"

"My name is Vash."

"Ed is happy to meet you, Vash-person!"

Vash laughed. "It's nice to meet you, too. Now what do you say we go find us some donuts?"

"Yay!"

And with that, the two new friends went in search of donuts.

* * *

Spike was walking along the dusty road through town when he suddenly heard the name "Vash" spoken by one of the townspeople. He looked around until he found the source. It was a short black-haired woman in a white coat and skirt. She seemed very agitated about something and was addressing another woman taller than her with long brown hair, an innocent face, and a tan outfit. 

"I can't believe this, Millie! Vash slipped out of our sight _again_!" raged the short-haired woman.

"Well, what should we do, Meryl?" asked Millie.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do! We're going to find him and drag his sorry butt back here right now!"

"Excuse me."

Meryl and Millie turned to face Spike. While Meryl seemed to be irritated that her rant had been interrupted, Millie simply smiled at Spike and asked, "Yes? Is there something we can do for you, sir?"

"Please, call me Spike." He smiled warmly. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help over-hearing your conversation. Do you know about Vash the Stampede?"

Meryl glanced warningly at Millie, but Millie, oblivious, said cheerfully, "Why, yes we do! We travel with him because it's our job as Disaster Investigators. Since Vash is always getting into trouble, it's our assignment to curb the damages in the cases where he's involved."

"Millie! What the hell do you think you're doing?" exclaimed Meryl. "You don't even know who this man is! What are you telling him about Vash for?"

Millie opened her mouth to protest, but Spike cut her off, saying, "Well that sounds like one hell of a job. Do you happen to know where he is?"

"No, I don't," Merly declared. "Even if I did I wouldn't tell you!"

Spike smiled. She was feisty. "Well, in any case, I'll see you ladies later." And with that, Spike walked away, pondering what he had just learned, leaving Meryl and Millie wondering just who that man had been.

* * *

"So tell me, what do you know about the guy?" 

After poking his nose around the arid city, Jet had successfully found some underground channels of information. Of course, it would be more accurate to say that they had found him. They were irritated by his snooping so they thought they would be able to handle him. After showing them the error of such an assumption, Jet had went straight to the head honcho to ask him specifically about his bounty, namely, Vash the Stampede.

"I ain't telling you shit!" was his muffled reply. His face was being shoved into a table.

"You sure about that?" Jet smashed a bottle on the table. The man flinched as the shards clattered everywhere. Before he could react, the man was in a headlock. Jet took the nozzle of the bottle and held the jagged edges close to the man's neck. He gulped loudly.

"Hmmm, I wonder what it would feel like to have these razor sharp edges sink into your neck," mused Jet. The man's eyes widened fearfully. "You know, it wouldn't even have to be quick and clean. It could be drawn out..._painfully_."

"Ok, ok," choked the man. "I'll talk! I'll talk!"

"Much obliged." Jet's voice was low and smooth. "Now, first of all, I want to know..."

A few hours later, Jet left the man, contemplating what he has just learned. He had said, "Thank you very much for your cooperation," right before he knocked him out. Jet sighed. It looked like they had their work cut out for them this time, especially after Jet had confirmed the rumor he had warned Spike about. This guy was going to be a tough one. He smiled wryly. _Well_, he thought, _it won't be the first time. _

_

* * *

_

_Damn! Where the hell did that girl run off to _now

Faye was not in the least bit happy. Not only had she lost Ed (which actually wasn't such a bad thing), she had also lost a great deal of her money. She had been left in charge of watching Ed, who had insisted upon coming down with them to search for Vash the Stampede despite the fact that Ed was really only good at being the foremost computer hack in the galaxy, getting herself into trouble, and looking after the dog Ein. Faye, of course, had been stuck with the job of looking after her. She merely took her eyes off Ed for a few minutes (or at least enough time to lose a great deal of money betting on the ponies), and she had managed to disappear, damnit!

She had been searching for Ed for a long time now, and, despite her better judgment, Faye was beginning to worry about her. She was just about to give up hope of ever finding Ed when she heard an oh-so familiar voice shout:

"More donuts!" It was Ed.

Faye forced her way through the crowd until she reached a truly ridiculous spectacle. Ed was stuffing her face full of donuts as fast as she possibly could, but that wasn't what caught Faye's eye. It was the tall, blond-haired man in a red coat, who was shoveling food down just as fast (if faster) than Ed, who caught her eye. He looked truly ridiculous. Not only were his cheeks puffed out to the extreme limit because of all the donuts he was ingesting, but he had the most absurd grin on his face as he ate them. It looked like he gained the same kind of pleasure from eating donuts that other, more sane, people gained from betting and winning on the ponies.

Faye marched over to the two of them and demanded, "Ed! Where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you for ages!"

Not the least bit upset about her meal being interrupted by a lecturing adult, Ed replied happily, "Ed has been with her new friend-person eating donuts!"

Upon hearing mention of himself, the blond man stopped eating and turned to look at Faye. He stared...and stared...and stared...until even Faye began to feel awkward. He had an even stranger look on his face now. _What? Hasn't he seen a skin-tight outfit before?_ she thought irritably.

"Well, that's great Ed, but we really should head back to the Bebop. Spike and Jet will have learned something about our bounty by now. By the way," she looked over toward the blond man, "who are you?"

All of a sudden, the man stood up abruptly, with what he seemed to think was a serious look on his face, and said, "I am known as Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz..."

Faye stared at him, completely nonplussed. She almost fell over when he continued.

"...Gombigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andri Charton-Haymoss Ivanovici Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser the Third. Don't hesitate to call."

_What the hell!_ _He couldn't _possibly_ have been serious just then, could he?_

Ed laughed. "You sure are funny, Faye-Faye. My new friend-person is just kidding!"

_Well, _that's _a relief._ Faye turned to Ed and said, "Come on Ed. We've got to get back to the Bebop."

The man's eyes lit up at that. "Are you going to be traveling through the desert?"

"Yes!" Ed clapped her hands excitedly. "Ed will get to play with all the sand."

"I wouldn't count on it, Ed. Come on. Let's go." Faye beckoned to Ed.

Much to Faye's surprise (and annoyance) the blond man marched over to her, saying in an obnoxious parody of a deep, manly voice, "Young lady, traveling through the desert can be very perilous, but if you act right now you can hire your own personal bodyguard, FREE OF CHARGE, and my work is guaranteed!" He was so close to her that she swore she'd hit him if he came even one inch closer.

"Thanks but no thanks." Faye gazed coolly at him. "I can handle myself."

The blond-haired man seemed a little bit hurt, but he recovered almost instantly. Luckily (for him), nothing further transpired as two women forced their way through the crown.

"Vash! We've got to talk to you!"

Faye started at that. _Vash?

* * *

_

Vash looked over toward Meryl and Millie, both running and breathing hard. He had been prepared to make run for it, fearing the usual lecture ending with Meryl hitting him on the head, but judging by the look on her face, she was worried about something far more serious. _What is it? Did something happen?_

Oh, Vash," panted Meryl, "there was some guy asking about you."

Vash looked at her with surprise. "Really. What did he look like?"

"He was tall with green hair and a black outfit. He said his name was Spike." Meryl stared at him. "What difference does it make what he looked like? He seemed like a pretty suspicious character to me!"

Vash simply smiled. People looking for him weren't something new. It was actually getting really old. The $$60 billion bounty on his head made sure of that. He suddenly noticed the strange look on Faye's face. She was staring at him as if she was seeing him in a whole new light. Her expression changed immediately to one of a professional. To Vash's surprise, she drew a gun and aimed it right at him.

"So, you're Vash the Stampede," she remarked smoothly. "I'm here for the bounty on your head."

_What? Awww man. And she was such a cutey, too!_

"So am I," came a gruff voice. Vash turned around to see Jet stepping out of the crowd, also with a gun aimed right at him.

"Don't forget about me." Spike stepped out from the shadow of a nearby building. He had yet to draw his gun.

"Who are you?" Vash's voice was low and calm.

Spike shrugged, smiling. "Why, I'm just a simple, old-fashioned Cowboy."

* * *

Congratulations! You have reached the end of Chapter 2! Please review, and tell me what you think! Suggestions are welcome. 


	3. Showdown in the Sun

Disclaimer: As always, these are not my characters (yet), but the plot is completely original. So there.

A/N: Oh yes, people. That's right! I am tossing out these chapters like there's no tomorrow! Also, if it helps you visualize the scene better, the town everyone's in is the one in the Diablo episode. (Sorry, but I don't know its name.) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: _Showdown in the Sun_

Vash quickly analyzed the situation. He was surrounded by three bounty hunters. Two had drawn their guns, but he was sure the third had one also. He was in a crowd with lots of people, all of them at least beginning to realize that something was amiss. Ed had stopped eating donuts, her gaze shifting quizzically from bounty hunter to bounty hunter. Vash could only assume that she was with them. The insurance girls were looking from Vash to the bounty hunters, unsure what to do. All of this flashed through Vash's mind during the course of a split second.

"Well now," said the one called Spike, "are you going to come quietly, or is this gonna get messy?"

Vash's hesitation was hardly noticeable. _If I fight them, innocent people might get hurt. But, I can't go with them. I still have things I need to do. Can I protect all these people _and _myself?_

Vash was decided. He couldn't surrender. He would have to fight. He reached into his red coat and pulled out his yellow-orange sunglasses and slipped them on. He positioned his hand close to his big silver gun, ready to draw in an instant.

"Sorry," said Vash cheerfully, his face masking the emotions that were in turmoil within him. "I'm afraid I'll have to pass on that."

Spike didn't seem surprised. He drew his gun as well and cocked it. Faye and Jet did the same.

"Everyone!" shouted Vash. "Take cover!"

The townspeople began to scatter as they tried to make it to the nearest exit out of the city. Meryl and Milly, on the other hand, ran for cover, determined not to abandon Vash, diving behind the fountain in the center of the town square.

As Faye and Jet were about to open fire, Spike said, "Wait!"

Vash looked from Spike to the other two. Spike never took his eyes off Vash for a second.

"This one's mine."

"What!" exclaimed Faye. "We have as much a right to this bounty as you do, Spike!"

"Let it go, Faye," insisted Jet. He stared intently at Vash. "Spike's the best one for the job."

Faye was about to protest some more when Jet silenced her with a look. Vash observed in silence, considering his alternatives.

Vash watched his opponent carefully, ready for anything.

"So, shall we begin?" asked Spike.

"Spike, before you start, I just want you to know something."

Vash's gaze flickered in Jet's direction.

"What is it, Jet?" asked Spike impatiently, never taking his eyes off Vash.

"Remember that thing we discussed before?"

_What thing?_ wondered Vash.

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's true."

It was a simple statement, but Vash noticed it had an effect upon Spike. Spike seemed to scrutinize him, as if trying to figure him out.

"Well, if we're going to fight, we might as well get it over with," Vash pointed out.

"Yeah. Let's do it."

* * *

Jet watched from the sidelines as both Spike and Jet positioned themselves for the coming match. He motioned to Faye, indicating that they should move to a safer location. She glowered at him, obviously not at all pleased that Spike was going to be the one to bring in the bounty, but she followed him to a nearby building. Jet wiped his forehead. At least the build provided some relief from the heat of the two suns. 

Jet scrutinized the two carefully. Vash appeared calm, which was no surprise considering every hotshot bounty hunter on Gunsmoke wanted the bounty on his head. Spike seemed pretty much the same, which was to his credit. _After all_, Jet thought, _I just told him that Vash can destroy entire cities._ And that wasn't even half of what the informant had told him. Apparently, the guy had had connections in high places. According to the man's sources, there was a plot going on behind the scenes to find Vash the Stampede. However, that was all Jet had been able to find out because the guy hadn't been able to tell him anything else. Jet guessed that he hadn't been trusted with that information. In any case, it would be in the best interests of the Bebop cowboys to catch Vash now, before anything serious started up.

Jet soon stopped contemplating, returning his attention to the impending fight.

* * *

Spike was watching his opponent carefully. Although he appeared gangly, Spike was sure it was only because of his height. Vash the Stampede certainly seemed like a worthy opponent. The spiky hair, sunglasses, and red coat all seemed to add to his intimidating appearance and reputation. Most men might have been intimidated, especially after Jet had confirmed the rumor that Vash the Stampede really had destroyed a town of over one million people. _Of course, I'm not most men_, thought Spike. 

"How about we start this little match when this coin hits the ground?" Spike took a coin out of his pocket. Vash didn't respond. _Not much of a talker, huh?_ Spike threw the coin up into the air. It seemed to float in midair. The seconds passed like an eternity until finally...

Thump.

The coin fell.

Spike drew his gun, his arm a blur. Vash did the same. Two shots rang out and echoed throughout the town.

Clang! Clang!

They had disarmed each other. Both guns landed a within a few feet of each other. _He's good._ Spike assumed his basic fighting stance.

"What d'you say we settle this the old fashioned way?"

Spike watched as a small smile flickered on Vash's face.

"Sounds good." Vash didn't assume any fighting stance. Instead, he simply stood, hands by his sides, completely relaxed, watching Spike intently.

Spike was beginning to enjoy himself now. "Here I come!"

Then, Spike abruptly charged straight at Vash the Stampede.

* * *

Faye was getting impatient. While Spike was out there having fun, she was being forced to sit on the sidelines. She had wanted the bounty for herself, but of course, everyone else had to show up, too. Although she had to admit, upon watching the battle that raged between Vash and Spike, that it was probably a good thing that Spike had decided to fight and not her. Faye couldn't believe how complete the change in Vash's demeanor had been. It was unreal! How could that upside down-haired woman-chasing lunatic who was nuts for donuts and gorged them like a starved hog in heat _possibly_ have become such a serious fighter? 

As the fight dragged on, Faye was becoming increasingly agitated until finally she decided to take matters into her own hands. She glanced at Jet, but he was to busy watching the fight to notice that she had drawn her gun. She aimed, not for the kill (she needed Vash alive to collect the reward money), and prepared to fire.

* * *

Meryl watched from behind the fountain as Spike and Vash duked it out in the hot midday sun. Dust flew as the two exchanged blows so fast that Meryl could barely follow. Her friend and partner Milly Thompson was also watching, wide-eyed, as both Spike and Vash tried to knock the other out of the match for good. It occurred to Meryl that the other two, Faye and Jet, had moved back from the fight into the shadow of a nearby building. Jet appeared calm, but Faye looked impatient. 

Meryl's attention returned to the fight. It had intensified. Spike was attacking with a series of lighting fast kicks, and Vash was dodging them just in time. Meryl couldn't believe her eyes.

_How? How is it possible for Spike to keep up with Vash like that? I mean, he's the Humanoid Typhoon! Who could that man be? He's no ordinary bounty hunter, that's for sure._

Vash attacked with a flurry of punches, left and right. Spike dodged them, smoothly avoiding a punch whenever it nearly connected. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

"So," Spike joked, "is this all you got?"

Just at that moment, Vash struck out with his right leg, grazing Spike's side. As Spike began to fall with Vash seeming to be the victor, he suddenly twisted around in mid-fall, righted himself, and managed to scrape Vash's left cheek with his left arm.

Both leapt nimbly away from each other and began to circle. Vash's lip was bleeding, and Spike appeared to be having a little trouble breathing. Both were taking deep, steady breaths. They appeared even in terms of physical prowess. _Still, there's no way he's as good as Vash when it comes to guns_, Meryl thought fiercely.

"Heh. Not bad."

Vash smiled. "You're not too bad yourself, friend."

"Well, I try."

Meryl looked from one to the other. Both were smiling, as if sharing some private joke that no one knew about. It was almost as if, given different circumstances, they might have shared a drink together.

Suddenly, something out of the corner of Meryl's eye immediately caught her attention. Faye had drawn her gun and was aiming at Vash! Even worse, Ed (who had somehow managed to disappear during the whole fight) was running toward Vash and Spike, waving her arms at them with a great big grin on her face, looking for all the world as though she hadn't been paying any attention whatsoever to what had been going on. Meryl was horror-stricken when she realized that Ed was going to get in Faye's line of fire, and Faye couldn't see Ed from her position! The bullet meant for Vash would take Ed instead!

"VASH!" screamed Meryl. "LOOK OUT!"

BANG!

The sound of the shot ricocheted across the ghost town.

* * *

A lone man stood upon a cliff, motionless, overlooking the city. He was tall and had blue hair, wearing a white coat with a skull on his left sleeve and a raised torture device on his right. His golden eyes were empty, devoid of any emotion. As he observed the city from afar, his white coat flapped in the wind, the only sound breaking the silence. His mouth suddenly curled into a cruel smile, a smile deeper than darkness. 

_I found you_, thought the man in satisfaction, _Vash the Stampede.

* * *

_

You have reached the end of Chapter 3! Don't you just LOVE cliffhangers? And even better, it's a DOUBLE cliffhanger! Don't worry, Chapter 4 is already being written so hopefully you loyal fans won't have long to wait! As always, please review!

P.S.

I'm sorry if the fight scene seemed a little lame. I had some trouble writing it so I really hope it's at least passable.


	4. The Messenger

Disclaimer: Once again, I am forced to painfully remind myself that I do not own these characters! Grrrr!

A/N: Hurray for Chapter 4! It's the longest, and darkest, one yet. I think I should warn all of you that there are some serious spoilers in here for those of you who have not seen the anime. Legato makes his first appearance, and we get to see some small glimpses of Vash's past. Prepare yourself! This chapter is chocked full of good stuff! Enjoy!

By the way, I went back through the chapters and corrected a few grammatical and plot errors. My thanks to filmnut for pointing them out! It just goes to show how important reviewers are!

* * *

Chapter 4: _The Messenger_

Vash clutched his side and coughed as he used his other hand and a wall for support. He could feel the blood underneath his gloved hand pulsing out as his wound throbbed. He was dimly aware of Ed's presence by his side as she tried to help him walk. She wasn't her usual cheerful self. She seemed about ready to cry but she continued on, helping Vash as best she could.

"Thank...you," Vash managed to gasp out.

"It's ok, Vash-person." Ed's voice was choked with the tears she struggled to not let out.

**Several Hours Ago**

Vash heard the gun go off instantly. Time slowed as he considered his options. He could dodge the bullet easily enough, but Ed was right there! He had to save her. He quickly scooped Ed up into his arms, shielding her from the line of fire, and tried to get out of the way. He felt a searing pain in his left side and realized he had been hit. He saw the look of surprise on Spike's face. Vash also saw the horror on Faye's face when she realized what she had almost done and Jet's anger at her rash action.

His face contorted with pain as he sprinted off, grabbed up his gun, causing yet another wave of pain, leapt onto the nearest building, and raced off across the rooftops until he was far away from the scene of the battle.

**Present**

Vash stopped in an empty alley, still clutching his side and breathing heavily. He slumped down, his back against the wall. Ed sat down with him. Vash twisted his head around to look at his wound. The bleeding had slowed, but he felt week from the loss of blood. Hopefully, after resting for a while, he would be able to find a place where he could patch himself up.

Vash looked up. He watched as the suns began to set on the blood-red horizon. He turned away for a moment to look at Ed. She was leaning up against him, breathing calmly. She had fallen asleep. Vash smiled sadly. It had been quite a day for both of them.

Vash shifted slightly, trying to get as comfortable as possible without enflaming his wound. In a few minutes, he was snoring softly.

* * *

"What the hell is your problem!" demanded Jet. 

Spike, Jet, and Faye were all aboard the Bebop once more, which had been positioned a few iles away from the town. Jet was literally fuming at Faye. She looked about ready to throttle him. Spike sighed, watching the spectacle from his seat.

"MY problem!" shouted Faye. "What you really mean is what's YOUR problem!"

"I'm not the one with the problem here," glowered Jet. "Let's review, shall we? I told you not to interfere with the fight! Not ONLY did you interfere, but you almost shot Ed! And now Ed is missing! Not only that, BUT SO IS OUR BOUNTY! AND, because of YOUR rash action, he might be DEAD! WE CAN'T COLLECT MONEY FROM A CORPSE!" Spit was flying from Jet's mouth.

"OH YEAH! Well, do you think I had another choice? Mr. Leave-This-One-To-Me," Faye pointed at Spike, "wasn't making any progress at all! What did you expect me to do? Give Vash the Stampede a chance to escape while Spike was being a stupid ass!"

The argument continued to escalate until Spike had had enough.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Jet and Faye immediately stopped, staring at Spike. Spike sighed and stood up.

"Look, sitting here and arguing isn't going to help us find Ed OR our paycheck. So what d'you say we quit sitting on our asses and do something!"

There was complete silence for a minute. Then Jet took a deep breathe and said, "You're absolutely right, Spike. Finding Ed is our first priority." He glared at Faye. "Finding Vash is our second."

To Spike's surprise, Faye nodded silently. _Wow. Didn't see that one comin'._ Jet took control of the situation once more.

"Ok, we'll split up. Faye, you search the north side of town. I'll search the south end. And Spike, you search the center part of town."

The three of them stared at each other for a moment. Then, without a word, each went their own way, in search of the two missing people.

* * *

_Images flashed in front of Vash's eyes. A beautiful, prosperous city. A dead man on a table with blood pooling around the wound that had killed him. A man sitting on the table next to the corpse, smiling, said, "Hey, Vash!" Everything turned red as buildings disintegrated._

Vash woke up in a cold sweat, panting. His sudden movement caused a sharp pain in his side. Everything came rushing back to him. The bounty hunters, the fight, and finally, his injury. He held his face with his one un-bloodied hand, trying to calm himself.

_It was just a dream._

The suns had set so it was dark. Vash quickly remembered Ed and checked on her. She was still sleeping. Vash allowed himself a moment to try to get his bearings. He was still in the dark alley, which was even darker at night. He shifted slightly, testing how much he could move without opening his wound again. He stood up slowly. At first he felt a wave of dizziness, but it soon passed.

Suddenly, he felt a presence watching him. He whirled around, causing him to suck his breathe in because of the pain. In the faint moonlight, Vash could make out the figure of a man standing at the entrance to the alley. He was tall and wearing a white coat. He had blue hair and gold eyes. What really caught Vash's attention was the raised torture device on his right shoulder and the skull strapped to his left arm. He was smiling, but there was no warmth in that smile. It was empty and cold, just like his eyes.

_'I found you, Vash the Stampede.'_ He had spoken without using words!

_'What? Who are you?'_

The man's smile widened. '_Legato. Legato Bluesummers.'_

_'What do you want from me?'_

_'Your life.'_

Vash didn't respond.

The man chuckled. '_Perhaps that was a little too dramatic. Actually, I'm here as messenger. That's right. I've come here to warn you. I'm afraid your life is going to end…today.'_

_'What?'_

_'Do you think I'm lying to you?'_ Legato looked down at the sleeping Ed. He walked over to her slowly and knelt down next to her. He rubbed her hair softly, causing Ed to make a small, contented sound.

_'I haven't given _you _a gift, yet, have I?'_ Legato moved his hand slowly over her innocent face, as Vash watched tensely.

Suddenly, Legato appeared to snap Ed's head back, breaking her neck! Vash gasped and blinked, his previously calm features twisting in horror. However, nothing had happened. Ed was fine, and Legato was still kneeling next to her. Legato straightened, laughing.

_'Your reaction was stronger than I'd hoped! You're fun. And to think, I could kill every man, woman, and child in the blink of an eye if I wanted to. The power of death is intoxicating.'_

With each word, Vash grew angrier and angrier. His facial features began tocontort as the impulse to take the bastard down before he caused any more damage became almost impossible to control.

_'Don't be in so much of a hurry.'_ Legato was calm and confident. '_You still have a little time left…or…perhaps you don't. Don't worry. No one else needs to get hurt.' _Legato turned, looking over his shoulder toward Vash. '_So, do you want to draw?'_

Vash glared. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't. He glanced down in Ed's direction for a split second. If he fought Legato now, Ed might become involved and get hurt. Also, as much as Vash hated to admit it, he really wasn't in any shape for a fight.

Legato saw his hesitation. '_Heh, a wise choice.'_

"Va-a-sh per-er-son?"

Ed was waking up. Vash knelt down to see if she was ok. When he looked back up, Legato was gone.

* * *

Meryl was getting worried. It had been hours since the fight and since she had last seen Vash. She had remembered the pain on his face as he had raced off with Ed. She had been furious with herself ever since. If only she had seen Faye sooner, she might have been able to warn Vash so he could have dodged the bullet in time and saved Ed in the process. 

_Damn! Damn damn damn damn DAMN!_

Meryl cut off that train of thought immediately. This wasn't going to help her find Vash. She had told Millie to wait at the hotel where they were staying in case Vash returned there. She was now regretting that decision somewhat because of the lack of light. Also, even though most of the townspeople who had initially fled the city had returned, the city still felt like a ghost town. It didn't matter that people weren't barricaded in their homes. There was an air of barely concealed fear and forced casualness about everyone she met.

Meryl sighed. She couldn't blame them. It wasn't every day that your peaceful existence was abruptly shattered by a duel between the Humanoid Typhoon and some hooligan bounty hunters. Meryl still didn't know what had happened to the other three. She assumed that Ed was with Vash, but where Spike, Jet, and Faye had gone was a mystery.

Meryl was walking past a dark, narrow alley when she heard a small noise. She paused, and drew her derringer, just to be safe. A pair of glowing eyes glared back at her from the shadows.

Meryl let out a small yelp and stepped backwards so quickly that she tripped and fell, most unceremoniously, on her posterior.

"Are you ok?"

Ed ran out of the shadows towards her. Meryl blinked, extremely surprised to see her. Meryl stood up slowly, with Ed's help, and quickly oriented herself.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Ed smiled happily. "Ed is juuuuuuuuuuuust fine!" Her expression sobered. "But, Vash-person needs help." Ed sniffled.

Suddenly, Vash stepped out of the shadows and smiled gently. However, by this time, Meryl could see past his fake smiles. Although he seemed to be smiling easily enough, there were clear undertones of pain in his expression. Meryl glanced down momentarily and was shocked when she saw his bloodied side. She knew he had been hit, but it had just never occurred to her before now that Vash _could_ be hit. Also, it suddenly occurred to Meryl that the glowing eyes she had seen were Vash's. _What was **that** all about?_ Meryl shook her head as if to clear the thought from her mind. There was no time to think about that. She rushed to his side immediately.

"Oh, Vash!" she cried. "We've got to take care of that immediately!"

Vash, clutching his side, coughed violently, causing him to wince with pain. He grimaced with the pain, saying, "Yeah, let's do that."

Then, Vash's eyes began to glaze over. As he began to fall forward, Meryl caught him and put his arm over her shoulder, trying to support him.

"Thank…you…" Vash whispered before he lost consciousness.

Meryl struggled to support Vash on her own. She was surprised when Ed moved to Vash's other side and put his other arm over her shoulder. Meryl stared at her for a moment before she began to walk. Ed walked with her.

It took them an hour to get back to the hotel. Their progress appeared painfully slow. Ed really wasn't much help, and her young face was tense with the strain. However, she was doing the best she could, and Meryl appreciated the help anyway because Vash definitely wasn't being very helpful at the moment.

When they reached the hotel, Millie was outside waiting for them. As soon as she saw the two of them approaching with Vash, she instantly ran out to greet them. However, when she saw his injury, Millie immediately took Vash from Meryl and Ed and carried Vash to the room without any help. Meryl and Ed, exhausted after trekking all that way with Vash, were happy to let her do it.

However, once Vash was in bed, Meryl went to his room and began to treat his wound. After cutting away the coat and brown bodysuit around the injury, she pealed the material away for a better look. Meryl gasped. The bullet hadn't grazed him, like she had thought at first. It had punched a two-centimeter hole into his side! Luckily, the bullet had passed right through. Meryl, despite feeling a little ill at the sight of the wound, began to clean it and stitch it together. The whole time, Vash never stirred. However, he had a grimace on his face, and his eyes wandered restlessly underneath his eyelids.

Meryl stepped back, wiping her forehead. She was done. As she looked over her handiwork, she felt some sense of satisfaction. However, the feeling faded somewhat as she watched Vash, who seemed tormented by a nightmare. Meryl sighed. There didn't seem to be anything more that she could do for him. She walked over to the chair in the corner of the room, picked it up, and moved it next to Vash's bed. Staying with him tonight would be the very least she could do for him.

* * *

Faye felt torn. She believed that she had done the right thing in trying to shoot Vash. She didn't feel the least bit of remorse about _that_. However, the issue of Ed complicated things. She hadn't wanted to hurt Ed, and despite her sound reasons for doing what she had, Faye couldn't get Vash's expression out of her mind. There had been pain there and, even worse, an almost pleading kind of look that seemed to say, "Why?" Because of that, she was beginning to feel the very unwelcome emotion of guilt. 

Faye sighed. She had been stalking around town for hours now, unnerved and a bit disgusted with the vibe she felt from the townspeople. She was sick and tired of searching. She was ready to go back to the Bebop when she saw a woman with long brown hair. It was one of the women who had been talking to Vash the Stampede. Faye quickly ducked behind a building, just in case the woman saw her and recognized her.

After about an hour of waiting, she saw the other woman with short black hair approaching with Vash the Stampede, and Ed was with them. Vash appeared unconscious.

_I should get him now before he wakes up._

She was just about to draw her gun and follow them when she heard someone say, "Hey!"

She spun around. It was Spike and Jet!

"What are the two of you doing here?" she demanded.

"Same as you. Hunting down Vash the Stampede," Spike said, cheerfully.

"Yeah. We got a little bored wandering around town so we decided that we would go look for those girls Vash was with earlier today," Jet added.

"What happened to the "let's-split-up" plan?" Faye asked, sarcastically.

"We scrapped it," Spike said, simply.

_Damn! Those two are so annoying_, thought Faye, exasperated.

"So, are we going to collect the bounty, or are we just going to stand here talking about it?" demanded Faye.

"Nah. Let's go pay the Humanoid Typhoon a visit." Spike seemed eager to face Vash again.

"Wait a second, you two." Jet's tone was urgent. "Look at that!"

He was pointing toward a huge man in a dark blue body suit, covered by a ragged, brown cloak and hat, covering what appeared to be a transparent, orange mask made of some kind of glass material.. The guy must have been seven feet tall! Faye watched as the townspeople, eyeing him nervously, seemed to make a path for him. He was bulky as well as tall. Faye glimpsed a glimmer of light underneath that huge cloak. As she looked closer, she recognized it for what it was: a machine gun. From what she could see, it was made to fit around his arm in a huge cylinder. Even worse, there were two ofthem!She definitely wouldn't want to face that guy.

He was heading toward the hotel where Vash was. Was he another bounty hunter? Damn! Why couldn't things ever go her way?

Faye felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back, expecting Jet. However, it was Spike. He had an uncharacteristically serious look on his face. Jet also looked serious. Spike, to Faye's surprise, was the one who spoke.

"Let's hang back and see what happens."

Faye thought about arguing the point, but judging by the looks on both Spike and Jet's faces, that wouldn't be a good move. Faye wasn't happy about it, but she agreed to wait.

* * *

_Vash watched with horror as the mother ship splintered, the flaming pieces scattering, as if dust in the wind. His hands clutched at the window of the escape pod. He could see the other Project SEEDS ships as they rapidly approached the atmosphere of the unknown planet. But he didn't care. Rem was gone._

"_No, Rem! Please, you can't leave! Please come back, Rem!" The screams were torn from his throat. "Rem…" he cried._

_He heard laughter, maniacal laughter, behind him. His brother Knives' laughter._

For the second time, Vash woke in a cold sweat, his heart hammering and his breathing ragged. It took him a moment to focus. He realized he was in his room at the hotel. He also became aware of Meryl, who had fallen asleep in her chair with her head resting upon her folded arms on the bed. He looked down and saw that his wound had been treated. It didn't even hurt anymore.

Vash gazed down at Meryl again. He was grateful to her for looking after him. That was certain. Yet, this was a side of her he hadn't seen before. She actually looked at peace. She had a serene look on her face, almost…happy.

Vash was suddenly shaken out of his contemplation.

_Something's coming. What is it?_ Vash's eyes widened in shock as the ground beneath his feet began to shake. Someone was downstairs, someone big. He leaped out of bed as quickly as possible. His sudden movement caused Meryl to stir.

"Vash, what's happening?"

Vash opened the door and was greeted with the sight of a giant man in a ragged cloak outside his door, with a huge machine gun aimed right at him.

"EVERYONE, GET DOWN!"

Machine gun fire erupted in the hotel, shattering the silence of the night.

* * *

You have reached the end of Chapter 4! As usual, I have ended it in a cliffhanger. Please don't hate me! They're just so much fun to write! 

Also, I received an email saying that I do not allow anonymous reviews. I apologize profusely for that, and the problem has been rectified! Everyone, please review! I need it so I know that people don't think the story is stupid. I also need them so I know whether or not I am being fair to all the characters involved. As I said in the first chapter, my expertise is Trigun, not Cowboy Bebop, so I need help from you reviewers to keep me in line.

Thanks so much! Love and Peace!


	5. Diablo

Disclaimer: As much as I hate to admit it, neither Trigun nor Cowboy Bebop is mine.

A/N: Whew! Here comes Chapter 5! In my opinion, it's not as good as the other chapters, but that's because it is more or less a copy of the Trigun episode called Diablo. However, because of where I'm trying to make this story go, it really is necessary so please bear with me and keep that in mind as you read.

Oh, yes, and I want to thank Brax the Great for pointing out that small error I made. It has been fixed!

* * *

Chapter 5: _Diablo_

As machine gun fire erupted in the hotel, Vash ran for cover, scooping Meryl up as he went, despite her protests. His movements were a blur as he tumbled over behind his bed. As he and Meryl huddled there, Vash prayed that Ed and Millie had found a safe place to hide. They could see and hear the shrapnel and rubble as the bullets continued to fly. In no time at all, the entire room was in shambles.

Suddenly, the gunfire whirred to a stop. Vash heard a voice from the other room.

"Can you hear me, Vash the Stampede? My name is Monev the Gale, and I'm here to send you to hell, just as you were promised!"

Vash leapt from behind the bed and charged through the door past Monev, who had removed his cloak and hat to reveal a blue bodysuit, two cylindrical machine gun around his arms, and a transparent, orange helmet, and out into the street.

_I've got to take this out of the town! Innocent people could get hurt!_

As he was running through the city, passing people on the streets, he shouted, "Stay away from me! Run for your lives! Comin' through! Whatever you do, don't get near me! Take cover until I'm safely out of town! I'm not kidding! It's a matter of life and death here!"

* * *

Spike watched from the shadows as Vash the Stampede sprinted from the hotel, yelling for everyone to take cover. People scattered left and right, frantic to find shelter. The man calling himself Monev the Gale walked slowly to the entrance of the hotel. 

"It's true what I've been told about this guy! He's a complete chicken-shit," Monev muttered, as he began his pursuit of Vash the Stampede.

Spike turned and looked at his companions. Faye's face was pale, and it was doubtful that she wanted to follow after the two combatants, despite the lure of the $$60 billion. Jet, on the other hand, was frowning. He seemed to be contemplating something. Well, either way, Spike decided that he should be the one to follow the Vash and Monev to see what was happening.

"Well, you two, I think I'd better follow them. Any objections?"

Faye shook her head mutely, but Jet said, "Spike, there's something I forgot to mention earlier."

Spike sighed. _There's always _some_ sort of complication, isn't there?_ "What _now_ Jet?"

"Well," Jet told him, slowly, "while I was digging up info on Vash the Stampede, my, ahem, _informant_ told me that there is some sort of conspiracy forming to get rid of our bounty."

"What? You mean like another bounty hunter set it up?"

"No. I mean that whoever is setting this up, and I think Monev is one of those conspirators, is trying to eliminate Vash the Stampede." Jet looked at Spike meaningfully.

"So what you're saying is that he's managed to piss off some people who want him dead, never mind the reward," Spike said, smoothly.

"Yeah, I'd say that about covers it," Jet shrugged. "I think they call themselves 'Gung-Ho Guns', or something like that."

Spike thought about this new information for a few moments. So, someone else was after Vash the Stampede, but unlike the Bebop bounty hunters, these so-called "Gung-Ho Guns" simply wanted to get rid of the Humanoid Typhoon. Permanently.

"Well, that just means we'll have to get to him first!" Faye said, heatedly.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Spike said cheerfully. "I'll see you guys later!"

And with that, Spike leaped onto the nearest roof, and began to follow the trail of destruction that had stalked Vash the Stampede throughout the city.

* * *

Vash was beginning to tire. He had been running for a while now, and even though his wound was only limiting his movement slightly, the loss of blood was what was really taking its toll on him. Not only that, but Vash kept on finding himself in positions where he had to get people out of the line of fire, often quite roughly. 

There had been one incident where he had literally flung an old man through a window, luckily onto a couch, shouting, "Sorry, Grandpa!"

Another time, a guy had poked his head to see what all of the racket was. Vash had pretty much punched him back into the house, saying, "No peaking!" A second after, bullets had torn through the shutters.

The most recent event was when a bunch of hotshot idiot punks had tried to ignore his warning.

"Run! Run, or I'll shoot!" Vash had shouted to them, still in an all-out sprint.

"Yeah, right! Whatever, hotshot!" they had jeered at him.

"Idiots! I warned you!" Vash fired, and the idiots ducked, just in time to miss being turned into Swiss cheese by machine gun fire.

"Still helping others, even at a time like this? You are weak," came Monev the Gale's voice. "If you have any expectations of staying alive, then you'd better use them as a shield! But don't worry, it'll all be over soon anyway."

Vash had been navigating the narrow, back streets of the town in order to limit Monev's maneuverability. So far, it had been a success, except for a few close calls. However, suddenly, the narrow streets ended, and Vash skidded to a halt as he realized, horror-stricken, what he had done. All of the narrower streets in the town eventually make their way back towards the center of the city, a wide-open space with relatively little cover of any kind. As he entered from the side street, people pointed towards him and began to run.

It was too late. Monev had already reached Vash. There was no time for the people to seek any kind of shelter. Vash looked around frantically, trying to decide what to do. He couldn't save them all! There were too many!

"Now's the end of Vash the Stampede! YOU AND THIS TOWN DIE TOGETHER!" Monev shouted above the screams of the people, as he aimed on ofhis monstrous machine guns.

"NOT THE PEOPLE!" Vash screamed. (1)

Monev opened fire. Vash watched, paralyzed, as bullets began to fly around him, tearing people to shreds. Buildings were reduced to rubble. Vash barely felt it as a chunk of debris hit him on the head, causing him to fall. He lost consciousness.

A few moments later, Vash came to, and he struggled to stand up. He could feel the blood as it trickled down the left side of his face. He slowly began to look around. He gasped.

Corpses were everywhere. Some had been crushed by falling debris. Others had had their life's blood poured out, mixing with the dust, because of the bullets. It was a massacre. Men, women, and children had lost their lives. For what? Because of him? Was Vash the reason this had all happened?

_No!_ Vash thought, the sound of death ringing in his ears. _It's HIS fault! He will pay for this. I'll make sure of it!

* * *

_

Faye was creeping along a rooftop with Spike when she heard the sound of machine gun fire. At first, she had been willing to let Spike go off on his own, but then, at the last minute, she had run after him, ignoring Jet's demands that she come back. Faye knew she was afraid, but she had decided to go anyway. Spike had grumbled, of course, when she had said she wanted to come. However, no man was going to tell her what to do. No way in hell.

Spike slowed and looked at her. The seriousness of his gaze clearly indicated that silence was of paramount importance. Faye inclined her head slightly to show she understood.

The two of them moved slowly towards the edge of the roof. Faye gasped. Buildings had been reduced to rubble. Not only that, but the corpses of men, women, and children were scattered around. Some were buried in rubble while others were dead from gunshot wounds. Most of their bodies looked mangled. Although Faye had seen death before and didn't care much for the lives of others, this really was sickening. There had been no reason for it. None. It was a tragedy.

Spike's face was impassive, but she could tell that he felt the same way she did. Faye continued to search the rubble for Vash the Stampede, but she couldn't see anything because of the dense cloud of dust that separated the massacre from the murder. Monev the Gale seemed to believe it was over. She felt an unfamiliar surge of righteous fury when he began to laugh.

"I did it! I did it! So much for the legendary outlaw! He died like a coward! At last! At last, I'm free! Now, I can live the way I want to live!"

His laughter was suddenly interrupted by the sound of gunshots. Faye heard three shots, each one so fast that they sound as if they were one. The bullets hit Monev squarely on his forehead. If he hadn't had his mask on, he would have been dead.

The force of the shots forced Monev to stumble back a few steps. He looked up into the dust cloud. Suddenly, Vash the Stampede emerged from the haze. His gun was in his hand, and he seemed a little hunched over. However, when Faye saw his face, she sucked in her breath. The same face that had been stuffed full of donuts only hours ago was twisted in a death mask. His eyes glowed brightly, yet the light wasn't warm. It was cold and promised death.

_Those eyes! It's like looking into the eyes of the Diablo!_

Monev the Gale seemed to be thinking much the same. When Vash raised his gun for another shot, Monev jumped onto a nearby building, barely missed getting hit, and raced off into the night.

Both Spike and Faye sat there for a moment, stunned by what they had seen transpire. Finally, Faye felt a hand on her shoulder. Spike was smiling sadly at her.

"Let's go," he said, quietly.

Faye couldn't speak, but she managed to nod. Then, both of them began to make their way back to Jet, who had elected to stay near the hotel in case Vash the Stampede returned there.

* * *

Meryl, after sufficiently recovering from the shock of being fired upon, had gone looking for Millie and Ed. She found them in Millie's room, huddled together on the floor as far from the door as possible. After they had all calmed down, Meryl told them she was going to look for Vash. Millie and Ed had immediately insisted upon accompanying her. Meryl had protested, but the two of them were not to be dissuaded. 

The three of them had followed the path of destruction. Finally, they reached the center of town. Meryl looked around until she saw Vash. His back was towards her, and he was a little hunched over. She was about to walk up to him when he cut her off.

"STAY BACK!" Then, in a quieter voice, he said, "Stay away from me."

He began to walk away. Ed called his name, but he didn't respond. He simply continued walking.

"Who is he?" Meryl asked no one in particular. "That's not Vash. That is not the same man." Tears began to pool in Meryl's eyes as she said, "He's walking away. If we let him leave now, he'll probably never come back."

"I don't think we can stop him," Millie said, softly, a little choked up. "The way he's acting, I don't think anyone could stop him right now."

The three girls watched as the Humanoid Typhoon left them behind. Finally, Millie suggested that they return to the hotel. No one said a word. They all simply went.

* * *

Spike was alone again. He and Faye had split up. She had obviously been shaken up by what she had seen. It's hadn't been the massacre so much that had done it; it was more like what she had seen of Vash the Stampede. Spike now understood just why he was known as the Humanoid Typhoon. First impressions could be deceiving. 

Spike had been following Vash the Stampede ever since he had split up with Faye. He had followed him all the way to the Planet Bank, where Vash had gone in. He hadn't come out yet. Spike suspected that Vash was planning to use the bank safe for something.

It wasn't long before he saw Monev the Gale approaching via another rooftop. Monev stood there for a minute, as if trying to figure out what Vash was planning to do.

Monev laughed. "I see your plan. You're planning to use that big safe as a shield. I'll mutilate you!" He jumped off the building and landed. "Along with that vault door!"

Monev opened fire. However, as Spike watched, the vault door came flying out of the bank straight at Monev. Vash was behind it. He fired two shots, dislodging the machine gun from Monev's arm. However, Monev switched to a huge auto-cannon. He aimed it at Vash.

"You have no more bullets left, coward!" Monev fired an explosive shell.

Suddenly, right in front of Spike's eyes, Vash's left arm shifted, transforming into a gun. Vash shot the shell, causing it to explode. Monev's mask was blown off his face, and he lay in the dirt. Vash was walking towards him, slowly taking each step.

"You'll pay! You will pay for this!" threatened Monev. Spike thought that that was foolish. Monev wasn't in any position to be dealing out threats.

"They're dead. People are dead." Vash's voice had an undertone of barely concealed fury.

"Who the hell cares?" snarled Monev.

Vash kicked him violently. Monev landed on his back. Before he could react, the gun that was Vash's left arm was shoved right onto Monev's right eye.

"You killed all the people! They're dead, and you killed them all! And you were the one solely responsible! Now you are also going to die!" Vash raged!

"Don't kill me! Please don't kill me! I'm sorry! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! Please don't kill me! I DON'T WANNA-I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Monev pleaded.

Spike was sure Vash was going to kill him.

* * *

Vash was furious. Furious enough to do what he had sworn he would never do. He was going to pull the trigger! Yet, as Monev the Gale began to beg for his life, Vash couldn't pull the trigger. As much as the man deserved to die, Vash couldn't pull the trigger. It wasn't long before Vash heard a familiar voice: 

"_Are you awake now?"_

_Vash was in a beautiful landscape. It was always like this when he thought of Rem. He was floating in the sky with Rem, and red geranium petals (Rem's favorite flower) drifted through the air. He was lying down on his back with his right hand over his forehead, and she was sitting up. Rem was wearing a simple white shirt and jeans. Her raven-black hair fell loosely about her shoulders._

"_Yeah, but I was dreaming, Rem. Everything…everything was so horribly dry, even people's hearts. From far away, as I watched the people who lived there, I always found myself wondering, how and why could they possibly keep on living? What motivation did they have that would get them up every day, no matter what, for the rest of their lives?"_

_Rem began to chuckle._

"_Rem, why are you laughing?"_

"_It's just that you're so serious, even when you're dreaming." She turned her head in his direction, smiling a smile that reached her twinkling brown eyes. "You'll turn into an old man very quickly if you keep on constantly pondering like that. I'm excited to think that the ticket I was handed on the day of my birth was completely open. The choices we make in life have unlimited possibilities. All I can do is think about them."_

Then, Vash began to hear the song that had been with him ever since he had been a child. Rem's favorite song: "Sound Life." Vash very slowly removed his gun from Monev's face. He cradled his left arm in his right, as the tears began to slide down his cheeks. He lifted his face toward the sun, which was now beginning to rise.

_This is all I can do_, Vash thought in anguish. _If I shot him now, you really would die!_

A single tear fell, sliding down the cold metal of his left arm.

_It would be wrong to shoot him, right?

* * *

_

(1) I am not exactly sure WHAT Vash said after Monev shouted that because the show muted what Vash was yelling. Therefore, I am merely guessing that that's what he said.

* * *

As you have probably already guessed, this is the end of Chapter 5. I hope you liked it, even though I personally think it isn't that great. Little originality. Yet, it was necessary. I know I should have the Bebop crew more involved in the plot besides just observing, but I think that that's what they're good for right now. At least I tried to make this chapter mostly from their points of view. Don't worry, I'll start getting them involved more as soon as I can. I feel like the storyline is developing very slowly, but that's the price I pay for being so detailed in my descriptions. 

As always, please review! I really appreciate it!


	6. Tracking Down the Target

Disclaimer: Still not my characters!

A/N: Everyone celebrate. Chapter 6 has arrived. This one is kind of a mix of Episode #'s 13,15, and 16 from Trigun. There are some original parts, but I felt it necessary to explain parts of the story, meaning I had to use some stuff from the episodes. I know some of you might be excited because I said "Episode 16", but just so you hardcore Trigun anime fans know, the BEST part of Episode 16 is coming in the next chapter. I can't wait! Until that time, please make due with this one!

Once again, I want to thank the reviewers. You guys are great! I always fix mistakes when you point them out to me!

* * *

Chapter 6: _Tracking Down the Target_

Meryl, Millie, and Ed had been on their way back to the hotel when they had come across the scene. Vash had been ready to kill that man. However, at the last moment, Vash had a sudden change of heart and spared him.

Yet, there was something that Meryl didn't understand. She leaned back in her chair. She was sitting at her desk with her typewriter in front of her. She was supposed to be writing the report, but she couldn't help but wonder. Vash had been crying. There was no mistaking it. She had seen his tears and his trembling mouth as he had raised his head toward the rising sun.

"_Where do I find your boss?" Vash had asked Monev._

"_I was bought. It wasn't my fault. The man I thought to be my father turned out to be nothing more than an agent," Monev had moaned. "I don't know anything else, I swear."_

_Vash had straightened and began to walk away._

_Monev then struggled to sit up and said, "Hey, it's dangerous to be too trusting. What if I decided to shoot you in the back?"_

_Vash, in response, cocked his left arm, saying, "I'm not that trusting. I kept my finger on the trigger the whole time."_

_Well, that had been the end of that confrontation. However, as Vash was walking away, that bounty hunter from before named Spike had walked into Vash's path. Vash stopped. The two stared at each other, and neither spoke. They seemed to be taking each other's measure._

"_So, you didn't kill him." Spike made it a statement, not a question._

"_No. I didn't," Vash replied, his voice devoid of emotion._

"_Tell me why. You know what he did. You saw it for yourself," Spike told him. "Don't you realize that, no matter how good a shot you are, if you don't shoot to kill, you're going to get yourself killed?"_

_Vash didn't reply for several moments. The yellow-orange light reflecting off his sunglasses hid whatever emotions might have been showing in his eyes._

"_I suppose it is a stupid approach, isn't it? I know that," Vash replied sadly. Then his voice took on a hint of determination. "But you know what, I made a promise. If I put out even one flame of life, it'll make her sad."_

_Spike stared at Vash, completely nonplussed._

"_Meryl."_

_Meryl started at the sound of her name._

"_Bring Ed, over here, please," Vash requested solemnly._

_Meryl looked over in Ed's direction. She was standing next to Millie, her eyes wide. Meryl beckoned to her. Ed looked up at Millie for a moment, and then walked over to Meryl. Meryl told her to go to Vash. Ed went._

"_I believe you lost something." A small smile tugged at Vash's lips as he said that._

_Spike smiled in return. "You're right. We did." He looked down at Ed. "Ed, it's time to go."_

_Ed shook her head. "I want to stay with you, Vash-person," she insisted._

"_I'm sorry, Ed, but you can't stay with me," Vash told her solemnly. He gave her a small push. Ed looked back at Vash one more time before she reluctantly went over to Spike._

"_Try to keep track of her better next time," Vash said, quietly. "She's very special."_

"_I know," Spike replied._

_Vash smiled his sad smile once more before he continued walking._

"_I'm still coming after you, Vash the Stampede," Spike called after him._

_Vash stopped. He turned around, gazing at Spike quietly. "I know," Vash replied softly._

_And with that, Vash continued his lonely walk, as Spike, Ed, Meryl, and Millie watched._

Meryl stretched. That had happened two days ago. She still couldn't believe that, after everything that had happened, Spike and his bounty hunter friends were still going to try to bring in Vash. She smiled sadly. Such was the luck of Vash the Stampede.

_I still don't understand. Why is it that so much trouble falls into this man's lap?_

Suddenly, she heard something from Vash's room. There was a weird screech (undoubtedly from Vash himself) and the sound of a thump. Millie, who had been sleeping, draped over her desk, woke up. Meryl met her gaze, and both of them leaped out of their chairs and rushed to Vash's room. Meryl opened his door a crack.

"Vash, are you alright?"

She gasped. Vash had just gotten out of the shower. He was wearing some baggy pants, and his hair was not spiked, but hanging loosely about his face, and a towel was draped over his shoulders. However, his entire upper torso was horribly scarred. Chunks of flesh were missing, and he even had an iron grate over the left side of his chest. Metal seemed to be a common theme, especially with his prosthetic arm that could transform into a gun. It was, as a whole, a terrible sight.

The three of them stared at each other until, finally, Vash broke the ice by getting bashful and making some embarrassed noises. After they had all gotten over their mutual embarrassment, the three of them sat down at the table in the room. Vash popped a beer open.

"So those scars are the price you paid for dealing with your opponents without killing them?" Meryl asked.

"It's not something I like girls to see," Vash said, hesitantly. "I think many of them would run away."

"I wouldn't run away. What I mean is _they_ wouldn't run away," Meryl corrected herself. "Uh, Vash, I've been meaning to ask you for a while now. You haven't done anything wrong, but terrible things keep happening to you all the time. The townspeople look at you like you're some sort of criminal. Doesn't that bother you?" Meryl looked own at her feet. "How can you go on living this way? It seems so awful."

"I can't." The vehemence in his voice startled Meryl, and she looked back up at him. His eyes burned with an inner determination. "I can't do that. I haven't yet buried my past. There's no way I can live in peace until I've come to terms with it and I'm able to finally put it behind me."

The very next day, Vash left the town, with Meryl and Millie following dutifully after.

* * *

"Spike, are you sure everything you're telling us is true?" Jet asked, again. 

Spike sighed. Ever since he had returned with Ed and told Jet and Faye what had happened, they had been bombarding him with questions. He was getting tired of it.

"For the last time," Spike exclaimed, "yes, I'm sure! The guy is way better than the slobs we usually track down!"

Everyone was silent for a few minutes, absorbed in their own thoughts. Spike could definitely understand that. After all, it wasn't everyday that do were tracking down a guy who could destroy entire cities, morph his left arm into a gun, AND have eyes that looked like they belonged to the devil himself. The only person who didn't seem at all perturbed about the situation was Ed, who was now entertaining her dog Ein and playing with her computer, which she had so fondly nicknamed Tomato, though it was a mystery _why _she did that. However, Ed had been very quiet, not at all her usual self, on the way back to the Bebop. She had probably made friends with Vash and was sad to leave him.

_It's for the best, though_, Spike thought. _He's our bounty, after all._

Faye broke the silence, bringing everyone out of their separate reveries. "Are we just going to sit here, or are we going to get that $$60 billion?" she demanded.

"That might not be such a good idea," Jet said, gruffly. "You yourself were shaken up after what you saw back in that town." Faye opened her mouth to say something, but Jet cut her off. "Besides, after all that, we now know that someone besides us is after Vash the Stampede. These people are dangerous. It might be better if we just forget about it and move on."

Both Faye and Jet looked in Spike's direction, awaiting his input. _Damn. Why do they always have to ask my opinion, anyway?_

"No, I don't think we should, Jet."

Spike's answer caught them both by surprise. Jet was staring at him intently. Faye, on the other hand, was openly gaping at him. Spike smiled.

"I don't see why we have to give up so easily," Spike said, cheerfully. "Besides, I think if we follow Vash around for a bit, everything will turn out alright in the end."

"Oh, really?" Faye was skeptical. "What about the last time you faced Vash, huh? I don't recall you making much progress, even with all your fancy combat skills."

"Well, first of all, you interrupted me by shooting him, causing everything to go to hell," Spike told her, smoothly. "Secondly, I said we should _follow_ him, not engage him openly."

"What good will that do?" Faye wanted to know.

Spike shrugged, as if to say, "You'll just have to find out, won't you?" Faye looked ready to throttle him when Jet stepped in.

"Alright, then. We'll do it Spike's way, for now." Faye whirled around, ready to chew him out. "_However_, if we aren't able to catch the guy after a few weeks have passed, we move on. Agreed?"

After a few minutes of thought, both Spike and Faye nodded.

"Hurray!"

Everyone looked in Ed's direction. She was dancing merrily about with Ein's paws in her hands as she swung him around.

"Ed gets to see Vash-person again! Whee!"

"Maybe." Spike didn't want to get her hopes up.

A few days later, the Bebop took off after Vash the Stampede, who had left the city only a few days before they did.

* * *

**Several Weeks Later**

Meryl was sitting on a bench in the town Jeneora Rock. She was staying there with her partner Millie. They had first arrived two weeks ago, only to discover that it was a ghost town. The people had locked themselves in their homes, and Vash had been acting strange all day. Then, all of a sudden, he had run off on his own. When they had finally found him again, he was standing on top of the cliff called Jeneora Rock (from which the name of the town had come) next to a tall woman with long brown hair and an eye patch on her right eye that, oddly enough, didn't cover her eye, which was, of all colors, red. She had also had buttons missing from her shirt, causing Meryl to assume that Vash had been harassing her. Naturally, she had taken appropriate measures. Meryl smacked him.

"What are you doing to this poor defenseless woman, you animal?" Meryl had demanded.

"Didn't you see anything that was going on up here at all?" Vash had whined.

Millie had run up to the woman and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Come on! What are you doing?" Vash whined again.

Suddenly, the woman disappeared, leaving no trace of her whereabouts. Later, after the suns had gone down, Meryl thought she heard the sound of a saxophone playing. For some reason, Vash had reacted quite strongly to it. He had stood up and stared at another cliff. When Meryl had looked, nothing was there.

"What was that?" she had asked Vash.

"It's time to decide!" His voice was hard. "I'm sorry, but this is as far as we can travel together."

"But why?" Meryl didn't understand why he was saying that.

"Because, it's become too dangerous."

"I'm afraid I have no choice. We have a job to do!"

"It's your job or your life!" Vash's voice left no room for discussion. "Which one is more important to you?"

When Meryl tried to ask him what was the matter, he merely said, "I can't explain now. If I did, I'd be putting you in danger. So it's been a lot of fun but, well, I guess that's all!" He began to walk away. When Meryl tried to follow, he had shouted, "STAY BACK!"

That had been two weeks ago.

"Meryl," Millie began, "I'm getting worried. It's been two whole weeks now. How do you think Mr. Vash is doing?"

"You know him! He's probably goofing off in some town somewhere. I'm sure he's just fine and dandy," Meryl huffed.

However, Meryl was beginning to worry about Vash. She couldn't help it. She cared about him. As much as she hated to admit it, Vash had come to mean a lot to her. Meryl knew she would have to decide. Would she follow him or not? She sat there for several minutes, unsure what to do.

"Hey, you know the guy in the white coat who caused the saloon riot the other day," she heard one man ask another.

"Yeah?" said the other.

"Well, turns out he's one of Vash's gang."

"Oh yeah? That explains why his methods were so darn vicious!"

"Yeah, he's a devil in a red coat!"

"Man, I wish he'd just drop dead!"

Meryl could stand it anymore. She stood up. "How can you just stand there and say all those awful things about him? I mean, you have no idea what kind of person he is. I think you're disgusting!"

"Huh?" Both men just stared at her.

"Gee, Meryl," Millie said.

Suddenly, Meryl realized what she had said. She laughed nervously as she walked away. Millie followed her. Meryl was decided. She knew what she had to do.

"Millie, it's time to go. We've got a lot of ground to cover. If necessary we'll follow him to the ends of theearth.It's not just our job now. It's become our mission to track him down."

So, the two of them set off to find Vash the Stampede.

* * *

Spike was not in the best of moods. He, Faye, and Jet had been following Vash the Stampede for several weeks now. They still hadn't caught up with him! It wouldn't be long before they would have to give up the chase. The closest they had gotten to Vash was the incident at Jeneora Rock. However, Vash had managed to elude them once again, intentionally or not. Spike had become frustrated so he went out on his own to a saloon in the middle of nowhere. 

Spike was already in a bad mood when he arrived, but somehow, he had gotten sucked into a game of chess with a man who had black hair and blue eyes, dressed in a black outfit similar to his own. The man said he was a traveling priest (hence the giant cross he carried on his back), but it soon became clear that he wasn't an ordinary one. For one thing, he didn't act like a priest, especially with his cussing, his outfit, his womanizing, the smoking, and that big cross, which must have weighed a ton. According to the priest, it was heavy because it was "so full of mercy", but Spike didn't believe that for a minute.

"Nicholas D. Wolfwood," the priest had introduced himself, shaking hands very hard with Spike, "at your service."

However, Spike's mood began to improve as Wolfwood began to lose the game. At one point, he said, in a very mournful voice, "Oh, my. I'm about to go down in flames."

Not long after, a man came barging into the saloon, saying, "It's Vash the Stampede! He's here!"

Spike's attention immediately focused on the man who had just come in. He barely noticed that Wolfwood was doing much the same.

"It's true! That crazy bastard is going to do to Augusta what he did to July!"

_July? The town that was destroyed 23 years ago?_

Spike stood up, and walked over to the man and asked, "Where is Augusta?"

The man looked at him, nonplussed. "It's about 65 iles from here. Why do you ask?"

Spike simply smiled. He walked back to the table where Wolfwood was sitting. Spike noticed that, although he seemed calm and cheerful, there was a serious cast to his eyes that changed his entire demeanor. Yet, he smiled when Spike returned.

"Something wrong?"

"No," Spike told him, smiling. "I just realized that I have something I need to take care of. Sorry, but I have to cut our game short."

"Don't worry about it." Wolfwood didn't sound too disappointed. "I also have something to take care of. May you go with the protection and love of Almighty God."

"Thanks." Spike's mouth twisted into a wry smile. "I'm gonna need it."

Spike left the saloon. As he did so, he contacted the Bebop to tell Jet and Faye what he had learned and to get the coordinates to Augusta. Once he had them, Spike knew he would finally track down Vash the Stampede. Once and for all.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 6 is over. Now I can move on to more important things, like Chapter 7! Whoo-hoo! 

Yes, I finally got Wolfwood in there! I had someone tell me they were sad that Wolfwood wasn't in this story even though Legato and Monev the Gale were. Well, be sad no longer! Wolfwood is going to become much more involved in the plot as the story moves along.

As always, please review! I like constructive criticism because it helps me as a writer, and I can deal with flames. Thanks!

Love and Peace!


	7. Fifth Moon

Disclaimer: Neither Trigun nor Cowboy Bebop is mine. (Grrr!) However, I am currently playing around with them both, so there!

A/N: Well, I worked all afternoon to bring to you...dun-dun-duh...Chapter 7. Just so you people know, I had written about 1000 words before I decided to scap the whole thing because it was too much like Episode 16 of Trigun. In other words, this is the second version. I hope it is more original that the last 2 chapters. At least Wolfwood's in it...

* * *

Chapter 7: _Fifth Moon_

Wolfwood left the saloon on his motorcycle a few minutes after Spike did. He loaded up his Cross Punisher, which was currently wrapped in its cloth and leather bindings so as not to alarm the common people, cranked the engine, and was on his way.

He lit a cigarette as the breeze rippled through his black hair. He began to think about the past several weeks. He had split up with Vash and the Insurance Girls after the incident at the caravan. He had jokingly told Vash at the time that he reminded Wolfwood of everything he hated about himself and that it hurt. Wolfwood didn't know if Vash had seen through his attempt at humor, but Wolfwood had been telling the truth.

And now, as he puffed at his cigarette, Wolfwood began to contemplate his mission. He had been told, by none other than Knives himself, that he was supposed to stay close to his brother, Vash the Stampede, gain his trust, and look after him, no matter what the cost, including sacrificing the lives of others. Wolfwood hadn't given the mission a second thought at the time. After all, despite his chosen profession, he had killed many people, especially if it meant protecting the orphans he cared for near the city of December.

But now...

Wolfwood sighed. That damned idealistic, needle-noggined idiot had started to rub off on him. After getting to know Vash, Wolfwood had come to understand a little of what made the outlaw tick. For example, Needle Noggin had sworn off of killing people. Wolfwood himself thought this to be a ridiculous ideal, but it certainly meant a lot to Vash. He had proven that at both May City, when they had gotten mixed up in a quick draw tournament, and at the caravan, when Vash had managed to resolve a serious situation without killing anyone. Because of this, the slightest doubts had managed to wriggle their way into Wolfwood's mind. Not enough to make him change his ways, of course, but certainly enough to make him pause.

Wolfwood tossed the cigarette butt aside angrily. This was no time to be thinking about that. He had to make it to Augusta. Before he had left the Gung-Ho Guns, he had overheard Knives and Legato talking about something "special" that they had both planned for Vash the Stampede. Wolfwood knew it had to do with "eternal pain", but that was about the extent of what he knew at the moment. In any case, Wolfwood had a feeling it had something to do with Augusta.

As Augusta became visible, Wolfwood saw a blinding light up ahead. Wolfwood stopped his bike. The light seemed to be emanating from Augusta itself. Yet, there was something sinister about it.

"What the hell?" he muttered.

Suddenly, the light began to swell, and the wind began to blow at at a high speed. The radius of the dome of light expanded, vaporizing whatever it touched. Wolfwood gaped as the entire city of Augusta was being annihilated before his very eyes. Then, as if for good measure, the light that did not swallow up the city shot straight into the air. Wolfwood looked up, just in time to see the light burn a blood-red hole into the Fifth Moon.

* * *

Meryl and Millie had been inside the city of August when the light first appeared. Meryl had wanted to stay, but Millie grabbed her up, put her on her own thomas, and began to race away from the city, with Meryl's thomas following close behind. 

"Millie, I have to go back there!" Meryl had implored.

"I can't do that! Besides, if you die, you'll never see him again!"

The two of them huddled behind a rock as the gale-force winds tore at them. Meryl had squeazed her eyes shut.

"Meryl, look!"

Meryl looked. The light that was taking Augusta, just as it had taken July 23 years ago, was also trying to take the Fifth Moon. Meryl's eyes widened as a section of the moon began to crack and splinter.

"A hole...in the moon," she whispered.

Then, as if weary from its evil, the light began to fade, leaving behind a ruined city, and a sky the color of blood.

* * *

Spike had begun to pick his way through the rubble when he heard a noise. 

He had first arrived at the scene a few minutes ago. However, those few minutes had been more than enough to witness the destruction of Augusta and the burning of a hole in the moon. He had been forced to land his red ship, theSwordfish II, because of the gale-force winds, but he had seen most of the destruction from the air. After landing, he had stood outside his ship and watched as the light had died. The landscape had been utterly ruined, and the sky was the color of blood. Although he was certain no one could have survived the blast, Spike wasn't willing to give up on his bounty just yet so he had begun to pick his way through the rubble in the hopes of discovering something. Oddly enough, he had found no corpses.

Spike heard the noise again. It was a person moaning. Spike managed to navigate through the rubble and debris until he located the source of the sound. It was coming from underneath a pile of building fragments. Spike moved what he could until he saw who was making the noise.

It was Vash the Stampede!

He looked awful. His red coat was in tatters and had what appeared to be bullet holes in them near his shoulders. His skin was deathly pale, and his eyes wandered restlessly beneath his eyelids. Also, his breathing was quite shallow. Despite Spike's concern that hs bounty might die before he could collect the reward, there was something else that caught his attention. Vash's sleeve on his right arm had been competely shorn off. How that had happened, Spike didn't know, but the outlaw was still clutching his silver handgun in his right hand so hard that his knuckles had turned white.

After closely observing Vash, Spike was able to come to several conclusions:

1. He looked like shit.

2. He was in no condition to fight back.

3. Now was probably the best time to capture him.

After that rapid succession of conclusions, Spike dug Vash the Stampede out of the rubble as quickly as possible. He didn't want the guy to wake up until he was securely aboard the Bebop, no matter how bad his condition was. When Vash was finally free of the rubble, Spike slung him over his shoulder and began to make his way back to his ship so he could contact the Bebop and get them off this hellish planet.

* * *

About the same time, Wolfwood was also searching the ruins of Augusta. He also heard a noise. It was a man, who had dragged himself out of the rubble. He was wearing a Japanese samurai outfit that had certainly taken a beating during the blast. He seemed exhausted. 

"I felt...the terror," the man gasped.

"Only _you_ could survive something like that." Wolfwood knew who this man was: Rai-Dei the Blade, the 9th Gung-Ho Gun. He was an expert swordsman who had been trained by the masters of the Ito school and sought nothing less than the perfection of his technique, mastery of Bushido, and what he called "spiritual awareness". A formidable opponent, but it seemed that he had met his match.

"Who are you?" Rai-Dei asked him.

"What happened to Vash the Stampede?" Wolfwood ignored the question.

"I don't know."

"Damn," Wolfwood muttered.

"If you help me, we may be able to defeat that man, that horrible devil of a man!" Rai-Dei struggled to stand with the support of his sword. "Vash the Stampede is too dangerous to be left alive. If you help me we can-"

"I can't do that." Wolfwood drew a gun and aimed it at the other man.

"Are you insane? What's the matter with you?" the other demanded. "You and I are-we could-"

"I'm sorry." Wolfwood shot him, killing him instantly.

Wolfwood lit another cigarette as he began to leave what was left of Augusta.

"Sure, nobody died in the blast, but just look at this," Wolfwood said to no one in particular. "Another town in rubble. Is this the path you have chosen? Is this it, Vash the Stampede?"

Wolfwood continued like that for a while until something caught his eye. It was another man, and he seemed to be carrying something really heavy over his shoulder. At first, Wolfwood was shocked that someone had survived the blast, but upon closer inspection, Wolfwood recognized the other man.

It was the same guy he had played chess with at the saloon. His name was Spike, or something like that. Not only that, but he had Needle Noggin dangling over his shoulder! Obviously Vash was in pretty bad shape. Wolfwood knew that he had to stay with Vash in order to carry out his mission, but it was more than that now. He actually wanted to save him. Vash was his friend, and he couldn't let that damn bounty hunter take him.

So, Wolfwood set out after Spike, always following from afar so as to not draw attention to himself. They passed by his motorcycle on the way to wherever Spike was going so Wolfwood took the opportunity to grab his Cross Punisher and sling it over his shoulder.

When Spike finally stopped walking, Wolfwood couldn't help but stare. They were standing outside a huge ship that was obviously made for space travel. Wolfwood hadn't known that that sort of thing was still possible for humans.

_Obviously, these guys aren't from around here_, he thought wryly.

Spike was greeted by a gruff man with a metal arm, a woman with a shrill, bitchy voice whose outfit could definitely not be labeled "modest", and a little girl with reddish-orange hair and an innocent face. They seemed to converse for a moment (except for the girl who was dancing around the other three, not including Vash, singing) before returning to the ship.

Wolfwood knew what he had to do. He smiled wickedly.

_Looks like I'm going to be a stow-away_, he thought mischeviously.

He was about to sneak on board the ship when he heard a familiar voice call out.

"Mr. Priest!"

It was Millie Thompson and her partner Meryl Strife.

"Mr. Wolfwood, what are you doing here?" Meryl asked.

"I'm about to stow-away on that ship," Wolfwood said.

Wolfwood almost burst out laughing when he saw the shocked looks on their faces.

"But why?" Merly cried.

Wolfwood looked away toward the ship and said softy, "Because Vash is on board that ship." His gaze shifted back to the Millie and Meryl. "He's been kidnapped by bounty hunters."

**"WHAT!"** both of them shouted.

"We'd better go with you, then," Meryl told him. "You're going to need help because if they're the same people I think they are, they're just as good as Vash when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, although," Meryl hesitated, "I don't know if they're as good when it comes to guns."

"No."

"But Mr. Wolfwood-" Meryl began to protest, but Wolfwood cut her off.

"No, you shouldn't come with me. If these people are as dangerous as you say they are, I wouldn't be able to protect you, and from what I saw of Vash, he wouldn't either."

Meryl's face grew pale at the news of Vash's condition. Wolfwood knew that she had feelings for the goofy gunman, even if she didn't admit it to herself. He could see. After all, he had been right when he told Vash he was a troubled man the first time they met. Sometimes the answers just crashed down from heaven.

"Well," Meryl said quietly, "if you're sure about this, I guess I'll just have to trust you, won't I?"

Wolfwood didn't say anything. He simply nodded and began to walk away. He turned around briefly when Meryl called his name one last time.

"Just promise me that you both will come back!" Meryl's voice was a mix of emotions she couldn't express.

Wolfwood flashed one of his devilish grins before he raced off to board the ship.

* * *

Vash woke up slowly. His head was throbbing, and he felt a few pinpricks of pain along his shoulders. He remembered that he had been shot there. 

_Who-who shot me?_ Vash wondered.

He sat up gradually and began to take in his surroundings. He was in a small room that seemed to consist mostly of metal. There were no windows, so it had the feel of a prison. Vash realized that he was on a bed. He also noted that his wounds had been treated and that he wasn't wearing his red coat. It was draped over the edge of the bed, a tattered reminder of a tattered past.

At that thought, something clicked in Vash's mind. Images began to flash, unbidden, through his thoughts.

_Legato's invitation._

_Running through Augusta, shouting at people to get out._

_The two dead Gung-Ho Guns, Monev the Gale and Dominique the Cyclops, impaled upon a wall by metal spikes._

_E.G Mine and his death at the hands of another Gung-Ho Gun, Rai-Dei the Blade._

_The fight with Rai-Dei and Vash being backed into a corner with no way out, about to die._

_And then...and then..._

Damn! Why couldn't he remember more than that? It was right there, but something in his mind recoiled from whatever it was that he didn't remember.

Vash's warm, flesh-and-blood hand pressed against his face. His eyes were closed.

'_Do you intend to die, Vash the Stampede?'_

Vash's eyes snapped open. The voice of Legato Bluesummers was playing from the deepest, darkest corner of his mind. Even as a memory, he tormented Vash.

'_The time has come for you to use it. Go ahead use it. USE IT! It's something only you can do. Use it...QUICKLY!'_

_"Stopit, stopit, stopit, stopit, STOP!" Vash shouted._

_"Coward," muttered Rai-Dei. "I cannot believe he is begging for his life."_

_The gun in Vash's right hand began to emanate a light. It seemed to seeth with fury as the top of his gun popped off to reveal a spinning, cylindrical object in the gun that was the source of the light._

_"What the hell is that?" Rai-Dei sounded worried._

_"No...please don't do that! Not the light!" Vash implored._

_Yet, he couldn't stop it. He couldn't release the gun as arm and gun became one. Vash's arm began to morph into something far more terrible. His arm became gray and stretched until it no longer looked like an arm. It was a weapon. _He _was a weapon. The light became a globe in the center of this horrible monstrosity of a weapon as it prepared to fire of its own accord. Rai-Dei tried to escape, but he was blocked by a peace of falling rubble._

_"Stop it! Please stop it!" Vash pleaded again. Then, he opened fired on his ownright arm, now the Angel Arm, with his left, and he screamed from the pain but managed to direct the blast towards...towards..._

Vash was horror-stricken as he saw what he had done. As an image flashed in his mind depicting the Fifth Moon, stained red with a huge hole on its surface, he whispered, "The moon..."

After that, everything dissolved away into the white sound of his scream.

* * *

Well, that's the end. I hope it's not a cliffhanger ending since I've had a complaint or so about them. Hopefully you Meryl and Milly fans out there can forgive me from leaving them back on Gunsmoke. We might see them again, though. I really haven't thought that far ahead yet. And I really hope Wolfwood isn't OOC. Also, since I have finished the Fifth Moon incident, I can now share with you people my master plan. 

Here goes: I planned this story from the very beginning so I could cover the Fifth Moon incident. I wanted to use it as the starting point of the real story, which involves Vash being kidnapped by the Bebop crew. He will be able to see lots of new sights, one of which might be Earth. You never know! Anyway, I'm glad you guysput upwith me throughout this whole "sticking really close to the Trigun plotline" thing. The story should get more original from here on!

Ok, I think I will have a little reviewer correspondence now. There are more of you than I thought there'd be! I will only be answering reviews from the previous chapter so please don't be offended if I don't mention you!

**melikadeanime:** I love Wolfwood, too! I hope you enjoyed him in this chapter. Since this is only his second appearance, I think it's good that I focused on him a lot. Character development, you know.

**Mr. Grae:** From your other reviews, I can see you don't like cliffhangers. Sorry, but they're lots of fun to write and provide a good basis for the next chapter. And, yes I'm going to break off the Trigun storyline now. Be happy!

**grace:** Grammar mistakes? Darn it! I will have to look into that...

**Aine of Knockaine:** Thank you very much for the great review! Yes, I thought having a little Vash-Ed bonding would be cute. There will probably be more of that. Also, thanks for telling me about that new story. Yet another reason to stay up all night!

**Angel:** I'm glad you liked my story so far. Yes, I know I complain about lack of originality, but that's just me.

Love and Peace, everybody!


	8. Move On

Disclaimer: I have episodes of Trigun and Cowboy Bebop on tape. Does that count?

A/N: Well, people, I'm back with Chapter 8, which is _by far_ the longest chapter I have written. I thought about splitting it into two but decided against it. Hopefully it will entertain. I know I usually update about twice a week, but I'm going to have to stop doing that for now because school is really killing me right now. High school is evil!

Anyway, on to Chapter 8!

* * *

Chapter 8: _Move On_

Spike was dozing on the couch in the main room of the Bebop when he heard the scream. His eyes snapped open as he leapt off the couch and began to race towards the room where Vash the Stampede had been imprisoned. By the time he got there, Jet, Faye, and Ed were already outside the door and the scream had subsided. Faye seemed a bit grouchy (she had been in the middle of a nap), and Jet was wearing an apron, obviously having just come from the kitchen. Ed's expression, on the other hand, was very worried, not at all her usual self. She looked like she was going to cry. Her small dog Ein, as if sensing her sadness, was whimpering softly.

"What the hell is going on?" Spike asked.

"What're you asking us for?" Faye retorted. "We didn't do anything."

"We were all in the middle of something when we heard the scream," Jet said. "What do you think is up?" Jet wondered, referring to Vash.

"Maybe he thinks he can get sympathy from us so we'll let him go," Faye sneered. "Like hell we'd do that!"

"The guy's been asleep for about 10 days. Why now, all of a sudden?" Spike was puzzled.

"Vash-person is crying."

Spike, Faye, and Jet stopped talking and stared at Ed. Her hand was cupped around her ear as she pressed against the cold, metal door.

"Listen," she whispered.

As everyone became silent, Spike realized that he _did_ hear something. It was the sound of someone sobbing. Spike couldn't believe it. Vash the Stampede, the Humanoid Typhoon, the man with $$60 billion on his head, was _crying_. It was mind-boggling. The man had such a horrible reputation. How could it be that he would get this upset? Granted, he had destroyed a whole city and blasted a huge hole in the moon, but no one had died. Spike knew Vash wouldn't kill because Vash had told him so himself, but that still didn't explain the man's behavior. He was such a paradox. One minute he could be stuffing his face full of donuts, blissfully happy, the next an unstoppable fighting machine, and the next he could be grieving. What the hell was his problem, anyway?

"He's really crying." Faye's voice was barely audible.

"Should we do something about it?" Spike asked.

"No, it's probably best if we leave him alone for now," Jet said, softly.

"But, Jet-person…"

"No but's, Ed," Jet told her sternly. "We have to let Vash deal with whatever is on his mind alone. Everyone has their own personal fears and insecurities, but everyone has to deal with them alone. Don't you think so, Spike?" Jet glanced at Spike meaningfully

"Yeah." Spike knew.

"Well, I just hope he gets over it soon," Faye said, shortly, "so we'll be able to turn him in for the bounty."

_Me, too, _Spike thought.

* * *

Legato was standing alone in an abyss of darkness. It was always that way, yet the darkness suited him. He was currently gazing at his left arm, which was lifted in front of him, as he would at a lover. He caressed it with his tongue. He then expanded his senses through that arm, which had previously belonged to Vash the Stampede. The fool had lost it to the Master as punishment for the grievous sin of injuring him. Now, however, it served a purpose. The Master had granted Legato the gift of his own sibling's left arm as a reward for his loyalty. 

Not only did the arm grant Legato power to control others, including Vash's Angel Arm, it also granted him insight into the thoughts and feelings of the Master's brother. Right now, as Legato's senses intertwined with the left arm, he could feel anguish coming from the previous owner. Legato smiled.

"Are you actually crying, Vash the Stampede?" Legato's golden eyes glinted with pleasure. "That is wonderful, truly wonderful."

_'Legato.'_ It was the Master.

_'Yes, my Master. What is your bidding?'_

_'Come to my chambers at once.'_

A door opened, letting light shine into the void. Legato entered. The Master's chambers were actually the center of the plant. The Master had spent much time there healing since the incident at July after Vash the Stampede had almost killed him with the Angel Arm. Now, however, the Master was fully recovered. He was standing in the center of the room, silently contemplating his siblings. The Master was tall with light blond hair cut short, wearing a skin-tight white and red suit. As Legato approached, the Master turned around, his blue eyes shifting their arctic gaze on Legato.

Legato walked towards the Master and knelt, his eyes fixed on the floor. The Master had taught Legato to do this as a proper sign of respect towards a superior being. Spiders must never consider themselves above the butterflies.

Legato waited for the Master to speak.

"What have you discovered regarding my dear brother's whereabouts?"

Legato still did not look up. "Master, Vash the Stampede has been taken by a group of bounty hunters."

The Master's eyes narrowed. "How is that possible? My brother is more than a match for the pathetic spider-like humans that currently rule this planet."

"Yes, Master. However, apparently they took him following the destruction of Augusta. After firing the Angel Arm, Vash the Stampede was unable to defend himself."

"That sentimental fool!" The Master's voice was a venomous hiss.

Legato knew better than to interrupt the Master so he remained silent.

"Very well." The Master's voice was icy and calm once more. "Where have they taken him?"

"Master, they have left the planet on a ship."

"A ship?" A glimmer of interest appeared in the Master's voice.

"Yes, my Master. I believe they are off-worlders."

The Master was deep in thought for several minutes. Suddenly, an angry exclamation escaped from the Master.

"That means the pathetic vermin on this planet exist elsewhere in this universe!" The Master was furious. "They are like cockroaches! Crush one, and then another crawls out from a wall!"

"Master, if I may make a suggestion?"

"What is it?" snapped the Master.

Legato chose his words carefully. "We still have the other ship, Master. It has almost been completely restored, according to your specifications. It would be possible for the Gun-Ho Guns to follow Vash the Stampede and not only discover his whereabouts but the whereabouts of the other pathetic humans that continue to exist separate from Gunsmoke."

"Indeed!" Legato could almost hear the cold smile in the Master's voice. "We will depart as soon as the ship is ready. You may leave."

Legato rose, still not looking at the Master. As he was about to leave the room, the Master called his name mentally. Legato turned around, looking in the Master's direction. The Master was smiling, but there was nothing warm about it.

_'I have one more assignment for you to complete.'_

_'What is it, my Master?'_

_'Have you ascertained the location of the two female spiders that traveled with my brother for a time?'_

Legato, realizing where this was going, smiled his sinister smile.

_'Yes, my Master.'_

The Master's smile widened into an insane grin.

_'Do you think they would like to travel with us to find my fool brother?'_

_'Yes, I'm sure they would, Master.'_

_'Bring them to me immediately!'_

Legato bowed once as he left the room, prepared to carry out his Master's orders.

As Legato left, Knives threw back his head and began to laugh maniacally.

* * *

Faye was in a pissy mood. For the past few days since Vash had woken up, no one had even seen him. Of course, Jet had opened the door a crack every day to slide food in, but Vash was always on his side facing the opposite direction. Whenever Jet returned to check on him, the food was always untouched. 

This had been going on for few days now. Faye was already irritable because Spike had been acting like a complete ass because his wait-and-see plan had worked. The two of them were always arguing. Meanwhile Jet downright refused to get involved, saying, "Don't know and have no opinion," and Ed was oblivious. Either she was worrying about Vash, or she was playing with Ein or Tomato. Not only that, but there that damned stowaway that they had locked in the bathroom who was always being mouthy to her. In any case, Faye was becoming increasingly bitchy because of the arguments with Spike and the ass-hole stowaway and the fact that their paycheck had apparently decided to starve himself.

She couldn't handle it anymore. She left her room, stomping her feet as loudly as possible. Jet, Spike, and Ed all came to see what had her ticked off _this_ time.

"What's your problem now?" Spike asked in a very bored tone of voice.

"It's not just my problem!" Faye snarled at him. "Our bounty seems to have decided to starve himself! Don't you think we should do something about it?"

"Well, you do have a point," Jet admitted.

"Of course I have a point," Faye said, exasperated.

"I think Spike should talk to him," Jet said.

"WHAT?" Faye couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You heard me," Jet told her.

"But-" She began to protest.

"I think Spike-person should talk to Vash-person," Ed said softly.

Everyone stared at her for a minute before Spike asked, "Don't I have any say in this?"

"Do you really need an answer to that question?" Jet looked at him.

Spike sighed, "No, I guess not. Fine, I'll go see if he'll talk to me."

Spike began to walk in the direction of the cell, while Faye stared after him. Of course, she was still pissed off at him, but she had to admit that she wasn't a very sentimental person so she really wasn't the best person for the job. Spike wasn't that sentimental either, but for some reason, he just seemed to be the best choice.

Faye shrugged. It made no difference to her as long as the problem was resolved.

* * *

Vash had been drifting in and out of sleep ever since he had woken up the first time. He was vaguely aware that food had been brought, but he didn't feel like he could handle anything at the moment. So, he had spent his days either staring at some part of his dismal, prison-like room, or sleeping dreamlessly. Vash was thankful that he could at least sleep peacefully because his thoughts were plagued by the events that had occurred at Augusta and, more importantly, what he had done. 

He felt an unrelenting guilt over what had happened. Sure, he could argue that Legato had been the one that activated his Angel Arm, but he still couldn't help but feel it was his fault somehow. Even though he had been unable to stop the transformation of his right arm, he still couldn't rationalize his guilt away.

Vash still wasn't certain where he was, but he hadn't spent much time wondering because of his own inner turmoil. He hadn't seen anyone. Because of this, when he heard the door open, he naturally assumed it was his captor with more food. However, when the door closed, he felt a presence in the room. Vash immediately sat up and turned around to face the door.

It was the bounty hunter called Spike. The last time Vash had seen Spike was after the incident with Monev the Gale.

_Well, he _did_ say he was going to continue coming after me, _Vash thought, bleakly. _I guess I shouldn't be surprise that he took advantage of his opportunity to capture me after what happened to Augusta. I don't even know how long I was out or where I am. But I wonder, why is he coming to me now?_

Spike was sitting in a chair with his arms folded over the back of it. As the two stared at each other, Vash kept his gaze steady.

"So," Spike began, "you're awake."

Vash didn't respond.

"Look, pal," Spike's voice took on a hard edge, "I don't know what your problem is, but it's clear from your scars and prosthetic arm and the way you've been acting since I brought you here about a week and a half ago that you have some serious issues. It's true that I'm a bounty hunter, and I'm sure you understand that the bounty has to be brought in alive to collect any reward. Meaning, I have a problem with you not eating. Are you trying to starve yourself and die?"

It was a very blunt question, and Vash hadn't expected it. He mulled over the question for a few minutes before replying.

"No."

"Then what the hell is your problem?" Spike wanted to know.

"You don't understand."

"What don't I understand?" Spike asked him, impatiently.

"I could have destroyed the whole planet with that Angel Arm of mine!" Vash's voice was low with despair.

Spike and Vash stared at each other for a while after that last comment. As Vash's blue-green and Spike's brown eyes met, they began to search for something more, something that couldn't be explained with words: understanding.

Finally, Spike said, "So basically you're scared."

Vash looked at the bounty hunter with surprise. Vash had thought the bounty hunter would ask about what he had meant by his "Angel Arm". Spike smiled at that.

"Listen, pal, even though I'm just the ripe old age of 27, I've been around long enough to see what's going on inside other people's heads. You're a mess, in my opinion," Spike said, simply. "I will tell you, though, that I've never seen anyone as screwed up as you. Everything about you is a contradiction. I mean, think about it. You won't kill, but you have a biggest damned reward on your head that I think anyone has ever seen. You're pretty much a crybaby and a wuss, but you can completely transform into an unstoppable fighting machine at will. How the hell you ended up that way is your business, and I'm not gonna pry." Spike's eyes glinted. "After all, everyone has something they want to hide."

Vash listened as Spike gave his opinion straight out without any sugar coating. He weighed what Spike was saying and realized that everything the bounty hunter had just said was undeniably true.

Vash spoke quietly, "You're right. I am afraid."

Spike started to say something, but Vash cut him off, saying, "I'm afraid because if I do something, people always end up dying. But if I _don't _do something, I'll be breaking a promise. Either way, I lose."

"Suck it up."

Vash started at that. He just stared at Spike, unable to believe what he had just heard.

"You think you're the only one who's been between a rock and a hard place?" Spike asked, incredulously. "Making hard decisions is part of life. Besides, from what you've said, you're obviously someone who likes to dwell on the past a lot. That's really a dumb-ass thing to do. Move on with your life, dammit, and suck it up!"

Vash thought about that for a long time. It was true. He could move on with his life. He could start over.

Spike got up. Vash stared at him.

"Well, I think I've done my good deed for the day," Spike said in an upbeat tone of voice. Vash continued to stare at him.

_He thinks _I'm _complex? Maybe he should take a look in the mirror._

Spike tossed Vash a pair of worn jeans and a white shirt.

"Clean yourself up. You stink," Spike told him. "There's a bathroom over there." He pointed to a door that Vash hadn't noticed before on the other side of the room. Spike smirked. "I guess I'll be seeing you up and about now, won't I?"

Vash smiled for the first time in ages.

"Count on it."

Spike looked over his shoulder as he left, saying, "By the way, there's something that I think you should see. Or rather," Spike said, mischievously, "some_one_."

Vash stared at the door as it closed, wondering, _What is he talking about?

* * *

_

Wolfwood was about to kill the damned woman! Her name was Faye (or something like that), and she was the one who had locked him in this bathroom and handcuffed him to the toilet. And she loved to gloat about it, too!

He had been sneaking around the ship, which he learned was called the Bebop (what a stupid name), when he had been caught raiding the kitchen. That damn woman! She had walked up to him, acting all sexy and seductive in her skimpy clothes, and then she had shoved him into this bathroom and handcuffed him to the toilet. It was undoubtedly the most humiliating moment of his entire life! At least he had had the sense to stash his Cross Punisher somewhere safe.

_When I get my hands on her_, Wolfwood thought murderously, _I'll kill her! AND that damned needle-noggined idiot for getting me mixed up in this mess!_

Just then, the door opened. Wolfwood had been ready to unleash a verbal lashing upon the bitch, but it wasn't her. It was Spike, and he had someone with him.

"Wolfwood!" Vash exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like, Vash?" Wolfwood growled at him. "I came to save you, but this is what I get for trying to save your sorry ass!"

"Can't you at least take the handcuffs off him?" Vash asked Spike.

"I can, but only if he doesn't cause any trouble," Spike said, with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Come on, Wolfwood," Vash turned back to Wolfwood, "promise!"

"WHAT!" Wolfwood exclaimed. "You want me to make a promise like _that_? Have you lost it?"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" Vash whined.

Wolfwood grumbled for a while before he agreed. After Spike undid the handcuffs, Wolfwood immediately pounced on Vash and put him in a headlock.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Mercymercymercy!"

"No way in hell!" Wolfwood shouted over Vash.

This went on for several minutes until a loud, obnoxious voice that Wolfwood knew all too well rose above the din, saying, "What the hell is going on in here?"

It was Faye. Wolfwood immediately let go of Vash, who slumped to the floor with a dazed look on his face. He began glowering at her. When Faye saw that Wolfwood was out of the bathroom, her face turned deep red with fury as she marched over to Spike, Wolfwood, and a still indisposed Vash.

"Why the hell is he out of his cell?" Faye demanded.

"Cell?" Wolfwood shouted, incredulously. "That's a toilet, you stupid ass woman!"

"What did you call me?" Faye began to tremble with rage.

"You heard what I said!"

"You asshole!"

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!"

"Wench!"

"Shit-for-brains!"

"Slut!"

The argument continued to escalate until, eventually, Jet, Ed, and Ein were also watching the spectacle. It probably would have gone on like that if Spike, who was about to die with laughter, hadn't intervened. He shoved himself between the two just as the fight was about to get physical.

"Alright, kids, break it up," Spike shouted above them all.

Wolfwood and Faye moved away from each other, cheeks flushed crimson and breathing heavily.

"Wow, Spike," Jet said, his sides shaking with mirth, "I never knew Faye liked another guy besides you enough to argue like _that_ with him!"

Everyone started cracking up, including Vash, who had recovered, except for Wolfwood and Faye, who began to glower at each other even more.

Finally, Wolfwood was calm enough again to stop glaring at that insufferable woman. He looked at Vash, who was wearing a pair of worn out jeans and a white shirt. His hair was lying flat, and he needed to shave. Vash seemed to be smiling easily, but Wolfwood was no fool. He had seen that fake smile before. Also, his eyes looked like there was a veil over them, hiding what he was really feeling.

_Poor sap_, Wolfwood thought solemnly. _He never does get a break, does he?_

"Vash, aren't you going to introduce me to these people?"

"Oh, yeah." Vash turned to the Bebop crew. "This is Wolfwood. We met a while back, and we've been friends ever since."

Vash turned back to Wolfwood and said, "This is Spike, Jet, Faye, and Ed," indicating each one as he spoke.

"So now that we're all acquainted, what now?" Jet asked.

"Well, there is the matter of the bounty," Faye said, staring meaningfully at Vash.

"No there isn't, Faye-Faye," Ed said in a singsong voice.

"What the hell does that mean, Ed?" Faye demanded.

"No more bounty! No more bounty! No more bounty!" Ed sang.

"WHAT!"

"It's true," Jet admitted. "The bounty was retracted earlier today." He looked at Vash. "Apparently, my friend, you have been labeled Mankind's First Localized Disaster. Therefore, since you have now been classified as a force of nature, the $$60 billion is no longer valid. In other words, you're a free man."

_Well, I'll be damned_, Wolfwood thought.

The stunned silence was broken by Ed happily shouting, "Hurray!"

Ein began to bark as Ed ran up to Vash and tackled him with a hug.

"Aw man!" Faye complained.

Spike shrugged and said, "Well, you win some, you lose some."

Faye glared at him. "Well, since we can't make any money, why don't we just dump the worthless outlaw and his stowaway friend back onto the hellhole they came from?"

"Actually, I think I'd like to stay with you guys."

Wolfwood stared at Vash, wondering what the hell he meant by that. He wasn't seriously thinking about staying, was he?

Spike seemed to think about it before saying, "Why not?"

"Oh, come one! You're not seriously going to let him stay here are you?" Faye asked.

"I don't see the harm in it," Jet said.

"Oh, not you too, Jet!" Faye was not happy.

"Hurray! Vash-person is staying!" Ed chirped, as she began to jump around the room happily. Vash joined her not long after.

_Well, it looks like we'll be here for a while_, Wolfwood thought. _I just hope Needle Noggin knows what he's doing. He doesn't really believe that Knives is just going to let him go, does he?_

But, watching Vash playing with Ed, Wolfwood saw that his friend was happy now. Truly happy. Also, the smile that Wolfwood liked to brag about so much was currently beaming on Vash's face. Wolfwood smiled. His friend deserved a little happiness.

That would have to suffice for now.

* * *

Meryl Stryfe opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she noticed was that she was on a bed. She lifted herself up sluggishly, rubbing her eyes. She looked around. 

She was in a small room that had the basic necessities, but the room itself was cold. Also, the walls were metallic. Her mind felt fuzzy so she shook her head, trying to clear it. She had no idea where she was. At least Millie was there with her, sleeping quietly on another bed.

_At least someone can sleep around here_, Meryl groused.

Meryl wracked her brain trying to figure out what had happened. She and Millie had just received a letter from the main office telling them to return immediately. They had been taken off the assignment of watching Vash the Stampede.

Tears began to well up in Meryl's eyes again as she thought about it, but she wiped them away roughly. This was no time to get all sentimental.

After that, she and Millie began to pack their things, but…

She remembered vaguely the sound of a voice in her head, but everything after that was a blank.

_We've been kidnapped!_ Meryl realized.

_'Right you are, lowly human.'_

It was a voice inside her head. Meryl looked around wildly for the speaker but saw no one.

_'Who are you?' _Meryl asked.

The voice chuckled. _'You do not need to know my name, female spider,'_ the voice hissed. _'Yet, since you are literally _dying_ to know, I shall tell you.' _The voice smirked. _'My name is Knives, and I am your captor. If you show proper respect, perhaps you will live to see that fool brother of mine again!'_

_'Brother?'_

_"You mean he didn't tell you?' _Knives said with laughter in his voice. _'Oh, that is rich!'_

_'Who tell me what?' _Meryl responded angrily. _'What the hell are you talking about?'_

_'Why, Vash, of course, impudent human! Who else would I mean?'_

Meryl's eyes widened with shock at that piece of news.

Knives chuckled. _'I think I'll leave you to your own thoughts now. Besides, conversing with such a lowly species is beneath me and quite dull.'_

Knives left Meryl, alone and reeling from what she had just learned.

* * *

Wow! What a long chapter! I didn't know I had it in me. Anyway, I hope you liked it. I don't know when I'll be able to update again so please be patient. School really is being evil to me right now. 

Reviewer Correspondence for Ch. 7

**melikadeanime: **Yes! Vash and Wolfwood together with the Bebop crew! There has already been a little tension in this chapter, and there will probably be more. Hee!

**Buddi-chan: **You've had bad luck with CB/Trigun crossovers? That's too bad. I will try my hardest not to disappoint!

**Geraniums:** Yeah, CB and Trigun do seem to fit perfectly. I don't think the creators of these stories plan it that way, but it happens just the same.

**AGDude: **Yes, originality is a very good thing. I don't usually think very far ahead of each chapter, and when I do, I think way too far ahead. Sad, isn't it? So, in other words, I don't have any new characters planned, but I'll work on it.

**Angel: **Daydreaming about Vash's eyes isn't a bad thing. Hee! Um, I haven't thought too much about romantic pairings because I want the focus of the story to be action/adventure and a little humor here and there. And like I said before, I don't have any OC's planned. I usually write one chapter at a time and make it up as I go after thinking about the general content of the chapter before I start. However, I'll see what I can do. You never know! I might be planning one right now. (Hint hint!)

**Spicy-obsession: **(Note: I know this person.) You know you like my story! Besides, I left a nice comment on your story!

**Nee-chan: **(Note: I know this person.) I told you to stop calling me that! Hmph! At least you like my story…

**Mr. Grae: **Well, the bounty issue has already been solved so I don't think there will be any competition for the reward. I think having the Gung-Ho Guns follow Vash compensates, though. I'm glad you liked the chapter!

Whew! Well, that's it for me now, people. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 8. Thanks so much for all the reviews! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside! Hee!

Love and Peace!


	9. Ballad of Fallen Angels

Disclaimer: None of the CB/Trigun characters belong to me. I am merely playing with them. Be not of the suing me, please!

A/N: Hurray for Chapter 9! I think it is almost as long as Chapter 8. If it annoys you that the chapters are getting so long, please tell me. I will stop and divide them. Also, for those of you familiar with the world of CB anime (which is most of you, I think), I have borrowed the title of Episode #5. I just really thought it fit. Also, I am well aware that Ed does not appear until Episode #9 so the time is a little out of order. If you don't like it, deal with it!

* * *

Chapter 9: _Ballad of Fallen Angels_

Spike yawned and stretched. He was currently lying on the yellow couch in the main room of the Bebop. He had been sleeping there for a few days, ever since Vash and Wolfwood had been staying with them. Vash and Wolfwood were sharing his room, but Jet, Faye, and Ed still had their own rooms. Not that Spike minded. He liked sleeping on the couch. Spike looked around lazily and saw Jet hunched over his computer, deep in thought.

"What are you doing, Jet?"

Jet leaned back in his chair. "I'm doing a little research."

"On what, pray tell?"

"Vash the Stampede."

Spike looked at the older man, somewhat surprised. Vash had been around for a few days now, and Jet had never mentioned anything about this before. Spike smiled. The goofy gunman certainly was good at entertaining Ed and Ein. Of course, he was still very difficult to understand. His friend Wolfwood was also pretty complex. Spike often caught him glancing at Vash with a very serious expression on his face. Spike was sure Wolfwood knew more about Vash than even Vash thought he knew. He was also a paradox. Considering his self-proclaimed occupation as a priest, he sure didn't act like it. However, he did get along very well with Ed, Jet, and himself. Faye was the only one whom he couldn't stand. (They shared that in common.) However, that still didn't explain Jet's sudden urge to research the guy.

"What brought this on, Jet?"

"Tell me something, Spike. Did Vash tell you how old he is?"

Spike scratched his head. "Well, he said he was 27."

"So?" Jet said expectantly.

"So what?"

Jet sighed. "Doesn't that seem strange to you? If you think about it, the incident at July took place 23 years ago. He's the one responsible. If he's really 27, he would have been 4 at the time of the incident. That's just not possible. Besides, rumors have been floating around about the guy for years on Gunsmoke way before July. Even more to the point, how did humans end up on a backwater place like Gunsmoke, anyway? Not only that, but how could humans have gotten to Gunsmoke, anyway? If what they call the 'Great Fall' really took place 130 years ago, that would mean that it had occurred in the 1940's during World War II because this is the year 2071. If my memory of history serves me right, the technological know-how to travel in space was virtually non-existent at the time. Plus, did you see Vash's reaction when we told him we came from the Milky Way?"

Spike stared at Jet. Jet was right. Vash the Stampede appeared to be in his late-twenties, but that didn't make any sense, considering his background. Also, now that Jet had brought it up, Spike was curious to know how and why humans were living on Gunsmoke. Vash's reaction to the news that they were heading for the Milky Way galaxy had been strange, too.

_"So, where we headed?" Vash asked._

_"The Milky Way galaxy," Jet said._

_Vash's face became deathly pale._

_"What's the matter, Vash-person?" Ed asked, tugging on his shirt._

_"Oh. It's nothing, Ed." Vash smiled tightly. "It's just that, Earth is where all the people on Gunsmoke came from."_

_"WHAT? Are you serious?" Faye exclaimed._

_"Yeah. After the Great Fall 130 years ago, we've been struggling to survive there," Wolfwood said._

_"You _chose_ to live there?" Spike asked, incredulously._

_"No. We crashed there. Hence the name 'Great Fall'," Wolfwood said wryly._

_Throughout the exchange, Vash had been standing stiffly, and his eyes were distant._

Vash had been acting rather strange ever since. Spike sometimes saw Vash wandering around the ship alone and staring outside into outer space. He always had a sad expression on his face when he did. Spike didn't know why, but he hadn't asked, respecting the other's privacy.

Spike ended his reveries and said, "Jet, it's great that you're so interested in this, but what good will it do to go digging into the past?"

Jet smirked. "You'd be surprised, Spike."

Spike was about to say something when Jet's computer began beeping.

"What is it, Jet?"

"Looks like information on a new bounty."

"Good." Spike got up and stretched again. "Since we didn't get any reward for Vash the Stampede, we need some money."

"Hmmm, this one's worth 28 million."

Spike walked over to look at the picture of the bounty. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

_Mao? What the hell is going on?

* * *

_

Vash couldn't decide how he felt. He was feeling happier than he had felt in a long time. He was always busy with Ed and her small dog Ein. He smiled. Ed's innocence was refreshing after all the suffering he had endured on Gunsmoke. Yet, ever since Jet had told him that the Milky Way galaxy was their destination, he had been feeling broody. After all, that was where Rem had used to live…on the planet called Earth. Of course, Vash had never seen Earth. That was before his time.

But…

It brought back painful memories. Rem had left Earth to create a world like it. A place where there would be no wars, nor stealing. However, things hadn't turned out that way. Vash's twin brother Knives had seen to that. 130 years ago, Knives had programmed the ships carrying humans to crash on Gunsmoke, claiming that they were "pathogenic organisms" that needed to be eradicated. Rem had thwarted his attempt to destroy humanity at the cost of her own life.

But now, learning that there were other humans in the universe that were still living in the Earth's solar system, it almost seemed to take away from her sacrifice. Yet, Rem had always said that no one had the right to take the life of another so Vash supposed that she would have done the same thing even if she had known there were other humans out there. It still hurt, though.

Vash sighed. He was walking by the door to the main room of the Bebop when Spike strode out of the room, almost smacking right into Vash. Something was wrong.

Vash walked into the room to find Jet saying into his communicator, "Spike, I'm not going to back you up on this one."

"Your call," came Spike's voice from the receiver.

"Damnit," Jet muttered.

"What's going on?" Vash asked.

"Nothing! Spike's just decided to an asshole today!" Jet grunted.

"What are you talking about, Jet?" Faye said. She was sitting in front of Jet's computer. "He's an asshole everyday." She glared at Vash. "Much like your friend, the so-called priest."

Vash cleared his throat nervously. "So, um, what's the problem?" he asked.

"New hit," Faye explained. "Mao Yenrai. A 28 billion reward for murdering a crime boss. He's a head of a syndicate."

"I don't care! He can do whatever the hell he wants!" Jet said, angrily, as he marched out of the room.

"God, men are such babies," Faye scoffed. She turned and looked at Vash with a strange glint in her eye.

_Uh, oh…_

"So, you want to come with me?"

"Wha-?"

"Oh, come on," Faye wheedled, batting her eyes at him. "You're not really going to let a poor, defenseless woman go up against a crime boss all alone, now, are you?"

Defenseless _isn't the word _I _would use. I've seen her aim that gun. But still, did she have to say it like _that

"Oh, alright."

"Good." Faye was all business. "First of all, you better shave and do something with your hair. At least stick it up the way you used to, or I'll do it for you."

"What did you have in mind?" Vash inquired, his voice low and smooth.

Faye glared at him and shouted, "Just go and clean yourself up, damnit!" She stomped out of the room and muttered "pervert" under her breath.

_Heh, works every time…

* * *

_

Jet was sitting in front of his computer again. He was till researching Vash the Stampede and the planet Gunsmoke in general. The fact that Gunsmoke even existed hadn't become common knowledge until recently, and that in itself was interesting. Jet had been combing through the ISSP database for a while now (with occasional hacker assistance from Ed), and he really hadn't found much of anything. He still only knew as much as he had before: Humans had crashed on Gunsmoke 130 years ago, and Vash the Stampede was the Humanoid Typhoon. Not very helpful.

Jet leaned back in his chair. His cop instincts were telling him that there was something odd about this whole thing. He had already looked into Mao Yenrai and found out it was a trap. Yet this was different. There seemed to be no information anywhere about how humans had come to live on Gunsmoke. Yet, that just made Jet even more determined to find out the truth.

"Jet-person, look!"

Ed had jumped onto Jet's lap and was pointing at something on the computer screen.

"What, Ed?"

"Looky!"

Jet followed her finger to a file labeled "Project SEEDS".

"'Project SEEDS'? What the hell is that?"

"Jet-person, clicky, clicky, clicky it!"

"Alright, alright." Jet clicked on it.

"Please enter your password," said the screen.

"Ed, will you do the honors?"

"Hurray!" Ed immediately began typing. Her fingers literally flew across the keyboard as she entered possibility after possibility.

"All done!" she announced happily.

"Hmmm, you're slowing down, Ed. It took you a minute longer than usual."

"Jet-person!" she protested.

"I'm just kidding. Now let me see what you've found."

Jet gently lifted her off his lap and set her down.

"Why don't you go see what Wolfwood's up to?"

"Ok!" Ed raced off to find him.

Jet shook his head. He never would understand her.

He turned back to the computer screen and began to read.

**"Approximately in the year 1900, a meteor fell to Earth. Where it came from is a mystery to this day. It landed about 100 miles off of the eastern coast of the United States in the Atlantic Ocean. However, it was not confiscated by a government of any nation. Instead, it was taken by a certain cult that called itself 'Genesis Evolution' (abbreviated GENE), which was composed of members from every nation under the sun.**

**GENE took the meteor and began to experiment. They soon discovered that it was no meteor. Rather, it was a sophisticated ship powered by creatures that came to be known as 'plants'. These creatures lived in bulbs and were described by many as 'angels' when their true forms were revealed. They seemed capable of anything and provided a limitless supply of all necessities, such as water, heat, and oxygen. Also, because of the fact that they never seemed to age, they were also called the "Ones Who Live Outside of Time".**

**GENE developed their own civilization under the ocean and called it 'Atlantis' after the paradise of myth and folklore that supposedly sank beneath the sea after it was struck by some cataclysmic event. Atlantis was a haven of peace and prosperity as man and plant lived in harmony together. It was a refuge for those in the world who wished to escape and live a new life. But it was not to last."**

Jet paused from his reading and leaned back in his chair again. He needed a little time to absorb this. Meteors? Secret cults? Plants? Atlantis? It was mind-boggling. How could no one have known about this for so long? And how did anyone find out in the first place? Jet sighed, rubbed his eyes, and continued to read.

**"With the outbreak of World War I, the Atlanteans began to fear for their safety so the select members of GENE formulated a plan to leave Earth and immigrate to a place where there would be no more threat of such a conflict. The name of that plan was 'Project SEEDS'.**

**All the inhabitants of Atlantis were evacuated to ships that GENE had designed in the hopes of finding a new planet to settle on. However, very few GENE members joined the expedition, although the exact reasons for that decision are unknown. A group called the 'Old Men' went in order to advise the five-person crew (also GENE members) when a new planet was discovered. Perhaps the most significant of the crewmembers was a woman named Rem Saverem, whose husband Alex Saverem had been the leader of the organization until his untimely death right before Project SEEDS was drafted.**

**A year or so after the beginning of World War I, Project SEEDS launched into the atmosphere, leaving the rest of humanity behind. Those GENE members who remained maintained frequent correspondence with the crew, who, a few years later, entered into the cold sleep, a method of preserving so one does not age.**

**Then, in the late 1930's, the crew reestablished contact with the GENE members who remained on Earth. Both sides had startling news. While GENE informed the crew of the end of World War I, the Great Depression, and the possibility of yet another world war, Rem Saverem and her crew told GENE that something astonishing had occurred."**

_Are they trying to say that blasting off into space way back then wasn't astonishing?_ Jet thought, incredulously, before he resumed reading.

**"One of the plants had inexplicably produced two children."**

"What?" Jet shouted.

"What is it, Jet-person?" Ed ran into the room.

"Oh, it's nothing, Ed. Go back to whatever it was you were doing."

"Ok, Jet-person! Ed goes back to play chess with Wolfy-wood now!"

"I feel sorry for him," Jet chuckled, before he once again turned back to the narrative in front of him.

**"One of the plants had inexplicably produced two children. They were male twins yet they had slightly different features. One had golden blond hair with green eyes while the other had pale blond hair and sky-blue eyes. Rem named the former Vash and the later Knives."**

Jet sucked in his breath. Could this Vash really be the same man who had been staying with them these last few weeks? That would make him over 130 years old!

**"The GENE member left on Earth were intrigued by this new development.** ("No shit," Jet muttered.) **They insisted upon receiving constant updates on this strange new phenomenon. The boys grew rapidly, achieving a physical maturity of about 8 years in one year. Their mental capacity, on the other hand, far exceeded that of an ordinary human being. It was clear that these two boys were plants, yet in human form.**

**Then, suddenly, GENE lost all contact with Project SEEDS in the year 1940.** ("You've got to be kidding me! The year of the Great Fall!" Jet exclaimed.) **Within a few years, they had lost all hope of ever hearing from their operatives again. After that, the organization disbanded and was scattered to the four winds."**

Jet stared at the computer screen, almost unable to comprehend what he had just learned. This was too much. He had known there was something odd about how Gunsmoke had become populated, but he had never expected anything like this! He had to tell Spike about this.

Suddenly, he heard a noise in the other room. He went to see who it was.

It was Spike. He was sitting on the couch with a bunch of grenades on the table. He was loading cartridges for his gun.

Jet stared for a moment before asking, "Alright, what are you planning to do with all the artillery?"

Spike didn't answer.

"Let me tell you something! You're not going to get any reward money for Mao. He's already dead, assassinated. Internal politics. It's a trap."

"Yeah, I know. I know the whole sad story."

"And your still going? Wait, does this have something to do with Mao?"

"Yeah, I have a debt to pay off."

"I still don't understand why you're doing this."

"I don't _want_ to do this, Jet."

"Then why are you?"

Spike smiled sadly. "Let's just say my past is finally catching up to me."

The past? Those words sounded ridiculous coming out of Spike Spiegel's mouth. Wasn't he the one who had told Vash to "suck it up"?

Before Jet could say anything, Faye's face appeared on the screen. She laughed nervously before saying, "I kind of got myself caught."

"You what?" Jet exclaimed.

"Yeah. They want you to come and pick me up. If you don't come to the place they specify, my life is over. Oh, the arrival time is-"

"Who asked you to go off on your own?" Jet demanded.

"Oh, come on, now. We're comrades, right?"

"You got yourself into this so deal with it yourself. We're busy!"

"No, wait Jet!"

Spike caught Jet's hand as he moved to cut off the transmission, saying in a low, calm voice, "Where are you?"

Faye blinked, surprised, before rejoicing, "You're really going to come for me?"

Spike smiled. "Well, it's possible. I've got my reasons so don't take it personally."

"Spike! I have something I need to tell you, damnit! Besides, why are you going after that damned woman who got herself into this mess?"

Spike looked at him coolly. "Like I said, I have my reasons."

* * *

Spike walked slowly up the hill towards the old, abandoned chapel. His trench coat flapped gently in the wind. He kept thinking about recent events. Vash the Stampede, Wolfwood, and now Vicious, after all this time, had reared his ugly head once again. It was maddening how he knew exactly how to draw Spike out. He had murdered Mao, knowing that Spike would find out and investigate. 

Spike sighed. It hadn't always been this way. Yet, somehow, this was where Spike now found himself. It was hard to believe Vicious and he had been like brothers once. That was before Julia…

Spike shook his head. Now wasn't the time to think about it. As he walked slowly into the chapel, he looked around at the gothic architecture. It looked sinister in the twilight.

He stopped as he reached the pews. Spike could hear a man's footsteps at he walked down the aisle toward him. A man dressed all in black with blond hair that was so pale it seemed white stepped out from the shadows. Vicious.

A long, sinister black bird landed on his shoulder as he said, "When angels are forced out of heaven, they become devils. You agree, don't you, Spike?"

"I'm just watching a bad dream I never wake up from."

"I'll wake you up right now."

"What's your rush, Vicious? After all, it's been a long time."

Vicious laughed. "Are you pleading for your life?"

"Hardly. Begging doesn't work on you, remember? Even if it's coming from the man who took you in and made you what you are."

"Perhaps. But he was a beast who lost his fangs. That's why he had to die, Spike. And that's why you have to die."

A feminine gasp alerted Spike to Faye's presence. He drew his gun in an instant and pointed it at the man who was holding his gun at Faye's head.

"Now, we'd like you to drop the gun."

Spike aimed…

"What's wrong? If you don't comply…"

…and fired.

The battle for retribution had begun.

* * *

Wolfwood was sick and tired off playing chess with Ed. Of course, he did care about her a lot. Like Vash, her innocence was refreshing to him, as well as a painful reminder of his own sins. However, right now, she was neither refreshing, nor a painful reminder of past transgressions. 

She was an unbeatable chess master.

Wolfwood had lost to her 10 times already today. He didn't feel like going for an eleventh time so he made up the excuse that he had to ask Jet about something to escape her. She pouted of course, but eventually let him go.

He found Jet, still sitting in front of his computer, looking at something.

"What're you looking at?"

Jet started at that. He turned around to look at Wolfwood, who was gazing curiously at the computer screen. After all, he had never seen technology like it before.

"Oh, nothing," Jet muttered.

Judging by the look on his face, it was considerably more than "nothing". Wolfwood's eyes narrowed. Jet knew something he wasn't telling.

"Listen," Jet began, "I want to ask you about something."

Jet was interrupted by the sound of his communicator beeping. He answered it.

"Oh, God!" came Faye's frantic voice. "Jet! It's Spike! He-"

"TOUGH!" Jet shouted into the receiver before he hung up.

Wolfwood watched as the other man's face became stony. It sort of surprised him because Jet always seemed to be something like a housekeeper for the rest of the crew, considering the fact that he could cook and sew. But this was a different type of Jet.

"So, what're yougonna do?" Wolfwood asked him in a low voice.

Jet sat in the exact same spot for several seconds, rigid and unmoving. Finally, he got up and raced out of the ship shouting "Damnit!", with Wolfwood following close behind.

* * *

Vash was running as fast as his legs could carry him. Somehow, he had lost track of Faye when she went into the opera building. He had been searching for her ever since, but he hadn't had any luck. He was getting worried, not only because Faye had disappeared but also because he himself was lost. Vash had almost lost all hope when he had spotted Spike in a crowd. He had lost sight of him several times, but now he was pretty sure he was on the right track. He could hear gunfire and explosions coming from the old church on the hill. 

As Vash came up the slope, he smacked right into Faye, who immediately began to throttle him.

"Where-the-hell-were-you?" she hissed.

"Wha-" Vash managed to choke out.

"Where were you when I was kidnapped, dipshit?"

"I didn't know you were kidnapped!"

"Ugh! I asked you to protect me, and instead I got kidnapped!"

"It's not my fault you went off on your own!"

"Jackass!"

"What?"

"You heard me, you perverted SOB!"

The argument probably would have gone much further if the sound of breaking glass hadn't interrupted them both. Vash and Faye looked p at the cathedral. To their horror, Spike was falling out of the window!

They both rushed up in an attempt to save him, but as the top room where Spike had fallen from exploded, Spike landed with a sickening crunch. When they finally reached him, he convulsing violently, and there was a large shard of glass protruding from his chest. Each breath caused a spray of crimson.

Vash immediately knelt down beside Spike. He gently placed his warm, alive fingertips on Spike's forehead. He extended all his senses into Spike's body. The damage was horrible. Almost all his bones had been broken or crushed from the impact. He was bleeding internally in several locations, and the jagged shard of glass wasn't helping. Several of his rips had punctured his lung. It was a miracle he was still alive.

Vash knew what he had to do. He went beyond extending his senses now. He intertwined his senses with those of Spike's. Vash's body began to radiate a certain heat, and his body began to glow.

"What the hell are you doing?" Faye whispered.

Vash didn't answer. Everything he was had become devoted to the task at hand. Vash sent out warm, healing energy into Spike's ruined body. He gently coaxed the broken bones and torn tissues to mend. Spike's wounds began to knit together of their own accord, and the shard of glass was literally forced out of Spike's chest. His breathing became steady.

Vash lifted his hand away, drained, and the light faded. Spike was covered in his own blood, but other than that, he was fine. Vash looked up at Faye, who had a strange look on her face, a mix of awe, fear, and…relief?

He smiled weakly at her before the darkness lingering at the edges of his vision swallowed him whole.

* * *

A slight figure hung back in the shadows as the drama unfolded. The watcher smiled. The mission was a success. 

The watcher contacted HQ.

"Were you successful?"

"Yes, Tatsujin (1). One of the two has been located. Shall I proceed?"

"No. Wait until the other has revealed himself."

"Very well."

The watcher closed the connection. A small smile twister her lips.

_It looks like things are going to become interesting…Vash.

* * *

_

(1) _Tatsujin_ means "master" in Japanese.

* * *

Whew! Yet another really long chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. I know everyone has bunches of questions now, like "Will Genesis Evolution become a major part of the story?" or "Who is the mysterious watcher (who is a woman, if you picked that up)? Or "How could you have possibly cut the chapter off right there?" Well, people, you'll just have to wait to find out, won't you? 

Reviewer Correspondence for Ch. 8

**Alena:** Heh, yes, I thought the cockroaches part was an exceptionally nice touch.

**X-Over:** Hello, new reviewer! As you can see from this chapter, I got a little Vicious and CB plot in there. However, since I haven't seen all of CB (meaning some of the characters you mentioned are unknown to me), I don't think I will continue to focus on either the CB/Trigun storyline. I will try to keep Vicious and Julia in the story, though. However, I think that the incredible history of Project SEEDS (that I made up just a few days ago, by the way) will dominate the story from here on. I hope that's ok.

**melikadeanime:** Now that I think about it, I probably won't pair Wolfwood and Faye. They will probably hate each other throughout the story. Romantic pairings might come up, but I can't say for sure, right now. Anyway, I'm glad you thought Ch. 8 was funny!

**Aine of Knockaine:** Yeah, I decided to keep Meryl and Millie in there. It adds to the story's flavor, I think. I hope I'll be able to address their kidnapping soon. Also, I'm glad you thought Wolfwood and Faye were funny. I think I will continue to use them for humor purposes. Unless, of course, I change my mind! Hee!

**Cyllwen:** Yay! A new reviewer! I'm glad you like my story!

**Mr. Grae:** Han Solo: Princess Leia:Wolfwood: Faye? Hmmm, now that you mention it, they do seem similar. However, that was not my intention.

**Nee-Chan:** Update 3 times a week? Let's see YOU do anything other than review! Creative inspirations cannot be forced. They must come to you.

Well, I have nothing more to say so I shall go now! Bye!

Love and Peace!


	10. Omega

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun or Cowboy Bebop. I am making no money for doing this (damn!), and yet I continue on.

A/N: Well, people, I'm back with another chapter. Just so everyone knows, Vash, Wolfwood, and the Bebop crew are not in this chapter. I decided I would devote one chapter entirely to what's going on with Meryl, Millie, Legato, and Knives. I hope everyone is in character. Anyway, on to Chapter 10!

* * *

Chapter 10: _Omega_

Meryl had no idea where she was for several days. She passed the time mostly by talking with Millie, sleeping, or staring at the metallic ceiling, contemplating what she could do about her situation. She had been wondering about her captor for a while now. He had called himself Knives, but his name wasn't what kept pre-occupying her. It was what he had said about Vash.

'_**My name is Knives, and I am your captor. If you show proper respect, perhaps you will live to see that fool brother of mine again!'**_

_**'Brother?'**_

**_'You mean he didn't tell you?' _Knives said with laughter in his voice. _'Oh that is rich!'_**

**_'Who tell me what?' _Meryl responded angrily. _'What the hell are you talking about?'_**

_**'Why, Vash, of course, impudent human! Who else would I mean?'**_

Vash had a brother? Meryl shook her head. It had really been a shock. There were more like Vash out there? It was a terrifying prospect. Vash's prowess as a gunman was balanced by his good-naturedness. The man who claimed to be Vash's brother, on the other hand, seemed to have a less than sparkling personality.

Millie seemed nervous also, but she hid her anxiety better than Meryl could. They often talked with each other (there was nothing better to do) about their situation.

"Meryl, why do you think we were kidnapped?"

Meryl sighed. "I don't know, Millie."

"Don't you think this whole thing is strange, Meryl?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if Mr. Knives really is Mr. Vash's brother, why haven't we met him before now?"

Meryl stared at Millie, her mind analyzing possibilities. That was a good question. Meryl couldn't recall Vash ever mentioning he had a brother. Of course, he had never opened up about his past, anyway. In fact, Meryl had never even asked, except for one time when she had asked Vash why he lived the way he did.

"_How can you go on living this way? It seems so awful."_

"_I can't." The vehemence in his voice startled Meryl, and she looked back up at him. His eyes burned with an inner determination. "I can't do that. I haven't yet buried my past. There's no way I can live in peace until I've come to terms with it and I'm able to finally put it behind me."_

Could that be what he meant? Could Knives possibly be the reason why he wouldn't live a normal life? But, the question was: Why?

"Meryl?"

"Right now, I don't know what to think, Millie. We have obviously been taken captive by this Knives for some sick, twisted reason. I haven't the slightest clue why, but it probably has something to do with Vash. I didn't speak with Knives very long, but from what I could gather, there's some kind of animosity between him and Vash. I don't know why, but I intend to find out," Meryl said, her eyes burning with determination.

xxxxx

Despite Meryl's strong words, nothing remotely interesting happened during the next few days. The only time she saw anyone was when food was brought. Usually, a man in a black outfit similar to the one Wolfwood wore except with a pink shirt and slicked-back black hair brought food to them. He seemed like an agreeable sort, but he never said a word. Neither Meryl nor Millie attempted to engage in conversation except for one time when Millie asked him his name.

"Excuse me, sir, but would you mind telling us your name?"

The man stared at her for a moment before answering. "I am Midvalley the Hornfreak, Number 11 of the Gung-Ho Guns."

_Gung-Ho Guns?_ Meryl wondered.

"Gun-Ho Guns?" Millie asked. "Who are they?"

"That's not my place to say. I have already told you more than I should."

"Why?" they both asked together.

"The answer is simple. I'm under his orders. The choice is not mine."

"Knives," Meryl breathed.

"Can't defy him. Anyone working for Knives is at his beck and call. You relinquish all rights and free thought. End of discussion."

And with that, he turned around and left without saying another word.

xxxxx

And so, a routine developed. Each day, Midvalley brought Meryl and Millie some food, usually bread and water. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. There really wasn't much they could do, since Midvalley refused to converse with them further, and the possibility of escape was slim to none. Meryl constantly fidgeted both mentally and physically, but Millie seemed better able to adapt to the situation. Time was irrelevant because they never left the room and had no reference of how time was progressing outside.

Another day started like any other. Meryl had her back to the door when she heard it open. Thinking it was Midvalley with more bread and water, she remained where she was. However, a voice came from the doorway that seemed vaguely familiar, although Meryl couldn't quite place it, but it certainly wasn't Midvalley.

"You are to come with me at once."

Meryl and Millie both turned around to stare at the newcomer. He was tall with blue hair, gold eyes, and a white coat. The skull strapped to his left arm and the spiked device on his shoulder made him look especially intimidating. However, his golden eyes, at first glance quite attractive, were what repulsed Meryl the most. They were empty, completely devoid of any emotion.

The man beckoned to them again. "Come."

Meryl found herself, along with Millie, moving towards him. Their limbs moved of their own accord. Meryl's eyes widened with shock as she felt a twinge of fear.

_Is _he _doing this?_

"Who-who are you?" Meryl asked, tremulously.

The man smiled. "Legato. Legato Bluesummers. I am to take you to the Master."

Meryl stared at him. The Master? Did he mean Knives?"

Legato's expression darkened. "Yes, but you will not refer to Him as such. You are unfit to even speak His name."

Meryl's eyes widened further.

_Did he just read my mind?_

"Yes, I did. Now, we must be going. First, however, you two will have to cleanse yourselves."

_He _does _have a point there._

Meryl and Millie had not been able to shower since they had been taken captive. It was certain that they reeked by now. Legato led them to a bathroom and told them to be quick. Meryl and Millie washed themselves quickly. Fortunately, hygiene products were provided. To Meryl's surprise, when they came out of the shower, new clothes were sitting there. The outfits were similar, if not identical, to the clothes they had had before. Both put them on without question.

When the two women finally emerged from the bathroom, Legato began to walk away, indicating that he should follow them. He led them through a maze of corridors, most quite similar in appearance. Then, they passed by something that took Meryl's breath away.

"Meryl, look!" Millie breathed.

They were in space. Meryl stared out through the window into the deep dark of space where stars twinkled back at them. For the first time since her kidnapping, Meryl smiled. She had always liked the stars as a young girl. They had represented to her a freedom that no one could take away.

"Come."

Meryl glanced one last time at the glorious view before following Legato once again.

Finally, they arrived at their destination. There was a plaque above the door that said "Recreation Room". The door slid open, and they entered.

A million new sensations assaulted Meryl all at once. They were in a room, yet there was green. So much green. The whole room seemed alive. The grass, flowers, and trees seemed to stretch on forever in all directions. The air was crisp and clean, unlike on Gunsmoke where dust often clogged the air. Meryl was filled with wonder. She had never seen anything like it.

Meryl looked over at her partner, who seemed to be having the same reaction. Her eyes sparkled as she said, "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful in your life, Meryl?"

Meryl shook her head, unable to answer.

"So, you like my garden, do you, lowly human?"

Meryl watched as the speaker walked up. He was tall, in a red and white space suit, and he had short, pale blond hair and arctic blue eyes. His expression, as well as his entire demeanor, was one of supreme disdain and arrogance.

Meryl recognized his voice.

"So, you're Knives."

Knives eyes narrowed. "I thought I told you to tell them they were not permitted to use my name," Knives said to Legato, his voice low and dangerous.

"I did, my Master. Apparently the one your brother fancies has no semblance of respect for a superior being."

Meryl gaped at that statement. Superior being? Vash fancied her?

"Never mind, then. It cannot be helped. Of course," Knives looked at both of the women with a demonic gleam in his eyes, "I could simply break them and force them to do my bidding. However, they must be intact if they are to be useful to me." He looked at Legato.

"Yes, my Master. I will take my leave."

He bowed before leaving the room.

Meryl watched him go before she turned her attention back to Knives. She could definitely see the resemblance between him and Vash. However, while Vash was warm and caring, Knives was cold and heartless. Knives scrutinized them both with his piercing gaze. It was if he was mentally dissecting them. Meryl shifted uncomfortably while Millie simply stared at Knives.

After several minutes of this, Knives said, "Come with me."

Meryl and Millie followed him as he guided them through the room. Meryl noted how Knives walked with his back to them. He seemed supremely unconcerned that the two girls were not even bound in any way. But then again, what did he have to fear? After all, they were simply two unarmed women, and if he was anything like Vash and his slave Legato, he had nothing to worry about.

Finally, they stopped in a small clearing surrounded by trees. There was a table with three chairs and a spread of a variety of foods. A multitude of rich smells wafted over to the two insurance girls. Meryl's mouth began to water, but she refrained from touching any of it. She glanced at Millie, a warning expression on her face.

Knives, ever his arrogant self, sat down and began to pour himself a glass of red wine. He sipped it.

Without even glancing at them, he said, "Sit down."

Meryl and Millie didn't move.

Knives looked at them this time. "When I tell you to do something, you will do it. Without question." His voice was dangerous again and icy as he said, "Sit. Down."

Meryl and Millie sat. Meryl stared back defiantly at him as his gaze bore into her. He sniffed disdainfully.

"I have not poisoned the food. You may eat it. I know you have not eaten anything besides bread and water for the past week or so."

"Gee, thanks, Mr. Knives!" Millie said cheerfully. She began to pile food on her plate.

Meryl waited a moment before she started to do the same. Millie was eating rapidly, but Meryl savored every bite slowly. She had noticed that Knives, instead of eating, was scrutinizing them both carefully. Meryl had a feeling that he was watching and analyzing their every move.

Knives smirked. "I see that you are more intelligent than you look, puny spider."

Meryl stared at him. Obviously, he could read minds like Legato. That wasn't a very comforting thought. If he knew what they were thinking, what chance did they have to escape?

"None whatsoever."

Meryl glared at him. Knives began to laugh.

"You are indeed one of the most impudent humans I have ever had the misfortune to meet. As much as your defiance irritates me, it is also quite amusing!"

"Oh, really?" Meryl glowered at him. "Well, if you're so high and mighty, what do you need us for?"  
"It really is quite simple." Knives took another sip of wine. "Keeping you here ensures that my fool brother will come rescue you. After all, he is a soft-hearted imbecile."

Meryl was seething, but her voice was controlled as she asked, "What is this all about? What is going on between you and Vash?"

"My dear brother made the choice to value your _inferior_ species over his own flesh and blood." Knives's handsome features twisted with disgust. "Therefore, he must be punished."

Meryl couldn't believe what she was hearing. Vash's own brother was out for his blood? What kind of twisted person was he?

"How can you say those awful things?" Millie asked.

Both Meryl and Knives looked at her. Millie was shaking with rage. She got up from her chair and marched over to Knives, her fists clenched.

"Millie, don't!"

Millie smacked Knives across the face.

Meryl was shocked. She knew that Millie valued family above everything else (her novel-length letters proved it), but this was different. This wasn't Vash whom either insurance girl could smack and only expect whining afterwards. This was Knives! A psychopath! Had Millie lost it?

Knives was knocked out of his chair. At first, he seemed surprised, but then, his face twisted with a snarl. He got to his feet faster than anyone Meryl had ever seen (except perhaps for Vash) and back-handed Millie across the face so hard that she was knocked from her feet, despite her height. Meryl ran to Millie's side.

Millie's face was already becoming swollen and her lip was bleeding. Millie whimpered as Meryl tried to soothe her. Meryl looked back up at Knives, trying to keep the fear from her eyes.

Knives's chest was heaving, and his eyes glinted murderously.

"Don't. _Ever._ Touch me again," he hissed, "you filthy human!"

Meryl flinched at every word. He was a monster. How could anyone hope to stop him?

Knives appeared to be calming down. His breathing slowed, and his eyes took on their icy cast once more. He smoothed his suit and ran a hand through his mussed hair. He then returned to his seat, picked it up, and sat down.

Meryl tried to help Millie to her feet. Millie was holding one hand to her face as she wiped the blood away. Tears rolled down her cheeks, but she didn't make a sound. Meryl, despite the situation, marveled at her friend's strength. Knives had hit her extremely hard.

As the two returned to their seats, Meryl could see Knives scrutinizing them out of the corner of her eye. Meryl helped Millie sit down before she took her own seat. As tempting as it was to bolt from the clearing, Meryl simply stayed where she was. The result of such an action was a foregone conclusion.

Knives sipped at his wine again. Meryl wondered how he could just sit there after what had just happened. He seemed calm right now, but it was obvious that he could become a furious psychopath within a split second.

Knives looked at Meryl. She kept her gaze steady.

He sniffed. "I still do not see why my brother insists upon associating with such an inferior breed of animal. However, I will concede that you have handled yourself remarkably well, considering the situation."

Meryl blinked. Was that a compliment?

"No. It is merely an observation."

'_Legato.'_

Legato appeared instantly at Knives's side.

"You called, my Master?"

"Yes. Take these two back to their rooms. I grow tired of their company."

"Yes, my Master." Legato turned to the two women. "Follow me."

Meryl and Millie stood up and followed Legato from the clearing, wondering how things could possibly get any worse.

* * *

Knives watched the two women leave. He touched the spot on his face where the taller one had struck him. He would have a bruise there tomorrow. 

_How dare she! How dare the spider touch me with her filthy human hand! I should have eliminated her the moment she raised her hand against me!_

Yet he hadn't. He couldn't explain why he hadn't. Of course, he had definitely reacted badly in that situation. The fact that such a lowly creature was able to incite such a reaction in him angered him more than what she had actually done.

Knives gritted his teeth. He could dispose of them right now. Vash would never know. If and when they ever returned to Gunsmoke to finish what Knives had started 130 years ago, they would finish the extermination of the humans together. It would not matter if the two female spiders had died before or after that day. Also, Knives found himself more inclined to kill the other, the one his brother fancied (even if he himself did not know it yet), than the tall one. Not only because Vash seemed to care more for her, an inferior species, than him, Vash's own brother, but because she reminded Knives of _her_. The one who had first separated the two brothers with her poisonous lies.

_Rem Saverem._

Knives mouth curled into a sneer. She had died like the rest, but not before giving her life to save the other pathetic humans. Knives had thought Rem's death would end Vash's ridiculous sentimentalism, but the damned woman continued to cling to Vash even after death.

And now this new woman had appeared to steal the heart of his brother. Knives seethed at the injustice of it. However, he could not allow his emotion to cloud his judgment. His ship _Omega_ was currently approaching the Earth's solar system. They would be catching up to his brother very soon.

Suddenly, Knives felt a surge of power. It was very faint, but Knives recognized his brother's very distinct energy signal. Vash had tapped into his plant abilities, but Knives could not tell which one he was using because of the distance. It was amazing that Knives had picked up the signal at all. However, the mental link the brothers shared allowed for this.

Knives chuckled.

How fitting that everything would end where it had began so many years ago.

* * *

Well, this chapter wasn't as long as the two previous ones, but I hope it was good anyway. I really hope I made Knives evil enough. It's always important to make the villain evil! Anyway, I hope everyone liked it! 

Reviewer Correspondence for Ch. 9

**X-Over:** Well, I'm glad you liked my explanation of the past of Project SEEDS. Sorry if you wanted an explanation for the hyperspace gates and Vash, Wolfwood, and the Bebop crew's reaction to Genesis Evolution in this chapter. However, I'll probably get to it in the next chapter!

**Nee-chan:** The reason I chose "Tatsujin" is because I liked the way it sounded better than "Sensei" or "Shukun". Hmmm, I might post three times per week once I get out of school. It all depends upon how well my creative inspiration holds out.

**I Don't Have An Account: **New reviewer! Welcome to my crazy crossover! I'm glad you like my story. By the way, you should get an account! Great benefits!

**Mr. Grae:** Nah, I didn't spoil the plot. There is still more to come! Also, as for when I update, I usually update on Fridays. However, it depends on how soon my creative muse returns after I type a chapter. Usually, I type and then post. Then, it takes a few days for my creative muse to get back in gear. So, you may safely assume that there will be an update every Friday (unless my muse deserts me, which I hope never happens). Perhaps when I get out of school and have more time to write, I will update more. Until then, expect a new chapter every Friday. (Also, the Author Alert feature helps.)

**Geraniums:** Thank you very much! I'm glad you like my story!

**melikadeanime: **Yes, I had heard about the deaths of Wolfwood and Spike. I know because I saw all of Trigun, and the first episode of Cowboy Bebop that I saw was (oddly enough) the last one where Spike dies. I will definitely avoid killing them. First of all, I love Wolfwood and was very sad when he died. Secondly, Spike needs to stay alive so he can get with Faye. Ha ha! So, yes, I will definitely avoid killing them.

**AGDude: **I'm glad you like how I incorporate original material with the episodes. I try very hard to make the chapters a worthwhile read for my reviewers.

**Spicy-obsession:**Hello, spicy food! (That is her nickname.) Glad you like my story! I aim to please. And, yes, you may help me develop the "mystery character", but let's not talk about this now. People may be watching...

Well, that's all for now folks. My creative muse has left me for the time being. Hopefully, it will return soon so I may post another chapter!

Love and Peace!


	11. Revelations

Disclaimer: Cowboy Bebop and Trigun do not belong to me. I wish they did…

A/N: Well, I now present to all my loyal fans Chapter 11. Some interesting things happen. As the title indicates, there will be some secrets made known. I hope everybody likes it. Anyway, I'm going to shut up now and let you read Chapter 11! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: _Revelations_

Spike's eyes flickered open. He took in his surroundings briefly. He was in the main room of the Bebop on the couch he liked so much.

_What happened? I remember Vicious and falling out of the church window. By all rights, I should be dead._

He sat up slowly, expecting to feel excruciating pain. However, there was none. He glanced down at himself in surprise. He was wearing fresh clothes and had no bandages whatsoever. All of his wounds had somehow disappeared. He didn't even have a scar!

_Oh, shit. How long have I been out for?_

He sat up straight and found, to his surprise, Faye draped over the table, sleeping soundly. He stared at her. Her violet hair fell loosely about her face, which, uncharacteristically, was calm and actually attractive. Usually, she had some kind of bitchy expression on her face, but now, she actually seemed happy. On the other hand, her soft face seemed slightly marred by her small frown of worry.

Without thinking, Spike reached down to stroke her hair.

"Spike-person! Awakey again! Awakey again!"

Ed bounced into the room and nearly knocked Spike over with her hug. While Spike struggled to get the joyous Ed off him, Faye woke up. She rubbed her eyes and got up. Faye looked at Spike trying to pry Ed off him. A small smile twitched at the corners of her mouth. Spike stared back at her.

_Is it just me, or is she actually _smiling _at me?_

"What's going on in here?"

As Jet walked into the room, Spike quickly stood up and untangled himself from Ed. When he glanced back at Faye, she had her hands on her hips, and the characteristic insufferable smirk was back on her face.

"It's about time he got his lazy ass out of bed. He's been asleep for two days," Faye remarked airily.

"Shut up," Spike muttered. He looked at Jet and asked, "What the hell happened to me?"

"To put it bluntly, you're lucky to be alive."

"I realize that, Jet. Give me a straight answer!"

Jet sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his prosthetic arm. "Well, you…uh…" Jet seemed uncomfortable. "You should probably ask Faye about it. She was there, and I wasn't."

"Faye?"

Faye seemed unusually meek as she said, "Well, you fell out of the church window."

"I know that, Faye," Spike said impatiently.

"And then, you landed."

Spike visibly blanched at the prospect.

"After that, you were coughing up lots of blood. Then, he _healed_ you."

Spike frowned. "Who did?"

"Vash the Stampede." Faye's voice was almost a whisper.

Spike stared at her dumbly. Vash _healed_ him? What the hell was that supposed to mean? What? Did Vash use some magic powers to just heal all of his wounds away like they were never there? Did they actually expect him to believe that?

And yet…

It was the undeniable truth that Spike should be dead right now…again. Even if he somehow _had _been able to survive such a fall, it was very unlikely that he would have lived much longer unless someone, or some_thing_, had intervened and saved him. However, the whole story was a little tough to swallow.

"So," Spike cleared his throat to relieve the awkward silence, "where's Vash now?"

"In his room with Wolfwood," Jet told him. "I think he's still asleep."

Spike nodded, his expression clouded, before walking towards Vash's room.

* * *

Wolfwood sighed. "Are you just going to sleep?" Wolfwood smacked Vash upside the head, saying, "Snap out of it!" 

"Ow! What did you do that for?" Vash whined.

Wolfwood smirked. Vash hadn't been asleep all this time. He had just been pretending. He might have fooled Jet, Faye and Ed, but not Wolfwood.

_I guess he didn't want to answer all the awkward questions_, Wolfwood mused. _After all, he did just perform what most would call a miracle._

Wolfwood watched Vash sit up. His needle-noggined friend seemed refreshed. Wolfwood wondered if Vash remembered what had happened.

"So, Vash." Vash looked at him. "You remember what happened?"

Vash looked sad, an expression that was becoming increasingly common, much to Wolfwood's annoyance. Why did he insist upon carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders?

"Yes," Vash mumbled.

"So," Wolfwood prompted, "what happened?"

Vash sighed. "Well, Spike was about to die so I had to…take extreme measures to save him."

Wolfwood raised his eyebrows. "And the 'extreme measures' you are referring to would be…?"

Vash looked at Wolfwood mournfully. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

_You'd be surprised what I'd believe Needle Noggin._

At that moment, the door opened. Wolfwood turned around, not at all surprised by who he saw at the doorway.

It was Spike.

Wolfwood glanced at the two of them before saying, "I have to go ask Jet about something. I'll be right back."

Wolfwood got up and closed the door behind him. Vash and Spike probably thought that he had just said that as an excuse to leave the room so the two of them could sort out what had happened. However, there was some truth to what Wolfwood had said. Wolfwood had the feeling that Jet had been hiding something since the day the incident had occurred. Jet had been about to ask him something when Faye's call had completely thrown everything into chaos. Of course, Jet hadn't made any mention of whatever was on his mind since there had been Spike and Vash to worry about. However, whenever someone mentioned Vash the Stampede, Jet would always get a faraway look on his face, as if he knew something the rest of them didn't.

As Wolfwood entered the main room, he saw Jet sitting in front of the computer again, a frown on his face. No one else was in the room. Wolfwood walked up to Jet.

"So, where're Faye and Ed?"

Jet didn't even turn around. He was probably getting used to Wolfwood's unexplained appearances by now.

"Faye's in her room, an Ed's playing chess again."

"Ed is not playing AGAIN, Jet-person!" Ed's voice echoed throughout the ship. "Ed is STILL playing!"

Wolfwood raised his eyebrows. "How long has she been at it, now?"

Jet rubbed his eyes. "About two days, still going strong. I don't think she'd quit if we didn't make her."

Wolfwood chuckled. He wasn't going to argue that. Just like Millie Thompson, Ed was a chess master. He smiled wistfully as he thought of her. He wondered how she was doing. He had last seen her about two weeks ago, and he already missed her. Wolfwood hadn't realized how much she meant to him until recently.

"Anyway, is there something you want to ask me about?"

Jet's question shook Wolfwood out of his reverie. "Actually, there is."

Jet sighed. "Shoot, then."

"I want to know, what is it that you know that the rest of us don't?"

"Well, I think that's something everyone should hear."

"Alright, then. Let's go get them."

* * *

Vash watched Spike sit down in the chair Wolfwood had just vacated. He sort of wished Wolfwood had stayed. After all, this was bound to be an awkward conversation. On the other hand, Wolfwood had probably left for that exact reason. He was perceptive like that. 

It was dejá vu as Spike sat down with his arms crossed over the back of the chair, exactly as he had been the day he had told Vash to get over whatever was bothering him.

_Looks like the situation has been reversed_, Vash thought, wryly.

The two of them stared at each other for a few minutes before Spike finally broke the ice, saying, "Looks like I owe you my life."

Vash smiled sadly. "Yeah. I guess you do."

"Care to explain how you did it?"

Vash contemplated the answer he should give. He could say he was able to heal Spike because it was a special power he had because he was a plant angel, but that would open a whole other can of worms. He would then be asked what that meant until eventually Vash would have to explain everything, including Project SEEDS and his brother Knives. Vash didn't want to do that. It brought back too many painful memories. He had left his old life behind, after all. He had set his gun aside. That horrible monstrosity of a gun that his brother had built could destroy cities! It deserved to be thrown away and forgotten forever. Vash didn't understand why Wolfwood wouldn't let him throw his silver handgun away. When Vash had asked why, Wolfwood had looked at him appraisingly and said, "Because, you just might need it."

"I'm not one to pry into the pasts of others," Spike continued, drawing Vash's attention back to the conversation at hand, "but I'll be damned if you don't owe me an explanation."

"It's really not something that I can explain," Vash replied, hesitantly.

Spike raised his eyebrows. "So, you save me, but you can't explain how you did it. Why?"

"It's something that belongs in the past, something that I left behind."

"Looks like it's catching up to you," Spike mused. He added softly, "Just like me."

Vash looked at Spike. It was true that you couldn't judge a book by its cover. Vash knew that from his own antics, but Spike was like that, too. On the exterior, he seemed carefree and easy-going, but there really were layers to this man's personality. Vash wondered just what kind of life Spike had lived to make him this way. In a way, Spike sort of reminded him of Wolfwood, a man who could be fun and a great drinking partner yet also a man who could be deadly serious in certain situations.

Both men were startled when the door swung open, revealing a very disgruntled Faye.

"Hey! Get your asses out here! Jet has something important he wants to tell us."

"Has he finally kicked you off the ship?" Spike asked, hopefully.

Faye's eyes flashed. "No, you jackass! If anyone should be booted off this ship it's you!" She sniffed. "In any case, we're supposed to meet in the main room."

As she began to march out the door, Vash whined, "What? No kiss?"

Faye glared at him before slamming the door behind her. Spike and Vash exchanged grins before following.

* * *

Jet rubbed his eyes again. He hadn't been getting much sleep lately. He had been worried about Vash and Spike, but he had also been doing more research. He now understood a great deal about Gunsmoke's past and the present, but there were still some things he didn't understand. Maybe Vash could explain them. Of course, that all depended on whether or not he was the same Vash in the article he had read about GENE and Project SEEDS. 

Faye walked into the room, glaring at everything and everyone. Jet wondered just what had crawled up her ass. Then, he saw Vash and Spike walk in a few seconds later, looking like they had just shared some private joke.

_So _that's_ what's got her all pissed off_, Jet chuckled, silently.

Everyone was present, including Ein and Ed. Faye was the only one who seemed disgruntled. When Jet heard her mumble something about losing beauty sleep, Jet remarked, "Well, I guess you shouldn't have stayed up these past two nights looking after Spike, worrying he was going to die."

Faye glared at Jet so hard that it made Spike and Vash laugh. Wolfwood sort of chuckled while Ed laughed the loudest and the longest, simply for the heck of it. After a few minutes, Jet cleared his throat, indicating he'd like to start. Everyone gradually quieted down.

"I'm sure everyone's wondering why I asked everyone to come and listen. I think this more directly concerns you two," Jet indicated Vash and Wolfwood, "but especially you, Vash. After all, it involves your planet."

Vash seemed visibly shaken by the news. Wolfwood, on the other hand, merely cocked his head with interest. The Bebop crew members had different reactions.

"History lesson!" squealed Ed.

"Who the hell cares?" Faye wanted to know.

"This has to do with your research, doesn't it, Jet?" Spike asked, thoughtfully.

"Yes, it does. Now, look. I want you guys to read something."

Jet turned on the monitor so everyone could see. He then brought up the history he had read about GENE and Project SEEDS.

After reading for a while, everyone finished the narrative. Vash looked like he was going to be sick, Faye was trying to hide her interest, Spike and Wolfwood seemed thoughtful, and Ed merely bounced about the room with Ein, singing, "G-E-N-E! Projects of the SEEEEEEEEEEEEDS!"

Jet looked at Vash and asked, "So, are you the same Vash that is mentioned here?"

Vash nodded mutely.

"What? But that makes you about 130 years old!" Faye exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter," Vash almost whispered. "I'm not human. I'm a plant angel in human form. Not even I know how long my lifespan is." He looked at Spike with a lopsided smile on his face. "Do you see now why it was too hard to explain how I healed you?"

"Yeah," Spike muttered.

"This is nuts," Faye grumbled.

"There's more to it than that," Jet advised them.

"There's more?" Spike asked, incredulously.

"Yeah. I did some more digging about Gunsmoke. The fact that Gunsmoke actually existed wasn't revealed to the public until about a year ago. The ISSP knew about it maybe one year before that. Interestingly enough, a hyperspace gate to Gunsmoke was first drafted sometime before three years ago, but I'm not sure when. The organization behind its construction was actually just a front. The ones pulling the strings were the Red Dragon Syndicate." Jet looked significantly at Spike. "Sound familiar?"

Spike's expression became clouded. Everyone looked at Spike. Jet knew the Spike had gone to face the Red Dragon Syndicate two days ago. That's how he had gotten wounded in the first place. What Jet didn't know was why Spike had felt so strongly that he had to go.

"Anyway," Jet continued, "the Red Dragon Syndicate began constructing a hyperspace gate a long time ago. It didn't start progressing significantly until about a little over three years ago. The project itself was completed about a year later. That's when the ISSP found out about it and basically bought the rights to the hyperspace gate. A year later, it became common knowledge. Not long after, information began to come through about Gunsmoke and its inhabitants, which," Jet looked at Vash, "is how we found out about you. The bounty on your head was enough to attract every bounty hunter in the solar system. Luckily for you, we got to you first."

Everyone was silent for a long time. No one knew what to say to that crazy story, but they believed Jet. He always got his facts straight.

Wolfwood broke the silence. "There's still something that doesn't make sense. How could this syndicate, or whatever, have known about Gunsmoke?"

"Unfortunately, that was something I couldn't find out," Jet muttered.

"Great," Faye moaned. "No we've got a guy who isn't even human staying with us. Not to mention his friend, the so-called priest. So tell me, Wolfwood," she asked sarcastically," are you also one of these 'plant angels'?"

"Nope," he replied, smoothly. "I'm human, just like you."

"Then how'd you get mixed up with this walking disaster?"

"That's enough, Faye," Spike said.

She glowered at him. "I don't care if you were injured! No man can tell me what to do!"

"All of you, SHUT UP!"

* * *

Faye, and everyone else in the room, looked at Vash, surprised by his outburst. The normally goofy gunman was standing up, his face flushed and his eyes flashing. This was not the man Faye had come to know. He reminded her more of the man she had witnessed fighting Monev the Gale all those weeks ago. Faye understood why he was called the Humanoid Typhoon. 

"Look," Vash began, his voice lowering as he began to calm down, "we need to not argue about this. I know that my past is not the greatest, but I never asked for any of it! It just…happened."

His voice trailed off. Faye felt a prick in her heart for the gunman. After all, she'd have felt off-balance, too, after learning what he had just learned about his past. Faye couldn't remember her past on account of amnesia. It must be hard for him.

"There are still some things I want to know. Like, how did the Great Fall occur, and why did you destroy July and Augusta. It's definitely against your policy of no killing," Spike mused.

Vas sat down again, looking sad. Judging by his expression, it wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

Vash told them everything. He hadn't intended to at first, but he did. He told them about Rem, Project SEEDS as he remembered it, Knives, the Great Fall, the two monster guns, the flying ship, July, the Gun-Ho Guns, and finally, Augusta. It took a while, but no one interrupted. It hurt to tell them, but it was also like taking a load off his shoulders. 

When he had finished, everyone stared at him for a while. Everyone seemed to have some sort of empathy on their faces for him, even Faye. Then, Ed walked over to him, hopped in his lap, and gave him a warm hug.

"It's ok, Vash-person."

Vash wiped the tears from his eyes that were forming and said, "Thank you, Ed."

"I have one question." Vash looked at Spike. "Would you have told us any of this if Jet hadn't done the research."

Vash gazed at him solemnly. "No, I probably wouldn't have. I didn't want to put that burden on you. Besides, I left that part of my life behind me."

"Well, what are we going to do about this, now that we know about Vash's origin?" Faye asked.

Jet shrugged. "I really don't think it changes things much. He's still welcome to stay on this ship for as long as he likes. The same goes for Wolfwood."

Spike didn't say anything.

"Well, I guess the thing to do now would be to…hold on. What is that?" Jet asked no one in particular.

The monitor was now displaying a different ship. Vash gasped. It looked just like a Project SEEDS ship, only painted crimson with white letters on the side that spelled "OMEGA". Vash began to feel the dread growing in his pit of his stomach as he felt a familiar presence.

The monitor suddenly flickered. Instead of a ship, it was now displaying a tall man in a red and white space suit with light blond hair and icy blue eyes. He sneered at them all, but especially at Vash.

"So, brother, did you actually think you had escaped me?"

"Yes, actually," Vash said, forcing a smile.

"I see." His grin widened. "That just proves how foolish you really are, Vash. And now look at you, associating with more human garbage. Have you no pride?"

"Hey!" Spike pushed his way forward to the monitor. "Who the hell do you think you are, asshole?"

Knives looked at him coldly. "This is not your business."

"The hell it isn't, _Knives_."

"...I see you told your pathetic companions about us, Vash. You really are a sentimental fool."

"Knives, what do you want?" Vash's stomach twisted uncomfortably with dread.

Knives grinned. "Why, to bring you into the fold, dear brother. To finish what I started 130 years ago."

"And what if I don't?" Vash's voice was low and deadly.

"Then, your little companions will have to pay the price."

"We're not scared of you," Faye snarled.

"No, not you, although you will be destroyed eventually. I mean them," Knives said, indicating the two figures behind him, one tall and one short.

Vash caught his breath. "Meryl and Millie…"

"Indeed," Knives smirked. "How would you like to speak with one?"

He beckoned for Meryl to be brought forward. Vash's almost lost it when he saw Legato was the one ushering her forward.

"Go ahead. Tell my foolish brother that you are well." Knives added, "For now."

"Vash…" Meryl whispered.

"Meryl…um…how've you been?"

Meryl glared at him. Vash cringed as she began her tirade.

"How do you _think_ I'm doing, you idiot! I've been kidnapped by your brother, who you never even told us existed! And, we've been worried sick about you ever since Augusta, you jerk! Yeah, we're just _fine_, Vash! Thanks so much for asking!"

"I'm sorry!" Vash said hastily, cutting her off. "I just didn't feel like you had to know…"

"Yeah, great idea, Vash. Don't tell us we're in danger from your psychotic brother."

"It's not like that! I told you two not to follow me for this exact reason!"

Meryl sighed. "I know, Vash. It's just that I'm frustrated." She glared at Knives for a moment, which only made him chuckle. "Your brother hasn't been too bad, but he _did_ strike Millie."

"What?" Wolfwood exploded.

Meryl blinked at the sound of Wolfwood's voice. "She's ok, but she does have a bruise on her face. It happened two days ago, though, so she's getting better."

"Meryl, can you ever forgive me for this?" Vash asked.

"Only if you get me the hell out of here!"

Vash grinned. "Fair enough."

Meryl was taken away from the monitor, and Knives appeared once more. He grinned.

"So, did you have a nice chat with your puny human friend?"

Vash sighed. "Let's just get to the point, Knives. What do I have to do to get Meryl and Millie back?"

"Well, now that you mention it, why don't we meet on the planet Earth, Vash?" Knives eyes glittered maliciously. "Perhaps then you will see how mistaken you really are."

The monitor shut off.

Vash looked bleakly at his companions. "You don't have to come with me. In fact, I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to see me again."

"Don't be an idiot, Needle-Noggin. We're going with you. But first," Wolfwood's eyes twinkled mischievously, "I have to get some of my luggage out of storage."

As he left the room, Vash wondered what he meant by that. Jet got up and went to his room. He came back with a box. He opened it.

Vash stared. It was his red coat. As he gazed down at the red color, he remembered Rem's words to him all those years ago. In the language of flowers, red geraniums represented determination and courage.

Determination and courage. The two words Vash had lived by his entire life. They meant a lot to him.

"I fixed it for you," Jet said, simply.

Vash took the coat out and looked at it. "It's perfect," he said.

"Needle-Noggin! I've got something else for you!"

Wolfwood had reentered the room, his cross slung over his shoulder. He tossed Vash the silver handgun. Vash caught it.

The gun felt like an old friend in his hand. It had been made for him. Vash was still, and always would be, war of the power within it. Yet, right now, he had to shove his own fears aside and do what needed to be done.

He left the room. Vash donned his bodysuit and red coat and spiked his golden blond hair. His aqua eyes hardened with resolved. When he returned to the main room, everyone felt the difference.

This was Vash the Stampede.

"So, shall we go?" Spike said, cheerfully.

* * *

So, people, how'd you like Chapter 11? I explained some stuff, and I got Knives in there. (I am Knives crazy at the moment. Hehe…) And Vash has donned his red coat once again! He looks so hot in it… 

Whoops! I was digressing for a bit there. :) For some reason, I feel like some of the characters were OOC. I really hope they weren't. I try very hard to keep them all in character.

Reviewer Correspondence for Ch. 10

**Brax the Great:** It's been a while since you reviewed. Welcome back! I'm glad you like my spin-off of the past of Project SEEDS. Hehe, I'm glad you liked it when Millie hit Knives. It was fun to write. :)

**Mr. Grae:** You are eternally jealous of my talent? Wow. I must be good, then…

**X-Over:** Well, my answer to your question about GENE is: "I don't know because I haven't thought that far ahead yet." But, I think that they will be able to manipulate Vash and Knives somehow. Not gonna say how so don't ask. It's a secret…for now. :) Also, thank you for offering to help me. I have a few websites and a friend who has seen all of Cowboy Bebop so I do have some help. However, if you have any suggestions of where this story could go, I am open to them. I would be glad to hear from you!

**Gir:** New reviewer! Hello! I'm glad you like my story. I'm glad I did a good job with Knives.

**Aine of Knockaine:** Yes! Complications! I love complications. :)

**melikadeanime: **I'm glad you like the way I did Knives. Everyone seems to be telling me that. Hehe…

**Spicy-obsession:** I'm glad you enjoyed Chapter 10. I hope you liked this chapter also.

**Cyllwen:** Don't worry. I fully intend to finish this fic, even if it means enduring writer's block, the most evil thing that can happen to an author. I'm glad you like the way things are going. Hope you liked this chapter as well!

Well, everybody, that's it for me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tell you what, writing so much for each chapter can be cruel sometimes. I hope you appreciate all the work I put into it. I wish the story could just type itself, but them's the breaks. Not that I'm complaining. I love to write, and it makes me happy to see people taking interest in what I write. Thank you, everyone, for giving me the confidence to continue this story!

Love and Peace!


	12. Sibling Rivalry

Disclaimer: Trigun and Cowboy Bebop do not belong to me. However, I am planning a hostile takeover of Vash and Knives. (Hehe...)

A/N: It's me again, everybody! This chapter is shorter than my others. I was kind of planning on making this chapter as long as the last one, but I felt like I ended the chapter on an interesting note. (No, it's not a cliffhanger.) Anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter 12!

* * *

Chapter 12: _Sibling Rivalry_

"Nightingale."

"Yes, Tatsujin?"

"Report."

Nightingale stood in the command center of the her ship, the _Eden_. She stared at the monitor at her mentor. He was a tall man with broad shoulders, cropped black hair, and piercing slate grey eyes. Although he was not the most handsome or startling of men when it came to looks, his personality demanded one's attention and respect. He was an austere man by nature, but he could also be fair and kind when the need arose. A skilled martial artist and weapons master, he had trained Nightingale since her early childhood.

_Of course_, she mused, _I grew up rather quickly._

"The two have made contact with one another. The elder is attempting to lure the younger to planet Earth by kidnapping two of his former companions."

"I see."

"What course of action shall I take?"

"Follow them. Unless the need arises, do nothing. Merely watch."

Nightingale bowed. "I understand, Tatsujin. I will do as you command."

"And, Gale?"

She stiffened slightly. It was not like Tatsujin to call her by her real name. It was a rule. Everyone was named by their parents, although in her case, Tatsujin had named her. Soon after, a different name was given, the name one must go by. In essence, a codename. Gale was her first name. However, almost no one used that name. Nightingale was what everyone called her. Then why had he called her Gale?

Tatsujin looked at her speculatively. "I do not want your feelings to get in the way of your mission. Do you understand?"

She nodded, her throat tight.

He smiled on of his rare smiles at her. "However, I trust your judgement in this matter."

She bowed again, somewhat flattered by that statement. Tatsujin almost never gave compliments.

As the monitor shut off, she told the crew to plot a course for Earth. Her voice hardened as she gave out orders. All traces of any emotion left her features. Cold determination radiated from her as she walked authoritatively about, reprimanding those who did not carry out their orders efficiently enough. Gale was gone.

Only Nightingale remained.

* * *

Spike had been rather quiet all day. The Bebop had already entered the hyperspace gate to Earth so there would be no problems in actually getting there. Spike used the time to think. Alone. 

There were so many things he didn't know. Granted, he had learned a great deal today. Most of it hadn't been that interesting, although it now seemed any information they could get on Vash's species, Project SEEDS, and GENE would come in handy, especially since Vash's borther Knives had appeared.

However, it wasn't Vash's history or Knives that concerned him right now. It was the fact that the Red Dragon Syndicate was somehow involved in all this insanity. And why was it that they had been the ones to build a hyperspace gate to Gunsmoke? Moreover, how had they even known Gunsmoke existed? And what was so damn significant about 3 years ago? The only special thing that Spike could remember happening was almost dying because he broke off with the syndicate because of Julia.

Spike growled with frustration. Why did everything have to be so damn complicated?

"Spike?"

Faye's face poked out from around the corner. She looked the same as she always did, but her expression was smooth, not marred by her characteristic insufferable smirk. No, this time, her green eyes were openly curious and...warm?

A second later, her mouth curled into an arrogant smirk.

Spike sighed. The female species truly was a mystery beyond the ability of men to understand.

Faye walked over to him. "What are you doing, sitting here by yourself?"

"Thinking."

"Well, that's a first."

Spike sighed. "Not in the mood, Faye."

"Well, that's just too bad." She strode over to him and sat down.

They stayed that way for a while. Neither spoke. Spike wondered why Faye wasn't being snide or, at the very least, obnoxious. When he glanced over at her, she was staring at the floor, her fists clenched in her lap.

"Listen, Spike..." Her voice trailed off.

"Faye, I have enough on my mind right now. Can't you bother me some other time?"

Spike nearly fell over backwards at the look in her eyes. Her fiery green eyes glared murderously at him. She looked ready to kill.

"FINE!" Her voice was almost a screech as she stompedout of the room in a rage.

_What the hell is her problem?_

Before he could figure it out, Ed ran into the room, singing, "Earth HO! Earth HO! Spike-person, EARTH HO!"

"Alright, alright, alright, Ed! I'm coming!"

"Spike-person, why is Faye-Faye mad at you?"

Spike scowled. "Do I look like I understand what goes on in that bitch's mind, Ed?

"Nope!" Ed chirped. "But Ed thinks you should try!"

Spike watched, nonplussed, as Ed danced out of the room. What the hell did she mean by that?

He shrugged before following Ed.

* * *

Wolfwood looked at Earth on the monitor. It was a wreck. Although the planet itself didn't seem so bad from space, there was tons of debris orbiting the planet. Sometimes, one of the large chunks of what seemed to be rubble would randomly fall to Earth, leaving a trail of red in it's wake as it entered the atmosphere. Wolfwood looked at Jet's grim face. 

"Jet, is that really Earth?"

Jet sighed. "Unfortunately, yes."

"What happened to it?"

"Well, that's a long story, I guess. You see, humans wer already branching off into space at the time. Hyperspace gates, which facillitated interplanetary travel, were being constructed everywhere. Then, one day, there was a malfunction on the hyperspace gate near the Earth's moon. It caused an explosion which destroyed the moon. The debris that didn't crash on Earth began to orbit the planet. However, sometimes, the gravitational pull of the Earth is enough to cause the chunks of debris to fall to Earth randomly. That's why people immigrated to Mars and other parts of the solar system. It is no longer safe to live there. Of course," Jet scratched his chin, "there are a few people who still live on Earth, but they have a hard time."

"I see."

At that moment, Faye marched into the room, her eyes flaring. Wolfwood looked at her, a small smile lifting the corners of his mouth. He could guess what had happened. The woman was so stubborn about admitting she had feelings for Spike. Of course, Spike didn't seem to notice which only frustrated her more.

"Hey, Ed."

Ed pulled her goggles off her face, replying, "Yes, Jet-person?"

"Go get Spike, would you?"

"OKAY!"

She was almost out of the room when Jet added, "And go find Vash while your at it."

"Okey-dokey!" She took off.

"She's quite a handful, isn't she?" Wolfwood chuckled.

"Yeah. It's hard to keep up with her sometimes."

Wolfwood raised his eyebrows. "Sometimes?"

Jet grinned. "Most of the time."

Seeing the look on Wolfwood's face, he laughed. "Alright, then! All of the time!"

A few minutes later, Ed zoomed into the room, slapped her goggles on, and began typing ferociously, shouting, "We're heeeeeeeee-rrrrrrrrre!"

A few minuted later, Spike came in, followed by Vash. Everyone was assembled. Wolfwood looked at Vash. He seemed ok, but Wolfwood could tell that his friend was having some trouble. After, it wasn't everyday that you thought you could start a new life, only to find out later that it wasn't an option.

_Maybe, someday, we can both start over..._

"Ed, what's our status?"

"Jet-person, we just got coordinates from Utensils!"

Jet blinked. "Utensils?"

Spike snickered. "She probably means Knives."

Ed nodded vigorously.

"Ok, then. Where does he want us to meet him?" Jet asked.

"Riiiiiiiiight HERE!" Ed pointed to the monitor.

"Hmmm, looks like he wants to meet us in what used to be the East Coast of the United States. Ed!"

"Yes, Jet-person?"

"Plot our course to those coordinates!"

"Yes, sirree, Jet-person!"

_Well, it looks like things are about to heat up._

_

* * *

_

Knives's eyes swept over the surrounding area, his mouth curled with disgust. The place was a wasteland, much like Gunsmoke. It wasn't enough that the humans had ravaged their own planet with all of their meaningless conflicts. No, they had decided to make the entire place uninhabitable. Knives had seen the debris orbiting around the planet. It made his blood boil that such insignificant, parasitic organisms had been allowed to exist in the first place. However, once he had his brother by his side once more, he wouldn't need the Gung-Ho Guns anymore. He would destroy them all! All of the spiders would die!

He glanced over at the two puny humans by his side. The short one was biting her lip, an indication of anxiety. Knives gained some pleasure from that although it still did not cover the hatred he felt for her for tearing his brother away from him. The tall one, on the other hand, radiated calm and serenity. He refrained from glaring at her. Despite the fact that he had struck her, the tall one continued to address him cheerfully. It was maddening. Also, despite her apparent innocence, she seemed to have her own sort of wisdom about her that was infuriating.

Knives pushed both of them from his mind. He had left his ship in the very capable hands of Legato. It was only the three of them, standing about 100 yarz from _Omega_, waiting for Vash to arrive with his pitiful little friends.

Not long after, a ship began to descend from the sky. Knives sneered. Even the ship radiated insignificance. As the ship began to land in the pollution-infested ocean, once called the Atlantic, dust began to kick up. The two females next to Knives shielded their eyes with their arms, but Knives merely stood tall and didn't flinch away.

A few minutes later, the dust cleared, revealing Vash in his flowing, red coat. All of his friends were with him. Knives mouth curled even further when he saw the so-called priest with his Cross Punisher slung over his soldier.

_So, my brother's keeper has also decided to come. How interesting._

Knives narrowed his eyes as he watched the debate that seemed to be raging near the rag-tag ship. From what Knives could gather from the surface thoughts of his brother's mind, Vash wanted to go alone, yet the others were insisting that someone accompany him.

Knives sneered. _How presumptuous to think that they would actually be able to assist him!_

In the end, it appeared that Vash won. As Vash began to walk slowly towards his brother, Wolfwood began to follow at a distance.

_What are you planning, brother?

* * *

_

Vash walked slowly towards his brother. He was aware of Wolfwood's presence behind him. The only reason he had consented to Wolfwood accompanying him was in case Knives tried something. Vash would have to stop him while Wolfwood got the girls to safety. When the others had argued over who would go, Wolfwood immediately said that it was his idea so he should be the one to go. There was some protest, but everyone eventually gave in.

As he got closer, Vash watched Knives carefully. He only spared brief glances to see how Meryl and Millie were. Meryl was biting her lip, but Millie seemed calm, despite the bruise that was on her cheek. Vash's aqua eyes burned when he looked at Millie's injury. Knives had had no right to do that!

Knives himself seemed passive. His arctic blue eyes were locked on Vash's aqua ones, searching. Vash could not sense very much from Knives, except for the occasional feeling of anticipation. Other than that, Knives's mind was closed to Vash. It wasn't surprising. Vash had never bothered to polish his mental skills while Knives obviously had.

Vash stopped a few yarz away from Knives. Wolfwood was about the same distance behind him. The two brothers stared at each other as the moments crawled by. The only sound to be heard was the whistling of the wind.

Vash smiled faintly. "Well, here we are."

Knives chucked slightly. "It would appear so."

"So, are you going to return Meryl and Millie, or do I have to take them?" Vash's voice was hard.

Knives waved his hand. "No need for that, dear brother. I shall return them to you without a fuss," he remarked airily.

Vash stared as Knives indicated to the girls that they could leave. As Meryl and Millie's bonds and gags undid themselves, the two hesitated before running towards Vash and Wolfwood. Millie charged Wolfwood with a hug while Meryl ran up to Vash, arms extended. Expecting a warm greeting, Vash extended his arms as well. He was disappointed.

WHACK!

"Ow!" Vash rubbed the bump on his head. "What did you do that for?"

Meryl smirked at him and simply said, "You're late."

Vash stared at her for a moment before laughing, "I guess I deserved that!"

Meryl's eyes twinkled. "Yes, you did."

Vash's eyes widened as she leaned against him and wrapped her tiny arms around his broad frame. After a moment, he reciprocated. He had never held her before. It was a new experience for him. For the first time, he realized how mch she meant to him.

He gently pushed her away from him, a serious look in his eyes. Her violet eyes met his. After a moment, her face lit with understanding. Briefly, she glanced in Knives direction, who was still standing in the exact same spot.

"Listen, go with Wolfwood. I'll catch up with you later. I have some unfinished busines that I need to take care of."

Meryl nodded. As Vash turned away, she pulled him down close to her and pecked him on the cheek. He stared at her in wonder.

"Come back safe to me, alright?" she whispered.

"I will."

As Meryl went towards Wolfwood (who was also disentangling himself from another, very happy Insurance Girl), Vash turned his attention back to Knives. The two brothers stared at each again.

"So, are you quite finished with your two pet humans?"

Vash blinked. Did Knives sound...jealous? Or was Vash just imagining things? He definitely sounded irritable. Maybe that was it.

"Yeah. But tell me something, Knives. Why _did_ you let them go?"

Knives sniffed. "I would think that would be obvious, dear brother. The use I had for them has no expired."

Vash frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Please, brother. You are a superior being with an intellect far beyond that of humans. Act like it, won't you? Fine," Knives said, cutting off Vash's indignant exclamation, "I will spell it out for you. I released your two pet humans because now that I have you," Knives began to grin, "what need have I for them?"

Knives drew his gun. It was identical to Vash's silver gun, only it was black. He pointed it at Vash.

Vash smiled sadly as he drew his own gun. _'I guess things were bound to come to this.'_

_'Not unless you concede that humans do indeed deserve to be exterminated like the insects they are.'_

_'Not a chance, Knives.'_

_'What a pity. I guess I'll have to teach you the hard way.'_

_'They are living beings! They deserve to live, Knives!'_

_'Please. Don't insult my intelligence by claiming they "deserve to live". They are parasites! After all the scars they have _carved_ into your body, you still insist that they are worth saving?'_

_'That's only because of the bounty on my head that _you _caused! I could have lived in peace, but you wouldn't allow it!'_

_'They would have done so anyway upon discovering what we are! Look at what they have done to our sisters! Enslaved them, used them as batteries, treating them as less than living beings!'_

_'Knives, it doesn't matter. Humans can learn from their mistakes! We could teach them! Together!'_

_'You really are a fool, Vash. Believing in that ridiculous woman who lived and died by contradiction!'_

_'Knives...'_

_'What?'_

_'It's obvious that neither of us are going to agree on anything. Let's settle this. Once and for all.'_

_'Yes. Let's.'_

_

* * *

_

Yes, I know. The chapter was short. Well, hopefully my next one will be longer. Writing 4000 words for one chapter is hard! (In other words, I'm lazy. Hehe...) Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I wanted some cute moments between Vash/Meryl, Wolfwood/Millie, and Spike/Faye. I hope they're ok. Writing romance is not my forté. Also, I hope everyone liked the conversation between Vash and Knives.

Reviewer Correspondence for Ch. 11

**X-Over:** All questions concerning the Red Dragon Syndicate will be answered later. But, I will not be exploring, Jet, Ed, or Ein's pasts. I think that would make everything too complicated. I might explore Faye's past, but I doubt it. I will be focusing on Spike's past. I'm going to try to get Wolfwood's past in there, too, AND his Cross Punisher. Patience!

**Mr. Grae:** The rescue itself wasn't TOO funny. And the fight sequence probably won't be funny, but I try to get as much humor in as possible.

**Aine of Knockaine:** Well, the "shitake mushrooms" haven't hit the fan, yet. I think that'll be next chapter.

**I Still Don:** Yes, the possibilities for humor ARE endless. I think the next chapter or so will be kind of serious, though, but I will definitely try to include humor AND sweet moments. And, yes! You better get an account!

**Brax the Great:** Ass-kicking to come in next chapter.

**melikadeanime: **Yeah. I definitely want some romance in there. Not heavy romance. Just some sweet moments.

**oceandreamz:** I feel like such a bad person! I need to read your story! I'll do it sometime this week! But, thanks for the great review!

**Angel:** Welcome back! I will try to update more. What I'm trying to do is get a few chapters ahead. (That's going to be a little difficult since my parents keep wanting me to get a summer job.) When I do, I'll start posting more often.

Done now. Bye, everybody!

Love and Peace!


	13. Brothers

Disclaimer: Vash and Knives are MINE! Just kidding! I don't own Trigun or Cowboy Bebop.

A/N: Well, this chapter is slightly longer than the last. I hope everyone likes it. VASH VS. KNIVES! I really hope everyone likes the action sequences because, as I have said before, they are hard for me to write.

By the way, I am pleased to announce that I finally have an ending planned out for this story! I can't believe it took me about two months to figure it out.

Anyway, since no one wants to read my blathering, on to Chapter 13!

* * *

Chapter 13: _Brothers_

After prying a very happy Millie off of him, Wolfwood guided her, as well as Meryl, back to the Bebop. Despite his happiness at seeing Meryl and (especially) Millie back safely, he had not failed to notice the bruise on Millie's cheek. When he had asked her about it, she merely laughed it off, saying she was fine. When Wolfwood had tried to press the issue, she had firmly said that it didn't matter anymore. That was the end of that.

Occasionally, Wolfwood glanced back at Knives and Vash. Judging by their facial expressions, they were conversing. About what, Wolfwood could only guess. Knives was probably spewing something about the inferiority of the human race while Vash was pleading the cause of humanity and his often obnoxious pacifism.

It wasn't that Wolfwood liked killing people. However, in certain situations, there was no other alternative. Needle Noggin couldn't seem to wrap him mind around that simple concept, much to Wolfwood's consternation.

"Excuse me, Mr. Wolfwood?"

Wolfwood blinked and looked at Meryl.

"Do you think Vash will be all right?"

"Of course, Mr. Vash will be all right!" Millie said confidently. "Don't you think so, Mr. Priest?"

"Well, if he keeps his wits about him, he should be fine."

What Wolfwood _didn't_ say was that even if Vash _did_ keep his wits about him, the odds still weren't in his favor. The twins were skilled in different areas. While Vash had been in a great many actual fights in his lifetime, Knives had not. On the other hand, Knives had spent the last 130 years perfecting skills unique to his species. Vash had not, shunning his heritage in an attempt to be more human. The two, in a way, balanced each other out.

Wolfwood sighed. No matter which way this confrontation turned out, there could only be one winner.

* * *

Spike watched the three approaching figures. The two women seemed ok, if a little nervous. Wolfwood, however, seemed deep in thought. Something was on his mind, but Spike had noticed that was often the case with him. Because Spike was often the same way, he could tell when Wolfwood was like that. Spike had the feeling that Wolfwood was hiding something from the rest of them. For example, what kind of priest carried around a cross with its own arsenal? 

Before entering the hyperspace gate to Earth, Faye had asked Wolfwood what in the hell he intended to do with his cross. Wolfwood had merely smiled and undone the latch on the cloth, revealing what amounted to the largest gun Spike had ever seen. Upon seeing their stunned looks, Wolfwood had said, mischeviously, "I intend to spread a little of His gospel."

"Long time no see, Mr. Spike!" Millie said, cheerfully.

"Um, yeah."

"Listen, I just want to thank all of you for coming all this way to get us," Meryl said, appreciatively.

"Well, we weren't just going to leave you with that maniac," Jet told her.

"Yeah. Aren't we just one big, happy family?" Faye remarked sarcastically.

"Hurray! F-A-M-I-L-Y!" Ed sang.

Spike addressed Wolfwood. "So, what are the two of them doing now?"

"Looks like they're having a disagreement," Wolfwood observed.

"What _kind_ of disagreement?" Faye pressed.

"Knives is arguing about the inferiority of the human race and how all humans need to be exterminated while Vash is maintaining that humans should live. That's basically the gist of it," Wolfwood said, without thinking.

"That asshole!" Faye exclaimed.

"Yeah. But tell me something, Wolfwood," Jet inquired, "how do you know that?"

Everyone looked expectantly at Wolfwood. Spike watched his expression close up. Spike knew Wolfwood was thinking something along the lines of "Oh, shit."

"Now's not the time to talk about it," Wolfwood said, solumnly.

"And why not?" Faye demanded. "You're hiding something from us, and we have every right to know!"

"I'll tell all of you later." Wolfwood sounded impatient. "Right now, there's something more important for us to worry about. Namely," he gestured at the two tall figures in the distance, "those two."

"Fine. But, you'll have to explain yourself sooner or later," Faye retorted.

Wolfwood smiled a sad smile. "I know."

At that admission, Spike wondered if he would also have to come clean about his own past some day before turning his attention back to the impending fight.

* * *

Vash's eyes were locked with Knives's as both tensed, readying themselves for the fight. Vash weighed his options as he closed the mental link he had with his brother. In the heat of battle, keeping the enemy off-balance was essential. The best way to do that was not allowing one's opponent to know what one was thinking. In Vash and Knives's case, this rule of combat was taken quite literally. 

Both fired a shot at the same time. Vash dodged smoothly, and began running. Knives ran parallel to him, both with their guns aimed at each other. Each time one fired, the other fired as well.

Finally, the two got within a few yarz of each other. Vash lunged forward and grabbed his brother's gun with his left arm. He was slightly surprised to see that Knives had done the same.

Both brothers stared at each other for a long time. Finally, Vash lifted his right leg in an attempt to kick his brother. Much to Vash's surprise, the blow connected, hitting Knives right in his stomach.

Knives let go of the silver gun and clutched his abdomen. His icy blue eyes narrowed with hatred as Vash charged forward, determined to catch his brother off guard.

However, Knives recovered quickly, nimbly dodging Vash's attempt at a punch. Vash was determined to not injure his brother too much. Judging by Knives's disgusted expression, even without the benefit of reading his brother's thoughts, he could tell what Vash was planning.

Knives fired again, only pausing to reload. Vash dodged them all, determined to get into close quarters with his borther. Finally, when he was up close to his brother, Vash knocked the black gun out of Knives's hand, putting his own back in its holster in the process.

Vash stared expectantly at his brother. Knives raised his eyebrows.

"I suppose, dear brother, that this means you wish to test yourself against me in, what is the phrase? Ah, yes. 'Hand-to-hand combat.'" Knives sniffed. "How primitive."

Vash cracked his knuckles. "Are you afraid, Knives?"

"Hardly."

Vash watched Knives adopt an elegant fighting pose, similar to traditional martial arts, yet slightly different. It would seem Knives had been keeping himself busy for the past century.

Vash stood at ready. Unlike his brother, Vash was not a martial artist. He smiled. Vash guessed that his fighting style would be labeled "highly unconventional". Namely, street fighting.

"Let us begin, brother. Or shall we merely stand here until we die of boredom?"

"Nah. Let's get started...right...NOW!"

Vash charged.

* * *

Faye watched the two brothers clash. She had thought that the fight between Vash and Spike had been intense. But this, this was completely different. Both moved with such speed and, at the same time, a certain grace. Hell, both of them were dodging bullets at close range! 

The two of them were so alike in speed, ability, and power. Yet, they were fighting for such different ideals. It really was mind-boggling.

"You think that Vash has a chance against his brother?" Spike mused aloud.

"I do," came Meryl's voice.

Faye looked at the petite woman. She was standing stiffly, her eyes locked on the conflict in front of her. Her fists were clenched, shaking. Faye wondered at the woman. For someone so small, she certainly did have a hell of a presence.

"Don't worry, Meryl," Millie said, brightly. "Mr. Vash will win, and then we'll all be able to go home."

"I sure hope you're right," Meryl mumbled.

* * *

Vash struck out at his brother, a left hook, then a right. Knives smoothly avoided them all. Then, Knives assumed a defensive position, his arms folded in front of him. No matter what Vash tried, Knives was always able to defend himself by quickly shifting his arms to block Vash. 

Suddenly, when Vash was withdrawing his right arm from a failed punch, Knives struck out with his left leg, hitting Vash squarely in the jaw. Vash slid back a ways before he stopped. Vash rubbed his jaw, hoping that his speech wouldn't be impaired.

Knives chuckled. Vash watched his brother laugh as he straightened himself.

"Vash! I would have thought that my tactic was obvious. I waited for you to reveal a moment of weakness, and then I exploited it. Surely, you can do better than that!"

Vash glared at his brother before charging again. This time, he didn't hold back. The punches came even faster. Knives seemed to be having more trouble dodging, and his face contorted slightly everytime he blocked.

Finally, Vash managed to land a punch in Knives's face. Knives's stumbled backwards briefly, but that was all the opening Vash needed. He immediately took advantage of his brother's plight by renewing his assault with a vengence.

Knives's body jerked each time Vash punched him in the gut. Just when Vash was certain he was going to win, Knives caught Vash's hand in his own. Vash's eyes widened with shock as his brother lifted his head, a smirk on his face.

Knives kicked Vash in the gut, causing him to fall flat on his back. Vash stared dazedly at the sky while his brother brushed himself off. Then, having regained his bearings, Vash sat up, rubbing his stomach.

"Come on now, Vash! You haven't given up yet, have you?"

Vash got to his feet slowly. "Never!"

Knives laughed. "Then come at me, brother, if you dare!"

* * *

"This looks bad," Wolfwood muttered. 

Vash wasn't causing any lasting damage to Knives. Of course, Knives wasn't causing any lasting damage either, but still, the situation didn't look good.

"What do you mean?" Faye asked. "Isn't Vash winning?"

"No."

"But he's not losing either. They seem about even," Jet mused.

"True. But, have you bothered to look at Knives?"

Faye frowned. "What do you mean, Wolfwood?"

Spike was the one who answered her. "What he means is that Knives looks supremely confident. Even though neither seems to have the advantage, Knives still looks like he knows he's going to win."

"But, what does that mean, Mr. Spike?" Millie asked.

"It means," he replied, "that Knives has something up his sleeve that we don't know about."

"But, what?" Meryl asked, fearfully.

"I don't know," Wolfwood sighed.

As they turned their attention back to the duel, all wondered just what was going to happen to them.

* * *

Vash didn't charge this time. Instead, he began circling. Both brothers attempted to read the other's facial expressions and body language to determine what each other's next move would be. As they moved, Vash noticed too late that they were edging closer to where Knives had dropped his gun. 

Knives snatched it up, aimed it at Vash, and fired.

Vash leapt out of the way but felt the bullet graze his cheek. A small line of blood appeared on his face. Vash felt the warm liquid trickle down. He slowly wiped it away. Knives had drawn first blood.

"Guess we're back to where we started," Vash remarked.

"It would appear so. Are you up to it, Vash?"

"Of course. Are you?"

Knives laughed. "Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answer?"

"I dunno. Guess I get a kick out of it."

"Enough idle chatter. Let us continue."

Knives opened fire again. Vash fired his own gun, changing the trajectories of Knives's bullets as he did so. Pausing only to reload, the twins continued their battle, firing, dodging, ducking behind rocks, all at the same time.

Vash took cover behind a large stone to catch his breath. As he reloaded, he wondered how he was going to win this. He didn't have an infinite supply of bullets, and hand-to-hand combat hadn't gotten him anywhere.

Vash sighed. He really wasn't getting anywhere with this fight. There was only one thing he hadn't tried...

The Angel Arm.

_No!_ Vash thought furiously. _I can't use it! That evil gun! I don't even know _how _to use it. Even if I did, I couldn't! No. I won't!_

Vash was borught back to reality by the sound of bullets ricocheting off the rock. Suddenly, explosions went off above his head. Vash whirled around, only to find his brother standing over him on top of the rock, a look of pure satisfaction on his face. Both quickly fired shots again.

The twin guns were knocked from each of their hands. Vash maintained his cool as his hidden gun slid free of its chamber in his left arm. He leapt up onto the rock, his gun aimed at Knives's head. Knives's unperturbed, looked back at his brother.

Suddenly, Vash felt a shooting pain assault his mind. He cried out in agony, and his gun slid back into place. He clutched his head with both hands, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He toppled off of the rock, curled in a fetal position.

He was vaguely aware of Knives jumping gracefully off the stone and landing next to him. Knives walked away for a moment only to return with the two twin guns. He knelt down next to Vash.

"Did you really think you could defeat me with merely your clumsy gun and absurb fighting style?" Knives hissed in Vash's ear.

Vash moaned. _How is he doing this? I cut off the mental link! How...?_

Knives laughed. "Really, brother! Did you think I had been idle all these years? I have perfected and enhanced my abilities far beyond yours!"

Vash opened his eyes slowly. It was a painful process as the tears rolled down his cheeks. He bit his tongue to keep himself from shrieking in pain.

Knives observed his brother for a moment before standing. "Honestly, brother, you truly are pitiful. Had you not neglected your plant abilites, you would not be in this situation right now."

Vash tried to sit up but couldn't. His nerves were on fire. He tried to move, but his own body refused to obey him. He could feel Knives staring down at him.

"So, what shall I do with you now, dear brother? I could kill you easily enough. However, since I have a soft spot in my heart for my own flesh and blood, unlike you, perhaps I will let you live despite all of the times you have betrayed me." Knives bent over again and grabbed Vash's face with his hand and squeazed. "Is that not merciful of me?"

Vash shut his eyes tightly. _Rem, help me!_

"That foolish woman cannot help you," Knives snarled. "She has been dead for over a hundred years! Stop acting like such a pathetic weakling!"

Knives shoved Vash away roughly.

_Is this the end...?_

"No, brother, this is far from the end. Since you seem to care about those disgusting humans more than your own flesh and blood, what would happen, I wonder, if they were eliminated from the equation?"

_No..._

"Yes!"

Knives clutched both guns in his hands. He aimed them at the Bebop. Then, the tops popped off, and the cylinders insided them began to spin and glow with fury.

"No...don't..." Vash managed to whisper.

"Too late, Vash!"

Knives's arms began the metamorphosis. Both transformed into an Angel Arm, one black with red streaks, the other white with silver streaks. Energy began to gather in the cores as the weapons prepared to fire.

* * *

Meryl watched the scene unfold with horror. Vash was down, but Knives hadn't even shot him! And now, the same strange light that had taken Augusta was gathering around Knives. His arms were changing! He was going to fire at them! 

"Meryl, look!" Millie shouted.

"Wha-"

The words died in Meryl's throat. Huge meteors were headed directly for them! They plummeted out of the sky, gaining momentum and speed as the went, the crimson glow becoming more intense the closer they got.

"Everyone back to the ship! Now!" Jet shouted.

Even as Meryl heard those words, she knew it was too late.

* * *

The first thing Vash noticed was that the pain had stopped. His brother was still standing over him, but he appeared to be gaping at something. Then, Vash saw. 

Meteors, large ones, were hurtling towards them. When Vash saw them coming, he immediately grabbed his gun away from Knives, whose arms had reverted back to normal.

"Vash, what are you-"

Vash silenced him with a look. "Knives, there's no time! Unless we destroy those meteors_ all_ of us will die! The only thing that can stop them is the Angel Arm! We have to work together on this!" Vash pleaded, gripping his brother's shoulders for support.

Knives stiffened. "Please, brother," Vash begged.

"Fine," Knives said, curtly.

"Great! There's no time to lose! You'll have to help me!"

"Very well."

Vash and Knives extended their right arms in unison as both tapped into the power they both possessed. Their Angel Arms took shape, gathering energy.

"Ready?"

"Let's just get this over with," Knives said in a clipped tone of voice.

"Fire!" they both shouted in unison.

Their blasts connected. Then, the resulting explosion knocked both of them off their feet.

Vash's last thought before he lost consciousness was, _Meryl..._

_

* * *

_

Yes, this is the end of Chapter 13. I thought Knives was very evil, don't you? And, of course, I just _had_ to twist the plot some more with the meteor shower. Anyway, don't be sad! You can read Chapter 14 next week. Hehe...

Now, everyone, REVIEW. The key word is REVIEW. The reason I'm sayng this is because a few of the people who have me on their Author Alert List haven't been reviewing. I'm kinda confused about this so I just thought I'd mention it since I'm such a sucker for reviews.

Reviewer Correspondence for Ch. 12

**X-Over:** Nope. I'm afraid there will be no governmental intervention in my story. My story doesn't need it because I already have stuff planned out. After all this time, I _finally_ know how this story is going to end. But don't worry, I will find a way to make things extremely complicated and interesting. Hehe...

**Mr. Grae:** You know, I initially thought about having Knives lie, but then I decided that it would take the story in a direction I didn't want it to go. Look at it this way: Knives really believes he can convert Vash to his side, after which all of humanity will die. So, what difference does it make if he lets the girls go now? He can always kill them later. And, if you were implying that Knives be paired with Millie or Meryl, nope, sorry. Not gonna happen.

**Brax the Great:** Well, there was some ass-kicking in this chapter. I hope you don't mind that Knives was the one with the advantage near the end. I thought it made things more interesting. I promise I have a reason (which will be revealed next chapter, actually).

**melikadeanime: **I keep forgetting that (since I'm all-knowing the author) I didn't find the beginning of Ch. 12 to be confusing. However, I would like to point out that the woman at the end of Ch. 9 who is watching Vash, that's Nightingale. Don't worry, we will begin to see lots of her next chapter! Hehe...

**Aine of Knockaine:** We will learn more about Nightingale's reasons for following the twins next chapter! I can't reveal all my secrets at once now, can I? Hehe...

I see that not many people revewed this time. It's probably because Fanfiction wouldn't let anyone sign in for a few days! Hmph! But, I'm glad that it got fixed in time for me to post. As always, I love feedback, so review for me please!

Love and Peace!

* * *

Next time: Nightingale is described as a character for the first time, as well as some of her reasons for following Vash and Knives. Also, Knives will find out for the first time what it's like to be someone else's prisoner. 


	14. Circumstances

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. If I did, I'd be rich. If I was rich, I'd hire a lackey to write this story.

A/N: Another chapter! We learn a little about Nightingale. Plus, there is finally a description of her. I know everyone's been waiting for that! By the way, if she seems like a Mary Sue, I appologize profusely. I will rectify it. Anyway, on to Chapter 14!

* * *

Chapter 14: _Circumstances_

"Captain! We've got a situation here!"

"Report."

Nightingale stood in the command center of her ship. She had been monitoring the other two ships the _Eden_ was tracking, the _Omega_ and the _Bebop_. Her ship had been circling the area above the battle between the two twins. Now, however, things seemed to be reaching critical mass. She could faintly detect the mental anguish the younger twin was feeling, indicating the upper hand of the elder. What else could go wrong?

"Captain, it looks like there are meteors headed directly for the battleground," her First Lieutenant reported.

"Estimated time until impact?"

"Five minutes."

"Go to Code Red! All personnel to your stations! Prepare for evasive maneuvers!"

"Yes, ma'am!" He punched the red button on the console, causing the alarm to blare.

"Oh, and Lieutenant? Bring the ship as close as you possibly can to the point of impact. If necessary, be ready to bring others aboard the ship."

"What? But, Captain, our orders are to observe only!"

Her eyes narrowed into slits. "Are you questioning my orders, soldier?"

"N-no, ma'am. It's just that the Commander ordered us to..."

"I am well aware of what our orders are, Lieutenant." Nightingale bowed her head. "I'll take full responsibility."

Her First Lieutenant's eyes widened before he turned back to the monitor. "Yes, Captain. It shall be done."

Nightingale sank into her Captain's chair and sighed. She rubbed the bridge of her nose. At this rate, she would have gray hair in no time. She knew Tatsujin had given her specific orders to follow. However, he had given her a loophole to work with. Weak it may be, but she was not about to let people die. Besides, he had told her that he trusted her judgement in this matter. She would just have to hope that it would be enough to save her skin if something went wrong.

_I'm coming. Wait for me..._

_

* * *

_

Meryl felt the ship jerk as it lifted off. She banged her head againt the window. She muttered a curse under her breath while rubbing her aching forehead. She was probably going to have a bruise there later.

There were more important things to worry about, however. Jet (she thought that was his name) had managed to launch the _Bebop_, but the meteors were still a problem. Suddenly, she saw a flare of white light, the same light that had taken Augusta, flare below her. Wait, it wasn't just one light. There were two, pointed directly at the meteors.

_What the hell?_

Meryl had to shield her eyes when the light became to bright for her to bear. She raised her arm over her eyes to shield them. Suddenly, an explosion rocked the _Bebop_. Meryl jerked forward again, smacking her head into the window for the second time. She gritted her teeth as she struggled to straighten herself.

When the light finally faded, she was greeted by a shocking sight. Despite the fact that the largest of the meteors had been blasted out of the sky, the fragments, still a substantial size, had crashed into the _Omega_. The damage seemed extensive. However, what really caught her attention was the presence of another ship. At first glance, it looked just like the _Omega_. However, it was white and more sleek looking, as if it was a newer and more advanced model of the same design. The name painted on its side in black was _Eden_. It appeared to be landing.

After the dust cleared, Meryl could see some people in uniforms (probably the staff of the new ship) running around, as if searching for something. Then, on of the uniformed fellows made an exited gesture. He was pointing at two figures that Meryl couldn't see distinctly from her location. As the officers of the ship picked up the two figures, Meryl could make out their features better.

It was Vash and Knives.

Meryl caught her breath as the two were carried, unconsciously, aboard the strange ship. She was suddenly shaken out of her reverie when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Meryl, Jet wants everyone in the main room right away," Millie said.

"Why?"

"He said something about receiving a transmission from the other ship."

"Oh. Alright, then."

Meryl, guided by Millie, made her way towards the others' location on the _Bebop_.

* * *

Wolfwood barely glanced at the two women as the hurried into the room. His attention was focused on the woman's face which was currently taking up the monitor. She seemed to be scrutinizing them all, but other than that, her attitude was somewhat benevolent, yet business-like at the same time. 

"Who is that?" he heard Meryl whisper in his ear.

"The Captain of the other ship," Wolfwood replied out of the corner of his mouth. "She wants to make a deal."

"_That's_ the captain?"

"Yes. Now be quiet!"

"I see that everyone had been assembled," came the woman's low, smooth voice.

"Yeah, we're here. Now, first of all, who are you?" Jet asked gruffly.

"You may call me Nightingale. That will suffice for now."

"More importantly, then, what do you want?" Spike asked suspiciously.

The woman's face remained emotionless as she laid it down for them. "I have one of your companions, as well as his twin brother. Whether or not you wish to remain with them is your choice. Your options are as follows: (1) You can leave these two in my possession and not follow. You may or may not hear from them again. (2) You may come with us to a secure location, but you will have to abide by certain rules. Either way, it makes no difference to me. However," she added, the tone in her voice becoming much more serious, "even though you probably do not feel inclined to trust me, I assure you the second option is in your best interest."

"And why is that?" Faye wanted to know.

"It is not my place to say," Nightingale replied. "However, I would think that you would be able to figure it out for yourselves, especially after all the research you've done on my organization." The corners of her lips lifted slightly. "Isn't that right, Jet?"

"So, you work for GENE." Wolfwood make it a statement of fact instead of a question.

"Indeed. However, we are not the ones you need fear." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "You may not believe me, but there are others searching for you. One of you in particular," she declared meaningfully.

Wolfwood raised his eyebrows. Which one the people present in this room could this woman be talking about?

"In any case," Nightingale continued, "what is your decision?"

Wolfwood evaluated the expressions on his companions faces. Spike's face was closed, obviously because he was deep in thought. Faye appeared undecided, as did Jet. On the other hand, Meryl, Millie, and Ed (of all people) were the ones who appeared the most decisive.

"Ed votes to follow Bird-Lady, Vash-person, and Utensils!"

"I agree," Meryl stated firmly.

"Me too!" Millie said happily.

Jet sighed. "Well, since everyone seems to be going that way, I guess I'll go, too. What about you three?"

Spike nodded slowly, his mind clearly elsewhere. Faye grumbled a "yes". Jet seemed satisfied.

"What about you, Wolfy-wood?"

Wolfwood looked down at Ed's bright, inquisitive eyes. Then, he saw Millie's hopeful expression. How could he possibly say no to those puppy-dog eyes?

"I'm in, too," Wolfwood said softly.

"Thank you, Mr. Priest!" Millie squealed as she gave him a bear hug, literally lifting him off the ground.

"Millie, can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry!" she said sheepishly as she released him.

Wolfwood looked up in time to see the approving smile on Nightingale's face.

"I'm pleased you decided to come. And," the look on her face softened, "thank you," she said before the monitor went off.

* * *

Nightingale sat back in her chair, feeling somewhat drained. Even though she had succeeded in getting the _Bebop_ to follow her, that did not mean she had gained their trust. Things such as trust were gained with difficulty. How ironic that to lose someone's trust was an easier task than gaining it. 

"Captain?"

She shook herself out of her reverie and regained some of her composure. "Yes, Lieutenant. What is it?"

"Ma'am," he stood at attention, "the elder twin has regained consciousness."

She blinked. _So soon?_

"Very well. I shall attend to him at once."

"Wait. Captain, are you really going to lower yourself to taking care of a prisoner?"

"Normally, I would not. However, he is a special case. That man, Millions Knives, is dangerous. I will not put any of my men at risk for such a being as him."

"But, ma'am, aren't you endangering yourself?"

She looked at him carefully before replying, "I can handle myself. In any case, this is a situation that I am uniquely suited to deal with."

He saluted smartly. "Very well, Captain."

Nightingale reciprocated before leaving the command center of the ship and navigating her way to Millions Knives's room.

_This should be interesting._

_

* * *

_

Knives waited until he was fully awake before opening his eyes. He sat up on the bed and scrutinized his surroundings carefully. He was in a room, much like the living quarters aboard the Project SEEDS ship from 130 years ago. However, it appeared to be much more lavish in design. The room itself was still simple, but everything seemed of much better quality.

Knives considered what had just occurred. He remembered the fight with Vash. Knives, of course, had had the upper hand. Then, his attempt to eliminate the pitiful humans aboard the even more pitiful ship his brother had arrived on had been interrupted by a sudden meteor shower. Vash had insisted upon the two of them teaming up to destroy the meteors with the Angel Arms. Although the thought of saving humans was repugnant to Knives, he had eventually given in in order to save his own life, as well as Vash's life.

Now, however, he had no idea where he was. He attempted to search for Vash, who was not present in the room, but found that his thoughts were somehow blocked from leaving the room. He attempted to make contact with his brother through telepathy, but each time, he failed.

Finally, the door to his room, previously locked, opened. Knives narrowed his eyes at the woman who walked in the door.

She was tall with a broad, and rather masculineframe. Her black hair was tied into a strict bun, and her facewas severe and defiant with an ice blueleft eyeand an aqua-colored right eye. Also, she had a long, thin scar that traced from her mid-forehead, over herright eye, all the way down to her mid-jaw. Her outfit was all black, with a high cuff on her shirt, and her cloak, which was also black, reached down to her ankles, hiding most of her from view. As she walked in, it swished slightly.

Knives looked at the woman coolly, not quite knowing what to think of her unexpected appearance. She did not seem at all afraid of him. Despite the concealing affect of her cloak, Knives had seen a katana in a black sheeth hanging from a belt by her left side, as well as a whip neatly curled and hanging from her right side, also black. Even more interesting, Knives felt something was strange about this woman. He could not put his finger on it, but there was definitely something out of the ordinary about her.

She closed the door behind her and strode into the room, without showing the slightest sign of fear. His lip curled with disdain as she walked towards him. Knives realized that since she was inside the room, she was vulnerable to his mental powers. Much to his surprise, his attempted invasion of the woman's mind was met by a block of some sort.

He gritted his teeth. He could not invade her mind! Not even Vash could keep Knives out when he truly wanted to get in, as earlier events had proven. He was beginning to feel a grudging respect for this woman, who seemed to be able to block him mentally. Knives had never encountered someone who was his equal, especially not a woman. He glared at the woman coldly.

At the look on his face, the woman's lips twitched slightly before speaking. "As you have undoubtably just learned, you are unable to read my mind. You should also note, that this works in reverse. I am unable to read your thoughts. However, it is bad manners to read one's private thoughts without permission, no matter what the situation. Don't you agree?"

Knives replied with cold silence. For some reason, that caused the woman's lips to twitch all the more.

"You may call me Nightingale. You might want to remember that since I will be the one looking after you from now on."

"Woman, I need no one to care for me! I can take care of myself!" Knives replied high-handedly.

The woman's lips twitched again. "Even when you're a prisoner?"

Knives snorted at the very idea of it. Him? Millions Knives, a prisoner? Ha!

"Foolish woman! You cannot keep me prisoner here!"

"Ah, but I can. You are virtually powerless in this room. Your mental powers only work in this room. Because I am the only one who will be tending to your needs, they are also useless to you because they do not affect me. Also, you have been deprived of your most powerful weapon: your Angel Arm."

Knives stared at the woman in shock. Her evaluation of his situation was simple yet undeniably true. He glared at her dispassionate face as he came to terms with his situation."

"That does not mean that I cannot escape! I will go through you if necessary," he snarled.

Knives leapt off the bed and lunged for the woman. She nimbly sidestepped his attack. Before Knives could try anything else, he felt cold steel pressing up against his throat. He could see the woman, out of the corner of his eye, holding her katana to him. Her body was so close to his that he almost felt like voicing his indignation at the closeness of this lowly human.

"I would not make any rash decisions now, if I were you, Millions Knives," she hissed into his ear.

Knives arrogance had not deserted him as he replied, "One day, I _will_ be free of this place. I _will_ recover my gun. And when I do," he growled, "I will take great pleasure in torturing you before I blast you into oblivion, you filthy human!"

He felt the pressure on the blade increase. It nicked his skin, drawing a small line of blood across his neck. His only response was to glare all the more icily at the woman.

"First of all, that is no way to talk to a lady. Secondly, you should wash your mouth out with soap. _Cousin_."

Without another word, the woman removed her blade from Knives's throat and sheethed it with one swift motion. Without looking back, she swept out of the room, leaving Knives alone to ponder the last thing she had said to him.

_Cousin?_

_

* * *

_

Vash sat up slowly, his head throbbing. He felt like he had been run over by a sand steamer. Repeatedly. Finally, he managed to sit up. His mind still sluggish, he wondered what had happened.

His eyes snapped open as he remembered. He had been fighting Knives. Knives used some strange power to assault him mentally. Then, the meteors had come crashing down. The two brothers did something in unison for the first time in over a hundred years by firing both their Angel Arms at the same time to save all of their lives. Then, there was an explosion. Then...nothing.

Vash kneaded his forehead with frustration. Why did he always have to get knocked out whenever something major happened. It was starting to annoy him.

Suddenly, the door to his room opened, revealing a tall woman with black hair. Actually, most of her was black. Her mismatched eyes stared back at him, the ice blue one coldly, the aqua one warmly. Her eyes were a paradox, especially with that scar over her eye, a sign of some past pain. How ironic that it was over her aqua eye, the one that showed the most warmth. And why did he feel a certain kinship with her?

"I see you're awake," she said, as she walked into the room.

"Who are you?"

"You may call me Nightingale."

"You say it as though it wasn't your real name," Vash mused.

She chuckled. "I cannot deny it. However, that is the name I go by. It will have to suffice."

"That's fine with me."

"Now, let's get down to business. I'm going to help you."

Vash raised his eyebrows. "Don't tell me 'kidnapping' is your definition of 'helping'."

Nightingale chuckled again. "No. I am merely going to teach you how to block your brother from your mind. He had the advantage over you in your recent battle."

"How do you know about that?"

"I've been observing you for some time."

"Oh, yeah? How long?"

"For several years. Vash the Stampede." She continued after his exclamation of surprise, "I also know of your elder twin brother, Millions Knives."

"You know him?"

"I met him. I came directly from his room to yours."

Vash chuckled. "I bet he was upset."

"Yes. He lacks a cheerly disposition."

Vash sighed. "I won't argue with that. So," he continued, "you're going to help me block Knives from my mind. What's in it for you?"

"Nothing."

Vash raised his eyebrows. "Nothing? At all?"

She dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "I have my reasons."

Vash narrowed his eyes at her. "You're not giving me much of a reason to trust you."

"You really don't have a choice in the matter, do you," she said with an undertone of amusement. The way she said made it sound like a statement of fact, not a question.

Vash rubbed his temples again. "You've got me there. When do we start?"

"You will informed accordingly." Without another word, she swept from the room.

_Hmmm, a woman of few words..._

_

* * *

_

Yes! Vash and Knives have a cousin! Isn't that great? Also, I really like how Nightingale put Knives in his place. Not trying to toot my own horn here, but I really liked that scene. (By the way, it's not that she's better than Knives. They are actually equals, but he underestimated her this time.) If anyone has complaints about this character, tell me. Like, if she's a Mary Sue. I do not want this story to become a Mary Sue. Vash and Knives will be the main focus, as well as the villain, although I will have to take some time to develop Nightingale as a character. And, if anyone thinks everything has been explained, you are mistaken. More to come, my friends! More to come!

By the way, I am considering co-writing a chapter with another author, **Spicy-obsession**. If you want a good idea of how she writes, go read her stories.

Also, I wish to give credit to the author **Aine of Knockaine** for giving me the idea to have Knives call Nightingale "woman" all the time. Everyone must go read her story _Forever Mine_! It's awesome!

Reviewer Correspondence for Ch. 13

**X-Over:** A relative of Rem Saverem and connections between GENE and the Red Dragon Syndicate, you say? Hehe... Maybe...

**melikadeanime: **Thanks for the compliments on the fight scene! I always worry about them.

**Aine of Knockaine:** Well, I don't think Knives was thrilled, but he didn't freak out. I guess he saw it as a necessary evil. I think... Hehe, and I'm glad I surprised you! I try. I hope you liked this chapter, too.

**Cyllwen: **I'm sorry you're having touble with getting access to a computer. But, just so you know, I fully intend to finish this story. I have actually finished writing all the chapters through Ch. 21 (still more to type, though). But, I didn't just tell you that. Hehe...

**BlackDawn2023:** There is no higher praise that an author can receive when someone tells them they have the characters well portrayed. Thank you very much!

**Mr. Grae: **A daring rescue? Not in this chapter. Perhaps there will be one later, but I doubt you'll be expecting it. Hehe...

Anyway, people, I hope you liked this chapter. A new character, some implications as to what will happen next... Don't you love it? In any case, I'm through for now. Bye!

Love and Peace!

* * *

Next Time: Those left aboard the Bebop contemplate what lies ahead. 


	15. The Transfer

Disclaimer: I wish...

A/N: Well, my banishment from Fanfiction has officially expired. Thank God! Therefore, I now present unto all you loyal readers Chapters 15 AND 16. I hope you enjoy them. Cheers!

* * *

Chapter 15: _The Transfer_

Spike was lying down on the couch, his eyes closed. It had been a few days since Nightingale had given the _Bebop_ crew the options to stay or follow. Naturally, they had chosen follow. However, Spike wasn't thinking about how Nightingale had appeared out of nowhere, a long lost servant to a century-old organization. No, that wasn't what was preoccupying him. Spike was preoccupied by what she had said regarding "others" who were looking for the _Bebop_ crew, one of them in particular.

When Spike had first heard that, he thought long and hard about what it could mean. His final conclusion was that Nightingale had been referring to the Red Dragon Syndicate. Spike had no proof of this, but he had a feeling that it was true. She had said that the "others" were searching for one of them in particular. Knowing Vicious, that one person would be Spike. Also, since the syndicate already knew about GENE, it would make sense that its leader, Vicious, would stop at nothing to control it, especially if GENE was able to mass-produce an army with attributes unique to Vash and Knives.

Spike frowned. Now _there_ was something worth worrying about. He hoped things weren't going to get too out of hand. Of course, it wasn't like things hadn't already gotten out of hand. Spike, Faye, Jet, and Ed (though not Ed so much) had all set out on a simple mission to recover the largest bounty they had ever seen. Now, however, they were involved in some sort of ancient mess that they didn't have any clue about. That should qualify as pretty damn out of hand.

"Hey." It was Wolfwood.

"Yo," Spike mumbled as he opened his eyes and sat up. "Where is everyone?"

"Jet is checking the ship for damage (again). I don't know where Faye is. Meryl is in her room thinking about Vash. (She didn't tell me that, but I'm sure that's what she's doing.) And Millie and Ed are trying to see who is the better chess master."

Spike chuckled. "I'd like to know if there's anyone who can beat Ed at chess."

Wolfwood's eyes twinkled. "You be surprised at how good my big girl is at chess."

Spike raised his eyebrows. "_Your_ big girl?"

"Of course!"

Spike began to laugh. "Wolfwood, you are definitely no ordinary priest."

"Why, thank you, kind sir," Wolfwood bowed.

"No problem."

"How about you, Spike?"

"Huh? What about me?"

Wolfwood grinned. "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Oh, nothing."

"What do you mean, 'nothing?'"

"Just what I said."

"Wolfwood, what are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything," Wolfwood said innocently.

"Fine! Keep your secrets! I'll find out what they are later."

"Of course, you will. But not from me."

Spike looked at Wolfwood. "From who, then?"

Wolfwood winked. "You'll see."

"Can we get off this subject (even though I have no idea what that subject is) since all you're going to be doing is telling riddles?"

"Ok."

A few moments of silence passed, after which Spike asked, "So, what did you really come to talk to me about?"

Wolfwood sighed an sat down. "I was just wondering what you've been thinking about."

"Things."

Wolfwood raised his eyebrows. "'Things?' Anything else you want to add to that?"

"Things that I've tried to forget and leave behind. Things that I can't seem to escape from."

"Ah."

Spike looked at Wolfwood, his face introspective. "Now, I have a question."

"What?"

"What have _you_ been thinking about?"

A wry smile twisted the corners of Wolfwood's mouth. "The same thing as you. Things I did, good and bad. Things I'm proud of, and things I'm not proud of, at all."

Spike nodded absently. "Two of a kind, huh?"

Wolfwood shrugged. "Seems that way."

"So, what's your story? Seems kind of strange that you would have a dirty past, considering your chosen profession."

"I'll tell you my story when you tell me yours."

Spike smiled. "Fair enough."

Without another word, Wolfwood got up and left the room. As Spike watched him leave, he wondered what it was that Wolfwood had done. He smiled ironically as it occurred to him that Wolfwood was probably thinking the exact same thing about Spike.

* * *

Meryl sat alone in her room, thinking about everything that had happened in the past few weeks. She and Millie had been kidnapped by Vash's twin brother Knives. Vahs and Knives had had a showdown, only to be captured by a strange woman named Nightingale who seemed to know so much about them all. And now, they were all following this woman. Meryl wanted to know why. 

After Nightingale first spoke to them, Meryl had asked everyone to bring her up to speed on what had been happening in her absence. After going over it all in her mind, she felt slightly overwhelmed by it all. GENE, Project SEEDS, Vash and Knives's background, the Great Fall, the Red Dragon Syndicate, and now, Nightingale had appeared, apparently an agent of GENE. Not only that, but Nightingale had implied that there was another group out there that was after them. This whole thing was getting really complicated.

Still, what concerned her the most was Vash. Not that she liked that upside-down-haired, women-chasing lunatic who was nuts for donuts and gorged them like a starved hog in heat. Of course she didn't...did she?

Fine. There had been that one moment where she had embraced him briefly. (What had possessed her to do THAT?) But, other than that, Meryl and Vash were completely incompatible. Nothing in common whatsoever. Or at least, that's what Meryl kept telling herself.

Meryl growled with frustration. She couldn't keep thinking about this. So, she got up and left the room, in an attempt to find something else to do besides drive herself crazy.

She found Millie and Ed playing chess. Wolfwood was watching them, grinning. Millie and Ed both seemed to be deep in thought, pondering their next moves.

"Millie-person is really good at chess!" Ed remarked happily, her attention still focused on the game.

"Thank you! You're really good, too, Ed!"

Meryl walked over to Wolfwood, whispering, "How long have they been at it?"

Wolfwood barely glanced at her. "This game? Since we spoke to Nightingale."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep!" Ed sang. "Millie-person and Ed have been playing chess for 3 days, 5 hours, 43 minutes, and 17 seconds!"

"Ed, how do you know that?" Meryl asked, somewhat taken aback by the answer.

"Ed counted!"

Meryl laughed. "Well, I'm glad you two are having fun!"

"Thanks, Meryl-person!"

"So, Wolfwood," Meryl asked in a quiet voice, "what do you make of everything that's happened?"

Wolfwood looked at her, his blue eyes serious. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you think these bounty hunters and that woman, Nightingale, are trustworthy?"

Wolfwood was silent for a few minutes before answering. "Well, at first glance, I didn't trust these bounty hunters. However, Jet is a decent man, hardworking as well as sharp. He's quite the investigator, and I get the impression that he hold this place together. Very stable. Spike appears to have some issues with his past, but he seems like the type that keeps his word. Ed is...well, she's Ed. Happy and carefree. I doubt she's even capable of deceit. Faye, on the other hand," Wolfwood continues, his tone of voice somewhat darker, "she's the bitchiest woman I've ever seen, BUT she seems to care about Spike (even though he doesn't realize it) so I think that will keep her normally untrustworthy self in line."

"I see," Meryl murmurred. "What about Nightingale?"

Wolfwood didn't answer her for a long time. "I really don't know. She doesn't seem like the type that would lie, but she _does_ appear to know something we don't. Her demeanor was formal, kind of closed." He frowned. "You _do_ know what I mean, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Meryl paused. "But, do you think we can trust her?"

"You know what, I think we can. Call me crazy, but I think we can."

"CHECKMATE!" Ed squealed.

"No it isn't, Ed." Millie pointed at the chessboard. "Look."

Ed leaned over the board, eyes searching. "OH!"

"It's a _double_ checkmate," Millie said.

"Millie-person is the first to tie with Ed!"

"Thank you for the compliment, Ed."

"Now, Ed must sing Ed's song of congratulations!"

Everyone burst out laughing as Ed began to sing very off-key. Meryl laughed with the rest of them.

_No matter what comes our way, it looks like we'll all be supporting each other. But right now, laughing like this, is enough for me...

* * *

_

Jet wiped the sweat off his forehead. He was almost done fixing the _Bebop_. Jet paused as he heard laughter coming from somewhere in the ship, as well as the sound of Ed's singing.

_I'm glad _someone _is having fun_, he groused. _I'm the only one working my ass off._

Jet sighed. It wasn't that the _Bebop_ was in terrible condition. However, after that big explosion on Earth and the resulting shockwave, a few screws had been knocked lose on the old ship. So, Jet had had to go around and fix things. He knew that the ship was his responsibility, but it would be nice if someone helped out once and a while.

Jet wiped his hands on his pants as he finished what he was doing. Suddenly, he heard a beeping noise coming from the computer monitor. Jet walked over to the room. He pressed the button. He was somewhat surprised to see Nightingale's face appear on the screen.

"Am I interrupting anything?" she inquired, clearly able to hear the hysterical laughter on Jet's end of the communication.

"No. We just have some wackos on this ship."

Nightingale's lips twitched slightly. "I see."

"So, what can I help you with?"

"I would like for you, as well as the rest of your comrades, to transfer over to my ship."

"What? Why?"

"It has become necessary," she stated simply.

"Necessary for who?"

"Mr. Black," Nightingale leaned forward in her chair, her expression serious, "I respect the fact that your ship means a great deal to you. It is, after all, your home. However, I am not permitted to allow you to come to GENE Headquarters on your own ship. I must be able to take you there."

Jet frowned. "Meaning, this is the same thing as blindfolding."

"If you want to look at it that way, then, yes."

Jet scrutinized Nightingale carefully, but his attempts to read her were in vain. She kept her thoughts and feelings carefully hidden.

"Fine," Jet consented, "but on one condition."

"Which is?"

"We transfer over to your ship, but one of your helmsmen pilots the _Bebop_ and follows you home. That way, we're blindfolded, but the _Bebop_ still comes."

Nightingale leaned back in her chair, a speculative look on her face. "Very well," she agreed, finally. "I accept your terms. Be ready in an hour."

The monitor shut off as the communication ended. Jet rubbed his temples. Then, he sighed and went off to tell the others.

* * *

Wolfwood and the girls were still laughing when Jet came in to tell them the news. Wolfwood listened intently to what Jet told them. He had to say that Jet had handled the situation well. He had given Nightingale what she was asking for on his own terms. Besides, Wolfwood was uncomfortable with the idea that, if worst came to worst, they would have to rely on GENE to get them out of a sticky situation, despite his inclination to trust Nightingale. 

"Where are Spike and Faye?" Jet asked, after explaining everything to Wolfwood, Meryl, Millie, and Ed.

"I'm right here," came Spike's voice. He was standing in the corner of the room. "I heard everything you said, Jet, so you don't have to repeat yourself.

"Since you're here, where's Faye?"

Spike shrugged.

"Go find her, Spike!" Jet told him.

Spike grumbled for a bit before leaving the room to find her. A few minutes later, there was the sound of a screech and several gunshots. Wolfwood snickered.

A few split seconds later, Spike ran into the room, followed closely by a raging Faye who was clutching a towel to her slight frame. Her normally straight, violet hair was wet and severely ruffled, and her emerald eyes were flaring dangerously. She had a gun in her hand.

"You damned pervert!" she yelled at Spike.

"I didn't know you were in the shower, you haughty bitch!" Spike shouted back. "And what the hell did you shoot at me for?"

"Because you're a perverted asshole! You tried to look in on me while I was taking a shower!"

"I told you, you stupid ass woman, that I didn't know you were in there! Besides, why would I want to look in on _you_? Nothing worth looking at, is there?"

"You're gonna pay for that, you bastard!" Faye snarled, as she prepared to pounce on Spike.

Wolfwood watched with amusement as Meryl and Millie rushed to intercept Faye, reminding her that her current "covering" was not suitable to beat the shit out of Spike. However, Meryl said she _would_ let Faye beat the shit out of Spike (and gladly) once she changed into some clothes. Faye muttered a curse under her breath before storming out of the room to change.

Wolfwood grinned at Spike. When Spike saw the expression on Wolfwood's face, he smirked. The look on Spike's face plainly said: "Yes, I _did_ walk in on her on purpose just to tick her off." Both of them burst out laughing, under the disapproving eyes of Meryl Stryfe and Jet Black. Ed and Millie meerly looked from one to the other, unsure of what was transpiring.

When Faye finally came back, dressed in her usual clothes, Wolfwood and Spike were still chuckling, although most of the volume had died down. She glared at them and looked as is she was seriously considering skinning them both alive. However, she meerly shifted her burning eyes away from them and sniffed.

"So, what's this all about, Jet?" she inquired, her voice barely under control.

Jet explained the situation to Faye who, after grumbling some more, agreed without too much of a fuss. After that, everyone went to get their own things to prepare for the transfer. Wolfwood didn't have much with him except for a few extra changes of clothes and his Cross Punisher. After putting his few items in a sack, Wolfwood walked out of the room.

Everyone seemed ready to go. Meryl and Millie didn't really have anything with them, but Jet, Ed, and Faye did. Jet had brought essentials, as had Ed, although she also had her laptop Tomato with her. Faye, on the other hand, seemed to have tried to bring her entire wardrobe with her.

"Faye," Spike said exasperatedly, "why are you bringing all that shit with you? It's not like you're going to a beauty pagent."

Faye glowered at him. "I'll bring what I want to, asshole."

"Fine. But don't blame me if the ship crashes because of all the weight you're bringing with you."

"That's it!" Faye tackled Spike, knocking him to the floor.

Wolfwood watched with some amusement as the two wrestled around on the floor for several minutes. Suddenly, they were interrupted by a voice.

"I don't suppose I called at a bad time?"

It was Nightingale. At the sound of her voice, Spike and Faye both leapt up, looking extremely ruffled, panting and with their faces flushed. They both tried to compose themselves quickly.

"No, we're good," Jet replied.

"Good. However, I should mention that there is a limit to how much you may bring."

"What?" Faye shouted.

Nightingale looked at Faye, an indifferent look on her face. "Either you bring a specified amount of belongings, or we drop you off on Mars."

"Told her so," Spike whispered to Wolfwood, as loudly as possible.

Faye whirled on the two of them, a predatory look in her eyes. Then, suddenly, she marched out of the room. A few minutes later, she came back with a considerably diminished pack of belongings.

"Is everyone ready?" Nightingale inquired.

"Can Ein come, Jet-person?"

"Well," Jet hesitated.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Ed begged, with Ein whining along with her.

Jet glanced at Nightingale, who meerly shrugged, her mouth twitching again. "It is up to you," she stated.

"Ok," Jet gave in.

"Yay! Road trip!" Ed shouted joyfully, as Ed ran around her legs, barking happily.

"Road trip," Faye grumbled to herself.

"All right, then. Let's get going," Jet said.

As the ships prepared to rendevous on Mars, Wolfwood wondered what lay ahead of them.

_Probably a lot more trouble, but that's only to be expected. After all, trouble always seems to follow Vash the Stampede._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 15 is over. I hope you enjoyed it. I must admit, humor at Faye's expense is REALLY fun to write. Hehe... Anyway, 'till next week, my friends!

Reviewer Correspondence for Ch. 14

**X-Over:** WOW! You have lots of questions. I'll try to condense my answers. Ok, Nightingale is the only Plant working for GENE, the fate of the Gung-Ho Guns will be revealed in Ch. 16, Wolfwood's past will be mentioned later, Kuroneko might appear near the end of the fic (thanks for the idea, by the way), the "others" will be mentioned in GREAT detail next chapter, and Spike's past WILL be explored. That's the best I can do without spoiling everything.

**Brax the Great: **I get the feeling you like to see Knives knocked off his high horse. Lots of that to come!

**Angel:** Am I that transparent? Anyway, thanks for the cookies AND brownies! Yummy!

**JimValentine:** Nightingale's scar has to do with her own past and a mistake she once made. That is all I can say.

**Aine of Knockaine:** Yes, Mary-Sue "Nazis" are scary. Hopefully, they will leave Nightingale alone. Thanks for the confidence booster, though!

**melikadeanime:** Glad you liked the chapter!

**AttackingHentaiChibisLoveFluff:** You have a LONG name. Can I just call you AHCLF? But anyway, like you said, this chapter has little Nightingale in it. Next chapter, though, she returns!

**cinafran: **It seems like everyone is having computer troubles these days. Including me. Anyway, I hope you keep likin' and keep reviewing!

Love and Peace!

* * *

Next time: The "others" Nightingale mentioned...who are they and what do they have to do with GENE? And, what are these "others" up to? Perhaps making a deal with a certain OTHER group of "others"? 


	16. The Deal

Disclaimer: Except for the plot and the characters I create, I own nothing.

A/N: Here comes Chapter 16! More questions are answered. (If you want more on Nightingale's past you'll have to wait a few more chapters.) Some more twists, especially at the end, are in store for you, reader! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16: _The Deal_

Knives sat hunched over on his bed, his eyes closed. It had been about a few days since he had seen the woman who called herself Nightingale, although time was difficult to keep track of in his isolated room. Knives had begun to feel the faint grumblings of his stomach, but he pushed all else from his mind, except for that woman.

Knives hadn't slept since he had first seen her. His mind kept dwelling on her and the last thing she had said to him: "Cousin." He was having a hard time accepting that there was another like Vash and himself. He had never even heard of a female plant angel that could live without the confinement of a bulb. Except for Tessla. Could this woman be...?

_No_, Knives hissed to himself, _Tessla was murdered over 130 years ago! Those human vermin tortured her and treated her like a lab specimen until she died from the strain. Even then they refused to stop! Dissected her and put her in tubes! They deserved their fate in the Great Fall, as well as the rest of their filthy race!_

However, that still did not solve the mystery of Nightingale. Another plant spawn, although female, could be useful to Knives later. He had still not forgotten how she had easily gotten the better of him the previous day. He had underestimated her. That would not have happened had he known what she was.

Knives began to grin. He could imagine now how it would be if Vash and Nightingale both joined his efforts to destroy the human race. It would not be difficult to construct another weapon similar to his and Vash's for her. The three of them would be unstoppable!

However, Knives was getting ahead of himself. First, he needed to learn more about Nightingale. If she was anything like his brother, it would be difficult to persuade her to join him. He would have to be clever in order to win her over. In fact, he had yet to win his own brother over.

Barely an hour later, Knives heard the door slide open. As he had expected, it was Nightingale. She was still clad in the same clothing she had worn the day before. This time, however, she was carrying a tray of food. She set it down on a table near the bed and turned to walk out the door. Knives didn't move, except for a slight narrowing of his eyes.

Right as she reached the door, she stopped and turned around, the corners of her lips twitching. "You are curious about me."

Knives sniffed. "Woman, what makes you think I have any interest in you whatsoever?"

"I could sense it. Even though I cannot sense your thoughts (which I am sure contain any number of unpleasant things), I can still sense your emotions occasionally."

Knives's eyes narrowed further. _It would seem I must be more careful around her. She is indeed formidable._

"Very well. Are you volunteering any information about yourself?"

Suddenly, Nightingale's mouth stopped twitching and became a thin line. "No. I am not."

Her eyes hard and cold, she swept out of the room without another word. Knives allowed himself some satisfaction and grinned slightly. It would appear that Nightingale had had her share of misfortune in the past. And that might be all Knives needed to convert her to his side. Supremely pleased with himself, he began to eat.

* * *

Nightingale walked stiffly back to the command center of her ship. Crew members, upon seeing her, immediately moved out of her way, as if sensing she wasn't in the mood to interact in any way with anyone. 

She slowed as she got closer to her destination. As she walked, she began to think. Nightingale knew she shouldn't have let Knives's simple question affect her, but it had. Life was unpleasant, even for those who weren't different in the sense that she was. Life was a never-ending struggle, and although it was often difficult, that didn't mean it had to be miserable, as long as one was able to find his/her place in the world.

Nightingale had found her place in the world. It was quite obvious that Knives believed he had found his, no matter how misguided he might be. She found herself wondering what had caused him to hate humans so much. Even if they were an inferior species, it still didn't warrant the forced extinction of their race.

She brushed such thoughts aside as she marched into the command center. Almost immediately, her First Lieutenant saw her enter and saluted. She saluted back.

"Report, Lieutenant."

"Yes, Captain. The occupants of the _Bebop_ have just begun the transfer."

"Good."

"But, Captain," he asked hesitantly, "who will pilot their ship to Headquarters?"

"You will."

"Me? Are you sure I'm the right choice?"

She looked at him. "You are competent, efficient, and one of the finest soldiers I have had serve under my command. I trust you with this assignment."

He inclined his head. "Thank you."

"Now, take a few of our less-needed helmsmen to the other ship and prepare it for take-off."

"Yes, Captain." He saluted smartly once again before leaving the room.

Nightingale watched him leave before sinking into her Captain's chair. She closed her eyes, trying not to think of the Lieutenant's keen blue eyes and brown hair. In the end, he would be gone, just like the rest of them. Their lives were all dust in the wind, fragile and gone in an instant.

"Excuse me, Captain?"

"Yes?" she answered, recognizing the voice of her Second Lieutenant.

"The occupants of the _Bebop_ have come on board the ship."

"Have they?" She stood up swiftly. "I suppose I had better go greet them."

Without another word, she left the room, her cloak billowing slightly behind her. As she made her way towards the new residants of her ship, Nightingale pondered what she should tell them. They had the right to know, especially Spike. After all, he had experienced first-hand the consequences of GENE's actions. It would not be fair to keep them in the dark.

However, her mission must take precedence above all other things. Safeguarding Vash and Knives was, at this point in time, her top priority. Nightingale knew she didn't have much time to teach Vash all the nuances of his mental powers. Knives, on the other hand, was a completely different class of problem. Even though she couldn't sense his thoughts, the way his eyes glinted gave him away. He was planning something.

Once again, Nightingale brushed those thoughts away. Right now, she had some guests to greet.

* * *

Meryl took her first step aboard the _Eden_. The ship itself was immaculate and well cared for. It seemed almost new. However, there was constant activity. Men in blue uniforms rushed purposefully from one location to the next. Men in white uniforms appeared to be cleaning. Men in grey uniforms seemed to be supervising it all. Meryl concluded that White meant janitor, blue meant crew member, and grey meant officer. 

Despite the appearance of chaos that one got from a first glance, Meryl noted that everything that was done was done in the most efficient way. There seemed to be a method to the madness, Meryl mused.

"Lookie! Lookie!" Ed squealed excitedly. "All the pretty colors!"

"Wow! They sure do seem busy," Millie said.

"Yeah," Faye muttered. "Wonder if they ever get anything done."

"You're one to talk," Spike muttered.

"What was that?"

"I didn't say anything," Spike said innocently.

"Will you two cut it out, already?" Meryl groused. "You guys bicker like an old married couple."

Both of them shut up after that, giving Meryl more time to observe how the ship worked. Finally, after waiting in the same room for ten minutes, Nightingale appeared.

"I hope you haven't had to wait too long." She glanced at all the activity occurring behind her. "You might find my crew to be somewhat disorganized, but I assure you they are the best at what they do."

"What about the _Bebop_?" Jet wanted to know.

"I have sent several of my best people over to man your ship. It is in safe hands."

Meryl heard Jet grumble something about letting someone else handle his "baby" before he subsided.

As Nightingale guided them through the long, winding hallways, Meryl took the time to observe her up close. She wore no accessories of any knid, indicating that she did not favor fashion. She was dressed completely in black, which Meryl found somewhat odd. Also, Nightingale walk with confidence, as if she was always sure of exactly what she was doing at all times. Of course, Meryl still wondered about the long, thing scar on her face, but judging by Nightingale's very formal attitude, she was not one to share her own feelings with others.

Finally, they stopped. "These are the guest living quarters," Nightingale stated. "You will find everything you need here. Your rooms are each equipped with the necessities. Some may hold more than one occupant. It is up to you."

After some discussion, Meryl, Millie, and Ed (plus Ein) decided to bunk together. However, Faye, Jet, Spike, and Wolfwood decided against sharing rooms. When everyone had placed their stuff in their own rooms, Nightingale guided them to another room. Meryl tried to keep track of where she was because she had a feeling she might never be able to find her room if she didn't.

Nightingale ushered them all into what appeared to be a conference room. A long wooden table with comfortable chairs took up most of the space in the room. Meryl caught herself staring at the table. After all, wood was scarce on Gunsmoke.

Then, Nightingale indicated that they should all take a seat. Meryl wondered what was coming next. So much had happened already.

_I guess we're about to get some answers... _

_

* * *

_

Spike leaned back in is chair and put his feet up on the table. No one told him not to so he didn't bother to take his feet off the table when Nightingale began to speak.

"I will now explain to you why I have taken the measures that I have."

"Good," Spike interrupted, "but first I want to know just who in the hell you are."

Nightingale shifted her cold gaze onto Spike. "I am who I said I was. An agent of GENE. No more, no less."

Spike muttered, "Yeah, right," under his breath.

"Mr. Spiegel, do you wish to listen, or shall I send for someone to escort you back to your room? I would think you would want to know, considering this has a direct impact on your past."

Spike sat up straight. What did she just say?

"As I was saying," Nightingale continued, "you all know the history of GENE, Project SEEDS, and everything that goes along with it. However, there is more to it than that." She paused. "Despite common belief, GENE did not disband after contact was lost with Project SEEDS. It merely went into hiding. A few years after the end of World War II, it had become clear that Project SEEDS had been a failure and pointless. The world had not been destroyed, and all contact was lost with those who had left. Dissent was growing within the ranks of GENE, especially from those who had opposed the immigration in the first place, even as new members joined the organization."

"Then, in the early 1950's, GENE HQ intercepted an SOS signal from a Project SEEDS ship. Unfortunately, the technological knowledge needed to build a ship was unavailable since all engineers and ships had left with Project SEEDS. Therefore, the only choice remaining was to wait until technology on Earth advanced far enough to build a space ship."

"At that point, the dissenters, led by a certain Vincent Salasquez, broke off with GENE, believing they were the only ones worthy to rectify the past mistake of Project SEEDS. This included claiming the plant twins, a genetic miracle of that time. They called themselves Genesis Devolution, or GD, as a mockery to GENE."

"In the meantime, GENE tried to establish itself as a legitimate business. GENE was successful and profited greatly from past experiences with plants. Discoveries made by GENE's front company eventually led to the birth of hyperspace gates. In the meantime, GENE also became involved with a few of the less than "upstanding" elements of society to extend their influence and block that of GD, including a crime organization known as the Red Dragon Syndicate."

Spike sucked in his breathe upon hearing that. Nightingale continued her narration without stopping.

"The syndicate leader at the time was the young, yet influential, Mao Yenrai. GENE attempted to have a mutually benefitial deal with Mao. GENE wanted a hyperspace gate to Gunsmoke, the planet where Project SEEDS had crashed, as indicated by the transmissions GENE continued to recieve. It wasn't until a little over three years ago that any progress was made in the gate. The reason for this progress was a GENE agent known only as Julia."

Spike almost choked on that little piece of information. Julia? An agent of GENE? Why didn't she ever tell him?

"Julia smoothed things over with Mao. Also, Mao had her slated to be the woman for his chosen successor," Nightingale pinned Spike with her sharp gaze, "Spike Spiegel."

The was an audible intake of breath around the room. Everyone looked at Spike, who wanted to shout at everyone to stop staring at him, damnit.

"However," Spike's attention returned to Nightingale, as did everyone else's, "GENE did not realize at the time that GD had also sent an agent into the Red Dragon Syndicate. His name was, and still is, Vicious, great grandson of Vincent Salasquez."

Spike was shocked. His former friend, the man who had tried to kill him several times and almost succeeded, was involved in this madness, too?

"Things became worse when Vivious developed feelings for Julia, who ended up double-crossing GENE to be with Vicious. When he learned Spike felt the same and that Spike was slated to be the next leader of the Syndicate, Vicious snapped. He nearly killed Spike, and Julia disappeared, leaving Mao a prisoner of GD and eventually usurped by Vicious, until he was murdered approximately one week ago."

There was a dead silence in the room. In these past three years, or even these past few weeks, Spike had never expected to hear anything like this. It was like his whole world had been turned upside down.

"Well, that's a nice story, but tell me what it has to do with our situation right now," Wolfwood interjected.

"First of all, Vicious is still in charge of the Red Dragon Syndicate. Even though he has lost the rights to the hyperspace gate to Gunsmoke, he now knows that the twins are no longer there, rather in Earth's solar system. In addition," Nightingale glanced significantly in Spike's direction, "he also knows that his old rival Spike has resurfaced, along with Vash and Knives. He is coming for them, and indirectly, everyone involved with the twins, which is why I requested you to come with me. There was a threat to you."

"Why didn't you tell us any of this before?" Faye demanded.

"The transmission might have been intercepted."

"Great. What are we supposed to do about this now?" Jet grumbled.

"For the moment, nothing. We will arrive at GENE HQ within a few days time. Until that time, you may spend your time however you see fit, as long as you obey the rules of this ship."

Wolfwood raised his eyebrows. "Which are?"

"You may explore the ship, but do not touch what you do not understand. Also, do not distract the crew."

"That sounds simple enough," Meryl said.

"Unless, of course, the crew finds you attractive."

"WHAT?" Meryl thundered.

"Do not worry. I assure you they are well disciplined."

Meryl sputtered for a moment before becoming silent once again.

"Is there any chance we will be able to visit Mr. Vash or Mr. Knives?" Millie asked.

"Vash, yes. Knives, no," Nightingale said evenly.

_Well, _that's_ no surprise_, Spike thought ruefully.

"Hold on. How do we know we can trust you?" Meryl asked.

Nightingale looked her square in the eye. "Whether or not you trust me is entirely up to you. However, I mean you no harm."

Meryl narrowed her gaze somewhat before sitting back in her chair, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Can we visit Vash-person now?" Ed asked.

Nightingale's lips twitched. "I suppose."

"Hurray! Thank you, Bird-Lady! Ed has missed Vash-person!" Ed shouted joyfully as she bounced around the room.

Everyone laughed at Ed's antics, except for Nightingale, whose lips continued to twitch. Then, as she led them to where Vash was being kept, Spike began to feel his thoughts wander to something more serious.

_Looks like I'll have to confront Vicious again. Soon... _

_

* * *

_

Legato stared out across the wasteland that was Earth. It has been approximately four days since the Master had been taken. Legato would have killed the pathetic humans who had dared to touch the Master with their unclean hands had he been able to reach the Master in time. However, the damage caused by the meteors had prevented Legato from following the Master.

Legato had ordered the remaining Gung-Ho Guns to repair the ship at once. He could hear them working on it at that very moment. However, they had made little progress, and Legato's patience was beginning to wear thin.

Suddenly, Legato saw several humans, all men, walking towards the _Omega_ as if it was a suitable place for human garbage such as themselves. Legato did the only thing he could in that situation. He went to greet them.

Legato waited for the men to come closer. None of them were particularly interesting except for the one who walked in the front, obviously the leader. He was tall and dressed all in black, and he had a cruel-looking bird perched on his shoulder. His hair was greyish-white, and his lack eyes were cold and empty.

The men stopped. They stared at each other for several moments before the leader broke the ice.

"I have a proposition for you."

"Do you?"

Legato grinned and lifted up his left arm and made a gesture. All of a sudden, all of the pitiful human's henchmen drew their guns and pointed it at their leader's head. The man did not flinch.

"I intend to wipe out every single human being down to the very last speck of dust. Why do you insist upon rushing to your fate?"

The man grinned a grin similar to Legato's own. "I have something to offer."

"What could vermin like you possibly offer me?"

"Money and equipment necessary to re-outfit this ship, as well as the location of a certain Millions Knives. But in return, he, as well as you and your followers, will serve me."

Legato's face was expressionless as he weighed his options. It was true that it might be possible to repair the _Omega_ and find the Master in less time if he accepted this human's help. However, accepting help from a human was repugnant to Legato. On the other hand, the Master would approve of this course of action as long as the human was disposed of in the end. Upon reaching this conclusion, Legato released the henchmen, who looked dazed and confused.

"So, do we have a deal?" He stretched out his hand.

Legato shook hands with the man despite his reservations. "Deal."

"Good," the man said as he began to walk away.

"What shall I call you, partner?" Legato inquired.

The man grinned insanely. "Vicious."

Legato stared at the retreating figure of Vicious. It did not matter that he had made a deal. No human could command Legato or the Master. And in the end, Legato would see the arrogant fool die. Painfully.

* * *

Another twist! Don't you guys just love 'em? I know I do. Anyway, I hope no one seemed OOC. I am especially worried about my characterizations of Vicious since I've only seen one episode (#5) with him in it. Legato's personality also worries me since he's such a psycho. In any case, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 

By the way, there were some references to the Trigun manga in this chapter. Tessla and the signal from a Project SEEDS ship, they're both from Trigun Maximum. If you want to know more, I suggest you buy some! They rock my socks!

By the way, since I posted Chapters 15 & 16 together, there will be no reviewer responses this time. Until the next chapter, my friends!

* * *

Next time: Vash begins his training under Nightingale.


	17. Training Begins

Disclaimer: Checking... Nope. Don't own it.

A/N: A rather short chapter. Hopefully it will entertain. As the title would imply, Vash begins training with Nightingale. My idea for having the mind look like a room actually came from a book called _The Magician's Guild_. (I highly recommend it.) However, I made a few changes. So, no one sue me for borrowing the idea.

* * *

Chapter 17: _Training Begins_

Meryl, as well as everyone else, followed Nightingale throught the maze-like corridors. She was deep in thought as she walked. Meryl had asked Nightingale if she could be trusted. Nightingale had not given a very clear answer, but Meryl had decided to drop the issue since it was clear that she wasn't going to get anywhere.

After wandering for what appeared to be forever, Nightingale stopped them outside of a room with a heavy locking mechanism on it. She turned to face them.

"This is where Vash is being kept. You may all go in and see him."

With that, she put her hand on a scanner. A green light swept over her hand, and a recorded voice said, "Identity confirmed." The door slid open, revealing Vash the Stampede, asleep on his bed, one of his arms dangling over the side of the bed as he drooled on the pillow.

A vein popped in Meryl's head as she marched over to the sleeping outlaw and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What did you do that for?"

"You are such a dolt!" Meryl shouted at him. "We've been worried sick about you for the past few days! And here you are, sleeping like you don't have a care in the world!"

Vash actually flinched at the force of her words. "Meryl, it's not like that-"

"The hell it isn't!" Meryl growled at him.

"Meryl, you're being unreasonable!"

"I don't care!"

Meryl suddenly put a hand to her mouth. Why in the hell had she said that? It was completely irrational. Vash had been taken captive, and here she was, ragging on him. What was wrong with her?

"Meryl?" came Millie's inquisitive voice. She put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's ok."

"I'm sorry, Vash. I don't know why I said those things."

Vash smiled weakly. "Don't worry about it. Hey!" he exclaimed suddenly. "I have more than one visitor!"

"How ya doin', Needle Noggin?" Wolfwood strolled over to Vash, a broad smile on his face. "Having fun with your new friend?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean her?" Vash asked, indicating Nightingale. Vash looked shocked. "No, we're not-"

"Ah, that's ok, Needle Noggin. No need to be embarrassed."

"No, it's not like that!" Vash protested. "Um, Meryl...?"

Meryl was shaking with fury. Vash yelped a little bit before rushing to her side, trying to plead his innocence.

"Meryl, it's not like that!"

"Then what's your excuse?" Meryl asked dangerously.

"I swear, all she wants to do is help me with my mental abilities so Knives doesn't get the best of me again. That's it!"

"So, that's what happened to you in the last battle, right?" Spike asked.

"Yeah." Vash rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Knives started assaulting me mentally, and I wasn't able to defend myself. It was terrible."

"I see. So, you're going to do some training, huh, Needle Noggin?"

Vash sighed. "Yes, Wolfwood." He looked at Meryl. "Is that ok with you?"

Meryl smiled slightly. "You know it is, Vash. I want you to take care of yourself."

"Great! Now that that's settled, can we get something to eat? I'm starving!" Vash said.

"So is Ed!" Ed piped up. "Bird-Lady, where can Ed and Vash-person get food?"

The corners of Nightingale's mouth twitched. "Right here, as a matter of fact. I anticipated that you all might be hungry so I had food brought. Ah, here it is now."

Several crew members in yellow uniforms (cooks, Meryl guessed) began rolling in trays full of food. Everyone stared at all the different types of foods that had been brought.

"Hurray!" Ed sang, as she began to pile a plate full of food.

The others didn't hesitate to do the same. Meryl watched as the men had seconds and thirds of everything while the women seemed to have somewhat smaller helpings. Both Vash and Ed ate as if they had not eaten for days, and their table manners were atrocious. Meryl refrained from voicing her disapproval. After all, they deserved a little happiness.

Finally, when the meal was finished, everyone sat back in a chair, very full. Wolfwood and Spike picked their teeth with some tooth picks. (Meryl still couldn't get over how alike they were.) Vash was wrestling on the floor with Ed and Ein, laughing. Meryl and Millie watched with amusement as Faye and Jet both smoked a cigarette. Nightingale sat separate from the rest of them.

"So, have you heard anything about the Red Dragon Syndicate, Vash?" Jet asked.

Vash looked up. "The what?"

Meryl shot Nightingale an irritated glance. "You mean you didn't tell him?"

"No. I did not have the opportunity. You may tell him now, if you wish."

"Tell me what?"

Meryl sniffed as Jet began to explain everything to Vash. Vash sat quietly as everything was laid out for him. He glanced at Nightingale with some surprise when he heard she was an agent of GENE. Spike's involvement in the Red Dragon Syndicate also seemed to surprise him, but Vash remained silent throughout the entire narration. When it was over, he looked thoughtful. Meryl wondered what he was thinking. Vash was such a complex person. So goofy and naive, yet serious and wise at the same time. A paradox.

"So, what does all of this have to do with you?" Vash asked Nightingale.

She frowned. "I'm not sure I understand the question."

"I mean, why does what happens to me and Knives concern you? Why do you care?"

She blinked. "That is simple. Your well-being is important to GENE. Since I am best suited to handle your case, it is my assignment. I do not take my assignments lightly. I always give my best in everything I do."

"Is that it?"

Meryl looked from one to the to the other. Something strange was going on here. Vash was almost interrogating Nightingale. Did he know something about her that the rest of them didn't?

"No."

"I see," Vash murmurred. "Care to tell me what the other reason is?"

"You will find out in time."

Vash groaned. "More secrecy. Why can't you just be honest with me for once?"

After a pause, Nightingale asked, "Do you wish to become stronger? Strong enough to hold your own against your elder brother?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then, stop asking foolish questions that will be answered when you are ready!"

Meryl flinched a little at the hardness in Nightingale's tone of voice. However, Vash did not. He merely nodded, deep in thought.

"Hey, guys. How about we talk some more later, ok?"

"You sure, Needle Noggin?"

"Yes, Wolfwood. I am."

Ed hugged Vash. "Bye, Vash-person. Can Ed come visit tomorrow?"

Vash smiled. "I'm sure you can, Ed."

"Yay! Bye, Vash-person!"

Meryl followed the rest of them out of the room. She paused to look at Vash and Nightingale, scrutinizing each other, before she closed the door behind her.

_I hope he'll be ok..._

_

* * *

_

Vash watched Meryl leave out of the corner of his eye. That woman sure was complicated. Sometimes she was very intimidating. Other times, she could be kind. Now that he thought about it, Vash found it kind of funny that Meryl had gotten so irritable at the thought of him and Nightingale being together. Could it be that she was jealous? Now that _would _be funny.

"You're smiling."

Vash started at the sound of Nightingale's voice. "Yeah."

"Why?"

Vash grinned. "Just thinking?"

"About that woman?"

"If you reallywant to know, then, yes, I am."

"I see..." Her voice trailed off.

Vash stared at her. It was almost as if Nightingale didn't understand what Vash was thinking. Didn't she know anything about affection for another person?

"Shall we begin?"

"Oh, yeah," Vash said, his train of thought interrupted. "So, what do I have to do?"

Nightingale got up and pushed her chair over to him. Vash sat in his chair. She sat down again, right in front of him. She put her fingers on his temples.

"One's mind is much like a room with many doors. Try to picture your mind as a room."

Vash did. He soon found himself within a room very similar to the one he had shared with Knives on board the Project SEEDS ship with Rem. However, it was larger, with a great many doors. The door that caught his attention was larger than the rest and had a frame around it. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door.

_'May I come in?'_

_Vash walked over to the door and opened it to see Nightingale on the other side._

_'Sure.'_

_As Nightingale entered into Vash's mind, pale, ghostly images began to appear. The sound of multiple voices whispering permeated the room. Images of people, places, and things appeared briefly, before vanishing. One in particular caught Vash's attention._

_It was Rem, as he remembered her, claiming: "No one has the right to take the life of another."_

_'Rem!' Vash ran to embrace her, but the moment he touched her, she dissolved into thin air._

_'What happened? Where did Rem go?'_

_Nightingale rubbed her temples. 'We are currently inside your mind. These images are your memories. You cannot touch them. They cannot touch you. You are separate yet together. That is the way of things here.'_

_'But..."_

_'You will never learn how to master the skill of keeping another from entering your mind if you cannot control your own memories. You will be repeatedly defeated every time you try if you do not learn this. Now, do you wish to continue or not?'_

_'...I do.'_

_'Good. Now, your first task is to put these memories behind the doors.'_

_'All of them?'_

_'Yes. All of them.'_

_Vash began trying to shove the memories physically into the doors._

_'No," Nightingale said firmly. 'You must force them in with your mind.'_

_'Great,' Vash muttered._

_Vash didn't know how long he tried to force his memories into the many doors in his mind. Every single time he was sure that his mind had been cleared at last, another random image would pop into his mind. His concentration would be broken, and the memories would start flowing all over again._

_'Why can't I do this?' Vash growled with frustration._

_'You try too hard.'_

_'What do you mean, I _try_ too hard?'_

_'Just what I told you.'_

_'ARGH! I'm never gonna get this right!'_

_'You will, in time. Now, I do believe you've had enough for today.'_

Vash opened his eyes. Nightingale was still sitting in front of him. She removed her fingers from his temples, the corners of her mouth twitching again. Vash glowered at her.

"You think it's funny that I can't do this, don't you?"

"No. You expect too much of yourself. It takes time to fully grasp the concepts I am teaching you. Do not sell yourself short."

"Whatever."

"If you are so determined to give up, I do not have to teach you at all."

"No. I want to learn," Vash mumbled.

"Good," Nightingale said, satisfied. "We will continue our lessons tomorrow."

Oh, joy," Vash muttered.

Just as she was about to leave, Nightingale stopped and turned. "You are actually doing well. Do not lose faith in yourself. You will need it in the days ahead."

Vash watched her leave and wondered, _The days ahead? More trouble? Not again!_

_

* * *

_

Nightingale left Vash's room. As she departed, she locked the door. Even though Vash was not the type to try and escape, Nightingale knew it had to be done. It was better to be safe than sorry.

She walked slowly down the empty halls. Everyone else was asleep. Vash hadn't realized it, but it was now late at night. He had spent hours trying to master his own mind. He had seemed discouraged when she left so Nightingale had attempted to give his confidence a small boost. In all actuality, she had not expected him to be able to put all his memories behind the doors of his mind on his first try. However, he had at least made a start.

Watching him struggle to control his own memories was both an interesting, yet saddening, experience. As much as she had tried not to pry, she couldn't help seeing some of the his more dark memories, which turned out to be the ones he had had the most trouble concealing. Images of Rem Saverem, the Great Fall, July, Augusta, the Gung-Ho Guns, and Knives seemed to pop up everywhere. No matter what he did, Vash always seemed to be followed closely by gunsmoke, blood, and corpses.

Nightingale felt a slight ache in her chest for him. It confused her somewhat. She didn't even know what to call it. Perhaps "pity" was the correct word. Even worse, Vash seemed to project so much mentally that it was hard to not pick up on his thoughts and emotions, which affected her own psyche. Nightingale determined that she would have to keep her own mind closed if she was to get anywhere with him.

She rubbed the back of her neck to relieve the stiffness and stretched slightly. Tomorrow, she would have to speak with Knives again. It was unavoidable. After all, no one else was properly suited for bringing him food and interacting with him in general. His mental powers had no effect on her, and she was more or less his equal in physical strength.

_Physical strength... Perhaps I should see how skilled he really is. He's bound to be bored sitting in that room all day, plotting. Maybe I'll spar with him sometime._

She smirked internally to herself before walking back to her room to sleep for a few hours before the busy day began.

* * *

ANNOUNCEMENT: I will be posting twice a week from now on. Each Tuesday and Friday, a new chapter will be posted. Just so you loyal readers know...

Well, I hope you people liked this chapter. It's kinda short, but it gets the job done, I think. Oh, and for those of you missing Knives, I'll squeeze him into the next chapter. Hehe...

To all my reviewers: I love you guys! And all you SILENT people who read my story but don't review (You know who you are. For that matter, so do I. Hehe...), I love you guys too!

Reviewer Correspondence for Ch. 15 & 16

**AHCLF:** YES! Ed barks! Muawawawawa! Hehe... I'm glad you like the double update thing. However, I probably won't be doing any more of that until I finish typing the whole story. I plan to have all chapters out before I start school in August. The things I do for you people...

**Brax the Great:** Yes, I thought the Spike/Faye moment was good, too. I tell you what, though, if you like seeing Legato and Knives get what they deserve, you will like the later chapters. EVIL things happen to them. Hehe...

**Aine of Knockaine:** Well, Knives won't meet Vicious for a few more chapters. INTERESTING THINGS will happen. I guarantee it. However, if I say anymore I will spoil it. So, time for me to be quiet now...

**X-Over:** You know, initially, I was only going to go into Spike's past (i.e. Red Dragon Syndicate), but you've been so persistent with Faye-past and Ein-past angle that I was inspired the other day to put in a tidbit about their pasts in near the end of the fic. I tell you, my friend, you've been one of my best reviewers. Your suggestions have helped make this fic go places I never thought it would go. Thanks so much for your support!

**Katana-Jake:** New reviewer! Glad you like the "originality" of the story! Keep reading and reviewing!

* * *

Next time: Nightingale and Knives discuss the qualities of the human race while Vash and Meryl have some quality time. 


	18. Dreams

Disclaimer: As if...

A/N: I have an announcement, people! I HAVE FINISHED TYPING THE STORY! Yes, it is true. I typed the last 10 chapters last week. (Yes, it is true that I have no life.) All that remains is to post them. Anyways, on to Chapter 18!

* * *

Chapter 18: _Dreams_

_Nightingale sat in her room, her gaze focused straight ahead. However, she wasn't seeing what was directly in front of her. She stood up, almost without realizing it, and walked over to the wall._

_The wall. It was blank, just like her. The only thing she was concious of was a weird feeling. An almost physical discomfort caused by something else altogether._

_She stared at the wall for a long time. She took in its smooth surface. It was clean. A blank slate. Something unblemished. It mocked her._

_Suddenly, she began punching the wall with her left hand, curled into a fist. She hit it as hard as she could, not realizing that she was causing a dent in the wall's smooth surface. Then, she began hitting the wall with her right hand. Even when her hands began to bleed and her bones began to give way, she continued. The pain didn't matter._

_Then, without warning, the chunks of debris from the wall began to fly all around her, peppering her skin. One hit a glass lamp above her head. Shards of glass flew everywhere. When a particularly large shard came directly down towards her, she jerked back but not in time to prevent it from drawing a long cut into the left side of her face._

_She stopped hitting the wall. She looked at it blankly. The wall was now a pile of debris. Then, she looked down at her hands. She tentatively traced the thin cut along her face with her fingers, smearing her face with blood. It hurt, but the weird feeling hurt more.._

_She sat down in the rubble, and the blood mingled with dust. She stared at her hands, both bloody and mangled. She locked her gaze on the floor, and said two words, clear and even._

"_Never again."_

Nightingale's eyes snapped open. Her hair was matted, and her face was damp with sweat. She attempted to calm her breathing by taking slow, deep breathes. Tentatively, she traced the scar on her face with a finger, from above her left brow to her cheek, skipping over her aqua eye. Then, she looked down at her hands, long since healed, yet still bearing scars.

_It's been a while since that dream. How long has it been since _then?

Nightingale glanced at the clock. It was about five in the morning. Sounds of activity could already be heard out in the hallway. The crew would be awake soon. She still had many responsibilities. The ship needed a Captain, Vash needed a teacher, and Knives needed someone to look after his needs. So much to do. Luckily, the first could be taken care of by another helmsman. The other two, however, would require more attention.

Nightingale stretched. She put her feet on the floor and got up. After taking a quick cold shower, she dressed in her standard attire and hooked her katana and whip in place. Then, she swept out of her room, ready to face the day ahead.

* * *

Meryl woke up slowly. She glanced over at the clock. When she saw that it was about six in the morning, she got up and began to get ready. After a shower, she had discovered a few changes of clothes in the dresser. Much to her surprise, they were exactly the same as her own. It would seem that Nightingale had prepared for everything. After putting them on, she left the room, leaving behind the sound of Millie and Ed's snores. 

Meryl walked down the halls, wondering which way it was to the mess hall. She noticed that some of the crew members were staring at her, but she ignored them. She had just about given up hope of finding her way anywhere when she bumped into Nightingale.

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

"Think nothing of it," Nightingale replied.

Meryl stared at her. Nightingale looked the same, but there was something different about her eyes, besides the fact that they were mismatched. Behind the cool, hard exterior, Meryl thought she saw something in the other woman's eyes. Weariness?

"Now, are you looking for something?"

Meryl blinked. _I must have been imagining things._ "Actually, I'm looking for the mess hall."

"I appologize. I forgot to inform you that all meals will be delivered to you."

"Oh," Meryl said, somewhat surprised. "Then, I was wondering if I could go see Mr. Vash."

"Of course. However, he may not be awake yet. There is a very good possibility that you will have to wait for him to awaken."

"That's all right. I'd just like to see him."

"Very well. Follow me."

Nightingale turned around and began to walk away. Meryl almost had to jog to keep up with the tall woman. Meryl was slightly out of breath by the time they reached Vash's room. Nightingale put her hand on the scanner again. The door slid open.

"You may stay for as long as you wish. However, be sure to lock the door behind you when you leave."

Meryl looked at her quizically. "Why?"

"Simple procedure. Regulations are regulations. There are no exceptions." Without another word, Nightingale left, leaving Meryl alone.

Meryl walked into the room. Vash was nowhere to be seen. His bed was a mess, the sheets ruffled and twisted around. Meryl tutted to herself a bit before straightening the bed out as much as possible. Then, she looked around the room, trying to find Vash. Then, she spotted him.

He was sitting on the floor in the corner, his legs crossed. His arms were folded across his chest. It looked like he was meditating, except for the slight dribble of drool at the corner of his mouth. Meryl smiled and tip-toed over to him, trying not to wake him up.

_He seems...calm_, Meryl mused. _At peace. He never seemed to be that way on Gunsmoke. Maybe it's because there was always that constant atmosphere of him being hunted. Now that the bounty on his head is gone and Knives can't torment him, he can relax_.

Vash stirred slightly. Meryl sat down next to him. Vash's eyes flickered open. His gaze shifted to meet Meryl's.

"Meryl? When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago. You really are a slob, Vash. Did you see your bed?"

Vash blinked the sleep away from his eyes. "No. What'd I do?"

Meryl smacked him lightly. "Your bed was a twisted mess! You must be a restless sleeper."

"Haha! I guess so."

Meryl's brow furrowed slightly. "So, why exactly are you sleeping on the floor?"

"Huh?" Vash looked around him. "Oh. Well, after Nightingale left, I continued trying to shove my memories behind the doors. I figured that if I sat on the floor I'd be less likely to fall asleep. So much for that."

Meryl had no idea what he was talking about, but she got the basic gist of it. "So, how's the training going."

Vash pouted a little. "Terrible. I can't seem to gt the hang of it. It must be some weird defect I have. I can't ever get anything right."

The bitterness in his tone startled her. "Vash, you aren't being fair to yourself."

"Aren't I?"

Meryl was silent. It was true that Vash seemed to have a chronic illness for getting into trouble, but to blame himself for everything bad that happened was ridiculous. Not everything was his fault!

"Vash, not everything bad that happens is your fault! Bad things happen all the time! Look at Spike! His life hasn't been a piece of cake either, you know!"

Vash sighed. "I know Meryl. It's just that, with everything I can do, with all the power that is in my possession, even if I didn't ask for it, I can't even save those closest to me. Like," he took a deep breath, "Rem."

Meryl blinked. "You mean, the woman who was part of Project SEEDS?"

"Yes. She was the one who raised me and Knives Almost like a mother." He smiled wistfully. "She used to say that we were angels. More like devils," he intoned darkly.

"Vash?"

"Yeah?"

Meryl looked down at her feet. "What happened to her?"

"She was killed in the Great Fall, trying to save the other ships."

"Oh."

Both of them were silent for a long time.

"You blame yourself for that, too, don't you?"

Vash didn't answer.

"You do. You don't even have to say it. I know you do." Meryl glared at him. "You think you're the only one who's ever lost someone important to you? You think you're the only one who's ever felt guilt over that loss?"

"N-no," Vash stuttered. "I just-"

"You just what?" Meryl glowered. "God! You are such an idiot! How you've survived this long is beyond me! I'm surprised you haven't killed yourself by now!"

"Hey! I highly disapprove of suicide! You know that!"

"You could have fooled me! At this rate, you're going to be dead because of your own guilt! Stop taking responsibility for the actions of others!"

"But-"

"Shut up and listen to me!" Vash clamped his mouth shut. "Knives caused the Great Fall! Knives caused you to destroy July! Knives, through Legato, caused you to annihilate August! All the bad things that have happened in your life are because of him! Stop blaming yourself for the things he's done, and live your own life, damnit!"

When Meryl finally stopped her little rant, she realized that Vash was gaping at her. _What?_ She thought irritably. _Has he really never thought of this before? Idiot._

"I guess I never looked at it that way," Vash admitted.

Meryl sniffed. "Obviously."

"But, thank you Meryl."

Meryl looked at Vash. His aqua eyes met her violet ones, and they stayed that way for a long time, just gazing into each others eyes. Meryl's eyes widened when Vash began to lean forward.

"Excuse me, sir and ma'am."

Meryl and Vash both started. A man in a yellow unifom rolled a tray into the room. Meryl and Vash blushed furiously. The man smiled and said, "I've brought you some breakfast."

After recovering from their embarrassment, Meryl and Vash got up and made their way over to the tray. As they both filled their plates, the cook began to leave.

"Hey, wait! Where're you going?" Vash asked.

"I have to get back to work in the kitchen. Besides," the man added, a knowing smile on his face, "I think I can leave you two alone." Then, he left.

Meryl looked at Vash. "So, we going to eat or not?"

"Ee sho awr!" Vash said, through a mouthful of food.

"Come again?"

Vash swallowed. "I said: We sure are!"

Meryl grinned. "Then, let's eat!"

* * *

Faye slipped out of her room quietly. She had already eaten breakfast, which was brought by a man in a yellow uniform. Once she had finished, she had gotten cleaned up and changed clothes. 

Faye looked at the door right in front of her. It was the door to Spike's room. She raised her hand to knock but drew back at the last second.

What was wrong with her? Why was she going to see him? That perverted asshole of a man made her want to throttle him. He had absolutely no redeaming qualities whatsoever, AND he was already in love with another woman, the mysterious Julia. It was obvious from the look he had had on his face when Nightingale had told them about the Red Dragon Syndicate.

Faye glowered at the door. It wasn't like she actually _cared_ about him, stubborn jackass that he was. Did she? Faye bit her lip, unsure what to do. She could either knock on the door and talk to him, or she could just go back to her own room and sit. After a few minutes of deliberation, she chose the latter.

Just when she was about to go back to her room, the door slid open. "Faye, what are you doing outside my room?"

Faye sniffed. "Just checking to see if you were awake, you lazy ass."

Spike blinked. "I was just about to do the same with you."

"WHAT?" A vein popped in Faye's head. "Are you trying to imply that I'm a lazy, good-for-nothing asshole like you?"

Spike shrugged. "Well if the show fits, wear it."

"Bastard!" Faye growled. Without another word, she stomped back into her room and slammed the door.

* * *

Knives lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. Nightingale had not yet come today. However, Knives was confident she would. She had told him herself that she would be the one looking after him. Not that he _needed_ looking after. However, it was true that no one else would be able to handle him like she could since they were both of the same breed. 

Knives smirked. Even though she obviously thought she hadn't slipped with him yesterday, Knives knew better. Her reaction to his very simple question proved that. She was indeed a complex creature. Nightingale was hiding something. Knives was going to find out what it was. Afterwards, it would be a simple matter to pinpoint her weakness and convert her to his side. She could not possibly be as stubborn as Vash.

Not long after, Knives heard the door slide open. He sat up, smirking inwardly. It was her, just as he had expected. She looked the same as she had the first day he had seen her. However, the food tray she rolled in made her look somewhat domestic. The look did, and yet did not, suit her.

She rolled the tray over to him. Knives watched her shrewdly as she uncovered enough food for two. Then, she began to fill her own plate. When she was done, she drew up a chair and began to eat at the table.

After a few minutes, she seemed to notice that he had not started. "Are you going to eat or not? Or," she narrowed her eyes, "is filling your own plate too menial a task for you?"

Knives chuckled. "Impudent woman, of course I am able to fill my own plate. However," he folded his arms over his chest with a smirk on his face, "since you are my caretaker, I assumed you would do that for me."

Nightingale raised her eyebrows before returning her attention to her own plate. "You are no longer a child. It is meerly my assignment to bring you food and interact with you, not become your servant."

Knives chuckled again at her insolence. Then, he began to fill his own plate. After he was finished, he set his plate on the opposite side of the table from her and sat down. The two ate in silence for a while.

"So, tell me, woman, what do you think of the human race?"

Nightingale stopped eating. "Why ask me? You have quite obviously developed your own view of humanity. Why should my opinion make any difference at all?"

"Do not play games with me, woman. I know you are like my brother and I, another autonomous plant angel. An aberration that perplexes the ignorant humans. Surely, after all the time you have spent with humans, you have your own opinion on their filthy race relative to our own, more perfect race."

Nightingale was silent for some time. Then, she replied, "If you are implying that our race is superior and above the race of humans, then I would have to say," she met his gaze squarely, "I agree with you."

Knives was taken aback by surprise with that last statement. Of course, he had always known he was correct in his evaluation of the human species, but after 130 years of attempting to convince Vash of this and failing, Nightingale's answer was unexpected.

"Then, why not join me? We can destroy their pitiful race together!"

Nightingale pursed her lips. "No."

"Why not?" Knives demanded. "You just said that humans were inferior."

"So I did. However, that does not mean they completely lack any redeeming qualities whatsoever."

"Foolish woman!" Knives hissed. "They deserve to be exterminated! Do you not realize what they have done to our race? Abused them and treated them like batteries, not like the living, sentient beings that they are!"

"You do not know-"

"Yes I do know! I have seen it with my own eyes! What happened to Tessla is proof enough!"

Nightingale paused before answering. "I am familiar with the incident."

"Then how can you say that humans do not deserve to die? And," Knives said with a disgusted tone of voice, "do not feed me that 'Love and Peace' nonsense my dear brother always spouts."

"It really is quite simple," she began. "It is true that humans are inferior. However, to eradicate a race based on the evils of a few is not justified. It is genocide. Secondly," she continued, cutting off Knives's retort, "because we are superior, it is our duty to look after them and guide them to a better future."

"Do you honestly believe they will accept you?" Knives asked dangerously.

"No. It will take time and effort on the part of both races."

"There would not be any effort on their part!" Knives sneered.

"Yes, there would be. For, in my experience, a trait quite common to all humans is an unwavering determination to improve their condition. Such has been proven throughout the course of history. Think of the great intellectual movements of the past, such as the Renaissance and the Enlightenment, and the improvements made in technology as the years progressed. Examples of humans striving to make their lives better. Tell me, cousin," she began to smirk, "what could possibly improve the condition of humans more than cooperating with plants?"

Before Knives could answer her, Nightingale stood up, put all the plates on the tray, and rolled them out the door. The door slid shut behind her.

Knives stared after her, frowning. He could not believe that Nightingale was also ridiculously misguided about the parasitic humans. At least she did not claim that plants and humans were equal as Vash did, the simpleton.

_However, they will see. I will prove to them both that I am right about the filthy humans. They will see..._

_

* * *

_

Well now, how did you like the debate Nightingale and Knives had regarding humans? As you can see, she is somewhere in the middle while Vash and Knives are extreme opposites on this issue. Anyway, review for me please! Feedback makes me a happy writer!

Reviewer Correspondence for Ch. 17

**Cyllwen:** Yes, the internet is a good thing. I hope you get your back soon so you can keep reading my story!

**Brax the Great:** Well, Vash will train some more next chapter. Uh, I have no evil mind trick plans in store for Knives. I have OTHER evil plans, though. Hehe...

**JimValentine:** No, no Meryl/Nightingale fights. I just thought having Wolfwood make insinuations would be funny. BUT, if memory serves, I do believe Meryl yells at Vash over something regarding Nightingale. That comes later, though. Hehe...

**X-Over:** Well, there will be no Nightingale/Vash conversation about Vash's no-killing policy. In a later chapter, however, Spike and Vash will have a conversation about it. And, about the other stuff, you know what's really unfortunate? Adult Swim took Cowboy Bebop off the air in May so I only got to see Episode #'s 26 and 1-6 on the air before it got taken off. The only other episodes I have seen are #'s 8, 17, 19, and 24, and that's only because I bought _Cowboy Bebop: Best Sessions_. So, regarding the stuff you keep asking me about, I really can't write about it becuse I haven't seen the episodes. It really makes me sad because I think my story could be so much better if I could just watch the episodes! But, I am doing the best I can with this. The story has been completely written, though, so I'm hoping it turned out OK. We'll know once all 30 chapters are out, won't we? (That should be in a couple weeks thanks to updating twice a week. I'm glad you like that.)

* * *

Next time: Vash continues his training, after which Nightingale and Knives have a sparring match. (Insert evil grin here.) 


	19. Touching a Nerve

Disclaimer: I would have to be _really_ good to own them, wouldn't I?

A/N: OH MY GOD! I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS! SOMEONE PINCH ME! Er, ahem, anyway, I just want to thank all the people who have helped me get this far. I really appreciate the support!

* * *

Chapter 19: _Touching a Nerve_

Nightingale walked purposefully through her ship. It was time for yet another training session with Vash. For the past several days, he had been progressing well enough as far as hiding his memories behind the doors of his mind. However, some memories continued to make themselves known, mostly the more horrific ones. However, the more control Vash gained over his memories, the less damage they would do to his psyche.

In addition to Nightingale's training, Vash also received much support from his friends, especially Meryl Stryfe. Everyday, she would go visit and share a meal with him. What they talked about when they were alone was a mystery that Nightingale did not care to solve. One time, however, his friend Jet had asked why it was taking so long to arrive at their destination. When Nightingale explained that there were no hyperspace gates to GENE HQ to keep its location less accessible, he had grumbled a bit. However, it was enough that Vash was progressing.

Knives, on the other hand, was an entirely different class of problem. Nightingale's brow furrowed slightly. Ever since their debate over humanity, Knives had not spoken a word to her, and she had not spoken either. She delivered his meals, ate them with him silently, cleared the plates away, and left. This routine had been going on for a while now. Perhaps it was time to change that.

Nightingale smirked. _I suppose we could have a sparring match today._

However, first she had to pay Vash a visit to see how he was progressing. He practiced on his own a great deal, and that did help his progress. He also seemed determined to get what she was teaching him right. However, he had yet to face the most serious challenge in his training. It was time he attempted to repel someone who was actively trying to invade his mind.

Nightingale arrived at Vash's room. She placed her hand on the scanner. As the green light moved swiftly across her hand, she thought, _I wonder if he'll be able to handle it._

_

* * *

_

Vash was sitting on his bed, eyes closed, when he heard the door slide open. He didn't bother to open his eyes to see who it was. He already knew.

"Still practicing, I see."

Vash opened his eyes. "Yeah."

Nightingale's lips twitched. "You are an enthusiastic student."

Vash stretched a bit. "I have a good teacher."

Nightingale drew up a chair in front of Vash. "It is time for you to attempt one of the most difficult things I am going to teach you."

"Which is?"

"Blocking someone from your mind."

Vash stiffened. What Knives had done to him in their last battle was still fresh on his mind. The pain had been indescribable.

Nightingale had a knowing look on her face. "I see you remember what happened before. However, with my training, such a thing will not happen."

Vash smiled weakly. "How do you know?"

"Experience. I visit your brother everyday. I have never been assaulted mentally by him."

Vash gaped. "You visit Knives _everyday_?"

"Yes. No one else is qualified."

Vash stared. "And Knives _lets_ you?"

The corners of Nightingale's mouth twitched again. "It's not like he has any say in the matter. He would not be able to eat if not for me."

"Oh," Vash said, not very satisfied with the answer. Something else was going on, but he made a mental note to himself to ask her about it at the end of the lesson.

"Are you ready to begin?"

Vash started. "Um, how do I start?"

"First, you must clear your mind of all thoughts."

"Right. Gotcha." Vash closed his eyes and almost instantly found himself in the room that was his mind. It was clear.

_'Now what?'_

_'Now, you must envision a sort of block or barrier around your mind.'_

_Vash struggled with that for a moment before he managed to picture a wall in his mind's eye._

_'Ok. Done.'_

_'Very well. Now, I am going to attempt to break into your mind. There may be some discomfort, especially if your barrier does not hold. Are you prepared?'_

_'Yeah, I'm ready.'_

_A split second later, Vash began to feel pressure being applied to the wall he had erected. It felt like someone was pounding on it in an attempt to break it down. As the pressure increased, Vash found it more and more difficult to maintain his concentration. The wall began to quiver, not only from the blows, but the lack of support behind it._

_Suddenly, the wall gave way. Vash felt pain. It wasn't as pronounced or excruciating as when Knives had done it, but it still hurt. A lot. Images began to flash in his mind. Rem, the Great Fall, July, Augusta, and many more._

"Wake up!"

Vash felt someone slap his face. He sat up with a start. "Who, what, when, where, why?"

Nightingale was leaning over him, scrutinizing him carefully. "It would appear that the strain was too much on your mind. I appologize. I had forgotten that Knives merely sent messages of pain through your nervous system as opposed to actively attempting to break into your mind."

"Um, could you explain that in English, please?"

Nightingale blinked. "Your brother did break into your mind. However, he did not try to read it. He heard your surface thoughts, of course, but that is different from digging through one's memories. He merely sent signals of pain to your nervous system."

"Oh. So, what does this have to do with my lesson?"

"It means that I made a mistake."

Vash stared. The way she say the word "mistake" made it sound like a dirty swear word.

"So, what are we going to do then?"

Nightingale rubbed her brow. "I suppose I will have to show you how to strengthen your barrier before we attempt this particular exercise again.

"That sounds good. So, what happenes when your barrier gets really strong?"

"Eventually, the barrier will maintain itself without constant concentration. At that point, no one will be able to penetrate your mind unless you allow them."

Vash looked down at his feet. "So, does that mean that no one will be able to control your mind, either?"

Nightingale blinked. "Why do you ask?"

Vash hesitated. "It's just that, I've had some problems with that. Not exactly mind control, but something else..." His voice trailed off.

"I see."

Vash looked up at her. Nightingale seemed deep in thought. Her voice had been filled with understanding. After several days of watching Vash try to shove his memories behind the doors of his own mind, Nightingale had most definitely found out about the two incidents where Vash used his Angel Arm, but not of his own free will. She had never brought it up (for which Vash was very grateful), but it had still lingered in the back of Vash's mind.

"Well, I have never encountered someone who could control a person's body. I would think, however, that controlling one's body requires controlling some aspect of the body's nervous system. When your mind has its barrier, that is virtually impossible to access."

Vash sighed with relief. "Good."

"Now," Nightingale sounded business-like once more, "shall I show you how to strengthen your mental barrier."

"Definitely."

And so, they toiled. Nightingale showed Vash some techniques for strengthening the mental barrier. Vash attempted them all and managed to make it somewhat stronger. After that, Nightingale tried to break into Vash's mind again. They repeated this several times. Eventually, Vash didn't pass out anymore, and the barrier held longer. However, Vash never managed to keep Nightingale out, only delay her advance.

"Man, no matter how hard I try, I can't keep you out of my mind," Vash grumbled, the pain in his head a dull ache a few minutes after their latest attempt.

"Remember, I have had a great deal more time than you to master this," Nightingale said.

"Great. Now I have a question. How _did_ you learn all this stuff anyway?"

"Much the way your brother did. I taught myself."

"WHAT?" Vash exclaimed. "But he's had over a century of practice!"

Nightingale stiffened. "I have had a similar amount of time to practice, also."

"What do you mean by that? Wait," Vash gaped at her, "does that mean your a-"

"Yes. I am an autonomous plant angel, much like you and your brother. In fact, I do believe we are cousins."

Vash sat back in disbelief, pain forgotten. "I have a cousin..."

Suddenly, he began to wail. "Oh! This is a great day! I have a cousin!" He jumped up, ready to hug her.

Nightingale's eyes were like chips of ice. "Do. Not. Touch. Me."

Vash sat down. He had never seen Nightingale like this. Her jaw seemed tight, and her eyes were stone cold. Her entire body was stiff. He stared at her in disbelief. Had he really done something so wrong? Then, he noticed, she wasn't even looking at him. Well, she was, but Nightingale seemed to be staring straight through him, beyond him, beyond everything.

Suddenly, she blinked. Her entire body visibly relaxed, and her eyes took on their characteristic emotionless cast once again. Vash continued to stare. There was something weird going on here.

"I...appologize for my behavior," Nightingale said, her voice hesistant. "I like my personal space. That's all."

Vash raised an eyebrow. _I seriously doubt that's it._

Nightingale stood up abruptly. "I have some matters I need to attend to. Please, excuse me." Without another word, she left the room.

Vash sat on his bed, staring at the door. This whole thing was becoming complicated. Nightingale was his cousin, yet she had looked almost ready to kill when he had tried to embrace her.

_What was _that _all about?_

_

* * *

_

Wolfwood lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling of his room. His Cross Punisher sat idly in the corner, leaning against the wall. The shadows that lingered on it gave it a wicked look.

Wolfwood sat up and sighed. Life was so dull now. No action, no adventure, no life-or-death situations to get out of. Everything was calm and ordered on this ship. Not like the Bebop where Spike and Faye were constantly getting into fights (much to Wolfwood's amusement). Of course, they still did (Wolfwood could hear them even when he was in his room) but not as much. It amazed Wolfwood that they hadn't admitted they had at least _some_ feelings for each other. Of course, Spike seemed to have feelings for that Julia woman, but Wolfwood didn't think it would hinder him too much in the long run.

Vash and Meryl seemed to be getting along pretty well to. Of course, when everyone else went with her to see him, she acted the same way she always had: exasperated to no end with Vash. However, when they were alone (something that was getting more and more frequent), Wolfwood was sure they acted differently. He had no proof, but he was sure of it.

_And as for me and my big girl, she deserves to know the truth...about me._

The door slid open. "Excuse me, Mr. Priest?"

Wolfwood smiled. It was his big girl.

"Yeah, big girl?"

"Have you seen Meryl? I can't seem to find her anywhere."

Wolfwood shrugged. "She probably went to visit Needle Noggin. She seems to be doing that a lot lately."

Millie smiled widely. "You're right, Mr. Priest. I'm glad Meryl and Mr. Vash are finally getting some alone time. They've liked each other for a while now."

Wolfwood smiled. _That's my big girl. Always perceptive._ "Yeah. So tell me, big girl, how've you been?"

"Oh, I've been great, Mr. Priest! You know, Ed is such a nice girl! Really smart to! I can't seem to beat her at chess, though. We always tie."

"Keeps you busy, though, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Well," Millie began, "I guess I'll go see what Ed is up to. She always seems to get herself into something."

Wolfwood caught her hand as she turned to leave. "Mr. Priest?" she asked, puzzled.

"Could you stay with me for a minute?"

"Oh, um, sure."

She sat down on the bed beside him. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Do you remember what Jet asked me when Vash and Knives were fighting?"

"Yes."

Wolfwood sighed. "Do you want to know the answer to that question?"

Millie blinked. "Do you want to tell me?"

"...I do."

"...Ok."

So, Wolfwood told her everything. His involvement with the Gung-Ho Guns, his assignment from Knives, his teacher Chapel, the December orphans, everything. It took a while, and Wolfwood left nothing out.

Millie didn't interrupt him as he laid it all out before her. Her face seemed uncharacteristically solumn. When Wolfwood was finished, she was silent for a long time. Wolfwood wondered what she was thinking about.

"Why haven't you said anything?"

"Anything?" Millie asked.

"About what I just told you, damnit!"

"Oh. Well, I guess I don't know what to say. But..."

"But...?"

Millie looked up at him and smiled. "I think you've changed a lot, Mr. Priest. You're not the same person you were, and you've quit working for Mr. Knives, haven't you?"

Wolfwood frowned slightly in thought. "I was ordered to protect him. It was my job to be there for him. But, that doesn't matter anymore. I honestly want to do those things, regardless of any order I was given."

"See?" Millie said cheerfully. "Everything's fine, Mr. Priest."

"Yeah, you're right." Then, without any warning, Wolfwood leaned forward and hugged her, whispering, "Call me Nick."

Millie was still for a moment before returning the hug., replying, "Sure thing, Nick."

They stayed that way for a long time, taking comfort in each other's warmth. Then, a few hours later, Millie pulled herself away from him, her eyes sparkling. Without another word, she left the room, a brilliant smile on her face.

Wolfwood watched her go. _Damn! I must be the luckiest man in the world!_

_

* * *

_

Knives heard the door to his room slide open. He didn't bother to see who it was. He already knew. That foolish woman who honestly believed humans and plants could coexist. Such nonsense! Humans were parasites that needed to be exterminated!

Knives frowned. _Then why is what she said to me eating away at my mind?_

Knives glared at Nightingale coldly as she rolled the tray of food into the room. She ignored him and began to fill her plate full of food. She sat down at the table and began to eat. Not long after, Knives did the same.

A few minues passed. The only sound was the clinking of utensils and plates. Knives found himself glancing at her now and then. Her lips were pursed. The expression on her face was hard and cold. Knives recognized that look. He had seen it on his own face many times.

Knives curled his lips. _I wonder what has you so out of sorts today, woman._

"Finish your food quickly. We are leaving in a few minutes."

Knives stared at her. "I am leaving this prison of a room? Why?" he asked suspiciously.

She looked at him straight in the eye. "There is not enough room to spar in here."

"Spar?"

"You _do_ know how to wield a katana, do you not?"

Knives's eyes narrowed. "Of course I do, woman. I merely want to know why you have suddenly decided to allow a dangerous individual such as myself out of this room."

"It is my assignment to look after your well-being. Wouldn't you say exercise is included in that?"

Knives narrowed his eyes some more. _What is she up to?_

Nightingale stood up. "Come with me."

Knives stood up. He followed her to the door. Possibilities began to click in his mind. By accompanying Nightingale, Knives could learn more about the layout of the ship. That might facillitate his escape. Also, after the humilliating experience he had suffered at her hands the first time he had met her, Knives was ready to grasp an opportunity to put her in her place, namely, as his subordinate.

Nightingale faced him, her eyes narrowing. "You are forbidden to use your mental abilities. If you do, I will sense it. And," she said in deadly earnest, "I will not hesitate to stop you with extreme prejudice if necessary. Do you understand?"

Knives almost laughed at her impudence. Despite the fact that she was a superior being like himself, she could not possibly assume to command him. No one could. However, he simply said, "I understand."

"Good."

Nightingale opened the door and stepped out into the hall with Knives close behind her. She walked quickly through the maze of hallways. Knives followed her closely, carefully scrutinizing and memorizing every detail of the ship. The most interesting thing about the ship was that no one appeared to be on it. It was as if Nightingale had planned the entire thing so no one would see.

_How interesting..._

Finally, they stopped outside another door, which looked very much like the rest of the doors except for markings above the door itself. Two swords crossed in the shape of an "X". Nightingale placed her hand on the scanner. A few seconds later, the door opened, and the two stepped inside.

The room was large and expansive, yet non-descript. There was a mat covering the entire floor, soft yet supportive. Nightingale stopped and removed her boots. Then, she looked at him expectantly. Knives did the same.

Then, Nightingale walked over to the far end of the room to another door. After another quick scan, she disappeared inside it for a few minutes before re-emerging with another katana. She was also wearing a white yukata that stopped slightly above her knees, and her black hair was held up with a claw-like clip. She tossed a piece of clothing to him. Knives caught it.

"Put those on." She pointed towards the door.

Knives walked into the room without a word. Then, after removing his own clothes, he put on the clothes she had given him. When he stepped out of the room, he was wearing loose white pants and white undershirt. He stepped into the center of the room. She was waiting for him, katana in hand.

She tossed him the other. He caught it deftly with one hand. He smoothly drew the katana from its sheeth. Nightingale fluidly struck a fighing pose. Knives did the same. The moments ticked by slowly.

Then, Nightingale charged. She attempted to slash across his chest, but he easily blocked it. The two blades clashed, making a clacking noise at first contact. They remained that way for a while, arms trembling as each tried to shove the other back.

Then, they broke a apart, leaping back, only to immediately attack again. Nightingale was on and off the offensive, constantly switching tactics trying to throw Knives off his guard. Knives, on the other hand, was mostly on the defensive, blocking Nightingale's strike by slightly shifting his blade each time.

Suddenly, Knives attempted to swipe at her legs. Nightingale nimbly sidestepped it, responding with a quick thrust. Knives batted her katana away, attempting to slash her arm. Nightingale got a away, but barely. Knives then went on the offensive, slashing and cutting in every way possible way. Nightingale managed to block or dodge them all, but there were a few close calls.

The two backed away from each other. They began to circle, each eyeing the other warily. Both knew that the other was their equal, or better.

"Not bad," Nightingale commented.

Knives smirked. "The same might be said of you, woman. Although, you still pale in comparison to myself."

Nightingale's eyes narrowed. "Is that so? Well then, prove it to me, if you can!"

Nightingale charged at him, her feet flying over the floor. She brought her katana up, administering a few quick slashes before practically lunging. Each time she did so, Knives blocked her, creating a grating sound that resonated throughout the room. Each time they clashed, they looked into each other eyes, noting the determination in them. Their smooth faces furrowed with the effort, and their bodies glistend with sweat.

Then, suddenly, during one of their clashes, Knives unexpectedly let his weapon fall away. Nightingale managed to keep her balance, but her attempt to steady herself had allowed Knives a few precious seconds to get behind her. He struck out with his katana.

Knives felt his blade hit something hard. There was a clacking sound. Knives watched as something fell to the floor. It was the clip Nightingale had put in her hair. Knives looked up at her.

Nightingale had narrowly dodged the attack but had lost her clip in the process. Her long black hair tumbled down her shoulders, reaching all the way down her back. It was matted and had waves in it, probably from being in a bun so long. It fell about her face messily, giving her a wild appearance.

Knives blinked at her appearance. He had never seen her so...undignified before.

Nightingale was still for several moments before reaching for her hair. She fingered it for a moment before dropping it.

Nightingale sighed. "Having my hair down is such a bother."

She swiftly reached down for the clip and effortlessly put her hair up again. Then, she walked into the other room. When she came out, she was wearing her standard attire again, although she still looked quite ruffled after such a hard workout. Knives also changed back into his own clothes, although they felt slightly uncomfortable and restrictive.

Then, without another word, Nightingale guided Knives back to his room, closed the door, and locked it.

Knives took a cold shower once he arrived back at his room. He toweled himself dry quickly when he was done and dressed once more. Then, he lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

_That was unexpected..._

_

* * *

_

Yes, people. Despite popular belief, Nightingale _does_ have feelings. She got kind of touchy about stuff in this chapter didn't she? Well, in any case, I hope everyone liked the fight scene. Yes, it was short, but it was kind of hard to describe. I did my best so please don't flame me for it. Also, I thought the scene with Millie and Wolfwood was cute despite the fluffiness. I thought that I should develop their relationship a little more because I already have some development for Vash/Meryl and Spike/Faye. I think the Spike/Faye pairing still needs a little more work, though.

Anyway, I hope you liked it! As always, review for me please!

Reviewer Correspondence for Ch. 18

**X-Over:** WHOOT! You're my 100th reviewer! -glomps X-Over- And about your suggestion to buy, CB, I've been looking for it in stores, but the only place I think I can get a complete set is off the internet. However, a friend of mine told me CB was coming back on the air next week so I'll be watching it. Still, I probably won't change anything in the story since it's already written.

**foxmagic:** Thanks for reviewing! I love it when people tell me everyone is IC. Plus, since your not a big crossover fan, it makes me even happier that you like it. Many thanks!

Huh, only two reviews. Did all my reviewers go "poof?" I know my story is being read a bunch according to the hit counter. So, -looks around suspiciously- why am I getting so few reviews? Do I have to BEG you people to give me feedback? Sheesh!

**_ANNOUNCEMENT: For those of you who missed the memo, I'm posting twice a week now on Tuesdays and Fridays! Just so you know!_**

* * *

Next time: While Vash and Wolfwood discuss their respective Insurance Girls and Spike and Faye talk, Knives is making plans of his own... 


	20. Close at Hand

Disclaimer: By this time, surely everyone knows I own nothing except the characters I create. Right?

A/N: Well, this chapter is a little fluffy, I think. Not too much so, though. Also, there is a little interesting something at the end that might interest you readers. And don't you dare skip down to the bottom! The other parts are good, too! Now, on to Chapter 20! (Wow, what a big number!)

* * *

Chapter 20: _Close At Hand_

"Have you made any progress in your search?"

Legato was sitting with the man who called himself Vicious. For the past several days, Vicious had contributed men and supplies to repair the _Omega_. So far the man had been true to his word, which struck Legato as suspicious. This human was a dangerous individual, although Legato himself never felt threatened by him. After all, was he not chosen by the Master to bear his own sibling's left arm?

Nevertheless, Vicious had proven himself to be ruthless and efficient in everything he did. A desireable quality. Perhaps this human would be useful to the Master after they freed him. One never knew. Vicious had all the makings of a Gung-Ho Gun.

In any case, the ship had been repaired a day ago. After that, Vicious's ship and the _Omega_ had taken off after the other two ships. All that remained was to discover their location, a task Vicious had assumed.

Vicious nodded. "Yes. We discovered the two ships leaving Mars a few days ago."

"And their destination?"

Vicious smirked. "You don't need to know."

Suddenly, Vicious found his own blade at his throat in his own hand.

Legato grinned. "I believe it would be in your own best interests to tell me."

Vicious grinned back. "On the contrary. It would be in your best interests to keep me alive, not kill me."

The girn faded slightly from Legato's face. The human was right. He and the Gung-Ho Guns were in an unfamiliar enviornment. They needed this human's familiarity with this place to get where they wanted to go. Legato was not pleased. He released Vicious, who sheethed his blade, still grinning.

"You are fortunate that you are still of use. I would kill anyone else who spoke in that manner to me," Legato said, his voice in deadly earnest.

Vicious returned the cold smile. "So would I."

The threats hung in the air, and silence pervaded the room for a long time.

Finally, Vicious broke the ice. "Come now. We shouldn't strain our mutually beneficial arrangement like this."

Legato nodded slightly. "Then, answer me this, how long will it take to catch up to them?"

Vicious grinned. "A day or so."

Legato smile his empty smile. Both men, more aptly labeled "monsters", stared back at each other, their grins a reflection of their dark souls.

* * *

Vash sighed. All this work with mental powers, despite the challenge of it, was getting boring. He had been practicing for a long time now, but without someone to test his prowess against, he had no idea how far he was progressing. The last time he had seen Nightingale, recently revealed to be his cousin, she had acted strangely. Then, Meryl had come to visit. 

_"Meryl, I have something to tell you."_

_"What?"_

_Vash hesitated._

_"Come on, Vash, you can tell me."_

_"I don't know where to start."_

_"Vash, tell me."_

_Vash took a deep breathe. "Nightingale, she's my cousin."_

_Vash watched, very frightened, as the emotions on Meryl's face shifted from surprise, to disbelief, to anger._

_"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Meryl asked in her dangerous voice._

_"Um..." _Was this supposed to be some kind of trick question?

_Meryl tapped her foot impatiently. "Well? I'm waiting, Vash."_

_"Yeah..."_

_Meryl looked about ready to explode. "THAT'S IT? AFTER EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENED, YOU'VE ONLY JUST NOW FIGURED IT OUT? AND HERE YOU LED ME ON, MAKING ME THINK YOU WERE GOING TO TELL ME SOMETHING IMPORTANT!"_

_Vash gulped. "What do you mean?"_

_"What I mean is that, how could youhave possibly not figured it out for yourself, you idiot?" Meryl growled. "All the things she can do, her teaching you things about yourself even you don't know, how could you not know?"_

_"Um, I dunno."_

_Meryl huffed. "It's because you're an idiot, that's why."_

_Hey! That's not very nice!"_

_Meryl sniffed. "Nice or not, it's true."_

_"Meryl..." Vash said questioningly._

_"What?" she snapped._

_"You said you were expecting me to say something important. Like what?"_

_"..."_

_"Meryl?"_

_"It's...nothing." Without another word, she stormed out of the room._

Vash sighed. Why was it that women were so hard to figure out? Especially a certain short girl Vash knew. She could be so sweet, so caring one moment, and then the next, she could be like a raging typhoon. It was really confusing.

The sound of the door sliding open shook Vash from his thoughts. Vash turned. It was none other than a certain priest garbed in black.

"How ya doin', Needle Noggin?"

"Wolfwood, why do you keep calling me that?"

Wolfwood grinned. "It suits you, Needle Noggin."

"Can't you call me something else?"

Wolfwood had a mock thoughtful look on his face. "Well, I guess I could always call you 'Spiky.'"

Vash groaned. "Please don't."

"All right, then! Needle Noggin it is!"

Vash grumbled for a moment before becoming silent. Wolfwood pulled up a chair next to Vash and sat down.

"So, how're things?"

"They're ok, I guess," Vash said. "I'm getting better with this mind stuff, and-"

"That's not what I meant," Wolfwood interrupted, a mischevious gleam in his eye.

"Oh."

Wolfwood sighed. "You had a fight with Meryl, didn't you?"

Vash stared at him in surprise. "How'd you know?"

Wolfwood laughed. "It's written all over your face! So," Wolfwood asked, more serious now, "what happened?"

So, Vash told him. He even included the bit about Nightingale being his cousin, which caused Wolfwood to blink. Then, he repeated the exchange he and Meryl had had. When he was done, Wolfwood sat back and rubbed his chin.

"So, you have a cousin. I wonder if Knives knows."

"I don't know. But seriously Wolfwood, what did I say?"

Wolfwood grinned. "Actually, I don't think it's a matter of what you said. More like, what you _didn't_ say."

"Huh?"

"Come on now, Needle Noggin! Don't tell me you don't know!"

"Know what?"

Wolfwood shook his head in mock pity. "You really don't know, you?"

"Know what?" Vash asked, somewhat irritated now.

Wolfwood winked. "If you don't know, I'm sure as hell not going to tell you."

"Oh, come on, Wolfwood!" Vash whined.

Wolfwood crossed his arms over his chest, a grin on his face. "Nope! Not gonna say anything."

Vash glowered at him. "Fine! Keep your secrets!"

"I will," Wolfwood said smugly.

"So, what about you?" Vash asked, trying to get on another topic.

"What about me?"

"I mean, what about you and Millie?"

"Me and Millie? Whatever do you mean, Needle Noggin?" Wolfwood asked innocently.

Vash grinned. "You know what I'm talking about."

Wolfwood winked. "Things are good."

Vash raised an eyebrow. "How good?"

"If you're implying what I think you are, Vash, thenno, things have not gotten that good."

"Me? Implying something? I don't know what you're talking about, Preacher Man," Vash said innocently.

Wolfwood laughed. "Oh, I'm sure you do!"

Vash grinned. "Maybe..."

"Ah-HA! An admission of guilt!" Wolfwood said triumpantly.

"Fine, fine! Call it whatever you want! Sticks and stone may break my bones, but words will never hurt me!" Vash announced.

Wolfwood grinned evilly. "Be careful, Needle Noggin. You just might have those sticksand stones thrown at you to see if you really are immune to them."

"And let me guess. You'll be the one chucking them at me, right?"

"Of course! Someone has to keep you in line!"

The two friends laughed heartily. They had come a long way from where they had been even a few days ago. Laughing felt really good. After their laughter died down into occassional chuckles, Wolfwood stood up.

"Well, Needle Noggin, it's been fun, but I think I better be going now."

"Ok, Preacher Man. See ya later, then."

"See ya, Needle Noggin," Wolfwood said as he walked out the door.

Vash watched as the door slid shut. He got up and began pacing around his room, a thoughtful look on his face.

_So, it was something I _didn't _say. I wonder what that could be..._

_

* * *

_

Spike sat on the bed in his room, chin in his right hand, as he began to think about the past couple days. So much had happened. All that stuff Nightingale had told them about the Red Dragon Syndicate was mind boggling. If someone had told Spike all this stuff just a week or so ago, he would have laughed in their faces and asked if they had a few screws loose.

Vicious was still out there. That much Spike was sure of. Since Spike had survived the incident at the chapel, so had Vicious. The two had been like brothers, but now, they were two sides of the same coin. The existed together, yet separately.

Spike grimaced. By that analogy, both would perish together. _I should probably think of a better one._

Spike thought for a while until he realized the same was true for Vash and his brother Knives. Two sides of the same coin, different, so different. Since they were such opposites, maybe they would be able to escape that fate. Spike didn't plan on dying, but he would be prepared for it if necessity demanded it.

Suddenly, Spike heard the door to his room slide open. Faye stood in the doorway, hands on her hips, glaring menacingly.

_What have I done _now?

Faye marched into the room. "Spike, you lazy ass, how long do you plan on sitting around and moping in here?"

Spike sighed. "Faye, why is it that every single time you barge in on me like this, I always have the same thing to say?"

Faye narrowed her eyes. "And what's that?"

"Not in the mood."

"Tough! Just because you learned some not-so-good things about your past doesn't mean you get to mope around all the time!"

Spike blinked. "Faye, it's none of your business. Why do you care?"

Faye flushed. "I dont!" she huffed.

"Then, why are you in here?"

Faye looked down, biting her lip. "I don't know."

Spike blinked. _Well, _that's_ weird._ "You don't know?"

Faye glared at him. "Don't look so smug. I only came in here because you won't stop moping. I'm pissed off because you haven't been irritating me lately."

_What did she say?_ "Let me get this straight. You're pissed because you haven't been pissed recently?"

Faye scowled. "Old habits die hard, you jackass. Besides," she said dismissively, "you have less reason than most to mope around."

It was Spike's turn to narrow his eyes. "And how would you know?"

"First of all, that idiot Vash the Stampede has had it worse than you by a long shot, and you know it. I don't see him moping around, do you? Secondly..." Her voice trailed off.

"Secondly?"

Faye looked down. "At least you still have your memory."

Spike's expression softened slightly, his face taking on a somewhat curious cast. _Since when does Faye think about things like this?_

Spike rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I guess you got me there."

Faye smirked. "Of course I do. I'm not the one who's a stupid ass."

Usually, Spike would snap back a witty reply, but he didn't feel like it. Besides, Faye had made some good points, even if the last one was kind of iffy. But still, she was probably right about him not moping. Now that everyone knew about his past, he didn't have anything to hide anymore, although he would probably still internalize a lot of stuff. Still, his friends were there.

_Friends..._

Spike savored the word in his mind. He hadn't thought of people in terms of friendship in a long time. Jet had been a comrade-in-arms, Ein was just a dog (albeit a smart one), Ed was...just Ed, and Faye...

Faye was a complicated woman. Bitchy, whiny, a tomboy, Faye represented everything Spike couldn't stand about the female species although it was a lot of fun to give her a hard time. Still, this side of herself that she had just shown, it was different. It was, warm, solumn, yet sad. Of course, she had covered it up immediately, but it was still there. Spike wondered at it.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

Spike blinked. Faye was waving her hand in front of his face and snapping her fingers occassionally, as if to wake him up from some dream. That annoying smirk wasn't present however. Spike caught her hand.

Faye blinked. Suprisingly enough, she didn't try to yank her hand away. The two of them just stood there, staring into the others eyes, one set emerald green, the other brown. Neither spoke, not willing to ruin the moment.

"Faye-Faye! Where are you?"

The door slid open and Ed ran into the room. Spike felt Faye's hand slip from his grasp. Ed looked from one to the other, a happy smile on her face. Then, she grabbed on of Faye's hands and began to pull her out of the room.

"Come on, Faye-Faye! Ed wants you to play with Ed!"

"Why don't you get Millie to do it?" Faye asked.

"Because, Faye-Faye, Millie-person is playing chess with Wolfy-wood!"

Spike chuckled. "And how's he doing?"

Ed smiled even wider. "Wolfy-wood is losing."

Spike laughed. "Well, in that case, you better go play with Ed, Faye."

Faye glowered at him. "Why don't you do it?"

"Faye, I'm still recovering from mopeyness. Have a heart, won't you?" Spike asked innocently.

Faye grumbled and muttered something about him being a pathetic piece of shit before she allowed Ed to drag her from the room. Spike grinned.

_Who knew Faye would be the one to lift me out of my funk..._

_

* * *

_

Knives sat at the table, drumming his finger tips on the surface. The past few days had passed slowly. Nothing remotely interesting had occurred. Granted, Nightingale had continued to come, bringing food with her. They still ate together, but neither of them even attempted to have a conversation.

Ever since that night when she had sparred with him, Nightingale had seemed distant. She hadn't said one word to him since then. Not that Knives missed her often impudent comments. However, the silence between the two was an awkward one, and Knives didn't understand why. But, Knives had determined that he would not be the one to try to break the silence.

That woman perplexed him. Nightingale's mannerisms were similar to his own, the same formal speech, the same often emotionless face, and the list could go on. However, they differed on one major issue: humans. Filthy, disgusting creatures! They deserved extermination! However, despite their similarities, Knives and Nightingale could not agree on that one issue. It was infuriating! She was quite obviously not ignorant of the plight of plants, yet she refused to do anything about it, unlike his idiot twin brother who didn't know much of anything.

Not only that, but Knives was beginning to be affected by her. Yes! That foolish woman who had somehow wriggled her way into his mind, without the use of her mental powers, and left her mark there. What she had said about humans had been true enough, that they sought to improve their condition. However, at what cost would they do so? Nightingale failed to see the price of humanity's progress: the death and destruction of their own race! Had she learned nothing from the lesson of Tessla?

Knives knew what had to be done. He had to escape this blasted ship and prove once and for all that humans were vile, unclean creatures that needed to be annihilated before plants became extinct!

Suddenly, the door to Knives's room slid open. Knives looked up, expecting Nightingale. However, it was not her. It was a human.

Knives narrowed his eyes. What was a human doing here? Nighitngale had said that she would be the only one to visit him. Then, as he scrutinized the grey-garbed human, he noticed something unusual. The filthy spider's eyes were blank and unseeing. Knives had seen that look before.

Knives grinned. "I see you took your sweet time, Legato."

The human bowed. "I appologize, my Master. I was delayed."

Knives made a dismissive gesture. "No matter. You are here now. I assume you have an escape plan in mind?"

The human grinned insanely. "But, of course, Master! Follow me."

Knives quickly put his space suit on, which had been cleaned. Then, he followed the mind-controlled human out the door into a maze of hallways. Knives grinned. He was free again.

"Master, before we proceed any farther, I have something for you."

"What is it?

The human held out something wrapped in a white cloth. Knives took it and felt a familiar weight settle in his hand. He unwrapped the item. In his hand, Knives found the gleaming, black handgun that had so long been at his side. The second piece needed to create the Angel Arm.

"I thought you might need that, Master."

Knives grinned insanely. _Beware, humans. The day of judgement is close at hand._

_

* * *

_

So, people, what'd you think of Chapter 20? Kind of fluffy, with all the conversations between people, but the end is interesting, yes? Anyway, let me know what you think by pressing the little button down on your left. It's not hard. Click it, please!

Reviewer Correspondence for Ch. 19

**Aine of Knockaine:** Hehe... Don't you just love how all the romancy-type moments get interrupted somehow? In fact, I think that is Ed's purpose in this fic. -grins- Oh, and aboutbeing jealous of me for being finished, I paid the price. I typed 10 chapters in 6 days. It really wiped me out. BUT, there is a method to my madness. I got a job recently so no typing time. After my job is over, I will have the back-to-school rush. So, I had to finish it all. Staying up until three AM almost every night was REALLY tiring! I almost fell out. Such is my devotion to my stories.

**X-Over:** No worries! I am watching Cowboy Bebop now that it's back on the air. And, I'm recording all the episodes. That's easier than spending a bunch of money to get them. Plus, I have seen the movie. It's great. And SEQUELS, you say? I'd like that, too. However, if I do make a sequel (and I already have some ideas for one), the Bebop crew may or may not make some appearances. We'll see... Plus, I am reading the crossovers you recommended. It's a lot to read so I'm not done yet. And, you say that my story is in your C2 (which I signed up for), but when I checked, it wasn't there. Just so you know.

**foxmagic:** I'm glad you like the character interactions! A little fluff here and there isn't bad. Hehe... Plus, I hope you liked Spike and Faye's conversation. And I am with you on the reviewing thing. HERE THAT PEOPLE? IT'S POLITE TO REVIEW IF YOU LIKE A STORY! Thankee very much for reviewing!

**AHCLF:** Boot camp? Sounds rough. I'm glad you're back and reviewing!

Love and Peace!

* * *

Next time: Knives follows Legato's mind slave through Nightingale's ship while Vash and Co. try to prevent his escape. 


	21. The Escape

Disclaimer: Uh, nope. Not mine.

A/N: Another day, another chapter. I hope you like this one. I wrote it at about 3 AM one morning. Yep! That's how devoted I am to my stories! Plus, I have been watching Trigun in Japanese.It's kinda neat.Anyway, enough of my ramblings. On to Chapter 21!

* * *

Chapter 21: _The Escape_

Knives followed the mind-controlled human down the corridor of the ship as quicky as possible. Despite all his days of confinement, Knives did not feel taxed in the least. After all, he had managed to keep himself busy with mental as well as physical exercises. In this way, Knives had kept himself trim and fit and his mind sharp.

Knives fingered the cool metal of his gun. It fit in the palm of his hand perfectly. But of course it did. Knives had made it so. Every part, every mechanism, had been carefully constructed and put together to form the gun in his hand. A weapon of mass destruction, capable of so much. Knives grinned. He held the fate of the human race in the palm of his hand.

As Legato's human slave led Knives through the ship, Knives noticed how quiet it was. There seemed to be not a soul on board. Knives almost felt disappointed. He had always taken pleasure in the pain of humanity, that only slightly more intelligent breed of animal.

At that thought, an image of Nightingale flashed in Knives's mind. Knives glowered at the mental picture silently. That foolish woman! She had actually believed she could keep him a prisoner. Him! Millions Knives! How could she have possibly hoped to contain someone who was the right hand of judgement for humanity?

Yet, despite his reservations about her, Nightingale was indeed an autonomous plant angel. How Knives wished he could forget her! He was almost certain now that she had allowed herself to get caught, ever so briefly, in their sparring match just to make a firmer imprint upon his psyche. Knives could not dismiss her from his mind. He could not claim she was an ignorant fool like Vash, yet he could neither claim that she saw all humans as evil, as he did. She was somewhere in between, neither for nor against humanity. It was maddening!

Knives, although calm on the exterior, growled at her silently. Suddenly, Knives felt a vage presence on the edge of his mind. He determined that it was Nightingale. She had sensed his agitation somehow. She would now be aware that he had escaped. The fact that she could sense him at all would be enough to alert her.

"Master? What is it?"

Knives looked down at his guide, who had noticed his sudden distraction. "We have been found out. Quickly! Lead me to the escape pods!"

"Yes, my Master."

The two resumed their fast pace, this time moving at an even faster rate. Knives clamped down on his thoughts and emotions. If they were how Nightingale had found him in the first place, Knives would make sure she could not locate him again. Even though she could not read his thoughts, his emotions, if not kept under control, could possible lead herto him. Knives would not let that happen. After all, if Knives did not succeed in his mission to destroy humanity, not only would the suffering of plants continue, but the pathogenic organisms known as humans would continue to spead their vile influence across the healthy universe and infect everything within their grasp.

_They will pay for their transgressions. Mark my words, woman. They shall pay..._

_

* * *

_

Nightingale was sitting in her room, alone, savoring the scent of her black coffee, when she felt agitation. She knew at once it was not her own. As she reached out with her mind, she felt the mind of another, so much like her own. Her body stiffened. It was Knives's mind she was sensing. But, that shouldn't even be possible. Unless...

Nightingale stood up, leaving her coffee mug half empty as she punched the intercom button on the wall. "Lieutenant, is anything amiss?"

The voice of a young man came through. "Nothing that I can see, ma'am."

"I want you to check the security cameras for anything out of place in the residential area. Open doors, unlocked doors, anything unusual."

"Yes, Captain. Hold a moment while I run a system scan."

Nightingale waited patiently for her Second Lieutenant to report back. She almost regretted sending her First Lieutenant to pilot the _Bebop_, but she knew Jet Black would have accepted nothing less. Still, if Knives truly was out of his cell, all hell was about to break loose.

_'They will pay for their transgressions. Mark my words, woman. They shall pay...'_

"Ma'am," the Lieutenants voice buzzed back on the intercom, "nothing seems to be unusual. However, there does seem to be a slight malfunction in the surveillance equipment. The camera film seems to skip every hundredth of a second."

Nightingale's eyes widened slightly. "They're feeding us a loop," she hissed under her breath.

"Ma'am?"

"Lieutenant, I want this ship on Yellow Alert!"

"Yellow Alert? What for?"

"There is a traitor on board this ship! I want him found immediately! Also, the prisoner has escaped. The ship must be searched thoroughly if we are to find him."

"Which prisoner?"

"Millions Knives."

"No..."

"Yes."

"Where shall we search?"

"Everywhere. I want no corner of this ship left unchecked or unturned."

"Understood. But, Captain, what about the others from the _Bebop_?"

"I will inform them myself. They and I will search for the escapee and traitor."

"Yes, ma'am. Do you intend to ask for help from the other prisoner?"

"I would think the escape of Millions Knives would be of some concern to Vash the Stampede, considering the fact they are siblings. Don't you agree?" Nightingale asked cooly.

"Y-yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now, stop wasting time! Locate them at once!"

"Yes, Captain!" he said smartly before cutting off the communication.

Nightingale quickly strapped on her whip and katana and pulled the cape over her shoulders. She did not yet now what Millions Knives was attempting with this, but she would soon find out. It was true that she had anticipated an escape attempt. However, she had not expected a traitor. Unless...

Could it be that Knives's followers, the Gung-Ho Guns, had followed her ship to this remote region of the solar system merely to recover their captured master? Yes, it was possible, especially with Legato Bluesummers, neither man nor plant because of Vash's left arm. His devotion to Knives and his cause definitely merited a rescue attempt.

However, the question remaining was how Legato had managed to find Nightingale. The Gung-Ho Guns were not familiar with this part of the universe. It seemed very unlikely that they could have found her ship without outside assistance. But who?

The blood drained out of Nightingale's face. _Surely not him... But, it would explain so much..._

Then, as she tightened her grip on her composure, Nightingale strode out of the door towards the residential areas. If it was true that he really was aiding the Gung-Ho Guns, Nightingale would have to act quickly to prevent Knives escape, not only to protect the fate of the human race, but to protect Millions Knives as well.

* * *

Spike woke up to the sound of the door to his room sliding open. He grumbled a bit before looking to see who was barging in. It was Faye, hands on hips (as usual). However, she seemed worried about something. That in itself was enough of an indication for Spike to tell something was amiss. 

"Faye, what're you doing here?"

Faye glared at him, but with less vehemence than she usually did. "Lazy ass, I just heard from Nightingale that Knives has escaped."

Spike came wide awake at that. "How the hell did that happen?"

"No idea, but she wants everyone to help her find him."

"Great," Spike muttered. He got out of bed and began to pull on his shirt. Then, he noticed that Faye was staring at his bare chest. "What're you looking at."

"Nothing. You're just as scrawny as a chicken. Did you know?"

"Shut up, Faye."

The two left the room and found everyone else assembled in the hall. However, there was one person missing.

Spike frowned. "Where's Nightingale?"

"She went to get Vash," Wolfwood informed him.

"All this nonsense over one escaped prisoner?" Spike asked incredulously.

"Don't get cocky, Spike," Jet grunted. "You remember what happened back on Earth? The guy's a monster. No way in hell can someone like him be allowed to escape."

Fine, fine, I gotcha." Spike held up his hands in a placating gesture. "I just want to know, how can he escape? We're in the middle of space."

"Think, Spike. Ships this size always have escape pods," Jet pointed out.

"Even so, how would he find them?"

"A traitor."

Everyone turned to face Nightingale, who had just arrived with a certain outlaw clad in red. Vash seemed a bit pale, but other than that, just fine.

"I hope you all recognize the severity of the situation. If Millions Knives escapes, all humanity will be placed in jeopardy. Even so, that is not what most concerns me."

Spike narrowed his eyes. "What in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Nightingale looked Spike squarely in the eye. "At this point, it has become clear that there is a traitor on board this ship. This individual released Knives from his cell and is undoubtably guiding him through the ship."

"So, where can we head them off?" Wolfwood asked.

"Hopefully, we will be able to cut in front of them before they reach the escape pods. However, there is not much time. We must leave now if we are to catch them."

"Tell me one thing, Nightingale. Is there any other reason, besides the obvious 'danger to humanity' one, why Knives can't be allowed to escape?" Spike asked shrewdly.

Nightingale's face was expressionless. "I have my suspicions, but until they are confirmed, I do not wish to share them with you."

"So now you're hiding things from us?" Spike wanted to know.

"Um, guys, I think we have more important things to worry about," Vash interjected nervously.

"Needle Noggin's right," Wolfwood said. "We have to hurry. Lead the way, Nightingale."

Without another word, Nightingale swept to the front of the group and walked purposefully before the rest. Vash followed right after her, followed by Meryl, Millie, Wolfwood, Jet, Faye, and Spike taking up the rear. (Ed and Ein had been left behind in the room, asleep.)

Spike groused for a bit in the back. He didn't like it when people kept things from him. Of course, he wasn't one to talk. If Nightingale hadn't revealed all that stuff about the Red Dragon Syndicate and Vicious, Spike probably would have never done it and left his friends in the dark. Still, it wasn't the same when it was being done to you.

_Ah well, it looks like a bunch of shit is about to go down. And when it does, I'll be ready._

_

* * *

_

The human in front of Knives stopped abruptly. As both came to a halt, yellow lights began flashing in the hallways. Knives and Legato's mind-controlled human exchanged looks before resuming their fast pace towards the escape pods.

"Warning! Yellow Alert has now been activated! A prisoner has escaped! I repeat: a prisoner has escaped! Be warned, the escapee may be armed and is extremely dangerous. He is a man with light blonde hair and blue eyes. This is not a drill!" a voice blared from one of the overhead speakers.

Knives smirked. Did those pathetic humans really believe they could subdue him? Ridiculous creatures. If anything, they should be avoiding him, not actively seeking him and their own deaths. While Knives was unable to fire his Angel Arm in this confined space, his black handgun still functioned normally. In addition, Legato had recently supplied Knives with ammunition.

Suddenly, a human garbed in a grey uniform, much like the one belonging to the human Legato was controlling, stepped out from behind a corner. All three froze. After a moment of staring, the officer in question swiftly drew his own gun and pointed it at Knives.

Knives stared at the gun, a bored expression on his face. "Do you really believe you are capable of shooting me successfully? Do you even know who I am?"

"I don't give a damn who you are," the officer said calmly. "All I know is that I am under orders to bring you in. So, are you going to come quietly?"

Knives shook his head in mock sadness. "Such a pity." Then, his mouth curled into a cruel sneer. "Had you not been so unfortunate, you might have lived a little while longer. Perhaps even long enough to see Judgement Day."

A gunshot echoed through the hallway. The officer slumped over, his blood a crimson pool around his fallen body. Knives stepped over him disdainfully. Knives looked down at the pathetic creature as his life's blood seeped out of him. Legato's human bent over the dying officer and grinned.

"But...why...Sam...?" the man gasped out before he took a last rattling breath, eyes glazing over as he died.

Knives stared down at the man Legato had killed. He had no regrets. The fool had gotten in his way. He had even had the nerve to point a gun at him, Knives! Such insolence could not be tolerated. The spider had deserved his fate.

"Master, we must hurry. It will not be long before we are discovered."

"Lead the way, then."

As Knives continued to follow Legato, he couldn't stop thinking about the human he had just killed. He had been a parasite. Nothing more than a disease, a plague capable of such horrors. Nothing more, nothing less.

_But, if that is indeed the truth, why am I attempting to justify my actions?_

_

* * *

_

Vash heard the gunshot go off. All color drained from his face as the sound echoed through the ship. Then, he shoved his way past Nightingale at a sprint, ignoring his companions shouts for him to come back. He ignored them as he followed the scent of gunpowder and smoke left over from the gunshot. Vash skidded to a halt.

Vash stared down at the corpse of the officer, his blood seeping all over the floor. Vash's eyes began to water, and the tears slid down his cheeks. This officer, whoever he was, hadn't deserved to die, not like this. He had only been doing his job, after all. For Knives to up and kill an innocent like this was...unforgiveable.

Vash didn't bother to wipe the tears away. He stepped over the man's corpse and began to run. As he ran, the tears slowly dried, making the places where the tears trailed across his face feel stiff. However, Vash didn't care. All that mattered to Vash was finding Knives and bringing him to justice, once and for all.

Then, as Vash made another sharp turn, he saw them. Vash stopped and stared. The escape pods of this ship, they were so similar, if not identical, to the ones that had been on the Project SEEDS ship all those years ago.

Vash's fury at his brother faded slightly as he gazed miserably at the pods. It was in a place just like this where Vash had lost Rem so long ago. She had stayed behind to save the humans. Vash never saw her again. It was also in a very similar escape pod that Knives had first revealed his disdain and hatred for humanity. It almost seemed like yesterday when Knives had beaten Vash savagely for comparing him to humans after they had landed on Gunsmoke. All those years wandering in the desert alone, the guns, July, Augusta...

"So, brother, have you come to wish me well?"

Vash was startled out of his reverie at the sound of his brother's voice. Vash whirled around to see Knives standing right outside the open door of a pod. What surprised Vash was the grey-uniformed human standing next to his brother.

"What have you done to him?" Vash growled.

"Absolutely nothing."

"Don't play games with me, Knives. I'm warning you."

"You are in no position to be dealing out threats, Vash the Stampede," a low, smooth voice said.

Vash narrowed his eyes. _That voice..._ "Legato!"

The human grinned insanely. "Indeed, Vash the Stampede. I am pleased you remember me."

"How could I forget," Vash snarled, "after what you did to me?"

"I did nothing you weren't already capable of. I merely gave you...an _incentive_."

"Do you call destroying an entire town _'incentive'_? You sick bastard!"

"Temper, temper, dear brother," Knives interrupted. "I can see you are still rather touchy about that subject. What do you say we move on to another, shall we?"

"Oh, and what subject would that be, Knives? Let me think...oh, yes. How could I forget? Why don't we talk about how you killed Rem? Or her last relative? Or countless other people who never did anything to you, including the dead officer back there? You want more? I could go on like this for days."

"Dear brother, is there even a point to your incessant rambling?"

"Knives, you're a murderer!"

"Are you trying to flatter me?"

"Knives," Vash began again, "Rem didn't raise us so this could happen. She never wanted-"

"Silence!"

Vash stared at his brother, somewhat shocked. He had never seen Knives loose his cool like this before. Knives's face was flushed with rage, as if all the emotions he had kept under lock and key for so long had finally broken free.

"Rem this! Rem that! Can't you hear yourself, brother? That damnable woman brainwashed you! She duped you, and you were fool enough to believe her!"

"Knives, she wouldn't do that! She was like our mother!"

"She was not our mother! What kind of mother allows her children's siblings to die because of torture?"

Vash didn't answer. Knives grinned maniacally. "Oh yes, Vash. Your perfect Rem was a sinner, too. Remember, Vash? Remember Tessla? I know you do. You read the report. You saw her dismembered corpse. Just like I did. So tell me, dear brother, why do you insist upon defending these parasitic organisms known as humans?"

Vash stared at Knives sadly. "Because, no one has the right to take the life of another."

"Idealistic nonsense, Vash. Have you nothing more to say?"

Vash merely stared back at his deranged twin, a sad look on his face.

"Well, Vash, as entertaining as this has been, I have to be somewhere. Therefore, I shall bid you farewell."

As Knives entered the pod, Vash began to charge after him. Then, Vash felt something hard hit the back of his head. As the world began to grow dark and fuzzy, he caught a glimpse of the human controlled by Legato stepping out from behind him. Somehow, he had snuck behind Vash while he and Knives were talking. The last thing Vash saw, was his brother's arctic blue eyes gazing back at him through the pod's windows.

_Knives, why...?_

_

* * *

_Yep. Chapter 21 is over. Was it good? Bad? So-so? Anyways, review for me now so I know if I'm losing my touch or getting better at this writing business. 

Reviewer Correspondence for Ch. 20

**Brax the Great:** Yes, both Vash and Spike need someone to clue them in. And about all your Knives and Legato bashing, they will get what they deserve. I would be careful if I were you, though. Beware the Knives and Legato fangirls! If they saw what you wrote about their favorite hotties, you would be in a world of trouble.

**X-Over:** Yes, I am VERY happy to be a partof your awesome C2! I do so love crossovers (which is probably why I'm writing one)! Well, Nightingale didn't get to teach Knives and Legato a lesson. But, as I said before, they WILL get what they deserve. Hehe...

**AHCLF:** Pretty? My last chapter was pretty? Thanks! I dunno if THIS chapter was pretty, but I hope you liked it.

**SilverRosePheonix:** Yes, Spike and Vash really need to be less clueless about women. Such is their lot in life, though. Thanks for all the praise! And, the story you're looking for, it's call _Rise of the Silver Stars_ by IRS. It's gotten REALLY long and REALLY good.

Anyways, that's it for me now, people. Until the next update, remember: This world is made of LOVE AND PEACE!

* * *

Next time: A little Vash/Meryl fluff, plus Knives meets Vicious for the first time.


	22. Devil's Bargain

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? Fine. I'll say it. I don't own Trigun or Cowboy Bebop.

A/N: Well, people, I'm in a funky mood because I just read Harry Potter 6, and IT WAS SAD! (WARNING:MAJOR SPOILERS!) Snape killed Dumbledore! I hate him! I want Snape to die a horrible death!

On a more positive note, I like the title to Chapter 22, don't you? It's self-explanatory, yah? Plus, since I had some questions aboutTessla, you can either check the explanation at the end of the chapter and/or the link on my profile for information on her. Anyways, enough of my ramblings. On the the new chapter! (Actually, it' not very new since I typed it about 3 weeks ago, but nevermind that.)

* * *

Chapter 22: _Devil's Bargain_

_Vash watched with horror as the mother ship splintered, the flaming pieces scattering, as if dust in the wind. His hands clutched at the window of the escape pod. He could see the other Project SEEDS ships as they rapidly approached the atmosphere of the unknown planet. But he didn't care. Rem was gone._

"_No, Rem! Please, you can't leave! Please come back, Rem!" The screams were torn from his throat. "Rem…" he cried._

_He heard laughter, maniacal laughter, behind him. His brother Knives' laughter._

"_I'll never understand humans. They're a total waste of life! To think they'd actually sacrifice themselves for foolish emotions. It's incomprehensible."_

_Vash stared at Knives, completely nonplussed._

"_I thought I'd let her live just because you were so attached to her. But now_

_I see how imperfect she really was. It's a good thing she died."_

"_Don't say that!"_

"_Their immigration is out of the question. That'd be like spreading pathogenic organisms across our healthy universe."_

"_You're saying you planned this?" Vash asked._

"_That's right. But don't worry, you and I will be fine. I made sure that the plant ship will survive. After all, we'll need that to make our new home now, won't we, my dearest brother?"_

"_AHHHH! Bring her back! Bring Rem back you bastard!" Vash screamed, as he tried to punch Knives. Knives merely dodged them all and kicked Vash, knocking him over._

"_All ships, now commencing orbital correction."_

"_What? Reverse thrusters? That bitch actually did it!" Knives muttered._

"_I'm sorry, Rem..." Vash whispered as the tears slid down his cheeks._

"Wake up, Needle Noggin!"

Vash felt someone smack his face. "Ow! Wolfwood, what'd you do that for?"

"I had to wake you up somehow. Besides, you kept on muttering something about how you were sorry to someone called Rem."

Vash blinked. Everyone seemed to be hovering around him to see if he was ok. As he sat up, Vash flinched. He reached back with his right hand to feel the back of his head. There was a lump there. When Vash lifted his hand away, he could see the blood staining his gloved fingertips.

_Man, why did Legato have to hit me so hard?_

"Vash, what happened?" Meryl asked.

Vash sighed. Then, he explained what had transpired. The mind-controlled human, the conversationKnives and Vash had had (although certain parts were edited), and finally, Vash getting knocked out and his brother's escape. When he finished, everyone was silent for a moment.

"Damn! That bastard got the best of us," Faye muttered. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know," Vash said solemnly.

"Wait a minute. Vash, didn't you say that you were in the escape pod room when you were knocked out?" Jet asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, when we found you, you weren't in that room. If you had been, your body would have been sucked out into space when the escape pods were jettisoned."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that your brother might not be the heartless bastard everyone thinks he is."

Vash stared at Jet. Could it be possible that Knives had changed? Of course, Knives had never actively tried to kill Vash. Inflict bodily harm, yes. But kill, no. On the other hand, this could just be more of Knives's determination to make an Eden just for himself and Vash, as well as their plant siblings. Still, Vash wanted to believe that Knives was changing, slowly but surely.

"Hey, guys, where's Nightingale?"

Everyone looked solemn. "She's preparing an honorary service for the officer who died," Spike told him.

Vash sighed. "And what about the other guy?"

"You mean the guy Legato used as his puppet?" Wolfwood asked.

Vash nodded.

"Well, considering the circumstances, they let him off easy. He's still disoriented. He has no idea what happened during the period when he was under Legato's mind control. He still doesn't know he killed someone although he seems to realize he's done something terrible."

"I see."

Suddenly, Vash found himself face to face with a very irate insurance girl. "Vash, do you have any idea how much you're bleeding?"

"Uh..."

Meryl dragged Vash to his feet. "You're making a mess! Now, come on! We have to get that wound taken care of!"

"Yes, ma'am," Vash squeaked as he felt himself being dragged away. As he went, he could hear the sound of multiple snickers coming from behind him.

* * *

Knives sat calmly within his escape pod. After entering the pod, Knives had ordered Legato to drag his brother out of the room so he wouldn't be sucked into the void. After both Legato and Vash were clear, Knives had launched the pods. 

Via mind speech, Legato had filled Knives in on current events. The Gung-Ho Guns were still intact. However, upon hearing of this deal between Legato and a human named Vicious, Knives had become irritable. It was bad enough that he had been a captive aboard a ship filled with humans (even if he hadn't seen any of them). Now, Knives was expected to repay this Vicious for his aid in bringing about Knives freedom. (Knives refused to use the word "rescue.")

Knives sneered. If Vicious really believed Knives would remain true to this bargain, he was sadly mistaken. No one could command him, especially not a lowly human such as him. Knives would work with Vicious, but only as long as it was benefitial to him. When Vicious had no further use, Knives would dispose of him.

Satisfied with that conclusion, Knives stared out into the void of space. Soon, Knives would arrive at the ship piloted by Vicious. Although Legato had said the _Omega_ had come as well, Knives was certain that Vicious would insist upon meeting him in person. That suited Knives just fine. After all, what better way to plan the demise of a "partner" than to see how he operated?

Knives sat back in his seat and folded his arms across his chest. He had for so long sought the end of the human race. Yet, for the past few days, Knives had felt his confidence in the worthiness of that venture begin to weaken. It was happening slowly. At first, the change had been practically unnoticeable. After that one incident with Nightingale in the training room, everything had become more pronounced. That dark-haired woman with the mismatched eyes. He still couldn't rid himself of the image of her hair tumbling down past her shoulders during their sparring match.

Knives gritted his teeth. Why couldn't he get her out of his mind? An autonomous plant angel like himself, so much like himself in mannerisms and speech, yet different points of view. And at the same time, their viewpoints were the same. She believed humans were inferior. However, she also believed in the ability of humans to improve their condition. A paradox that refused to be solved.

Knives pushed all thoughts of her out of his mind. In the end, she would see. So would Vash. Both would finally see how disgusting humans were. Knives's logic behind the extinction of the human race was impeccable. Nothing would stand in his way.

_And yet, why is it that my own logic, which for so long made me feel superior to Vash, no longer seems as flawless to me as it once did?_

_

* * *

_

Meryl shoved Vash into the medical bay of the ship. At first, when a nurse saw them, she started to come over to them. However, upon seeing Vash and Meryl, she merely turned around, only to come back with a first aid kit. After showing them to a private room, she closed the door, leaving them alone.

"Sit," Meryl ordered.

Vash sat. Meryl opened the first aid kit. After taking out some gauze and wetting it with some alcohol, Meryl softly dabbed it on Vash's head injury. She heard Vash suck in his breath at the sting, but she ignored it, intent upon cleaning his wound.

After cleaning it as well as she could, she scrutinized the injury closely. The bleeding had stopped, and the dried blood that had been caked around it was gone, thanks to Meryl. Oddly enough, it looked like the wound was already healing. But of course, Vash wasn't human. It was to be expected that he would heal faster than other people.

"Vash, I'm going to stitch this up. It might hurt a little."

"Don't worry about it. I can take it." He gave her a winsome smile.

"Ok, then."

Meryl took out a thin needle threaded it. Then, she began to work. It was a long and tedious job. The first time Meryl pricked Vash with the needle, she felt his body tense, but it wasn't long bfore he grew accostumed to it. Finally, after working for what seemed like an eternity, she finished.

Meryl wiped her forehead. "I'm finished."

Vash reached up to touch his wound before Meryl smacked his hand away. "You want to get an infection? Leave it alone!" she lectured.

Vash grinned. "Ok, then."

Meryl huffed a little. Then, as she began to put the materials away, she felt a hand on hers. Meryl froze and looked up at Vash. He was smiling.

"Thank you, Meryl."

Meryl blinked. "Your welcome. Uh...could you let go of me now? I really have to put these things away."

Vash let go, yet the warmth of his hand lingered. Meryl, who had been holding her breath, let it go silently. As she resumed the clean up, Meryl began to think about how much had transpired in the past few weeks. She had seen a city blow up, been kidnapped, become involved in a quest to save humanity, and so much more.

And then, of course, there was Vash the Stampede. It was true that she had been spending more time with him lately. However, contrary to common belief, most of the time, the time they spent together consisted of awkward silences. Of course, there was that time Vash had told her about Nightingale. Meryl knew she had reacted badly, but the question was why?

Meryl sighed, now finished cleaning up the room. It always seemed like her feelings regarding Vash became so mixed up. She cared for him. She knew that much. But, whether or not he felt the same was debateable. Sure, they had had tender moments, but did that really mean anything? Meryl didn't know. Not only that, but she wasn't even sure if a relationship with Vash was even a good idea. After all, he was over a century old already with no natural end to his life in sight. Then, of course, there was the matter of his brother Knives. It would be wrong to put Vash in a position where Knives could use her as leverage against Vash.

"Hey, anybody home?"

Meryl jumped at Vash shouting in her ear. Her eyes flashed as she smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! Hey, I'm injured, remember?" he whined.

"Hmph! If you were in any danger, you wouldn't be able to whine like that."

"Aw," Vash pouted.

"Come on, now. Stop acting like an idiot."

"Hey, it takes skill to act like an idiot all the time!"

"Skill you are quite obviously NOT lacking."

"That hurts."

Meryl sighed. "Vash, I want to ask you something."

Vash blinked. "What?"

Meryl hesitated. "Well..."

"Vash-person!"

A red-haired blur ran smack into Vash, tackling him with a hug. Meryl blinked. Vash was sprawled on the floor, a cheerful Ed bouncing up and down on him as her dog Ein raced around them in a circle on the floor, barking madly. As she watched the comical scene, Meryl began to laugh.

"Yay! Meryl-person is happy! Ed salutes Meryl-person!" Ed squealed, as she leapt of off Vash, who was still lying dazedly on the floor, and gave Meryl a goofy salute.

Meryl returned the salute with great amusement before asking, "So, Ed, what brings you here?"

"Ed is here to tell Vash-person and Meryl-person the Bird-Lady wants everyone to meet in the conference room thingy."

"Nightingale?"

"Yes, Bird-Lady!" Ed chirped.

"Vash, we have to go! Come on!"

"Ugh, I can't get up, Meryl. Could the four of you help me?"

Meryl's eye twitched. Then, she bent down to smack him again.

"I'm up!" Vash squeaked as he leapt to his feet.

Meryl smirked. "Good. Lead the way, Ed."

Ed nodded vigorously. "Okey-dokey!"

As Ed skipped out the door, Meryl and Vash followed dutifully after.

* * *

Knives stepped out of the escape pod into the ship, Vicious's ship. As Knives scrutinized his surroundings, he was aware of a group of men approaching. Legato was with them. The most striking of the humans was a tall man with with what appeared to be greyish-white hair and cold black eyes. He was dressed all in black and had a very sinister-looking bird on his shoulder. Not that Knives was intimidated. He was only human, after all. 

Legato stepped forward, bowing. "My Master, it is good to have you back with us."

Knives ignored the gesture, instead scrutinizing the other man. "Vicious, I presume." It wasn't a question.

Vicious nodded. "Yes."

The two men stared into each other's eyes, searching. Knives gave the human credit for not backing away in fear. Of course, he probably had no idea who he was dealing with. This particular spider was undoubtably used to giving orders. However, if he believed he could order Millions Knives, he was sadly mistaken.

"My servant tells me you two have made a contract."

"Indeed. In exchange for my aid, he agreed you and your followers would serve me."

Knives's eyes narrowed. "Do you really believe I will follow through with that?"

Vicious grinned. "Actually, no. I anticipated that once you were free, you would not accept these terms."

"Then why, pray tell, did you set them in the first place?"

"Holding power over others is reward enough."

"Well, it is quite apparent that you have another bargain in mind."

"Of course. I know a great deal about you, Millions Knives. I know of your self-proclaimed crusade against my race. I know of your brother, Vash the Stampede. I know many things."

Knives narrowed his eyes further. "I see."

"You see, Knives, I make it my business to know what goes on in the underground channels of communication. In addition, knowing something about a possible partner is an asset. Don't you agree?"

"What do you propose?"

Vicious grinned again. "You seek the extermination of my race. I see no profit in that, unless of course, it is a selective extermination."

"Explain."

"Consider this: Threatening to destroy a city unless a certain sum of money is paid. If the authorities do not comply, you will have your opportunity to exterminate humans. That is what you want, correct?"

Knives didn't answer for a moment. This Vicious was the epitomy of human depravity. He wanted to use the suffering of his own race to make a profit. Knives was tempted to kill the man on the spot, but refrained from doing so. Despite his reservations about working with a human, of all things, eliminating humans was what Knives wanted. In any case, it did not matter if he worked with Vicious now. In the end, Knives would dispose of him.

"Tell me this: how will you destroy entire cities? A massive explosive?"

Vicious grinned. "Not exactly. Do you want to see it?"

"It?"

"The weapon my engineers have designed for just this purpose."

Knives stared at the man. It was quite obvious that Vicious had been planning this little venture of his for some time now. However, it still didn't explain why Vicious wanted to make a deal with Knives. He did not need help in his quest for power through the blood of his own people. Knives sensed Vicious was not telling him something, but when he tried to gain access to Vicious's mind, he only found a lust for power. This man's mind was focused on one thing: domination. In a way, his single-mindedness blocked Knives from his mind.

Knives nodded. "Very well. Show me this weapon."

"We will have to wait until we reach Mars. That is where the weapon is."

Knives narrowed his arctic gaze. "Why is it not here?"

"It is to large to fit on this ship."

"I see."

Vicious held out his hand. "So, do we have a deal?"

Knives stared at the hand with distaste for a moment before shaking hands. The devil's bargain had been struck.

* * *

Yep. This is the end of Chapter 22. Interesting, yah? Anyways, I hope you liked it. Now, review! I'll say it again: review! I demand reviews! Hehe... 

Reviewer Correspondence for Ch. 21

**X-Over: **Yes, I have read some of the crossovers you suggested. They are excellent! Speaking of crossovers, I read a really good Trigun/Cowboy Bebop crossover a few months ago. It's called _Vash vs. Spike_ by Compulsive Writer, rated M. You might enjoy that.

**Aine of Knockaine:**Thanks! I thought the Vash/Knives interaction was pretty good, too, if I do say so myself. And yes, Vash is very clueless. But we love him anyway!

**Brax the Great:** Hurray for suspense! More of that to come!

**KuramasGirl123:** 1 & 2) Nope. Legato and Wolfwood are indeed alive since this is not a post series fic. It begins right before the Diablo episode, hence they are alive and kicking. 3) (WARNING: MAJOR MANGA SPOILERS!) Tessla is in Trigun Maximum manga very briefly. She was the first autonomous plant angel, i.e. Vash and Knives's older sister. In the manga, Vash and Knives find a file on Tessla, only to discover that she was experimented on by humans. Her condition eventually deteriorated,causing her death. Vash and Knives found her dismembered corpse when they were about a year old. This incident is what caused Knives to go mad and cause the Great Fall. 4) I don't know Legato's range, but if you recall, he DID empty entire towns, most likely from a distance. Plus, Vicious's spaceship isn't that far away.

**AHCLF:** YAY! I did another pretty chapter. Is this one also pretty? And about Tessla, see my reply to KuramasGirl123. ONLY IF you don't mind some MAJOR Trigun Maximum spoilers...

* * *

Next time: Nightingale explains Vicious's motives behind helping Knives, as well as some more GENE history. Plus, Knives learns the meaning of "dirty dealings." 


	23. Dirty Dealings

Disclaimer: I repeat, I do not own Trigun or Cowboy Bebop.

A/N: Today was my last day of work! HUZZAH! That means I can devote my time, once again, to writing fanfiction. _Life Thereafter_ is now a multi-chapter story, and I have ideas for a few more. -brain explodes from all the ideas-

Ahem, anyway, if you people like plot twists, this is a good chapter for you! Read and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 23: _Dirty Dealings_

Nightingale waited patiently for everyone to arrive. She was currently in the conference room, the same place where she had revealed to them all the connection between GENE and the Red Dragon Syndicate. She resisted the urge to drum her fingers on the table's smooth surface.

Everything was spiraling out of control. Knives had escaped. She had allowed Vash out of his confinement, a breach in protocol. (Of course, she had breached protocol before in her sparring session with Knives, but no one had known about that.) She would now be forced to return to Mars instead of going on to GENE HQ. Tatsujin would not be pleased. Although it had been a long time since she had needed his approval, it was still an inconvenience.

Nightingale sighed. She no longer had any doubts. Vicious was involved. No one else could have tracked her ship through the solar system and gotten Knives out. Based on the testimony of the officer found outside the escape pod room, Legato was also involved. That meant an alliance between two very great threats.

She rubbed her brow. She had miscalculated and forgotten to consider too many factors in this. Millions Knives and Vicious together were a combinationto be feared. However, Nightingale knew that the alliance probably would not last. In the end, one of them would double-cross the other. Of that she had no doubt. The question remained, however, which one would betray the other first.

Nightingale looked at the time. It had been an hour since Knives's escape. By now, he would be on his way back to Mars. She had already informed the lieutenants that both ships would have to alter their courses immediately and head for Mars. Both had questioned, but neither had disobeyed. They trusted her, and it was her obligation to make sure that theirtrust was not betrayed.

Still, even after everything Vash, Wolfwood, Meryl, Millie, Spike, Faye, Jet, and Ed knew, they still did not know that one thing. The one item of information that could sink this entire venture. If only Knives hadn't been a fool and left the safety of her ship. Nightingale had never told Knives anything about GENE or the Red Dragon Syndicate. She hadn't seen the point. Now, however, she was begining to regret her choice.

_You are in more danger than you realize. In your haste to exterminate humans, you have left yourself vulnerable._

_

* * *

_

Spike strode into the conference room and looked around. So far, he was the first one here. Jet and Faye were doing who knows what. Vash was with Meryl, and Wolfwood was with Millie. Ed had gone off to find them all. Spike had no idea what had possessed Nightingale to send Ed to find them. That girl (at least Spike thought she was a girl) was so easily sidetracked.

As Spike walked in the room, he saw Nightingale sitting in a chair, hands folded in front of her face. She seemed deep in thought about something. Upon seeing him, she immediately sat up straight and greeted him formally. Spike said nothing and sat down across from her. The two were silent for what seemed like an eternity.

"So," Spike began, "what's gonna happen to the guy who killed the officer?"

"He will be tried. I'm certain the verdict will be significantly less severe once the circumstances are explained."

"I see. And, what are you going to do now?"

"Do?"

"Yeah. A man died on your watch. Doesn't that count against you in your organization, or whatever?"

Nightingale pursed her lips and looked down. "I'm sure it will."

Spike looked at her incredulously. "You don't have a problem with that?"

"Of course, I have a problem with it. No matter how insignificant the job, each person assigned under me is my responsibility. I am willing to be held accountable for my mistakes. Are you, Spike Spiegel?"

Spike narrowed his eyes. "You're saying I'm irresponsible?"

"Not at all. As hard as you try to convince others with your carefree attitude that you are indeed irresponsible, you are not."

"Lady, what makes you think you know so much about me?"

"I do not. I may know facts about your life, such as your involvement with the Red Dragon Syndicate, but does knowledge of another's life tell one everything about that person? The answer to that is no."

"So, you're observing all of us, huh? Trying to judge us, are you? Think you know everything there is to know about me?"

"Mr. Spiegel, I am not playing judge and jury. I am merely pointing things out that may or may not be apparent to you. It is true that I watch and learn, but it is not for me to condemn. I have made my own mistakes," she said, her voice distant, "and they cut me as deeply as anyone else's. What right do I, or anyone else for that matter, have to judge you?"

Spike stared at her. This woman was freely admitting to making mistakes in her life. Now that Spike stopped to think about it, he had never thought of his past decisions as mistakes. Not really. The more Spike thought about it, the more he wondered.

_Was I wrong for leaving the Syndicate? Is it my fault that Vicious is still out there? My life ended a long time ago, but I'm still here. I wonder, am I alive or not?_

As Spike sat there, he decided that when they reached Mars, he would find out for himself whether or not he was alive. No matter what the outcome, Spike would find the truth and live with it, come what may.

* * *

"Bird-Lady, Ed found Vash-person, Meryl-person, Wolfy-wood, Millie-person, Faye-Faye, AND Jet-person!" Ed sang as she skipped into the conference room with Ein close at her heels. 

Nightingale's lips twitched with amusement. "Thank you, Ed."

"You're welcome, Bird-Lady!" Ed chirped!

"Now that everyone is here, please, sit down."

Everyone sat. Vash looked around the room. He had noticed when he first came in that Spike was already here. He had looked deep in thought until the others had come in, after which he had the same bored look on his face he always did. Whatever Nightingale had said to him must have made him think.

"The reason I called this meeting was to discuss recent events. As you are all aware, Knives has escaped. He is undoubtably heading to Mars."

"And how do you know that?" Jet asked.

Nightingale looked at him. "I know because of whom he is going there with."

Wolfwood frowned. "Explain."

"Each of the escape pods has a tracking device installed inside of it. However, once the device is inside another ship or a certain distance away from the ship, the signal is lost."

"So?" Faye said.

"So, I am saying that we have lost contact with the escape pod."

"Then, how do you know Knives is headed for Mars?" Vash asked.

"Before we lost the signal, our equipment detected another large ship in the area. It was only once the pod entered the ship that we lost contact."

"That still doesn't explain why Knives would be heading to Mars," Meryl pointed out.

"This is true," Nightingale replied. "However, the ship we detected is one we've come across before. It belongs to a certain individual named Vicious, leader of the red Dragon Syndicate."

"Are you saying that my brother has teamed up with the same group of people that broke off with GENE about 100 years ago?" Vash asked incredulously.

"Yes," Nightingale replied simply.

"Talk about irony," Vash muttered.

"Forget irony!" Faye exclaimed. "Putting two maniacs like them together is bad news!"

"Well, that's a no-brainer," Jet said. "The question is, what are we going to do about it?"

"If I know Vicious, he'll return to his headquarters on Mars," Spike said softly. "I'm sure he has something planned. He always does."

"There's something about this that doesn't fit," Meryl said. "Why would Knives, hater of all things human-related, team up with a human, albeit an evil one?"

"The answer to that is really quite simple," Nightingale began. "You see, after the Project SEEDS ships left Earth, they brought most of the plants with them. However, a few remained on Earth with what was left of GENE. One of them, as it would so happen, was my mother."

The reactions around the room varied. While Vash, Wolfwood, and Meryl merely stared at Nightingale, the rest openly gaped at her in shock.

"So, you're a-" Faye began.

"Yes, I am like Vash and Knives, an autonomos plant angel. However, that is not the point. The point is that after I was born, incidentally around the same time as Vash and Knives, although I was not discovered until after GD broke off from GENE, GENE began to question the true nature of plants. In their studies, they discovered a trait inherent in all plants." Nightingale paused. "The ability to not only supply energy, but to restore energy to those who have lost it."

"Meaning?" Faye prompted.

"What it means is that plants are able to, in essence, heal." Vash's whisper carried across the room.

Nightingale nodded. "Correct."

"Wait, this is the same kind of thing that allowed you to save me that one time!" Spike exclaimed.

"Yes, it is indeed the same concept," Nightingale agreed. "However, it often causes extreme stress to the plant in question. Without proper training, which is unavailable to all plants, except those like Vash, Knives, and myself, because of their inability to leave their bulbs, the plant will burn up their energy and die."

"That would also explain why Needle Noggin passed out after healing Spike. The strain was too much for him."

"Also, take into consideration that the more severe a wound, the more energy is needed to heal it," Nightingale added.

"So, as interesting as this all is, can we get back to the main point?" Faye wanted to know.

"Yes, of course. As I was saying, after experimenting for many years, the plant engineers found a way to release a plant's healing energy into the land. Such technology might be useful in restoring Earth to its original state. However, as I stated before, using a normal plant angel was out of the question."

"Why didn't they use you?" Meryl asked softly.

Nightingale gazed at her expressionlessly. "I do not know."

There was a long pause before Nightingale continued. "In any case, as I'm sure you all know, the laws of physics state that for every reaction, there is an equal and opposite reaction. Therefore, it is theoretically possible to reverse the process, causing the energy to destroy instead of heal."

"A weapon..." The color drained out of Vash's face.

"Yes, a weapon. Presumably, such a device would be capable of as much, or possibly more, damage than your Angel Arm."

Vash's face went completely white as there was a collective intake of breath around the room. "But, no has ever made that weapon...right?" he asked, voice shaking.

Nightingale looked around the room solemnly. "Unfortunately, when Agent Julia betrayed GENE, she gave Vicious the plans to the Regenerator. It did not take much ingenuity to reverse the effect of the device, which brought about the creation of what GENE calls the Angel Annihilator."

"Fortunately," she continued, "until now, Vicious had lacked the final part neeeded to activate the Annihilator."

"Until now?" Vash asked, his stomach twisted in knots.

"If my assumptions are correct, Vicious will enlist your brother's aid in this matter, whether he wants to or not."

"Then what the hell are we waiting around here for? Let's go, damnit!" Faye exclaimed as she stood up abruptly.

"I have already reset our course for Mars. If we use the hyperspace gates, we should arrive there in a two to three days at most."

"What about secrecy?" Jet inquired.

"There is no time for such luxuries, Mr. Black. We either find Knives and Vicious now, or we risk loosing everything."

"I second that motion," Spike said quietly.

"Then, it's settled. Prepare yourselves for battle. I am quite sure there will be a fight waiting for us upon our arrival."

Vash watched as Nightingale swept out of the room without another word. He looked down at his hands, which were clutched together so tightly that it hurt.

"Vash, are you alright?"

Vash smiled weakly. "I'm fine, Meryl. Don't worry about me."

_Knives, what have you gotten yourself into?_

_

* * *

_

Three days after his escape, Knives found himself on the red planet called Mars. Knives recalled learning about Mars when he was younger. It had been uninhabitable, yet Mars was now a nest for human garbage.

_Of course, the filthy humans will undoubtably abuse this planet too until they are forced to move elsewhere once again. Disgusting creatures_, Knives thought darkly.

Still, Knives was interested in seeing this weapon that Vicious spoke of. If it was as powerful as he claimed, Knives would be able to wipe out humanity very quickly. Despite the slightest nudges that Knives felt in his mind, he was certain the extinction of the human race was a worthy goal. Since his separation from Nightingale, he was feeling more confident in his logic and methods again. It was refreshing, yet at the same time, oddly disappointing.

_Is this what humans call a "conscience?" Ridiculous..._

Knives brushed those thoughts away. Right now, he had to concentrate upon the task at hand. Vicious was currently leading Knives and Legato, who refused to leave his Master's side, to the weapon to inspect it. Knives felt a slight twinge of anticipation.

_At last, after 130 years of waiting, the end of humanity is at hand._

"We're here," Vicious announced.

The door slid open. As Knives stepped into the room, the lights automatically switched on. Knives stared at the monstrosity before him. The lower part of the device vaguely resembled a plant bulb. However, the top of the bulb appeared connected to a long, metallic cannon. It was sleek and gleamed wickedly in the light. Knives walked around the weapon and looked up. He could barely make out a large hole at the end of the cannon, presumably the area where an energy blast was released.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Vicious said.

Knives ignored him. "A demonstration."

Vicious grinned. "But of course."

A few minutes later, standing off to a distance, nives watched the bulb beneath the cannon (apparently the power source) being to glow. The light moved slowly up the bulb to the metal, where it spread into glowing silver veins that streaked up into the middle of the cannon. Then, the light gathered in the center, and the glow began to pulsate furiously. Suddenly, the bulb flickered, and there was a sputtering noise as the light died.

"What happened?" Knives demanded.

"I'm sorry. I must have forgotten to mention that we are still missing one vital piece in this device."

Knives narrowed his eyes. "What?"

Vicious grinned insanely. "A power source."

Knives blinked as everything came together. The bargain, now revealed to be a ploy. The bulb. The missing power source. Knives saw it now. He turned on Vicious, ready to rip the treacherous human's head off.

Then, Knives was suddenly assaulted by a wall of sound. The noise screeched, grating on his nerves. As he collapsed to the floor, barely managing to keep himself on his knees, he vaguely heard Legato say, "Master, what is wrong?"

Then, Knives heard the gunshot. Legato fell to the ground heavily, a bullet in his skull. Knives gritted his teeth against the pain. Then, he heard a laugh. Vicious's laugh.

"I suppose you're wondering what is wrong with you? I'll tell you, then. You are currently being subjected to a sonic device which plays on many different frequencies. Unfortunately for you, the frequency is pitched so only plants are affected."

Knives glared murderously at Vicious, who merely laughed. "You're mine, my friend. How does it feel to know you will be used as a battery?"

"Mark my words," Knives seethed, "no matter how long it takes, I will see your blood splatter the ground!"

Vicious kicked Knives in the head. "Learn your place, _battery_."

As the world began to go black, Knives heard Vicious say, "All too easy."

Then, another human said, "What shall I do about the other Gung-Ho Guns, sir?"

"Kill them."

Then, as the kick to the head and constant bombardment of sound took its toll, Knives slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

NO! Legato is DEAD! How could I have killed off such a hot character? And look at what I did to poor Knives (also a hot, sexy beast)! He's a BATTERY for crying out loud. That settles it. I am EVIL. Muahahahahahaha! 

Ok, shuttingupnow. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Now, REVIEW!

Reviewer Correspondence for Ch. 22

**AHCLF:** Well, I DID give a warning before I dropped that spoiler. And, I really don't know why that had to happen. We must wait TWO MORE YEARS to find out...

**KuramasGirl123:** No problem! Glad I could clarify the Tessla issue. If you're really interested, you should check the link in my bio near the bottom. Scans of Tessla's mangled form. Gruesome, yet it certainly shows why Knives hates humans so much. It hit Knives hardest because, in the manga, Knives was more receptive to humans than Vash. Hard to believe, isn't it?

**Aine of Knochaine:** HUZZAH! I'm a "darn kid"! Hehe... Yes,I DO keep interrupting them. Fun, isn't it? -gleeful grin- But, I HAVE decided to continue _Life Thereafter_ so there should be less interruptions in that story. Oh, and I do believe there will be a moment much later in THIS story where Vash and Meryl won't be interrupted.

* * *

Next time: Some Vash/Meryl and Spike/Faye fluff as well as an "ultimatum."


	24. Ultimatum

Disclaimer: This is absurd. Need I say it again? I DON'T OWN IT!

A/N: Let's all say "Yay!" to another chapter! Things are beginning to heat up! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 24: _Ultimatum_

Vash opened his eyes and sat up sluggishly, yawning. He ran a hand through his golden blond hair, deep in thought. It had been four days since Knives had escaped and Nightingale's revelations. It was a lot to swallow, but Vash felt inclined to trust her. Sure, it might have just been that he felt kinship with her because of their common background as plant angels. Or maybe he was just way too trusting, as Knives had always been so fond of pointing out. But, Vash couldn't help but sense that she was trustworthy, a trait growing less and less common.

Still, it was true that she wasn't a very open person. Even with his very limited telepathic skills (which were actually improving, thanks to Nightingale), Vash could sense that she internalized most things that bothered her. Whether or not she had always been like that was a mystery. Vash wondered if she had ever had someone to confide in. He doubted she would ever tell him her innermost thoughts and feelings, but he hoped she would at least feel able to trust him someday since they were cousins. Still, sometimes he wondered why she acted the way she did.

Vash heard a knock on the door. "Um, Mr. Vash? May I come in?"

"Oh, uh, wait just a minute, Meryl."

Vash leapt out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. A few minutes later, after a quick shower, brushing of teeth, spiking of hair, and putting on of a certain trademark red outfit, Vash said, "Come in!"

The door slid open, revealing Meryl Stryfe. She glowered at him. "What took you so long to open the door?"

Vash grinned. "I see. You wanted to see me in my birthday suit, huh?"

A split second later, Vash was sitting on the ground, nursing a lump on his head.

"You are such a pervert!" Meryl huffed.

"Sure, sure."

Meryl glowered at him some more. Vash laughed nervously at the look on her face. _Now might be a good time to head for the hills_, he thought. As he began to stand up, he felt her petite hands push down on his shoulders, forcing him back into a sitting position. He looked at her quizzically.

"Uh, Meryl, what are you doing?"

"I'm checking your head wound, you dolt. Now, sit still."

"Yes, ma'am!" Vash squeaked.

Vash felt Meryl gently run her fingers through his spiky hair and along his scalp, searching for the wound. Vash sat very still, for fear Meryl would smack him again. However, he had to admit that feeling her fingertips massage (or at least that's how it felt to him) his scalp was quite relaxing. Even though she was standing behind him, he could almost see her brow furrowed in concentration.

_She smells nice_, Vash thought absently.

"Nothing..." Vash heard her mutter to herself as she lifted her hands away.

Vash shifted his position to get a better look at her face. "What is it?"

Meryl blinked. "The wound on your head. It's gone. There isn't even a scar."

"Well, what did you expect? I AM Vash the Stampede after all," Vash joked.

Meryl smiled absently. "I know you are."

Vash stared at her. Why was it that women were so hard to figure out? Just a few minutes ago, Meryl had smacked him. Now, she seemed withdrawn, almost introspective. Of course, as Wolfwood liked to say, women were marvels. That was true enough. But, they defied explanation sometimes. Yet, despite Meryl's quirkyness, Vash couldn't help but like her. But, was it more than that?

"Meryl?"

"Yes, Mr. Vash?"

Vash blinked. "You know, you don't have to say 'Mister.' Besides, it makes me sound old."

Meryl smirked. "That's right, Vash. Being over 130 years old certainly doesn't qualify as 'old.'"

"Hey! I look good for my age!"

Meryl shook her head with amusement. "True enough."

"Ah-HA! So you're ADMITTING I'm good-looking!"

Meryl wrinkled her nose. "I said no such thing."

"SURE you didn't."

Meryl sighed exasperatedly. "Vash, will you just get to the point?"

"Ok." Vash hesitated. "Listen, Meryl, I was just wondering..."

"What?"

"Have you ever...I mean., uh, do you..."

What?"

"What I want to ask is, do you li-"

"Vash-person!"

A moment later, Vash found himself sprawled on the floor (again) with a little red-haired demon on top of him. Not only that, but her partner in crime decided to lick his face repeatedly, getting slobber all over him.

"Mercymercymercy!" Vash squealed.

After about ten minutes of begging and Meryl scolding Ed, Vash managed to sit up again. He took a deep breath as he stood up, trying to straighten the wrinkles in his coat. Then, as Vash looked at Meryl, he could tell that the moment had been lost.

_Well, I guess it doesn't matter. I can always ask her some other time._

"So, Ed, what brings you here?" Meryl asked.

Ed grinned. "Ed decided she would visit Vash-person and Meryl-person! Ed knew she would find them both here in Vash-person's room!"

Vash gave Ed an odd look. "And how did you know we'd both be here?"

Ed smiled wider. "Because, Vash-person," Ed leaned in closer to Vash secretively, "Ed knows things."

"Uh, ok. So," Vash leared his throat, "Ed, is there anything else you came for."

Ed pounced on Vash. "Let's play, Vash-person!"

Vash laughed. "Ok, Ed, which game do you want to play?"

"Let's wrestle!"

_Oh, no..._ "Um, Ed, can't we play something else?"

Ed's bottom lip began to quiver. Vash hastily said, "Ed! It's ok! Wrestling is fine!"

"Yay!"

As Vash began to wrestle with Ed (or rather Ed began pulling Vash's limbs off in weird angles causing him to beg once again for mercy), he was constantly aware of Meryl's presence in the room. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her smiling and shaking her head at their antics, her violet eyes twinkling with amusement. Vash smiled to himself as he looked at her.

_Maybe, someday..._

_

* * *

_

Faye was currently sitting in Spike's room. She was feeling a bit restless. Faye was also a bit nonplussed about why Spike had asked her to come to his room. He said he wanted to talk to her. That in itself was bizarre. He hated her, didn't he? Of course, there had been that one time where they held hands, but that was it. More than likely, it had been some sort of fluke. Spike didn't like her. He never would for a bunch of different reasons, Julia being the main one.

Faye heard the door slide open. She shifted in her chair to see Spike with to steaming coffee mugs. As he set them on the table, he sat down on the opposite side, right across from her. Faye didn't meet his gaze. Instead, she reached for the coffee and took a sip. She wrinkled her nose.

"Why did you put sugar and cream in it?"

Spike shrugged. "I didn't know you liked black coffee."

She scowled at him. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

Spike smiled wryly. "It'd be amazing if I didn't. You tell me that eveyday." Seeing the look on her face, he said, "If it's that bad, we can always switch cups."

Faye stared at him suspiciously. "You don't mind?"

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me."

So, they switched cups. Faye sipped at the cffes again, this time satisfied with the result. Spike also began to drink Faye's former cup of coffee. The two of them sat there silently for a long time, sipping.

"Faye," Spike began, breaking the ice, "we'll arrive at Mars anytime now. And, I want you to do something for me."

Faye stared at him. "What?"

"I want you to stay on this ship."

She blinked. Then, Faye began to glower at him. "Do you honestly expect me to sit on my ass while you go off to fight some madman and something that isn't even human? Are you out of you damn mind?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then why the hell are you doing this? All this crap about GENE and the Red Dragon Syndicate, it has nothing to do with you anymore!"

"That's where you're wrong, Faye. It has everything to do with me. Besides, I have a score to settle."

Faye stared at him. The look in his eyes was hard and cold, and he spoke with deadly earnest. This wasn't the same man who tried to drive her insane. He was someone else altogether.

"Why are you going? You told me once that the past doesn't matter...but you're the one who's tied to the past Spike!"

Spike looked at Faye and put his face near hers and stared into her eyes. "Look into my eyes Faye. One of them is fake because I lost it in an accident. Since then, I've been seeing the past in one eye, and the present in the other. So I thought I could only see glimpses of reality."

Faye stared, for the first time noticing the difference. "Don't tell me things like that…you've never told me anything about yourself...so don't start telling me now!"

"I thought I was watching a dream I would never wake up from, before I knew it the dream was over."

"Are you telling me you're just going to throw your life away?"

"I'm going there to die. I'm going to see if I'm really alive," Spike intoned.

"Bastard!" Faye shouted, as she stormed out of the room so he couldn't see the tears in her eyes.

(A/N: Yes, I lifted part of that conversation from the anime. At first, I had an ORIGINAL conversation planned, but I like this better.)

* * *

Nightingale paced about the command center of her ship. It had been a few hours since they had arrived at Mars through a hyperspace gate. (Luckily there had been no unforseen problems.) However, the longer it took to find Knives and Vicious meant the more precarious the current situation would become. Nightingale already knew the location of the Red Dragon Syndicate's headquarters, but the "breaking and entering" bit was going to be the difficult part. 

Nightingale became aware that her abnormally agitated state was not going unnoticed. When she saw a few of her ship's operators looking at her quizically, she stopped pacing and sat down in her chair. Then, as she sank into the leather material, she managed to regain some of her composure.

_Why am I so anxious?_

She didn't understand. Even on some of her most stressful missions (most of them when she was a novice in GENE), she had never felt so agitated. Granted, none of her previous missions had had such high stakes, but still, why was she so affected? Normally, Nightingale was able to reman calm and in control of the situation as well as her emotions. What was so different about this particular venture?

_Could it be because of him?_

Nightingale dismissed that thought immediately. She hadn't had feelings for anyone in a long time. Only one person had ever gotten through her defenses, and he was long gone. After him, she had determined she would never grow emotionally attached to anyone ever again. Had she been going back on that vow all this time?

_I can't think about this now. There is too much at stake. Tatsujin warned me about letting my emotions cloud my judgement. I must remain in control._

"Captain?"

Nighitngale blinked, her train of thought interrupted. She almost felt...relieved? "Report."

"Ma'am, you might want to take a look at this," the Lieutenant replied nervously.

Nightingale frowned. She stood up and walked over to the monitor. Upon seeing whose face was plastered all over the screen, grinning insanely, her face paled.

"Lieutenant," she began slowly, attempting to keep her voice steady and calm, "send for _Bebop_ crew as well as our other former prisoner and his associates."

"Yes, Captain, but what should I tell them?"

Nightingale rubbed her brow. "Tell them our quarry has made his move and that the situation has become much more serious."

He nodded. "Very well." Then, he left the room.

Nightingale sank back into her chair, hand over her face.

_So much at once. Can I handle it?_

_

* * *

_

Spike walked into the command center of the _Eden_. Everyone else was already there waiting for something. The first thing he noticed was Faye. Her eyes were slightly red as though she had been upset about something.

_Me? _he wondered. _Hell no..._

Nightingale strode into view. "Good. Now that you are all here, I can show you what has been playing on the news channels for hours."

"What's going on?" Vash asked.

Nightingale looked about the room solemnly. "As I told you, it would seem that Vicious has made his move." She pointed to the monitor. "Watch."

Vicious's face popped up on the screne. He was sitting behind a desk, hands folded on the table. Spike glared at him and thought, _I still owe you for the incident at the chapel._

Vicious grinned. "Ladies and gentlemen, forgive me for interrupting your boring lives. However, rest assured that I will be making them a great deal more interesting."

"Bastard," Faye muttered.

"My name is Vicious. I am the head of a crime organization known as the Red Dragon Syndicate. For those of you unfamiliar with the name, check with the ISSP. I'm sure they will fill you in on the less than sterling aspects of the underground of crime."

"Arrogant, isn't he?" Wolfwood asked.

"Quiet, Preacher Man!" Vash hushed.

"For many years, the governments of Mars and other colonies, as well as the ISSP, have persecuted and made life in general difficult for good, honest, hardworking criminals. Therefore..."

"Is he serious?" Meryl asked incredulously.

"Hush!" everyone whispered to her.

"...I have decided to rectify this situation. Here are my demands: All rights to the hyperspace gates will be turned over to me. In addition, all other crime organizations will be incorporated into my own while the ISSP will be disbanded." Vicious grinned. "If my demands are not met within 24 hours, I will begin to destroy cities, or perhaps even space colonies, and I have the power to back up my threats."

"That madman..." Vash whispered, horror-stricken.

Vicious's grin widened. "Oh, and have a nice day."

The screen shut off. Everyone was silent for several moments until Vash asked nervously, "Uh, how long ago was it that this transmission first came on?"

"Approximately 24 hours ago," Nightingale said.

"Oh, shit," Wolfwood muttered.

"How close are we to stopping this thing?" Jet asked.

"We should be arriving at the Red Dragon Syndicate's headquarters within a few minutes," Nightingale stated.

"Captain!" an alarmed operator suddenly called.

She was there at once. "What is it?"

"Abnormal energy readings coming from that building over there!"

Spike looked. He felt his throat tighten. It was the Syndicate's headquarters. Suddenly, he saw the roof open up. A large cannon-like device lifted out of the core of the building. The glow coming from it seethed with fury.

"Is that...?" Vash whispered.

"Unfortunately, yes," Nightingale whispered in return, although her entire voice carried across the deathly silent room. "The Angel Annihilator."

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light and the sound of a rushing mighty wind. The ship shook as the energy blast passed them by, narrowly missing the hull of the ship. The energy streaked off into the night sky. When the glare from the blast finally faded, eveyone opened their eyes hesitantly.

"Uh, where's the ka-boom?" Millie asked.

"Captain! The blast is heading directly for one of the small asteroid colonies!"

"What?" Vash screeched.

The operator brought up the asteroid on the monitor just in time to see the energy blast hit. The asteroid began to crack, until finally, it was swallowed whole in the energy from the Angel Annihilator. Not a single speck of dust remained.

Everyone gaped at the scene in disbelief.

Then, Vicious's face suddenly reappeared on the monitor, a sickening look of satisfaction on his face. "My demands have not yet been met. I will give you another 24 hours. Refusal to comply will force me to destroy yet another colony. So, all you high-ranking officials in the government, do you want the blood of more innocent people on your hands?" With that, Vicious was gone again.

"All those people...damn him straight to hell!" Wolfwood growled.

"Nightingale," Vash began tremulously after several moments of stunned silence, "Knives once told me that the Angel Arm could only get a 13 percentoutput. Using that as a reference, what do you think the output of the Angel Annihilator is in comparison with the Angel Arm?"

Nightingale didn't answer.

"Damn you! Answer the question!" Faye shouted.

Nightingale's voice trembled slightly. "It is true that the Angel Arm can only achieve an output of 13 percent. However, the blast you just witness was the equivalent of 50 percentoutput from the Angel Arm."

"What was the percent output of the Angel Annihilator?" Spike asked quietly.

"If my calculations are correct, 25 percent," Nightingale whispered.

"No way!" Faye said.

"I'm afraid so."

"Damnit! How are we supposed to deal with something like that?" Jet muttered.

"We suck it up," Spike said simply. "No one is going to do this for us. It's make or break."

"Spike's right," Jet said. "But, who's going on this suicide mission?"

"I am," Vash said. "Knives is my brother. I have to save him."

"Not everyone thinks he needs saving, Vash," Spike said, narrowing his eyes.

"I know. It's just that I made a promise. I intend to keep it," Vash said, determination in his voice.

"I'm going to," Wolfwood announced with a grin. "After all, someone has to make sure Needle Noggin over here doesn't hurt himself."

"Hey!" Vash whined.

"It is my duty to go. This is my responsibility. Therefore, I must see it through," Nightingale stated.

Spike looked at Faye. When he saw she was refusing to look at him, he said, "I'll go, too. I have some unfinished business to take care of."

"Then it's settled," Nightingale said. "Four shall go."

"What about me?" Jet asked.

"Don't forget about Ed!"

Nightingale's lips twitched. "I have not forgotten you. You three will remain on board the ship. We will have need of your hacking skills, Edward."

"Yay! Ed gets to help! Thank you, Bird-Lady!" Ed chirped.

Spike looked from one face to another. They all seemed determined to see this thing through to the end. Come what may, they would face it all.

_Looks like my past has caught up to me. Somehow, I always knew it would. But, one thing is certain: I will finish my feud with Vicious, one way or another._

_

* * *

_

EXPLOSIONS! MASS DEATHS! SINISTER BAD GUY! I LOVE IT!

Whoa, I got kinda crazy there. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Looks like we will see a rescue attempt for Knives. I'm sure he'll like that.

Knives: You are evil.

O.O Hey! Get back in your bulb! This instant!

Knives: No! It is humiliating!

Aw, poor baby. Cry me a river.

Knives: You are heartless, you despicable human.

Thank you.

Knives: ...

Anyway, review for me now, please!

Reviewer Correspondence for Ch. 23

**AHCLF:** Whoa... What did retailers and their plans ever do to you?

**Brax the Great:** YES! I've been saying for a while now that Knives and Legato were going to get it. And, as for the Gung-Ho Guns, they are dead. I just didn't think it was necessary to show the executions.

**Aine of Knockaine:** Knives the Energizer Bunny. It has a nice ring to it. -grins- And as for what Knives will do later, THAT is a secret. -winks-

**X-Over:** Internet problems seem to be afflicting the reviewers of my story. A curse upon Internet problems! Eh heh, anyway... Yes, Julia will appear, as will the three geezers, briefly. Ein's past will be brought up but not by Nightingale. Someone else shall, though. You will have to wait and see who. Hehe... Plus, Kuroneko WILL make an appearance. As for Nightingale, we will learn more about her near the end. Plus, I have a one-shot all about her that I might post with the epilogue. It depends on how interested people are in her.

**Spicy-obsession:** Of course you know how it ends. You are the beta reader who is quite amazingly reviewing from CHINA of all places. Hehe...

* * *

Next time: The infiltration begins...


	25. Divide and Conquer

Disclaimer: If I owned Trigun and Cowboy Bebop, I would have made a crossover movie of them by now!

A/N: Here comes Chapter 25! Who likes the title? I know I do. Now, read on!

* * *

Chapter 25: _Divide and Conquer_

Meryl sat on the edge of her bed, her chin resting on the palm of her hand. She felt so useless. Vash, Wolfwood, Spike, and Nightingale were preparing for the infiltration of the Red Dragon Syndicate's headquarters. Jet and Ed were hooking up Ed's computer Tomato to the _Eden_'s console to hack into the syndicate's network. Millie was with Wolfwood. Faye was locked in her room.

_And as for me, I'm sitting here sulking. Is there really nothing I can do to help the situation? Am I just useless baggage?_

Meryl sighed. Such thoughts weren't helping her self-esteem at all. She knew she had the ability to fight. They didn't call her "Derringer Meryl" for no reason. Besides, as her father had always told her, one bullet could make the difference in a difficult situation.

_"It may be small, but it's power is sufficient."_

Meryl smiled wistfully. Her father had been right. Her derringers had saved her on more than one occasion. However, in a battle like this one, she was completely out of her league. She could freely admit that. Of course, that still didn't stop her from feeling helpless.

_What is the real reason I'm so nervous about this whole business?_

Meryl frowned. Sure, it was true that this Vicious character could continue his rampage if he wasn't stopped, especially with the Angel Annihilator. Then, of course, there was the matter of Vash's older brother Millions Knives. Even if Vash succeeded in recuing him, Knives just might continue his crusade against the human race, especially after being used as a battery in a human's diabolical schemes. Still, that wasn't the reason.

_I can admit to myself, if no one else, that _he_ is what worries me the most. I'm worried if he'll come back unhurt or even alive for that matter. Even though he irritates me sometimes, I can't help myself. I worry._

The clock was ticking. About an hour had passed since Vcious had destroyed one of the many asteroid colonies. Hopefully, that horror wouldn't be relived. Anything could go wrong with this rescue mission. It really was mind-boggling to think that the actions of so few would determine the fate of so many.

A wry smile twisted Meryl's mouth. How typical. It almost sounded like a story from out of a fairy tale. Unfortunately for them, fairy tales were just that: fairy tales. Happy endings were so rare in real life. Fables and such were bedtime storires for small children to give them hope in a world where little or no hope existed.

_Since when am I so cynical? It must be these times we live in._

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Meryl," came Millie's voice.

Meryl stood up, stretching slightly before walking over to the door. She unlocked it. The door slid open revealing a beaming Millie.

"Hey, Meryl! I just came to tell you that Mr. Vash, Mr. Priest, Mr. Spike, and Miss Nightingale are about to leave. Do you want to see them off?"

Meryl looked down. "Millie, I can't."

"Huh? Why not?"

"I can't do anything to help them."

"Meryl, that's silly! Why are you saying these things?"

"Millie, what could I possibly say now? Could I say I don't want them to go for fear of their lives? No. Could I stop them if I tried? No. So, what's the point?"

"Meryl..."

"I couldn't even say anything to him! When he said he was leaving, I didn't say anything. I couldn't. Why should I try now?"

"You're wrong, Meryl!"

Meryl stared at her friend. She had never seen Millie so vehement about anything before.

"The only reason you don't want to talk to Mr. Vash is because you're afraid he won't come back. Besides, Mr. Vash has too great a sense of responsibility to just sit around when he can help people. Even if we hadn't come on this journey, Mr. Vash still might have been put in this kind of situation. Besides," Millie added cheerfully, "it's just like my big-big sister always said: 'Never hold back in matters of the heart.'"

"Millie, how can you be so strong?"

Millie smiled. "That's simple, Meryl. Mr. Priest promised me he'd come back, and I trust him."

Meryl couldn't help but smile. That was Millie all over. She always put such faith in people. Ever the optimist, that was Millie Thompson for you.

"Well, they're probably gone by now," Meryl sighed.

"That's ok! You can tell him everything when he gets back! You can go nuts on him!"

"Yeah. I guess you're right..."

_One things for sure, if I ever see Vash again, I have to tell him...

* * *

"Edward, are you ready?"_

"Yes, Bird-Lady! Edward is ready!"

Spike, Vash, Wolfwood, and Nightingale were all standing outside the Red Dragon Syndicate's headquarters. As Spike sized up the building, he began to stare at it absently. It had been a long time since he had been here. Three years, to be exact. It didn't look the same, or rather, it didn't feel the same. Despite the fact that the building belonged to a crime syndicate, it had used to feel more welcoming. Now, however, it seemed dark and and sinister.

_Or, maybe, it's just because I'm now an intruder_, Spike thought wryly.

"Good," Nightingale said into her communicator. "But, Edward, you must lower the volume of your voice or we will be discovered."

"Oh," Ed whispered, "sorry about that, Bird-Lady."

"It's fine. Now, put Mr. Black on the line for a moment, please."

"Okey-dokey. Jeeeeeeeet-perrrrrrrrsoooooooooooon!" Ed called loudly, making everyone flinch from the sound.

"Tone it down a bit, Ed," Jet's gruff voice said.

"Awwwwwwww," Ed pouted, who was joined by Ein whining and whimpering.

"Ugh" Jet muttered. "Anyway, you wanted to talk to me Nightingale?"

"Yes. I would prefer if you would relay conversations between Ed and ourselves. Discretion in this venture is essential."

"Ok, fine. I'll do it. Now, what needs doing first."

"First, tell Ed to hack into the Red Dragon Syndicate's network."

"Wait, she can so that?" Vash asked.

Spike nodded. "Ed might not look it, but she is the foremost computer hacker in the galaxy."

"I bet that comes in handy," Wolfwood observed.

"Yeah, it does," Spike replied.

"Hacky-hacking all done-done!"

"Ed says she's done hacking into the system," Jet said, quite unnecessarily.

"Already?" Vash asked incredulously.

"Yep-yep, Vash-person!"

"Mr. Black, next, tell Edward to access the surveillance system."

"Ed, Nightingale wants you to-"

"Ed heard Bird-Lady! All done!"

"Good," Nightingale said, ignoring the flabbergasted expression on Vash's face and the amusement on Wolfwood's. "Now, I want you to feed them a loop."

"A loop?" Vash and Wolfwood asked together.

"Yeah. It's a technical term for basically bypassing surveilance equipment by playing the same video clip over and over on the monitors," Spike explained. "It prevents anyone from seeing what's actually going on."

"Ah, I see," Vash and Wolfwood said, but judging from their tones of voice, Spike doubted they had any idea what he had just said.

"So, which way into the lion's den?" Wolfwood asked.

"We can't go in the main entrance," Spike explained, "so we'll have to go in a back way."

"Uh, and what back way would that be?" Vash wondered.

Spike grinned. "Oh, you'll see."

* * *

_Damn! Why do I always end up in these kinds of predicaments?_

Nicholas D. Wolfwood, Vash the Stampede, Spike Spiegel, and Nightingale were currently scrunched together in a a ventilation shaft. Luckily, Wolfwood had been able to squeeze the Cross Punisher in. Plus, thanks to the cloth wrapping, it didn't grate against the metal of the shaft. However, that didn't make it any easier to drag.

Still, despite the discomfort he had to put up with, Wolfwood was glad he came. He had a feeling Needle Noggin would be needing him at one point. After all, how often was it that one went up against a powerful crime organization that wanted to basically rule the entire galaxy with a giant weapon powered by an autonomous plant? The answer to that question would be: Not often or never.

Not only that, but Wolfwood had been going stir crazy in that ship. Of course, his big girl had been there, and they had made some progress in their relationship. Not as far as Needle Noggin had once insinuated, but they were still getting close. Merely thinking about Millie made Wolfwood smile wistfully. Like all women, she was a marvel. Not only that, but she had accepted his less than sterling past, saying that the past was over so he could move on. And so, he had made his big girl a promise to come back safely.

_I intend to keep that promise._

Finally, several neck cricks, one back ache, and two head bangs on the shaft wall later, Nightingale stopped. She reached for her communicator and drew it out slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible.

"Mr. Black," she whispered, "what is our current location?"

"Checking..." he muttered. "Ok, according to Ed's computer-"

"Tomato!" Ed chimed in.

"Ok, then, according to Tomato, you are currently above the main reactor for the Angel Annihilator."

"Is there an outlet close by?"

"Unfortunately, no. You'll have to make your way to the end of the shaft you're currently in before you come out in a hallway. Once you reach that hallway, there is one pathway you can follow."

"Where does it lead?" she asked.

"The area surrounding the main reactor of the Annihilator. However, the entire area is literally swarming with syndicate goons."

"Is there any way to bypass the personnel guarding the reactor and go directly to the reactor itself?"

"Hold on while I check."

There was the sound of something being snatched away from Jet. "Ed has already done the checking! There is another way, Bird-Lady! Through the secret passage of DOOM!"

"Give me that, Ed!" After another brief scuffle for the communicator, Jet's voice resumed. "It looks like there's a secret passageway to the reactor room from the same hallway."

"So, should we all use the secret passage?" Vash asked.

"No," Nightingale said firmly. "We should split up."

"Split up? Are you crazy?" Vsh asked.

"She's right, Needle Noggin. Just think about the possibilities. Two of our group could bypass the goon squad while the other two occupy them."

"In other words, you plan on being a decoy," Spike observed.

Wolfwood grinned. "Basically."

"Now the only question is, who will be the decoys?" Jet said.

"I'll be one," Wolfwood said, grinning evilly. "I haven't had some fun in a long time."

"Uh, I can be one," Vash said without much conviction.

"Don't be an idiot, Needle Noggin. You have to rescue your brother. It's fine so don't worry about it."

"Heh, I must be really transparent," Vash said sheepishly.

"Nah, I just know how you are," Wolfwood smirked.

"So, who's the second decoy?" Jet asked.

"I will go," Nightingale said simply.

Everyone stared at her.

"Listen, I am the one with the communicator. Therefore, I must be paired with one who does not know the layout of this building. Mr. Spiegel does know the layout. Hopefully, his knowledge of this complex will aid Vash the Stampede. Also," she added, giving Spike a meaningful look, "I have a feeling you will find what you have been searching for."

Wolfwood raised his eyebrows. _Well, _that_ certainly is suspicious, but whatever. It's not my business, and I'm not one to pry._

"Then, it's settled. Vash will go with Spike to the main reactor while Wolfwood and Nightingale act as decoys. Good luck. You're gonna need it," Jet muttered under his breath.

"No worries! Ed's friends will come back safely, yah?"

Vash smiled solemnly. "We'll try, Ed. We'll try."

Wolfwood sighed. This had been a long journey. He couldn't believe it was already coming to a close. A lot had happened, and a lot had yet to happen. Still, he was going to see it through.

_Looks like I'll get my chance at ass-kicking soon. They won't know what hit 'em.

* * *

Vash walked slowly along the path ahead of him. Both he and Spike were in the secret passage. After wishing Wolfwood and Nightingale good luck and splitting up with them, they had entered the passageway. It was dark and gloomy which made Vash feel a little claustrophobic, but nothing too serious. Luckily, there were some dim lights in there so it wasn't completely impossible to see._

Glancing over at his companion, Vash noticed that Spike's gaze was focused straight ahead. The look in his eyes was steely with determination. Vash was aware of the on-going grudge between Spike and Vicious, but Vash hoped it wouldn't lead to too much bloodshed. However, considering the arsenal of guns, bullet clips, and grenades that Spike had brought along, he was fully prepared for an all-out war. Sure, Vash had brought his silver handgun, Wolfwood had brought his Cross Punisher, and Nightingale had brought her whip and katana, but Spike seemed to be the only one ready and willing to kill.

"Hey, Spike?"

"What?"

"What are you going to do when you find Vicious?"

Spike glanced at him. "I'd think the answer to that would be obvious."

"Listen, I know it's a lot to ask, but please don't kill him!"

"Like hell I won't kill him! He deserves it after everything he's done!"

"But, everyone can change!"

"Like your older brother?"

Vash became serious at once. "That was uncalled for, Spike."

"No, it wasn't. You've got to accept the fact that people don't change."

"They can change if they want to!"

"That's just it, isn't it? They have to WANT to change, don't they? You can't make them, no matter how hard you try."

"That doesn't mean you have the right to take away their chance to change by killing them!"

Spike gazed at him cooly. "Look, I respect the fact that you're a pacifist and that you believe in the ideals that Rem woman set down for you. But, YOU should realize that YOU don't have the right to force YOUR ideals upon others!"

The two stared at each other for a long time, the tension running high. Then, Vash sighed. "You're right. I...I'm sorry."

Spike made a dismissive gesture. "Don't worry about it."

The, without another word, the two continued their journey throught the secret passageway.

* * *

Nightingale ducked into the shadows, ever aware of the presence of the priest Nicholas D. Wolfwood at her side. They had separated from Vash and Spike about thirty minutes ago, but it seemed like much longer. With occasional help from Jet and Ed, they were able to navigate the corridors of the syndicate's HQ without much trouble. However, something felt amiss.

"It's too quiet," Wolfwood commented, voicing her own thoughts.

"Yes. It does seem suspicious. Let us continue on."

So, the two of them continued to make their way through the corridor, neither saying a word.

"Can I ask you something?"

Nightingale blinked. "It would appear that you already have, but yes, you may."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm afraid I do not understand the question."

"I mean, what is your reason for being here? Why is it that you feel you have to be here, in this place, at this time?"

"It's quite simple. It is my mission as a member of GENE to silence this threat."

"That's not what I meant. Why do you _feel_ you have to be here?"

Nightingale stopped walking and stared at Wolfwood. Feel? What was that supposed to mean? She hadn't felt anything for a long time. Of course, there was him. He seemed to elicit unwanted emotion in her, but other than that, feeling was not what she did. Cold, hard reason and logic was what Nightingale was all about.

"That question has no relevance. Now, shall we continue?"

"Ok. Just wondering."

The two continued walking, neither looking at the other. Then, suddenly, Nightingale heard a gun cock. She froze, aware that Wolfwood had done the same.

"Mr. Black?"

"Yeah?"

"I do believe we have reached our destination."

"You're right, but how did you know?"

"We're surrounded," she replied calmly.

Lights blared into existence, revealing a horde of Red Dragon Syndicate thugs, each hold some form of weapon, ranging from clubs to guns. Each goon appeared to be grinning and guffawing at Nightingale and Wolfwood's current situation. However, neither lost their cool.

"How many are there?" Wolfwood asked.

"About 200," she replied.

"Really? Well, that's not very fair to them."

Then, Nightingale heard the clamp on Wolfwood's Cross Punisher unlatch, causing the cloth wrap to fly right off, revealing a sleek, cross-shaped machine gun. Nightingale drew her katana in one swift motion and held her whip at ready. All the goons gaped stupidly at them, either because they couldn't believe the two intruders were actually going to fight all of them or at the sight of Wolfwood's Cross Punisher.

Wolfwood grinned. "Come and get me if you dare!"

* * *

SWEET! I LOVE the Cross Punisher! It is the coolest gun EVER (besides the Angel Arm).

Knives: No weapon can compare in power to my masterpiece, the Angel Arm, especially human-made weapons.

Didn't you get the memo, Knives? The Angel Annihilator is much more powerful than the Angel Arm, and it is a HUMAN invention.

Knives: I despise you.

That's ok.

Knives: I will see to it that your corpse is dismembered by the end of this story.

No you won't.

Knives: Why not?

Because, I said so. And my word is law because I am the omnipotent authoress!

Knives: ...Damn you...

-evil grin- Now, REVIEW THE CHAPTER!

Reviewer Correspondence for Ch. 24

**X-Over:** Well, when I wrote the chapter about Vicious's hostile takeover, I didn't know about the three old men so I couldn't have FORGOTTEN about them, could I? I suppose they died, but I might change my mind later if it has relevence in the possible sequel. And as for what happens to Spike, you will have to wait and see. Hehe...

**kattybiz:** Yay! I know you've been following my story for a while. Thanks for reviewing! Here's your chapter!

**Aine of Knockaine:** Well, I hope the girls' reactions were good enough for you. And, now that the rescue mission has begun, whoo knows what will happen next? Hope you liked this chapter!

**AHCLF:** Yes. I have noticed that bookstores don't bring out the nest books until school starts. What a terrible system! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed Ch. 25!

**melikadeanime:** Hurray! I'm glad you're back from vacation and reviewing! I hope you had a good time and that you enjoyed the chapters you had to come back to!

**Digital-DNA:** And here's your update!

* * *

Next time: While Wolfwood and Nightingale hve some fun as decoys, Vash and Wolfwood meet someone fromout of the past.


	26. Reunions and Partings

Disclaimer: -cries- No, I don't own it! Leave me alone!

A/N: Uh, I have nothing random to say so, on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 26: _Reunions and Partings_

Knives was aware.

There was no other way to describe the sensations he was feeling. Of course, there had been that one time where he had felt energy being drained from his body in large amounts. The extraction, although not painful, was uncomfortable. However, Knives had a feeling that the more energy was drawn, the more discomfort it would cause.

He was floating in a void. But if it was a void, why was everything so white?

Knives's eyes were shut. He could not see, yet he could but not with his eyes. It was more a feeling, or maybe a mental picture. However, he was aware. He knew how he had gotten there. He knew what had been done to him. Yet, in this place where all was calm, anger and hatred had no place here.

Oddly enough, Knives felt like he was hanging from something. He shifted his mind's eye to his back. Had he been able, he would have widened his eyes in shock. He was connected to a bulb with the same type of harness used on plants on Gunsmoke. His back had sprouted, of all things, wings which were also tied into the harness. The scene was surreal.

Knives could feel a slight ache in his back. Was it pain? He couldn't tell inside the void. Thoughts had no place here. Only emotions and sensations seemed to work here. All of Knives's rational and mathematical logic were useless. It made Knives feel naked, helpless. He also felt the primitive emotion of rage beginning to build.

Yet, he could do nothing. Nothing but wallow in his own solitude. It was indeed a humbling experience for one such as Millions Knives. Knives bit his lip, drawing blood, although he was barely aware of it.

Then, suddenly, Knives felt the light in his imprisonment diminish. As it did so, Knives began to feel the first semblances of pain. The harness, imbedded in his back, was being removed. At the same time, he felt the wings that had sprouted from his back begun to pull themselves back into his flesh.

He screamed. He screamed from the pain. He screamed from the injustice of it all. But most of all, he screamed from his own helplessness.

Then, the screaming stopped. Knives was lying in something warm and slick that contrasted the cool, hard floor. As Knives eyes flickered open, his body still awash with pain, he realized the liquid was crimson.

_That's...my blood..._

Then, someone gently lifted him into a sitting position. Knives winced from the pain in that movement. Looking down at himself, he saw that he was covered with a blanket of some kind, indicating that he was in the nude. He also realized that he was not alone.

Blue met blue as their eyes met. Knives found himself staring into a pair of eyes much the same color as his own. Yet, unlike his which were cold and indifferent, these were warm, yet bearing a sort of sadness. Knives blinked.

His rescuer was a woman. She had long, golden blonde hair, a fair countenance, as well as her azure eyes. He had never seen this woman before. Who was she, and why had she released him from his imprisonment?

She smiled sadly. "I'm sorry if you're in pain, but I couldn't just leave you in there. In a few more minutes, the wounds in your back should heal themselves. After that, you'll probably fall asleep to recover."

Even as she spoke those words, Knives could feel the wound in his back beginning to close. Then, his eyes began to droop. Knives fought against his bodies desire to rest. He didn't know this human female. He couldn't trust her or any others in her pathetic race. That was becoming increasingly moe apparent.

"I brought your clothes. Before I dress you, I'll have to wash you so you don't get blood all over them."

Knives glared at the woman. Dress him? He was no child! He had given up all claims to being a child 130 years ago before this spider was even concieved! She ignored his icy stare however and began to sponge bathe him as gently as possible. All the while, she was humming.

Soon after, Knives's own weariness and the her soothing voice began to lull him to sleep. His eyes glazed over as he fell back, only to be caught and set down gently by this strange woman whom he knew nothing about.

_This woman...who is she...?_

_

* * *

_Wolfwood didn't wait for the goons to attack. He anchored himself on the floor before launching a rocket out of the shorter end of the Cross Punisher. Goons scattered as the resulting explosion caused debris to fly everywhere. 

Nightingale took advantage of the confusion. She slipped in amongst the ranks of the henchmen, her katana and whip moving in sinc, a fluid combination. She immediately came to a stand off with a goon handling a club. As the two battled for supremacy, Wolfwood saw one goon aim a gun at her back.

"Behind you!" Wolfwood shouted.

Nightingale merely flicked her whip in the man's direction, disarming him. Then, she ducked smoothly as another tried to catch her from behind. She struck out with her heel, knocking the man with the bat unconscious. Then, she landed a right hook in the other's face.

Wolfwood turned his attention back to his own half of the 200 members of the goon squad. Wolfwood opened fire with the Cross Punisher, aiming widely so he didn't kill any of them. He injured a few and disarmed some more. Realizing his tactics, the henchmen suddenly charged Wolfwood, trying to get in close quarters.

Wolfwood grinned. "Come on, guys! Don't tell me that big, strong syndicate henchmen such as yourselves are afraid of little old me?"

There was a collective roar from the charging men as they reached Wolfwood, guns and clubs at ready. Wolfwood quickly drew a handgun. When anyone got too close, Wolfwood whacked them with the Cross Punisher, sending them flying. However, sometimes, a goon got smart and decided to hang back and wait for an oppotunity to shoot him. What that happened, Wolfwood merely disarmed them with his handgun.

And so, the fight raged on, Wolfwood carrying the Cross Punisher in one hand and a handgun in another, pausing only briefly to switch handguns. Every now and then, Wolfwood would glance over at Nightingale. Her efficiency with the katana and whip were deadly, yet despite all the blood on the ground from injured goons, there were no corpses.

_We may yet pull this off..._

_

* * *

_As Vash heard the explosion, the ground under his and Spikes feet began to shake. Both clutched at the narrow passage's walls to steady themselves. Once everything had become still again, Vash released the wall, slumped down on the floor and let out a sigh of relief. 

"What the hell was that?" Spike asked.

Vash grinned slightly. "Sounds like Wolfwood is having some fun."

Spike blinked. "That was the PRIEST?"

"Heh, yeah. He's probably having the time of his life blasting syndicate goons with his Cross Punisher. Wait," Vash said, alarmed, "I hope he doesn't kill anyone!"

"Are you saying that that huge cross he carried around is a GUN?" Spike asked incredulously.

"Yeah! I better go back! I have to make sure he won't hurt anyone!"

Spike grabbed Vash by the front of his red coat. "No, you aren't. If he does kill those men, they deserve it. If he doesn't, that's his decision. You can't go back now. You have your own responsibilities."

Vash blinked. "Uh, yeah. You're right. I'm sorry. It's just that I hate to see people die."

"It's like I said before: Don't force your way of life upon others. Got that?"

Vash nodded solemnly. Spike had a point. No matter how much he might believe that his way was the only right way, there were going to be others who didn't agree. It wouldn't be fair to force someone to change. Of course, with Knives case, forcing might be the only way.

Spike held out his hand. Vash took it, allowing the other man to help him to his feet. Without another word, Spike continued to walk down the hall. Vash followed. Little by little, the light in the passage became brighter, allowing for better visibility. Finally, the passage ended.

Vash found himself staring at a bulb-like device from a distance. Much to Vash's consternation, it looked like the bulbs back on Gunsmoke where plants were housed. As Vash's gaze shifted upward, however, he saw the massive cannon known as the Angel Annihilator.

Spike stopped right next to Vash. He appeared to be staring at something. Vash looked down in the direction Spike was looking at. What he saw puzzled him.

Someone, a woman, judging by her figure, was emerging from the shadow of the Annihilator. It was impossible to make out the details of her face in the shadows, but she seemed to be supporting anothe person, a man. As she came closer, Vash felt his throat tighten. The person whose arm was draped over this strange woman's shoulder was his brother Knives, apparently unconscious.

Vash, completely oblivious to Spike at this point, rushed forward. Upon seeing him, the woman hesitated, apparently unsure of his intentions. When Vash reached her, he immediately skiddded to a halt right in front of her face. The woman blinked her sky blue eyes before pushing some golden blonde strands out of her face. She smiled slightly.

"I see. So, you're his brother, I take it?"

Vash blinked, surprised. "Yes, but how did you know that?"

"It's not important right now. Would you mind? Your brother is heavy."

"Oh! Yeah, sure!"

Vash quickly removed the burden of his brother from the woman and placed him gently on the floor.. Knives moaned a little but didn't wake up. Vash looked his brother over carefully. He didn't seem to be hurt, but why did he sense such pain from Knives?

_Well, I guess now is as good a time as any to try out my new telepathic skills. Hopefully Knives won't b too pissed off at me when he wakes up._

Vash placed his right hand over his brother's brow, closed his eyes, and concentrated. Much to Vash's surprise, he entered Knives's mind with little difficulty. Bits and pieces of memories flashed through Knives mind. The more recent ones revealed Knives time inside the bulb and brief glimpses of the woman standing next to him.

Vash opened his eyes again and looked at the woman gratefully. "You saved my brother's life. Thank you."

She shook her head. "Don't thank me."

"Why not?" Vash asked, puzzled.

"Because, it's her fault we're here in the first place," a voice said.

Vash looked at Spike. His face was expressionless, but there was a strange mix of emotions in his voice that Vash could not identify. Disappointment? Sadness? And...love?

"What do you mean, it's her fault? She just rescued my brother!"

"No, he's right. It is my fault."

Vash stared. "How?"

The woman smiled sadly. "You can't guess? My name is Julia."

"Julia? Wait, you mean AGENT Julia? The woman who betrayed GENE?"

"The very same," Spike said.

"Uh, ok. This is getting complicated."

"Vash."

"Yeah, Spike?"

"Take your brother and go."

Vash blinked. "What? I can't leave you here!"

"Vash, you came here for a reason. You came to save your brother. No matter how much I might doubt your ability to reform him, I have to respect that that's what you want. I also came here for a reason. Are you trying to tell me that you're not even going to show me the same courtesy? Now, get out of here!"

Vash stared at Spike. He was serious about this. Spike really was going to go through with this. Yet, it was true. Vash couldn't stop him. Everyone has the right to make their own decisions, including Spike. Vash would have t accept that."

"Yeah, ok. I'll go. But you better be careful!"

Spike smirked. "Hey, it's me you're talking to!"

Vash shook his head. _What a hopelessly hard-headed guy._ Without another word, Vash slung his brother over his shoulder as gently as he could and began to make his way out of the building. He hope he would be able to find his way out again.

_Spike, you better make it out of here in one piece 'cause if you don't, a certain someone will never forgive you._

_

* * *

_Spike and Julia stared at each other for a long time. Neither spoke. After all this time, Spike had finally found her, the woman he loved. The woman he had been willing to give his life for. Yet, she had left him. Despite that, he still had feelings for her. He still cared about her. 

_But, is it still love that I feel for her?_

"Long time no see," Julia said solemnly.

"Yeah. Three years, right?"

"Yes."

"Julia, tell me something."

She blinked. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me? You could have told me."

Julia sighed. "No, I couldn't have."

Spike glared. "Yes, you could have. If you had just tolf me the truth, all this might never have happened! Don't you get it? We could have had something!"

Julia looked at him solemnly. "Could we? And once you found out about GENE, would you have trusted me, knowing that I was an agent, someone sent to spy on you?"

"You wouldn't have done that."

"Wouldn't I?"

"It would have been better than selling your soul to Vicious!"

Julia was silent for a long time. "Maybe. But how do you know any of this wouldn't have happened? All these 'what ifs' that you keep mentioning, that's all they are. 'What ifs.' Everything that happened was my choice. I made them. Proud of them or not, unhappy wih them or not, I can't change them. What's done is done. Move on with your life, Spike."

Spike stared at her. Was she actually saying what he thought she was saying? How could he forget about her? She was the one woman in the world who meant something to him...wasn't she?

_Have I been obsessing over Julia so much that I've failed to notice anyone else?_

"Julia..."

"Spike?"

"Tell me one thing then. Why are you here now?"

Julia stared at him, long and hard. Finally, she said, "I guess, maybe, I felt like I needed to do something decent, for once in my life."

"Julia, I-"

"How sweet," a cold voice said. "Together again."

All of a sudden, Spike heard Julia gasp. As she looked down, there was a blade protruding from her gut, blood dripping off the end.

"NO!"

Spike rushed forward to catch her falling body in his arms. As she fell back into them, he cradled her to his chest. He felt a tickling sensation at the back of his throat, and his eyes were hot and watery. But he refused to let the tears fall.

Julia reached up and brushed her hand across his cheek. She smiled slightly, her face lined with pain and blood trickling out of her mouth. "Spike...I'm...sor-ry..." Then, her clear blue eyes began to glaze over.

"No! Julia, stay with me!"

She smiled again. "Don't...be sad...for...me..."

Then, she closed her eyes forever.

As Spike held her limp body in his arms, he could almost feel the warmth that had been so vibrant in life, fade in death. He heard maniacal laughter. Spike set Julia gently down on the floor, fists clenched, and stood to face Vicious.

"You bastard!" Spike growled.

Vicious grinned. "Don't lecture me, _brother_. Your hands are just as stained with blood as mine."

"Maybe so, but at least I don't take pleasure in it."

"Ah, true enough. Tell me, did any of that idiot's ridiculous philosophy of 'love and peace' rub off on you?"

"Hell, no. He's entirely too optimistic about the world in general."

"I see."

"You know your world-domination plan won't succeed, don't you? Vash has already taken his brother and gone."

Vicious laughed. "What better compensation could I get than your head on a platter?"

"Well, Vicious?" Spike said. "Shall we finish what we started three years ago?"

Vicious grinned. "But of course."

Vicious strode over to Julia's dead body. Spike kept his distance as Vicious pulled his blade smoothly out of her. Vicious held the blood-stained weapon at ready as Spike drew his handgun, extra bullet clips handy. It was a stand off.

_Vicious, even if I die trying, I'm taking you to hell with me..._

_

* * *

_

-sniffle- Poor Julia.

Knives: Good. The pathetic human died.

Hey! Knives, you know that's mean! She's the one who saved you!

Knives: I don't need help from humans!

Hehe, but if you hadn't been rescued by her, Vash would have had to do it.

Knives: ...I hate to admit it, but that would be worse.

Vash: Hey! That's not very nice!

Vash! Get back in the story right now!

Vash: Why can't I be here?

Because! Only people in touch with their subconscious may converse with the omnipotent authoress.

Vash: Who?

ME, you idiot! -chases after Vash, hitting him on the head with a baseball bat-

Vash: Owowowowowowowow!

Knives: While my idiot brother and the foolish human are occupied, review the story. If you don't, I will kill you.

Reviewer Correspondence for Ch. 25

**AHCLF:** Another chapter for you! Oh, and high school is more work than middle school. That's about it. But don't take my word for it.

**X-Over:** And here is your update! Julia and Vicious, as requested. Hehe...

**Brax the Great:** Here's to the new chapter! Sorry there's no Gung-Ho Gun action, but I thought it would be more interesting to leave it hanging like that. The reader may speculate...

* * *

Next time: Lots of action! Spike vs. Vicious. Wolfwood & Nightingale vs. Goon Squad. Plus, a startling turn of events! 


	27. Angels and Devils

Disclaimer: YES! IT'S ALL MINE! Oh, wait... I was thinking of the stuff I've bought for both animes. Hehe, my bad.

A/N: Another day, another chapter, yah? I have here some actiony sequences. I hope you like them. Maybe I'm getting better at this... Nah!

By the way, I am extremely sorry about the long wait for updates. I got an infraction and was banned from for a week. Terrible, isn't it? Anyways, I'm back now. And I have here THREE chapters for you. So, there will be no reviewer correspondence for Chapters 28 or 29 since I'm posting 27-29 in one go. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 27: _Angels and Devils_

Jet was in the command center of the _Eden_ with Ed, trying to reestablish contact with Nightingale and the others. He wished that someone had given either Spike or Vash a communicator so he could know what the hell was going on. However, even that might not have helped since now even Nightingale wasn't answering. The last thing before he lost contact was that she and Wolfwood had been surrounded. At this rate, who knew what shit was going down.

Ed was currently sitting in front of Tomato, goggles strapped on, singing softly to herself, with Ein in her lap. Admittedly, she was one strange kid, but she was also the best hacker around. Ed had accessed the entire Red Dragon Syndicate's network after just five to ten minutes of hacking. That took skill.

As a matter of fact, that was what she was looking at right now. After accessing the surveillance system, Ed had manipulated a loop into the camera system. Of course, if Jet really wanted to know what was happening, he could tell Ed to get rid of the loop and just watch what was happening, but that might do more harm then good. So, Jet paced about instead, worrying.

"Jet-person, what's the matter?"

"I'm worried about the others," he muttered.

"No worries, Jet-person!"

"What do you mean 'no worries,' Ed? I can't contact them! They might be dead for all we know!"

"Jet-person, Ed could try calling Vash-person."

"Ed, he doesn't have a communicator."

Ed giggled. "Vash-person has a walkie-talkie in his ear, yes!"

Jet stared at her, puzzled. "Huh?"

Ed held up an object. "Lookie!"

"Ed, that's a pen."

"No, Jet-person! It's a walkie-talkie!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yep-yep!"

"Well, I'll be damned," Jet muttered. "Ed, patch me through to Vash!"

"Sure thing, Jet-person!"

* * *

Vash moved as quickly as he dared without waking his still unconscious brother. He had left Spike behind with Julia, and even though Vash had been hesitant to leave Spike alone with Julia, he really hadn't had any other choice. Knives seemed entirely too pale to Vash. Also, he moaned a little every now and then. 

Actually, it was a bizarre feeling. Who would have guessed that the great Millions Knives would be reduced to this? His arrogance had obviously been his downfall. If he had just stayed put on the ship, none of this would have happened. But no, he had to go off, escape and get himself, as well as everyone else, in this mess.

Vash stopped that train of thought. He shouldn't be thinking about his brother like that. Besides, no matter how tough it would be and no matter how much other said he should give up and not try; Vash was going to take care of Knives. In Vash's mind, that would be the best way to honor Rem's last request: _"Vash, take care of Knives."_

Vash wondered how Wolfwood and Nightingale were doing. That explosion from earlier had definitely been Wolfwood's Cross Punisher. Knowing him, Wolfwood would be having the time of his life beating the shit out of Red Dragon Syndicate goons. The thought made him smile a little. Of course, sometimes Vash worried that the Preacher Man would, despite his chosen profession as a man of the cloth, not hesitate to kill if he saw no other alternative. That was repugnant to Vash, because Rem had always said that there was always another way. Still, at this point all Vash could do was hope Wolfwood wouldn't kill any of them.

But then, Vash wondered, if Spike was the one he should be worrying about when it came to not killing people. After all, Spike had seemed pretty adamant about how he would take care of business. But, Vash had to admit, Spike was right about him not forcing his viewpoints on others. Vash could preach them, sure, but bugging them about it really wasn't fair.

"Vash-person! Ed to Vash-person! Come in, Vash-person!"

Vash skidded to a halt and looked around wildly for the source of the voice. Then, he smacked himself mentally when he realized it was his earring communicator. He remembered then that he had given Ed the pen so she could contact him.

_I wonder what's up._ "Hey, Ed, what's up?"

"Jet-person wants to say hi!"

"Ed, I do not want to say hi! Give me that!"

Vash smiled a little at their antics. As the scuffle he could hear in the background subsided, and Ed began to whine at Jet, Vash heard Jet's voice come back on the line.

"Vash, what the hell is going in there? I can't reach Nightingale or Wolfwood! How are things on your end?"

"Well, we found the main reactor, and I'm carrying my brother to safety now. But you're going to have to help me navigate this building, since I don't know my way around here."

"Fine. Wait a second," Jet paused, "isn't Spike there with you?"

"No."

"WHAT?"

"Spike stayed behind at the reactor."

"Why the hell didn't he come with you?"

"Because he saw Julia."

"WHAT?"

Vash sighed. "Yeah, that's what I thought. But according to Spike, it was her."

"So he's staying behind for a woman?"

"No, I think there's more to it than that."

"Damn," Jet muttered. "I should have known he'd pull something like this."

"Yeah, well," Vash cleared his throat, indicating he wanted to change the subject, "why can't you contact Nightingale?"

"I don't know. The last I heard, she and Wolfwood were surrounded."

"Ah." Vash smiled mischievously. "Well, that explains the explosion I heard earlier."

"Explosion? What explosion?"

"Well, I'm assuming it was Wolfwood unleashing his Cross Punisher on a bunch of unsuspecting goons."

"Ah, I see," Jet said. "Well, since everything seems to be under control (except for Spike going all moody again), I guess you better get out of there now."

"Yeah," Vash grunted as he shifted his brother's weight slightly on his shoulder. "See, Knives is still unconscious, and I would kinda prefer if we got him out of here before he wakes up."

"Oh, yeah. Point taken. I'll have Ed guide you out."

"Yippee! Ed gets to help!" Ed squealed in the background.

"Yes, you get to help," Jet sighed. "But, if you don't give instructions Vash can understand, I'm going to have to do it for you."

"Ok, Jet-person! Gimmee communipenthingy!"

"Ok, ok! Here!"

"Yay! Vash-person?"

"Yes, Ed," Vash said, amused.

"Ok, Edward will be giving instructions, okok?"

"That's fine with me."

"Goody! Ok, Vash-person, first..."

As Vash began to follow Ed's instructions, shifting the weight of his burden occasionally, he wondered how everyone else was doing. Hopefully, they were all carrying out their end of the mission and doing well.

_I'm worried about them, but I can't let that distract me. I have to get Knives out of here._

_

* * *

_Spike held his gun loosely in his right hand while the left was wrapped around a grenade, ready to flick the key out at any second. His finger rested lightly on the trigger, ready to react in an instant. Vicious looked much the same, blade held out in an elegant fighting pose, his face wreathed with an insane grin. 

Then, he attacked.

Vicious charged swiftly for Spike, whipping his katana forward. Spike quickly flicked the key out of the grenade and tossed it in Vicious's direction. The resulting explosion created a cloud of dust, hiding both fighters from view.

Spike's eyes shifted back and forth, searching furiously for Vicious. Out of the corner of his eye, he barely made out Vicious's blade as it headed straight for him. Spike shifted his position smoothly before bringing his gun up. Blade met handgun with a clang.

Vicious's eyes widened with fury as he forced more and more pressure down on Spike's gun. Then, Spike abruptly pulled his gun out of the deadlock. Vicious lost his balance for a moment, but it was more than enough time for Spike to aim his gun and fire.

Spike watched Vicious skid backwards from the force of the blow, but he did not fall. Instead, he merely straightened himself and wiped away the line of blood forming on his cheek. Vicious stared at the blood on his hand for a moment before grinning.

"So, you've drawn first blood. I salute you, old friend," Vicious smirked as he raised his hand in a mock salute.

Spike didn't answer. _Don't let him get to you. That's what he wants._

"Nothing to say? Very well, then let's continue where we left off, shall we?"

Vicious charged again, katana in hand. Spike fired a few shots of his handgun, causing Vicious to sidestep as many a possible. Then, as Vicious positioned his katana for a strike, Spike immediately raised his gun in defense. However, in mid-strike, the blade shifted to become a thrust, thereby allowing the blade to slide over the gun. Spike jerked his head out of the way, but the blade still cut into his face. Quickly, Spike knocked the katana aside with his gun.

As Vicious took a few steps back, Spike wiped his face with his sleeve, staining it with blood. The throbbing sting of the wound quickly subsided as the blood dried on his face. As Spike turned to face Vicious, he noticed the other's grin.

"A draw," Vicious observed.

"Don't get used to it," Spike growled.

Vicious laughed. "So, you still believe you can defeat me."

"Yeah, I do."

"Well then, come at me if you really think you can!"

Spike dropped his gun and immediately reached for two, fully loaded ones. He aimed and began to fire them in rapid succession. Vicious ducked behind a pile of debris from the previous explosion of the grenade. Spike stopped his attack to reload.

_Vicious, mark my words, I am going to finish this here and now..._

_

* * *

_Vash stepped on board the Eden, relieved to be back. Carrying his brother all this way had made him a little sore, but Vash felt happier than he had in a long time. Vash had made it back with Knives in one piece, and things were starting to look up. Once everyone got out of the syndicate headquarters, they could all go home again. 

"Mr. Vash!" Millie shouted cheerfully.

Vash grinned. "Hey, insurance girl! What's up?"

"Mr. Jet says he wants to see you in the command center right away!"

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute."

"Oh, and Mr. Vash, let me take care of Mr. Knives."

Vash hesitated. "Are you sure?"

Millie nodded. "Oh, sure! I'll just carry him back to his room and make sure he's ok."

"Well, if you're sure," Vash said, as he handed his brother over to Millie who lifted him as though he weighed nothing.

"I'll see you later, ok, Mr. Vash?"

"Sure, Millie, but I want to know, where's Meryl?"

Millie smiled. "Here and there! I'm sure you'll see her later. Bye!" she chirped as she left.

_Uh, that was weird._

Vash shook those thoughts clear. He had to see what Jet wanted. Once he arrived at the command center, Vash immediately ducked as a certain red-haired someone attempted to pounce on him.

"No fair, Vash-person! Ed wanted to wrestle!"

Vash laughed nervously. "Um, how about we do that later, Ed?"

"Oh, ok," Ed pouted.

"Oh, you're back," Jet said. "Where's your brother?"

"Oh, I let Millie take care of him."

Jet raised his eyebrows. "You sure that's a good idea?"

"Well, I don't think he'll wake up for a while."

"If you say so. In any case, now that you've got your brother back, I think we can tell everyone to come back, don't you?"

Vash nodded. "Yeah. See if you can reach Nightingale again."

"What about Spike?"

"I don't know," Vash said quietly.

Jet frowned but made the call.

* * *

Spike began to inch his way along the floor to the pile of rubble where Vicious had taken cover. He had one hand on a gun and another on a grenade. As he crouched down low to the floor, he tried to catch any sounds that might indicate Vicious's exact location. He listened hard. 

Nothing.

Since he wasn't able to hear anything, Spike decided the best way to flush Vicious out would be to make a lot of noise. Spike pulled the key out of the grenade and tossed it over the side of the rubble. Debris rained down on Spike's head after the explosion shook the foundation of the floor.

Spike frowned. Still nothing. No screams of pain, no nothing. Just dead silence.

Suddenly, Spike heard a rustle behind him. Spike whirled about only to be faced with Vicious plunging his blade towards Spike. A split second later, both men found themselves in a draw. While Vicious's blade hung over Spike's shoulder, Spike's gun rested on Vicious's shoulder.

Vicious grinned. "You should see yourself. Do you have any idea what you look like right at this moment, Spike?"

"What?"

"A ravenous beast. The same blood runs through both of us, the blood of a beast who wanders, hunting for the blood of others."

"I've bled all of that kind of blood away."

"Then why are you still alive?" Vicious demanded.

In the same instant, both men attacked. Vicious's blade ripped into Spike's shoulder as Spike fired point-blank at Vicious. Spike clutched his shoulder as the warm blood seeped through the cracks of his fingers. Vicious, seeming to ignore the pain altogether, grabbed Spike's face and began to squeeze, an insane look of glee on his face.

Then, Vicious's eyes widened as he saw the object held in the palm of Spike's outstretched, wounded hand: a grenade.

"Are you insane? If you release the key now, both of us will die."

Spike smiled. "I'm willing to accept that alternative."

Then, he pulled the key free, tossing the grenade in Vicious's direction.

* * *

Wolfwood smashed another goon's face with his handgun before spinning around and knocking another goon flying with the Cross Punisher. He and Nightingale had been at this for a while now, whittling away at the enemy's henchmen until finally they were down to about fifty apiece. 

_This is taking a while, but I guess that gives Needle Noggin and Spike more time to find Knives._

Out of the corner of his eye, Wolfwood could see Nightingale's whip snaking out all around her, taking many by surprise as she knocked the weapons from their hands. However, once someone got up close and personal, she would either wound him non-fatally with her katana or strike out with her legs to deliver damaging kicks.

The goons fell to them one by one. By the time Wolfwood and Nightingale were done, there were 200 henchmen lying on the ground, moaning from the pain of some sort of wound.

"Aw, quit your whining!" Wolfwood scoffed, as he lit a cigarette. "At least you're not dead."

"Mr. Wolfwood, I do believe our associates have been attempting to contact us for some time now."

"Oh, yeah. Well, call 'em so they don't think we're dead or something."

A few moments later, they had a very irate Jet on the other line.

"...trying to contact you for ages! There's no excuse!"

"Jet, we had our hands full. It was 200 goons against the two of us. Cut us some slack, here!" Wolfwood said.

"You didn't kill anyone, did you?"

"Needle Noggin! You're already back? Did you find Knives?"

"Yup! He's here, unconscious."

"I hope he stays that way," Wolfwood muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Needle Noggin. So, what happened to Spike?"

"...He didn't come with me."

"Why?"

"It's a long story. Look, we've got what we came for so you guys can come back now."

"I cannot leave until I destroy the Angel Annihilator," Nightingale stated.

"What? But they can't even use it anymore."

"It does not matter."

"Vash, don't worry about it," Wolfwood said. "I'll stay with her until she's done, ok?"

"Ok, but be careful."

"Yeah, yeah."

After shutting off the communication, Wolfwood turned to Nightingale. "So, where to?"

Before she could answer, a tremor shook the building. Wolfwood looked wildly about, wondering just what the hell was going on. When the ground shook a second time, he said, "Ok! What the hell is going on here?"

"Mr. Wolfwood, I want you to get out of here."

He looked at Nightingale, who suddenly tossed him the communicator. She was staring off into the distance at the main reactor, which Wolfwood suddenly noticed was flashing violently. She seemed focused on something unseen yet there nonetheless.

"I can't just leave you here!"

"Yes, you can! There isn't much time left. The reactor has become unstable. I am the only one capable of stopping it. Leave. Now. Before I force you."

Wolfwood stared. Then, he asked her gently, "Are you sure?"

She bowed her head. "Yeah. I'm sure."

Wolfwood nodded silently before slinging his Cross Punisher over his shoulder and rushing from the building. Nightingale had seemed so...open just now. It was as if all her barriers had dropped in that one, brief instant.

_Lord, whatever it is she has planned, may she go with Your protection and love.

* * *

_

Red Dragon Syndicate HQ is shaking apart? -bites nails- What could possibly happen next? 

-clamps hand over Knives's mouth- Don't spoil it for them!

Knives: Remove your filthy human hands from my face, spider.

O.O Oh, you're going to get it now.

Knives: What could you possibly do to me?

-5 minutes later-

Knives: SOMEONE SAVE ME!

No one shall save you from me, for I am the omnipotent authoress! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Knives: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Yes! I AM GOD!

Vash: Really?

No.

Vash and Knives: -fall down anime style-

-gleeful grin- Anyway, review the chapter while they recover.

Reviewer Correspondence for Ch. 26

**drew829:** Yes, you HAVE been reading for a while! Thanks for reviewing! Apparently Knives's threat in the last chapter worked. Hehe... I'm really glad you like my OC and the storyline. And my story is the Fanfic of the Month at your website? Wow, thanks!

**Brax the Great:** And here is your ass-kicking! -bows-

**Aine of Knockaine:** I think this chapter answered your questions, yah? And thanks for the compliments on the girls' interactions. Glad you liked that! And as for the Gung-Ho Guns, I do believe they are dead. However, by not explicitly stating that in the fic, I think it makes it more ambiguous, don't you think?

**X-Over:** Questions you have. Answers I present to you in the chapters. The next two basically cover everything you had questions about.

**AHCLF:** An update for you. I go back to school on the 15th. Not looking forward to it. I hear junior year is a beast.

**AGDude:** Indeed! I left off at a very nice spot. And hurray for you! You caught up! Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you liked the little conversations at the end of the chapters. Hehe...

**Compulsive Writer:** WOO! You reviewed my fic! I am truly flattered that one as great as you would review my humble crossover. I personally think you don't get enough attention as a writer. I'm glad the pacing is good and that the plot keeps you guessing. And, here is some more action!

**kattybiz:** Muahahaha! Yes, I thought Knives's threat might have some effect. (It still applies, by the way. XD) The plot shall continue to twist itself in a twisty fashion! And a sequel? -looks around suspiciously- Maybe...

**Inguz:** Ah, thanks very much for your compliments! I'm glad you like the story! It makes me feel good to know that you think I'm doing Cowboy Bebop justice. After all, I haven't seen it all yet. And, here is your update!

**atena:** 15, huh? I'm only 16. Oh, and isn't it so wonderful that Wolfwood hasn't died? And as for Spike, you shall see in the next two chapters what happens to him. Muahahahaha!

Wow, so many reviewed this time! The most I've EVER gotten for one chapter! I'm so touched! -hugs everybody- The faithful readers make all this writing worthwhile! Anyways, since chapters 28 and 29 are also posted, I'll see you there!

LOVE AND PEACE!

* * *

Next time: As the Red Dragon Syndicate's HQ continues to shake apart due to a malfuntion in the Angel Annihilator, Nightingale struggles to prevent the impending disaster. Also, what happened to Spike and Vicious? 


	28. Forever After

Disclaimer: -cough_Iownitnot_cough-

A/N: Well, here we are on the third to last chapter. I hope it makes you cry with sadness.

* * *

Chapter 28: _Forever After_

Vash gaped at Red Dragon Syndicate headquarters. The entire building was shaking, and bits and pieces of rubble began to break off and fall to the ground. Not only that, but a strange, pulsating light seemed to be emanating from the roof where the cannon part of the Angel Annihilator was. It looked like the weapon was beginning to malfunction, causing the entire building to shake.

_Wait... Spike, Wolfwood, and Nightingale are still in there!_

"What the hell is that?" Jet muttered.

"Jet! We have to contact Nightingale and Wolfwood! They have to get out of there now!"

"Yeah, you're right. Ed!" Jet called.

Ed raised her hand. "Ed is present, Jet-person!"

"Ed, I need you to contact Nightingale and Wolfwood now!"

"Okey-dokey, Jet-person!"

"Jet, what about Spike?" Vash asked.

Jet sighed, rubbing his temples. "Vash, there's nothing we can do. If he wants out, he'll have to do it on his own."

Wolfwood ran through the crumbling hallways, trying to find a way out. He hadn't been able to use the ventilation shaft again for obvious reasons so he had tried finding his way out by foot. However, all the hallways looked the same, making it difficult for Wolfwood to find his way out.

_Damn! Why can't things ever be easy?_

Then, of course, there was still the matter of leaving Nightingale and Spike behind. Well, seeing how Wolfwood had no idea where Spike was, it wasn't really an issue, but Nightingale was another matter. Sure, she had told him to leave, but should he have? Why did she feel the need to stay behind?

"Nightingale? Wolfwood? Come in if you can here me!" came Jet's voice.

Wolfwood reached for the communicator with his free hand and answered, "Yeah? This is Wolfwood."

"Listen, you have to get out of that building now! It looks like it's going to collapse."

"I know. I'm trying to find my way out now. Think you can give me a hand with that?"

"Sure. I'll have Ed help you."

"Ed can help! Yes, let Ed help!" Ed trilled in the background.

"Hold on a minute, Ed," Vash said. "Let me talk to him."

"Oh, ok," she sulked.

"Preacher Man, have you seen Spike anywhere?"

Wolfwood blinked. "No, I haven't."

"Man," Vash sighed, "why did he have to stay behind? Now the building is collapsing and we have no idea if he needs help or not!"

"Vash, stop beating yourself up about it."

"How do you know that's what I'm doing?"

"Because I know how you are, you Needle-Noggined idiot," Wolfwood smirked.

"Fine, fine," Vash said, giving up. "Anyway, if you see him, make sure he gets out. I hate it when people die."

"Yeah, I know. Now, put Ed on the line so I can get the hell out of here!"

"Ok. Wait a sec... Wolfwood, where's Nightingale?"

"She stayed behind, too," Wolfwood said solemnly.

"WHAT? WHY?"

"I dunno. All I know is that she said something about the reactor being unstable."

"But, if the reactor really is unstable, that could cause an explosion of gigantic proportions!"

"Needle Noggin, at this point, there's nothing either of us can do. Now, get me the hell out of here! I want to be out before this damn building before it collapses on top of me!"

"Ok, ok! Here, Ed. Talk away!"

"Yippee! Ed gets to give Wolfy-wood directions!"

Wolfwood sighed. "Ed, what's the quickest way out of here?"

* * *

Nightingale ran swiftly through each corridor, turning sharply each time she came to an intersection. She had to make it to the control room before the entire complex experienced a reactor meltdown. If there was a meltdown, the entire complex would be destroyed, and the damage done to the surrounding area would not only cause million of dollars worth of property damage but also people's lives. She couldn't allow that to happen. 

The look on Wolfwood's face was still fresh on her mind. He had seemed sad, yet understanding was apparent on his features. It was almost as if he knew something that she didn't. Perhaps it had something to do with how exactly she was going to stop the reactor from exploding.

Much as she hated to admit it, Nightingale was unsure at this point how she was going to stop the meltdown. A system override might, yet might not, fix the problem. However, no matter how impossible it would be to fix, Nightingale knew she had to at least try to mend the situation.

Another violent tremor threw her against the wall. She clutched at it, trying not to fall. However, something slick on the floor caused her to lose her balance and slip. She landed on the floor hard. Rubbing her aching backside, she struggled to sit up when she noticed what she had slipped on.

It was blood.

Nightingale stared at it expressionlessly for a moment before pulling herself up of the floor. Oddly enough, the blood seemed to be a trail leading to her destination. As she followed it, the pools of blood became increasingly large, as if the person belonging to this blood had aggravated his condition by moving yet didn't seem to care. Nightingale did her best to avoid the crimson trail.

Finally, she reached the control room. As the door slid open, the first thing she saw was the blood. Blood everywhere. It was pooled on the ground and dripping off the console. The second thing she noticed was Vicious, his body draped over the console. She made her way over to him carefully, trying not to slip. She reached down and put her fingers against his neck, checking for a pulse.

He was dead.

His body was covered in severe burns. It also looked like his entire body had been peppered with debris of some kind. He also seemed to have a gunshot wound to his shoulder. However, the wound that had probably been fatal was the one to his chest. The burns were so severe that the skin had been pealed away.

Nightingale shoved his body off the console, letting it fall to the ground. As she looked down on him with disgust twisting her features, she could see his face, still set in an insane grin, even in death. She gritted her teeth.

_I refuse to let this monster win!_

Nightingale began to type furiously, trying any, and all, possible combinations to override the system. She knew she didn't have much time as the building continued to shake and crumble more rapidly now. She ignored the blood splattered on the keyboard as she continued her desperate gamble to prevent the meltdown.

As the minutes ticked away for what felt like an eternity, sweat began to bead on her forehead. This couldn't be. In her training as a GENE officer, she had had many simulation sessions, some of which involved shutting off a bomb or preventing a plant meltdown. She had never been the best at it and had failed a few times, but once she had gotten the hang of it, she had always managed to override the system before it blew. Now, however, for some reason, she couldn't.

Then, it came to her. She stared down at Vicious's corpse, his face still grinning back at her, dead eyes wide open. She clenched her fists. It was almost like he was laughing at her from beyond the grave.

_I see now what it is he has done. He deactivated the override system. He knew one of us would recognize the signs and come to stop it. He has left us no way out of this nightmare._

Nightingale shook with fury. Then, almost without realizing it, she began to punch the console. Each time she hit it, the keyboard caved in further, leaving a large dent. When she finally punched through the console, cutting her wrists and arms on the jagged edges as her sleeves tore away, she didn't care. Electricity crackled in broken wires, but she didn't care.

_It's happening again!_ She raged. _I swore to myself it would never happen again! But it is!_

Finally, she slumped down on the floor. Not bothering to look at her bleeding forearms, she put her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking slightly. She looked up again as the room shook more violently than ever before, her face smeared with her own blood.

_Have I failed again? Am I bound to repeat that one mistake? Will it forever haunt me?_

A vision of a pale red-haired boy with wide hazel eyes flashed in her mind.

_No. I refuse to let it happen again. Not again!_

She stood up shakily, determined. As she fought to regain some semblance of her composure, she began to walk forward. As she went, she smiled slightly at one memory that she had once glimpsed in Vash's mind. It was of Rem, the woman who had been like his mother.

_"The ticket to the future is always blank."_

With renewed determination, she began to follow the path of Vicious's blood back to its origin: the reactor itself.

* * *

"Damnit! What the hell is going on in there?" Jet stormed. 

Vash sighed. He honestly didn't know. According to Ed, Wolfwood had made it out of there safely, but he had yet to get back to the ship. Now, only Spike and Nightingale were left in there. Hopefully, they were making their escape right now.

The door to the command center slid open. "Needle Noggin, I'm back!"

"Yay! Wolfy-wood is back!" Ed sang as she attacked him with a hug.

"Ow! Ed, come on, get off!"

"No! Ed wants to play!"

"Ed," Vash said quietly, "let him up."

Ed stared at Vash a second before saying, "Ok, Vash-person."

Wolfwood stood up and brushed himself off. "Ed, why don't you go find Millie or Meryl? They might play with you."

"O-K!" Ed was out of the room in an instant, Ein at her heels.

"Anything from Spike or Nightingale, Vash?"

Vash sighed. "No, nothing. And, I'm beginning to worry."

Wolfwood put a hand on Vash's shoulder. "Look, they can handle themselves. Have a little faith, would ya?"

Vash smiled slightly. "Heh, and to think it used to be ME who said stuff like that."

Wolfwood grinned. "Yeah. You rubbed off on me, ya jerk."

Vash didn't answer. He was staring at the monitor. The glow from the reactor was becoming more stable. Someone was stabilizing the reaction. But, as Vash looked more closely, he could see that, instead of diminishing, the glow was becoming brighter. Was it because critical mass had finally been reached?

_Spike... Nightingale... Where are you?_

_

* * *

_Nightingale made it to the reactor. The first thing she noticed as she walked through the door was Spike; lying on his back, blood pooling around him. She rushed to his side immediately and felt for a heartbeat. She felt a slight pulsing sensation against her fingertips. 

_My God...he's still alive._

Spike had sustained massive injuries. He had suffered severe burns just like Vicious in the same area, but it looked like he had actually saved himself by remaining in one spot. The stab wound to his shoulder had caused some blood loss, but not as much as the burns. Plus, his body looked like shrapnel had peppered it, just like Vicious's.

Her eyes widened. Could Spike have actually detonated a grenade right next to himself and Vicious? Either he was suicidal or a total fool.

_Of course_, she thought wryly, _I have no room to talk. What I am considering is by far much worse._

She gently placed her hands on his chest and closed her eyes in concentration. Just as Vash had all that time ago, she also began to glow as she let her energy wash over Spike's body in an attempt to heal him. Hopefully, he wasn't too far gone to be saved.

Nightingale felt a slight twinge of relief as she felt his wounds begin to close. He groaned a little during the process, but remained still. As she opened her eyes once more, her mismatched eyes met his brown ones.

He sat up slowly and looked around. His eyes hardened. "Where's Vicious?"

"Dead."

He looked at her. "What are you doing here? And why is the building shaking apart?"

"Before he died, Vicious managed to set the reactor off."

"But Vash's brother isn't inside it anymore!"

"It does not matter. Energy left over from the Annihilator's use has allowed for it."

"Can't you override it?"

"No. I already tried. However, Vicious deactivated the override, making it impossible to stop."

"Damn," Spike muttered. "What's the point in coming this far if we were just destined to have our asses handed to us?"

Nightingale allowed herself a sad smile. "Sometimes, when the solution isn't clear, we have to make our own."

Spike stared at her, sudden understanding in his eyes. "Wait, what are you going to do?"

"What I must..."

"You can't be serious! You already look like hell! Are you actually going to-?"

"Mr. Spiegel, when you detonated that grenade next to you, what went through your mind at that exact moment?"

He looked down. "That I was willing...willing to die, if necessary."

"How, then, can you tell me I should not do what I must?"

"I can't," he whispered.

"Mr. Spiegel, I want you to get out of here right now. Go quickly."

Spike stood up and gave her an appraising look.

"Go."

Spike stared at her a moment before turning around and racing for the exit. Nightingale watched him go.

_I hope you found what you were looking for, Mr. Spiegel._

_

* * *

_Jet was pacing again. He couldn't help it. Neither Spike nor Nightingale had come out yet. The anxiety was enough to drive anyone insane! At least Wolfwood had come back. Still, it didn't put off Jet's anxiety over the other two. 

_Heh, I must be becoming an old worrywart or something. If I'm not careful, I'll start going gray any day now._

"Jet-person!"

"What is it, Ed?"

She pointed at the monitor. "Lookie! Spike-person is coming out of the crumbly-wumbly building!"

"WHAT?"

Sure enough, Spike was running as fast as his legs would carry him out of the now crumbling building. He barely made it out before the entrance collapsed.

"HA HA! The son of a bitch actually did it!" Jet shouted. "Someone go pick him up!"

A few minutes later, Spike walked into the room, his clothes looking a little worse for the wear, but otherwise, he seemed fine. Ed gave him a VERY happy greeting (consisting of her knocking him over with a hug) while Wolfwood shook his hand heartily. Vash's reaction was, perhaps, the most bizarre: he began to wail.

"Uh, Vash, I'm not dead," Spike pointed out.

"I know, but I was so worried!" he sniffed before he promptly began to wail again.

"All-persons! Lookie!"

Everyone stopped and stared. The reactor's glow was becoming fiercer and the building looked ready to explode at any moment.

"We have to get out of here!" Jet said.

"What about Nightingale?" Vash asked.

"There's nothing we can do for her now," Spike said solemnly. "She's made her choice."

"What do you mean by that?" Vash asked heatedly.

Just then there was the sound of a rushing mighty wind and a blinding flash of light.

* * *

Nightingale was floating in a white void. She was vaguely aware that she had strapped herself into the bulb of the Angel Annihilator. In her mind's eyes, she could see the wings flapping so gracefully behind her and the harness imbedded deep in her back. But, there was no pain. 

She knew instinctively that the harness drew power from her. However, if she forced her own power out and into the circuits, directing the energy inward instead of outward (which would be necessary for the Annihilator to fire), she could cause the weapon to implode, as well as the entire complex since it was wired into the weapon.

As she began to focus her energy and push it out of her, she began to feel the strain. The pain became unbearable as she forced every bit of her energy out of her until only her life energy remained. Her once black hair had turned silver, except for one last streak.

She could sense that she had not forced enough. The circuits had not yet overloaded. So, with her last ounce of strength, she shoved the last bit of her energy out, and her hair went completely white. Then, as the building lit up brilliantly, she smiled wryly, her world going dark.

_Whether or not there is a heaven or a hell, will I perhaps be closer to you, wherever I am going?_

She blinked. He was there, a boy with pale red hair and wide hazel eyes. He held out his hand to her, a smile on his face. She stared at the hand before smiling back at him. He grinned.

"I knew I'd make you smile someday."

She nodded, and accepted the hand he offered her.

* * *

Vash clutched his chest. The pain! It was indescribable! What was happening? 

He was vaguely aware that he had collapsed on the floor, panting, a cold sweat breaking over him. Everyone gathered around him, asking what was wrong, but he didn't. He felt it. He felt it deep in his soul.

The instant a plant left the world of the living, all others could sense it and mourned their loss. However, the feeling each plant got was different.

Vash knew immediately what he was experiencing. Hot tears stung his eyes as he recognized the truth.

Nightingale was gone. Forever.

* * *

_Knives dreamed. He dreamed of the past. He dreamed of the present. And most importantly, he dreamed of the future. However, his dreams were suddenly interrupted by images he did not recognize._

_A black-haired girl-child hunched over, glaring at what appeared to be a man with piercing grey eyes._

_The same child training diligently with the same man._

_A flash of gold as some huge sphere overhead exploded._

_A wall reduced to rubble in her rage._

_The same girl, now a woman, hanging inside a bulb as she forced her own life force away._

_Knives went numb with realization. It was Nightingale at certain intervals in her life. Yet, the last one…_

Suddenly, the images stopped altogether, leaving Knives alone. And he realized that he would never see her again in this world.

* * *

-cries loudly- 

Knives: ...

I'm sorry everybody! I just thought that chapter was so sad!

Vash: -wails- Oh, it was!

Knives: ...

Vash and Me: -cry on each other's shoulders-

Knives: ...

Come on, Knives! -sniffle- You can't tell me it wasn't sad.

Knives: ...

Look! He's crying!

Knives: -glares- I am not crying!

It's ok to cry.

Knives: I am not a sentimental fool like you.

-pats him on the head- Let it all out, little buddy.

Knives: Grrr...

Anyways, while he's sorting out his emotional issues, leave me a review, please.

Knives: I do NOT have emotional issues.

SURE you don't...

* * *

Next time: Vash/Meryl and Spike/Faye fluff. Plus, Knives has a conversation with Nightingale's mentor Tatsujin. 


	29. Aftermath

Disclaimer: So not fair...

A/N: Here comes Chapter 29! Oh, and I should mention that the epilogue will not be posted for a week. That is because I want the last three chapters to sink in. So, be patient my friends!

* * *

Chapter 29: _Aftermath_

Meryl hesitated. She was currently standing outside of Vash's room, her hand raised to knock. Yet, something held her back. Nothing physical kept her from entering the room, rather it was something intangible.

It had been about a week since Red Dragon Syndicate headquarters had imploded. The building had literally collapsed in on itself. However, the energy of the Angel Annihilator, redirected towards the interior of the building to prevent it from exploding, had been injected into the soil of Mars. After that, there had been a series of violent earthquakes along the fault lines of the planet, causing a great deal of damage. Oddly enough, however, since there were no major cities built over the fault lines, no one was killed even though there was a little property damage.

_All because of Nightingale..._

After witnessing the flash of light that swallowed Red Dragon Syndicate headquarters, Spike had explained what she had done. Disregarding any consequences, she had willingly plugged herself into the Angel Annihilator for the sole purpose of saving the rest of them. It had been quite a feat of bravery, to be sure.

However, since that day, Vash had been uncharacteristically quiet. Knives had also been acting strangely. Well, from what Vash had said about Knives and what Meryl had seen of him (which wasn't much at all), Knives seemed...different.

Meryl could understand what Vash was going through since she had been around him for a long time, but Knives was a completely different story. Personally, Meryl had thought that once Knives had been delivered from his predicament (which had been his own fault), he would continue his rant about how all humans were despicable creatures that should be exterminated. However, instead, he had been oddly distant, ignoring everyone and everything.

Still, Meryl was woried about Vash. After his strange fit, he had gone into his room and not come out. Whenever she brought him food, she would always find it sitting outside his room, cold and untouched. Finally, Meryl had decided that enough was enough. He couldn't just sit in his room and feel sorry for himself forever, and Meryl intended to give him a piece of her mind. But, now that she was here, she was hesitating.

_Why? Why do I feel this way? Vash is a friend. Friends can talk to each other. So, why?_

Meryl, determined not to think about it anymore, knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a muffled voice said through the door.

"Mr. Vash? It's Meryl. May I come in?"

"...Ok."

The door slid open. Meryl blinked at the sight of Vash the Stampede. He looked terrible. There were large bags underneath his eyes, and his blonde hair was hanging loosely about his face. He was wearing a wrinkled baggy white T-shirt and a loose pair of jeans, also wrinkled. And his eyes, his aqua eyes that usually seemed so alive looked dull and listless, and his face was gaunt and unshaven.

"Vash, you look terrible."

He smiled wryly. "That's what happens when you don't eat or sleep for about a week."

Meryl tapped her foot impatiently. "Care to tell me _why_ you're punishing yourself like this?"

Vash blinked. "Well..."

Finally Meryl lost her patience and pushed him into the room, the door sliding shut behind her. She put her hands on her hips and glared menacingly Vash, who seemed to shrink back a little from the short, angry woman before him.

"Vash, you can either tell me what's been bothering you, or you can go on feeling sorry for yourself. So, which is it going to be? Confiding in someone, which might actually make you feel better, or wallowing in your own misery, for whatever reasons?"

"Uh..."

"Well? I'm waiting!"

"I think I'll pick the first one!" Vash said timidly.

"Good." Meryl nodded in satisfaction. "So, tell me, what's wrong?"

"It's my fault..."

"What's your fault?"

"...that she's gone."

Meryl stared. So that was what was bothering him? Nightingale's death? But, that was ridiculous. She had made the choice on her own. She had given her life to save them. Why was he begrudging that?

"Vash, with all due respect, you're an idiot."

Vash looked up, a shocked look on his face.

"Do you honestly believe that her death was your fault?"

Vash bit his lip. "Well, if I had been there, if I gone back for her, maybe she would have-"

Meryl held her hand up, silencing him. "Vash, these are all 'what ifs.' What good are they to you now? Besides, how do you know you could have saved her? Things might have turned out much the same. Or, if you had gone back in, you might have died, and then," Meryl hesitated, "I might have lost you for good. So, please, stop belittling her sacrifice."

Vash stared at her, understanding dawning in his eyes. Meryl could see, if just for one moment, the old Vash shining through. He smiled weakly.

"You're right, Meryl. But, it's just hard for me because I...I just don't like to see anyone die," he said, a single tear siding down his cheek.

Meryl pulled him close to her, sharing in the warmth he had. "I know you don't, Vash. But, right now, I think the best way to deal with this is to be grateful."

Vash stood silently for a moment before wrapping his arms around her as well. "Ok, Meryl. I can try that."

* * *

Spike stared out across the city, surveying the damage caused by the implosion, a cigarette hanging loosely in his mouth. A huge crater was all that was left of Red Dragon Syndicate headquarters. Not even debris remained thanks to the energy from the Angel Annihilator. Spike released a puff of smoke.

_Looks like my war is finally over. And I thought I wouldn't live to see another sunrise._

Scuffing his foot on the floor of the _Bebop_, Spike began to think. So much had happened. If someone had told him just a few months ago that he would be confronting Vicious again with the help of nonhumans and an organization over 100 years old, he would have laughed himself to tears. Now, however, everything seemed so different.

Then, Spike's mind turned to what had happened not long after the implosion. Faye had approached him. Before he knew what was happening, she had slapped him across the face. After that, she had screamed in his face about how he was a bastard for making her worry. Then, she had clamped a hand over her mouth and fled from the room.

Spike sighed. _Women were such pains in the ass. One minute you think you know 'em, the next, they change their tune and become someone else entirely._

In any case, since then, Jet, Faye, Ed, Ein, and himself had transferred over to their own ship once again. As of yet, however, they were not permitted to leave. Apparently, Nightingale's mentor Tatsujin was coming to hear for himself what had happened to her. Of course, he probably had something else in mind, but whatever that was, Spike didn't care at this point. Life was too short to spend all one's time worying. That was something that Spike understood all too well.

"Spike? What the hell are you doing?"

"Not now, Faye."

She scowled at him. "You can't make me do anything!"

"Obviously."

Faye huffed a bit before sitting down next to Spike. "You really are an, ass. You realize that don't you?"

"Yeah, I'm an ass."

Faye blinked. "Wait, you're agreeing...with _me_?"

_Actually, I'm just pretending to agree so you'll buzz off._ "Whatever you want to believe, Faye."

She glowered at him. "I should kick your sorry ass right now."

"Sure, you should. But then, where would you be without my loveable charm?"

"Ugh! What you call 'charm' is what most sane people call 'obnoxious.'"

Spike shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"...Spike..."

Spike look at her. Faye's face was lowered, her violet hair blocking any view of her face. Her handswere clenched against her thighs. He raised his eyebrows at this very strangely acting Faye.

"Yeah?"

"I...I'm...I'm sorry."

Spike blinked. _Ok, THAT was unexpected._ "For what? Slapping me the other day?"

"No. You deserved that."

He got up to leave. "Thanks a lot."

"No, listen." She grabbed his arm.

Spike stared down at the hand clasping his arm. Then, he looked back at Faye, brown meeting green eyes. Then, Faye blushed and released him.

"Could you just, stay with me a moment?"

Spike blinked. "I guess." He sat down again.

"Look," Faye began, "I just want to say that...I'm sorry...about Julia."

Spike shrugged. "Julia made her own choices. Mourning for her won't bring her back. I guess...I'll just have to move on with my life," he said, his voice distant.

"I see. Well, I wish you the best of luck with that."

Faye stood up, brushing herself off. Then, as she was about to leave the room, she turned around and smiled. Not some slutty smile that she used to get what she wanted, not some "I'm gonna kill you smile", not any of those. It was a true smile. One that said "I care about you." In a flash, it was gone.

Spike grinned. _Who knew the bitch had a heart..._

_

* * *

_

Knives was sitting outside the _Eden_, letting the cool breeze wash over him. It had been a week since those images that had suddenly flashed through his subconscious mind. Nightingale's memories. A few days after, Knives had awoken to a very cheerful, tall human female tending to him. Much to his own surprise, he hadn't felt disgusted. Of course, he preferred that she leave (which she did), but he didn't feel repulsed by her. That puzzled him.

_Am I changing? Am I not who I thought I was all these years?_

Ever since he had woken up, Knives couldn't stop speculating. He could not understand why he did not feel animosity towards humans, especially after the incident with Vicious. Knives was able to accept that this was a result of his own carelessness, but this feeling of indifference had persisted.

More and more, Knives found himself thinking of her. He had felt it the instant she died. Yet, he could not explain why fragments of her memories had suddenly flowed into his mind. Her last moments were what most perplexed him. She had been in pain. That much he knew. But, when she had exhausted the last of her energy, he had felt that she was at peace and had no regrets.

_How could you have died like that? Why?_

Knives knew the answer to that question. To save them. To save the humans. She had given her life for them. Despite her belief that they were inferior, she had died for them. And that was what Knives could not understand.

"May I sit here?"

Knives turned. A man, a human, was standing behind Knives as though it was a perfectly natural thing to do. He was tall and broad-shouldered with cropped black hair flecked with grey. His piercing, slate-grey eyes seemed to see right through Knives, yet his expression wasn't cold. Oddly enough, Knives felt like he had seen this man somewhere before.

Knives didn't answer. He turned back to watching the red-gold sunset on the horizon. A few minutes later, the man sat down next to him.

"I did not ask for your company, human," Knives said.

"Maybe not, but I have wanted to speak with you for some time now, Millions Knives."

Knives continued to ignore him. "Then say what you came to say, human."

"Very well. My name is Tatsujin. I am Nightingale's mentor."

Knives looked at him this time. _I see now. The man training Nightingale in her memories was this man._

"I see that you know of me," Tatsujin remarked.

"Indeed," Knives muttered. "Well then, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I merely came to tell you of current events."

Knives narrowed his eyes. "Current events?"

"Yes. You see, now that the governments of this solar system know of Gunsmoke's existence, there will now be a rescue attempt. Or rather," Tatsujin corrected, "an evacuation of the planet Gunsmoke within several years time."

Knives raised his eyebrows. "And why, pray tell, should I care?"

"I know of your goal to liberate your plant brethren. A noble endeavor. You see, once the humans leave Gunsmoke, the services of the plants will no longer be needed. You will have free reign on the planet and be able to create your so-called eden."

"That is not the point! Humans shall still exist as a plague!"

Tatsujin looked at Knives solemnly. "First of all, you can't always have what you want. There must be compromise in order for the universe to function. In essence, an equivalent exchange. Secondly, your own words lack conviction when you speak them," Tatsujin said softly.

Knives gritted his teeth. "You know nothing!"

"Maybe. Maybe not. However, keep in mind that I have been around plants for many years, including Nightingale. Who do you think it was that raised her and taught her the fine art of battle?"

Knives glowered at the man. Then, as Tatsujin stood and turned to go, Knives realized something. "Wait a moment."

Tatsujin raised his eyebrows. "Yes?"

"If you are indeed the one who trained Nightingale from her early years up, and she was indeed approximately the same age as Vash and myself, why is it that you only look like a 40-year-old human?"

Tatsujin gave Knives an appaising look. "I see you noticed."

"Of course, I noticed. I am a superior being."

"Well, that's debatable. However," Tatsujin said, sitting down again. "I will answer your question."

"Go on," Knives prompted.

"Well, it is true that Nightingale was approximately the same age as you and your twin. However, for almost half a century, she was held in suspended animation before she was finally discovered by a team of scientists. Unfortunately, all attempts to control her failed as she soon proved that she was wild and unmanageable. Finally, she was turned over to me when I was about thirty years old."

"You?" Knives asked skeptically.

"Yes. I was already well known as GENE's most accomplished martial artist and weapons master. They believed my methods could discipline her. For twenty years I trained her, and I watched her skills improve.

"However, there was a side effect to spending a great deal of time with her. Before she could control her very unique abilities, she gave off incredible amounts of energy. Because I was exposed to massive doses of it, I began to age much slower than any normal human.

"By the time I was 50, I looked only 40. That same year, I took Nightingale on her first mission. It just so happened that we were on Earth the day the hyperspace gate malfuntioned, cracking the moon and bombarding me with radiation. While Nightingale was unaffected, I became, essentially, ageless and immortal."

Knives stared. "You're immortal?"

"Yes. However, living forever was not my idea."

Knives was silent. He found it hard to believe that the controlled woman he had known, if only for a brief amount of time, had once been an unmanageable child.

"Is that all?" Knives asked.

"Actually, no. I was going through Nightingale's things when I found this."

Tatsujin drew out a small, wooden box of simple design and set it next to Knives. Knives stared at it before taking it in his hands and opening it. Inside were an assortment of odd items. One was a black coffee mug which looked used and worn. Another item that caught his eye was a flower, also old. It was papery and dry, yet somehow it had been carefully preserved. A forget-me-not. Knives looked back at Tatsujin.

"Why are these items so significant?"

"I actually don't know. All I know is that they were given to her by someone."

"Who?"

Tatsujin was silent for a moment before replying. "That's not my place to say."

"I see."

"Oh, yes. This is also a gift."

Suddenly, a furry, black object dropped down in Knives lap. It was warm with wide yellow eyes. Knives stared at it. The furry black object with yellow eyes was a cat.

"Nyah!" it said.

"What is this?" Knives asked.

"That is Subject # 23. Or, as Nightingale prefered to call him, Kuroneko. However, do not be fooled by his mundane appearance. This feline has become what others would call a "Data Cat," much like the Data Dog, Ein (which GENE also created before he was stolen from us), which belongs to the crew of the _Bebop_."

"What use have I for this creature?"

"Companionship."

"Why are you giving this creature to me if he is an experiment of yours?"

"Perhaps he will find a better home with you."

Knives raised his eyebrows. Then, Tatsujin stood to leave once more.

"Tell me one more thing. Who are you really?"

Tatsujin stopped but didn't turn. "My real name is not for you to know. All I can say is that the woman you knew as your mother was my great uncle's wife."

Knive's eyes widened. "You mean, Rem?"

Tatsujin didn't answer. A few moments later, he was gone, leaving Knives alone to think on what had just transpired, Kuroneko curled up in his lap.

* * *

"Well, it looks like this is goodbye," Spike said.

Vash nodded before bursting into tears. Meryl smacked him upside the head.

"Stop acting like such a baby!"

"I know, b-but I hate goodbyes!" Vash wailed.

They were all currently standing outside of the _Bebop_. Tatsujin had agreed to take Vash and Co. back to Gunsmoke so they now had to say their goodbyes. The _Bebop_ crew, on the other hand, would be remaining on Mars to spend the hefty sum of money GENE had paid them for their troubles.

"Ed does, too! Ed will miss Vash-person!" Ed cried as she joined Vash in his wailing.

"Come on, now! Every adventure ends sooner or later!" Faye scolded.

"Yes, b-but, I'm gonna miss all of you!" Vash sniffed.

"Come on, Needle Noggin. It's time we went home," Wolfwood said.

"Mr. Priest is right! There will be so much to do once we get back home, right Meryl?"

Meryl sighed. "Yeah. The Chief will probably be wondering what the hell happened to us."

"Listen, we can always come visit you guys sometime," Jet said.

"Yay! Ed wants to visit Vash-person!"

Vash chuckled, wiping the tears away. "I'd like that, too, Ed."

"Brother."

Vash looked at his older brother Knives. Vash grinned. He sure had come a long way since they began this journey. In that respect, Vash had no regrets. He had managed to get Knives to promise to give humans a chance once they got back home. Right now, that was good enough for Vash.

"I know, I know, we're coming!" He faced the _Bebop _crew. "Well, you guys, I guess I'll be seeing ya!"

"Not likely," Spike remarked. "You'll probably drag us into more trouble."

Vash laughed. "Yeah, probably."

As the Trigun crew boarded the ship and waved goodbye, Vash felt like a burden had been taken off of him. Sure, he had lost a cousin, but he had gained his brother instead. And right now, that would have to be enough.

* * *

WHAT? Have we reached the end of the story?

Knives: You know this is not the end. You haven't posted the epilogue yet.

Oh, yeah. Also, I still haven't posted that one-shot that's sitting on my computer.

Knives: What one-shot?

The one about Nightiingale's past, remember?

Vash: Oh, yeah! You should post that!

Well, I dunno. I think the readers should decide.

Knives: You actually expect the READERS to make an intelligent decision?

O.O Hey, he just insulted all my readers! Are you guys going to stand for that?

Readers: NO! -begin to chase Knives around with torches and pitchforks-

Knives: HELP!

No way. You deserve it.

Knives: I DESPISE you!

We have already established that. Anway, while Knives is being beaten up, review and tell me what you think: Shall I post my one-shot when I post the epilogue? You'll get to find out who gave Nightingale the stuff. Hehe...

* * *

Next time: Every great adventure must eventually come to an end. That is the way of things. Life goes on...


	30. Epilogue

Disclaimer: No. I own them not.

A/N: -sniffle- This is the last chapter, people! I hope it meets your expectations! Oh, and I just found out that reviewer correspondence is not allowed. So, there will be none at the end of the fic.

Anyways, on to the Epilogue!

* * *

Epilogue

Every great adventure must eventually end. That is the way of things. For the five people (although two might be considered more than human) from Gunsmoke, life resumed its normal pace, although things were different with the next fifth individual hanging about.

The short woman, Meryl Stryfe, resumed her occupation at the Bernardelli Insurance Society. When she explained her absense, most did not believe her. However, the Chief was understanding and even allowed her some time off. Meryl, however, refused to be detered from her assignment, Vash the Stampede, who took up residence in a small town. Not long after, he got a legitimate job (after much berating on the part of a certain insurance girl) helping out in the plants, with occassional help from his elder brother Millions Knives.

Millie Thompson, former partner to Meryl Stryfe, quit her job at the Bernardelli Insurance Society not long after she arrived back home. The reason she quit was for a certain dark-haired priest, Nicholas D. Wolfwood. After taking him to meet her very extensive family (a meeting which he will not forget any time soon), she received permission from her parents to stay with him in December to help the children at his orphanage.

And as for the five, quirky occupants of the humble little ship known as the _Cowboy Bebop_, well...

Life went on.

* * *

Spike was walking, hands in pockets and cigarette in mouth, about the small, dusty town called Little Arcadia, searching for information on the new bounty head. The reward for each individual member of the Nebraska family was about $$300,000 each. However, if one brought in all members (father, mother, and children), the bounty would be brought up to $$4,500,000. That would keep the _Bebop_ stocked for a while, unless, of course, a certain someone gambled away all their earnings betting on the ponies. 

It had been about a year since the big fight at Red Dragon Syndicate headquarters. Of course, life goes on, even after something like that. Spike was still trying to adjust to the fact that his war was over. Moving on hadn't been as easy as he thought. Yet, through it all, his friends had stood by him, and that was a nice feeling.

Faye, of course, was still the bitchy woman she had always been. Sometimes, though, Spike wondered. Every now and then, he would see her normal bitchy-self slip, revealing a kind woman underneath all that crass. She had been oddly silent, however, since she and Ed had visited Earth. Maybe something had happened. Spike didn't know, and he wasn't going to ask. That would be nosy, after all.

Of course, asking someone else wasn't being _too_ nosy so Spike had asked Ed. Ed had merely said, "I think I know. I don't think I know. I don't think I think I know. I don't think I think," before falling over, asleep. So, THAT had gotten Spike nowhere. It wasn't surprising that Ed was so bizarre. After all, her father was also a strange one. Whoever heard of someone mapping the Earth when metoer showers happened every week? And what kind of man named his daughter Francoise?

Spike shook his head. Still, there had been a few moments when Faye had just talked with Spike. Not bitched (that was different), rather talked to him. As a friend. Spike wasn't often happy. Carefree and irresponsible, maybe, but happy wasn't really him. Yet, when he talked with her, he did feel...better. Maybe the word for it would be happy. Still, Spike didn't know.

"Man, I've been wandering around here for hours," Spike muttered. "Surely someone must know something about the Nebraska family."

Spike was just walking by the open door of a house when he heard a familiar voice, screeching.

"I told you to go to the grocery store to buy food! Not donuts!" a woman screeched.

"But donuts ARE food!" a man whined back at the woman.

"I told you to get REAL food! A person can't just live on donuts!"

"Yes, they can! Those heavenly little cakes made of honey," the man said dreamily.

"UGH! You are impossible! Why can't you ever be serious for once?"

"Being serious is boring! I'd go stir-crazy if I had a desk job like yours!"

"I don't have a desk job thanks to you!"

"You should be grateful that I save you from such boredom, then," the man said smuggly.

"That's it! I've had it with you and your donut obsession! From now on, I forbid you to buy donuts!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" the man wailed. "Anything but that! Please not that, Insurance Girl!"

Spike stopped. _Insurance Girl?_

There was the sound of someone being smacked upside the head. "Stop calling me that! I have a name, ya know!"

The man laughed a familiar, nervous laugh. "But, you'll always be my Insurance Girl to me."

"YOUR Insurance Girl? I am not anybody's property, thank you very much!"

"But-"

"Enough! I want you out of this house! OUT!"

"But where will I go?" the man whined.

"I don't know! Just, go stay with your brother or something! I really don't care! GET OUT!"

Suddenly, a spiky-haired figure was shoved roughly out the door, landing in the dirt at Spike's feet, moaning. He was followed by a petite, black-haired woman, who was currently waving a giant wooden spoon threateningly. Spike stared. When, the woman saw Spike, she dropped her spoon and gaped.

"M-mr. SPIKE?" she shouted in disbelief.

"Huh? Where?" The man at Spike's feet jumped up, smacking right into Spike's face.

"OW!" Spike rubbed his forehead.

"Spike!" the man shouted.

Suddenly, Spike found himself in a bone-crushing hug. "Gerroff me, Vash! Can't...breathe!"

WHACK!

"Vash, you idiot! Do you want Mr. Spike to suffocate?"

"Nnngh..." Vash said, his face in the dirt.

Meryl glowered at him. :I appologize for my _friend_, here. He can be quite obnoxious at times."

Spike smiled. "It's been a while, Meryl."

She smiled back. "Yes, it has. You want to come in? We can catch up on old times."

"Sure."

"Come on, Vash!" Meryl growled, dragging Vash back into the house by the ear.

"Owowowowowowowow!"

* * *

Meryl handed Spike a mug of coffee. Then, she sat down next to Vash, who was happily munching on donuts, and sipped from her own cup of coffee. 

"Thanks," Spike said.

"You're welcome. So tell me, Mr. Spike," Meryl said, setting her mug on the table, "how have you been? Are the others with you?"

Spike shrugged. "Well, things have kinda gone back to normal, actually. We're still chasing bounty heads. As a matter of fact, that's why we're here."

"EEP! Don't tell me your still after me!" Vash whined.

Meryl sighed exasperatedly. "Mr. Vash, the bounty was removed over a year ago."

Vash blinked. "Oh, yeah. I guess I forgot since I'm so used to being chased around by bounty hunters and intimidating insurance girls."

"What was that last bit?" Meryl asked dangerously.

"Oh, uh, nothing!"

"So anyway, Mr. Spiegel, who are you here to apprehend?"

Spike drained his mug a little before answering. "The Nebraska family."

"OH! I've heard of them!" Meryl said.

"Have you?"

"Yes. I do believe they're currently being imployed by someone named Morgan."

Spike raised his eyebrows. "Thanks for the info."

"No problem. But, before you go, what else is new with you guys?"

Spike scratched his head. "Well, Jet is still Jet, same bear-like personality. Ed, well, she's Ed. You can't say any more about her than that."

Meryl smiled. "True enough."

"I second that," Vash said.

"And, Faye, well," Spike frowned, "she's been acting oddly lately."

"How?" Meryl and Vash asked together.

"She's been quiet and pensive all the time since she and Ed landed us on Earth for no reason."

"Well, if you're that curious, why don't you just ask her what's wrong?" Vash asked.

Spike frowned. "I dunno."

"I see," Vash said smugly.

Spike flashed him and irritated look. "What?"

Vash chuckled. "Nothing."

Spike narrowed his eyes. "Anyway, we still have a lot of that money left over, although Faye has blown most of hers. But, life would get dull if we didn't have bounties to chase. But enough about us, what about you guys?"

Meryl blinked. "Us?"

"Yeah. You, Vash, Millie, Wolfwood, and Knives."

"Oh. Well, Vash and I have been living together for about a year since we got back."

"I see..."

Meryl glared. "It's not like THAT. I'm here to make sure HE doesn't get into trouble."

"Me? Get into trouble?" Vash asked innocently. "I don't know what you mean by that Insurance Girl."

Meryl gritted her teeth. "Watch it!"

Vash gave Meryl a big hug. "Come on, Meryl. You know you love me!"

WHACK!

"YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT!"

"Ow..."

Meryl stood over the prone form of Vash the Sampede, fist clenched and breathing heavily, her face flushed crimson. Vash was clutching his head and whining about cruel and unusual punishment. Meryl huffed before sitting back down.

"I appologize for Mr. Vash's behavior. He's been doing that more and more lately."

Spike smirked. "I can see that."

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted, Vash and I have been TRYING to live together for the past year. He seems to enjoy annoying me. You heard the lecture from outside, I take it?"

"Yeah, about donuts."

"Yes, well, he does that a lot."

"So," Spike began, "what about everyone else?"

"Well, Millie quit Bernardelli and moved to December with Mr. Wolfwood to help him take care of the children at his orphanage. I hear they're engaged now."

Spike spat out a mouthful of coffee. "WHAT?"

Meryl smiled. "Yes, but I'm not that surprised. They've had feelings for each other for a while now, I think."

"Ok. So, what about Vash's brother Knives?"

"He comes and goes," Meryl said.

"Comes and goes?"

"Vash, you explain it to him. It's your brother he's talking about."

"Do I hafta?"

Meryl's eyes flashed dangerously. "Yes, you do!"

"Ok, ok, ok!" Vash sat down again, this time father away from Meryl. "Well, like Meryl said, he comes and goes. I think he spends most of his time out in the desert."

Spike raised his eyebrows. "What does he do out there?"

Vash scratched his head. "To be perfectly honest, I'm not really sure. What I think he does is tinker with stuff."

"Tinker?"

"Yeah. He takes stuff apart and puts them back together again. Or, he uses the parts from different items to make completely different items."

"Has he shown you any of these new items."

Vash shook his head. "No. But, he might someday."

Spike stared at Vash. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, ever since we've been back, he's been acting really strange. Well, for him, anyway. He isn't genocidal anymore from what I've seen. And, even though he still doesn't like to be around humans, I think he can at the very least tolerate them now."

"So, did you let him keep his gun?"

"Well, yeah."

Meryl huffed a bit as Spike stared. "Do you really trust him?"

Vash smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I do."

Meryl shook her head hopelessly. Vash was ever the idealist and optimist by nature. However, it remained to be seen whether or not Millions Knives would remain docile.

"Speaking of Knives, whatever happened to that cat Tatsujin gave him? What was its name again? Kuro-something?"

Meryl smiled slightly. "Well, at first, Knives wanted nothing to do with Kuroneko so he left the cat here when he moved into the desert. But, each time he left, the cat wouldn't leave him alone. Knives finally gave up on trying to leave it here. So, it lives with him now."

Spike grinned. "I bet he likes that."

Vash shrugged. "He needs the company, I think."

Don't you visit him?"

"Me? Sometimes. But only when he asks me to."

"I see. Well," Spike stood up, "it's been great seeing you guys again. Maybe we should do this again sometime."

Vash nodded. "Yeah. We should."

Suddenly, Vash was assaulted by a familiar red-haired blur, who was squealing loudly. "Vash-person! Did you miss Edward?"

"OW! Yes, Ed. I missed you, too!" Vash gasped as he was pinned to the floor.

Meryl smiled as Ed bounced up and down on Vash's stomach, repeating over and over again how much she had missed "Vash-person" and how glad she was to see him. Ein also joined the fray with his loud, joyful barks.

"Ed, what are you doing?" a gruff voice asked.

"Jet-person! Ed found Vash-person and Meryl-person!"

Jet stepped through the doorway, followed by a skimpily dressed Faye. "Well, I'll be damned," they both said at the same time.

Meryl ushered them in. As Faye and Jet began to ask the same questions Spike had asked, she answered as well as she could. It was about 10-15 minutes before she was interrupted.

"Uh, guys? A little help here?" Vash pleaded.

"Ed! Stop bouncing on him!" Faye scolded.

"Ok, Ed will stop," Ed muttered as she got off of Vash, who lay back on the floor trying to catch his breathe.

"Wow, this has been great!" Vash exclaimed. "I always wondered what happened to you guys!"

"Well, we kinda wondered about you guys, too," Jet said.

"We should definitely keep in touch more often," Meryl asserted.

"Yeah. But, we better get back to our bounty," Spike said.

Suddenly, there was the sound of an explosion nearby. Everyone exchanged glances before they almost tripped over each other in their haste to make it out the door. Dust was rising a few blocks down the road. Everyone ran as fast as they could.

_What is happening NOW? I would blame Vash, but he doesn't have a bounty on his head anymore!_ Meryl groused.

When they reached the scene, the skidded to a halt.

"It's the Nebraska family!" someone shouted.

Everyone exchanged glances.

"They're attacking some guy with pale blonde hair and blue eyes!"

_Oh, no..._

As the dust cleared, a certain Millions Knives was revealed, standing tall (Kuroneko on his shoulder) with his ebony handgun pointed at a group of people, presumably the Nebraska family.

"Knives!" Vash shouted. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I was coming to visit you, dear brother, when these people attacked me. When I told them they were inferior beings, they declared this town to be their personal warzone. Clearly, they have no respect for higher lifeforms."

"HEY! That's OUR bounty!" Faye glowered.

Knives stared at her coldly. "What makes you think I care? They have insulted me. Now, they shall pay."

"We'll show him whose boss, won't we Gofsef?" a shrivelled elderly man said to a giant man with a prosthetic arm.

"YEAH!" Gofsef shouted.

"NOT AGAIN!" Meryl shouted, as the entire town became a warzone, with the bounty hunters trying to apprehend the Nebraska family, Vash trying to calm his brother, and Ein chasing Kuroneko through the streets, followed closely by Ed.

All the while, three old geezers playing cards in front of a nearby saloon began to grumble and complain how those "darned whippersnappers" were making a mess of the buildings they had worked so hard to build. Of course, they hadn't done any such thing.

_See you, Space Cowboy..._

_

* * *

_Well, people, my very first fanfic has officially come to an end. I just want to thank everyone who read this story. You know, when I first began writing, I had no idea where it would go. Ah, such humble beginnings it had, too. But, with the help of my loyal reviewers and my own creative inspirations, I think I was able to distinguish this story from other Trigun/Cowboy Bebop crossovers. I do believe, however, that if Cowboy Bebop had not been taken off the air when I was writing this and I had seen all the episodes, I could have made this story better. However, for now, I'm happy with it. 

**_BIG ANNOUNCEMENT: I AM PLANNING A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY. IT WILL BE ANOTHER CROSSOVER, THIS TIME WITH TRIGUN AND FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST WITH POSSIBLE APPEARANCES OF THE BEBOP CREW. BE LOOKING FOR IT IN A COUPLE MONTHS TIME. RIGHT NOW, I WANT TO WORK ON OTHER PROJECTS WHILE I STRUGGLE THROUGH MY JUNIOR YEAR AT HIGH SCHOOL._**

Well, people, I love ya and hope you'll continue to read my stuff. If you have questions, feel free to email me. I'll get back to you.

LOVE AND PEACE!

* * *

Next time (Yes! There's more!): The story is over. However, the past affects the present and the future. That is something Nightingale learned years ago... 


	31. Forget Me Not: The Lost Chapter

Disclaimer: Nope. Doesn't belong to me. Except Nightingale. Other than her and her fellow OC's, I own nothing.

A/N: A companion fic to _Cowboy Bebop Meets Trigun_ that takes place sometime during the crossover, most likely between Chapters 19 and 20. Just so everyone knows, it was written by **Spicy-obsession**. I edited it, but the entirety of this story pretty much belongs to her. It was her idea to devote one entire story to Nightingale and her past, most of which she came up with herself. She consulted me before writing it, but it is mostly hers anyway. So, I hope you enjoyed our combined effort.

* * *

Forget Me Not: _The Lost Chapter_

It was early. About 6:00 when she woke up, her hair crumpling beneath her as she groggily sat up and checked her alarm. _Hmm. I suppose I should begin the day now._ She stood up carelessly and folded her futon neatly in place. She checked for her weapons, the katana and whip, neatly folded, hanging on a bare wall across from her futon. She made her way to the bathroom where, a few minutes later; the showerhead gently came on, filling the small room with steam. She tentatively stepped in the enclosed space and let the hot water hit her face first, feeling a light burning sensation but it faded soon thereafter. Once her hair was a dark mass glistening with droplets, she began to massage the shampoo into her scalp, taking care to wash behind the ears…

She turned the water off, wrapping a towel loosely around herself and easing out of the shower while little droplets of water dripped from her hair, sprinkling over the tile. She looked down and sighed. _I'll get to that later, I suppose…_ She dried her hair in front of the mirror, eyes roving her body, closing in on small unnoticeable scars and pausing at the one on her face. _It has been a while since then. I wonder if you have forgotten me by now… _She saw the woman in the mirror look back at her, her hair a bedraggled mess. She hung the towel on a hook and began to put toothpaste on her toothbrush…

After performing the usual, she dressed plainly in her usual attire, strode into her room and opened a dresser drawer, searching for her cloak. As she ruffled through several pieces of undergarments, her hand hit something hard and solid. She pushed away the rest of the clothes to find a small wooden box. Her body noticeably stiffened. Her fingers slowly gripped the box and lifted it up from the drawer, eyeing the simplicity of its design. _I thought I hid this so I couldn't find it. _She checked the alarm again. 6:20. _I have some time to spare… _Forgetting her cloak altogether, she walked swiftly out of the room, box in hand.

Upon reaching the desired destination, she set the box down on the table and strode to a lone coffeemaker that was to the side. She opened a drawer and picked up a certain mug. Pouring herself a cup, she eyed the box sitting on the table. The strong scent of black coffee wafted through her nose. She sat down and set the mug on the hard surface. She lifted the box. Everything was as it should be. Untouched. She was unsure of whether to finger the delicate flowers sitting at the bottom, dried and preserved. She would not. She could not. But she remembered. She remembered everything.

She forced her eyes from the flowers and gazed at the mug blankly, the coffee slowly cooling. It was black and glossy, with nothing on it. And it was a gift. _He_ had given it to her…

* * *

_She strode through the hallway, confidence radiating off of her. People walked to the sides; some just stopped and let her pass. That was the walk of a high-ranking officer. She stopped at a door, whereupon she rapped her knuckles sharply. A "Come in" was issued from the other side. The door slid open and she walked in. As the door slid close, she gave a low bow to the man in front of her._

"_You called, Tatsujin?" _

_The austere man in before her shuffled some papers and looked up at her, scrutinizing. He grabbed a folder and tossed it to her. Her hand shot up into the air, catching it easily. She swiftly opened it and flipped through the documents. He continued watching her._

"_I am assigning you a partner, Nightingale."_

_She looked up at him, an incredulous but polite look on her face. There was no scar. _

"_And what circumstances press you to call upon a partner, sir? Forgive me for saying, but I have never required the help of another source. Are you, perhaps, assigning me a particularly difficult mission?"_

_His reply was, "Although you perform your missions and assignments with deadly efficiency, you have yet to learn how to cooperate and collaborate with another along side you. It is best that you attain that skill. And what better method than to assign you partner?"_

_The corners of his mouth twitched. She gazed at him for a moment, and then nodded her head._

"_Very well, sir. I shall follow your orders. And when, may I ask, am I to meet this partner of mine?"_

_At that, the Tatsujin chuckled, though coming out of him it sounded like a low rumble. He sighed._

"_Incidentally, he was supposed to arrive at the same time as you. I'm afraid he's tardy."_

_Right after he said that, the door slid open and a figure stumbled into the room, nearly falling upon Nightingale. She smoothly stepped to the side, eyeing the person suspiciously. The man at the desk coughed lightly._

"_Nightingale, meet your new partner."_

_The young man dusted himself off and straightened to his full height. He was panting slightly still and his pale red hair was messily covering his eyes. He smiled sheepishly._

"_Sorry, sir. I thought I was supposed to meet you tomorrow so I dawdled…" he trailed off._

_Tatsujin raised his eyebrows bemusedly. With a wave of his hand, he said, "That's all right. The reason I called you here is because you have a new partner. Titian, please meet Nightingale, who is standing off to the side."_

_The redhead turned to face her, a merry look on his face. He offered her a hand. "Pleased to meet you, err, Nightingale."_

_She warily took his hand and shook it._ This BOY was to be her partner?_ He turned to face Tatsujin._

"_How long is this arrangement, Sir?"_

_He fingered his chin, looking at both of them. _

"_It is for an indefinite period of time."_

_Titian smiled at her again. "It looks like we're stuck together for a while then."_

_

* * *

_Gale took a sip of her coffee, her other hand idly tapping on the box._ What a goof…I can't even recall how long we were assigned to each other…

* * *

Whispers about them were filling the hall as the two both walked down it. Yes, it was true. Nightingale has a partner. Was she doing well in her assignments? I suppose not because now she has someone to help her. Well isn't that Titian? Why, yes, it is. He's quite the looker, isn't he? How does she always get the good ones after her?_

_Nightingale sadly shook her head._ The lengths people will go to…

_The redhead glanced at her as they continued striding. "Something wrong?"_

_She gave him an unintentionally cold glare. "I would rather not say here."_

_He gave her an apologetic look. "Oh. Sorry I asked."_

_They passed a group of new recruits. The girls in it gazed shyly at Titian and waved to him. He waved back, murmuring, "Good day, ladies." They all blushed furiously. And then glared at the black-haired woman. When they noticed her rank, though, they immediately stopped and bowed their heads rapidly. She rolled her eyes._ Honestly, adolescents these days…

_They reached an intersection. _

"_Where are you going to?" he asked._

_Without looking at him, she replied, "I am going to the lounge for a cup of coffee. Black coffee."_

"_A cup of coffee sounds like a good idea. Mind if I come along, too?"_

_She raised a brow. There was an eager look on his face and a merry smile._ How old IS this BOY?

"_Okay." And not a word more came out of her or him._

_

* * *

_She was halfway through her cup. She swirled the contents around and listened to the clock on the wall, the steady ticking soothing her. She didn't bother to look at the time._ A rather odd first impression, is it not? …Was it not. It took me a while until I grew accustomed to your mere presence…

* * *

"Hah! Hah!"_

_She swung the katana again. It sliced the air, making a swoosh sound. The headband slipped from her forehead to hang around her neck. The robe she was wearing clung to her. Her hair was matted in sweat. She had long taken off her socks, which were__probably lying somewhere, stinking for all it was worth. She swung again. _

"_Hah! Hah! H-"_

"_Mind if I join?"_

_She wiped some sweat off her forehead and looked at Titian, who was clothed in a simple t-shirt and shorts. No socks. She nodded slowly. _

"_You practice-?"_

_He laughed. "I don't look it, do I?"_

"_I'm afraid not."_

"_Well, come on, then. Let's see if I'm good or not."_

"_Very well."_

_She turned to face him. He to her. They raised their katanas to each other. _

"_Ready when you are."_

_He struck first. He charged towards her, and then sidestepped, trying to slice her. She easily dodged him, countering with a strike to his side, but he blocked that too. They stepped back, paused, ran head-on, and collided with each other, the veins in their heads becoming visible. Neither one would budge. The katanas appeared to be trembling in their hands. She was surprised. He was good. Very good. She broke apart and did a 360-degree turn, swinging back to hit him, only to meet his weapon smacking against hers, making a loud clack noise that resounded throughout the training room. _

_Their heads were nearly touching. Beads of sweat were covering their bodies. Their arms were shaking. _

"_Tired?" she asked. She doubted it, though. He had a steady look in his eyes. He managed a smile._

"_Not even close."_

_

* * *

_The cup was empty now. She stood up and got another cup of that heavenly stuff. She sat down again. 

_I only beat him once. Or was it that I let him be my equal…? And were you not a most interesting debater…?

* * *

"__What are you thinking about?"_

_She looked up at him, a cup of coffee in his hand, poised to sit across from her. _

" " 

"_Why is it that you seem to find me, no matter where I go?"_

_He chuckled and sat across from her. He shrugged._

"_Well, we are partners. And I'm not sure why I keep finding you. It is a small world, after all."_

"_Almost too small, " she muttered._

"_What was that?"_

"_I said nothing."_

_He raised both his eyebrows. "You have a thing for keeping yourself mysterious, don't you?"_

_She took a sip out of a white mug. "I prefer to keep to myself. _

_He took a sip of his. "What? Do you have any secrets?"_

Just one._ "…I have a few."_

"_Maybe I'll find out someday."_

"_Keep dreaming."_

"_Maybe I will."_

_Silence took over. She was halfway through her cup when he broke the quiet once more. "Are you not one of GENE's higher-ranking officers?"_

_She paused, considering her answer. "I was not aware of my ranking to be so prestigious."_

"_Such a waste of a badge though…" he murmured. She looked at him, surprised and with a frustrated curiousness. _

"_A waste? You mean to say, I am not worthy to be of this high a ranking?" Her voice was soft, liable to be taken as a dangerous undertone._

_Titian put both hands in front of his face. "Whoa, whoa, calm down. It isn't necessarily applied to you. It's just that some people of your status like to abuse their power." He was smiling sheepishly again. "And besides, you're so 'efficient' and 'deadly' and 'calm', no one will ever suspect you of anything like THAT."_

_The corners of her mouth twitched. "You mean I'm boring and predictable?"_

_He cocked his head to the side. "In Laymen's terms, yes, you are."_

_Her mouth twitched again. "It is only through the way that I act so 'boring' that I am able to rise through ranks and achieve perfection. Perfection for GENE." She took another sip of coffee._

_He followed her and did likewise. "But, what IS perfection? The state of being perfect, I highly doubt that ANYONE has ever achieved that state of mind."_

"_But is not being perfect a reality?"_

"_Perfect has a different meaning for different people. If you have 'achieved' that state of perfection, it will appear to me that you have led a completely boring and dull life, with no surprise. The word 'perfect' alone is a most abstract term."_

_She raised her eyebrows. _So, he is able to hold a conversation without boring me. There IS more than meets the eye, then._ "So what, pray tell, is your opinion of perfect?"_

_He rested his chin on his hands. "Depends on what yours is, Nightingale."_

_She took an extra large sip and replied, "Perfect is being…in control. Control of the situation. Order and regularity. If I can do everything just right, then the world is…safe. For the moment."_

_At that, he snorted into his mug. She gave him a reproving look and glared at him with cold indifference. He managed to meet her glare._

"_Sorry, it's just…if that's your idea of perfection, then you're never going to get there. Getting everything right is a proved impossibility. You will only end up disappointed and sad in the end. But since you voiced your opinion, I might as well. For me, I don't really care about whether I'm perfect or not. Personally, I like flaws. It makes things interesting. If everything were perfect, I'd die of boredom. No problems, no wars, no excitement. I guess…I'm the kind of person who lives in the moment, never looking ahead."_

_She stared at him for a few seconds, holding her now empty cup of coffee. _Hmm, he really can hold an argument._ She threw him a half-smirk._

_"Touché."_

_

* * *

_She looked into her mug, the nearly black brown staring up at her. It was still steaming, the scent directly hitting her face. She breathed it all in. And smiled. A small smile. _You were always trying to make me smile…

* * *

"Why won't you smile?" _

_She sighed, turning to face him. "Will you please leave me be about that irritating subject? I do not smile because I prefer not to."_

_He jogged to her side, a smug look on his face. "I bet you would look stunning if you'd just SMILE. A little one would do."_

"_Nothing you do or say could possibly cause me to smile," she said calmly._

_He pouted, sticking out his lower lip. "I don't believe you. Someday I WILL make you smile."_

_

* * *

Surprisingly, you did._ She allowed herself to chuckle softly. He didn't even do anything funny._ It's rather amazing, how you got under my skin, even if it took nearly a year…

* * *

"Merry Christmas!"_

_Nightingale stood off to the side and watched quietly as everyone threw confetti around and began to hand out gifts. Most of them were hand-wrapped in blinding designs; usually glitter, though feathers were the trend, too. She arched a thin brow. Year after year, it was the same thing. It was becoming more predictable after each year. She sadly shook her head. Christmas was so overrated. _

_After much food, confetti, and mistletoe, members of GENE started to leave the conference room, most of them red-faced and jolly from the spiked eggnog. _Wonder who could have done that? _She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. And straightened her posture._

"_Yes, Tatsujin?"_

"_Would you clean up the mess, please? I have some business to attend to. Titian here will help you."_

_She spun around to find the redhead dressed like an ornament, the orange glare from it making her wince to look at him._

"_Tatsujin…?"_

_He raised his eyebrows at her. "Yes?"_

_She averted his gaze. "Never mind. Yes, sir, I'll clean it up."_

_He tipped his hat to her. "I trust you'll clean this place up thoroughly." He then strode out of the room._

_She sighed and grabbed a plastic bag as she began to pick up bits of confetti and gift paper. When she got under the tree, she noticed an unopened present tucked between some random branches. A card was lying next to it and, she picked up the tag to see whom it belonged to._

_**TO: Nightingale (Boring Woman)**_

_**FROM: Your Partner **_

_**P.S. I hope you use this often.**_

_She stood up with the present in hand to find Titian staring right at her, a gentle smile on his face. He dug his hands in his pockets._

"_I figured that not many people give you anything this time of year so I took the liberty of being one of the first to do so. Go ahead and open it. There isn't an explosive inside."_

_She warily ripped the paper apart, uncovering a small cardboard box. She opened it to find…_

_A coffee mug. _

_It was black, glossy, and plastic. She laughed inwardly. He looked on cheerfully._

"_I know you love black coffee so here's your custom mug to drink from! Merry Christmas!"_

_She faced him, devoid of any emotion. "But…I did not get you anything."_

_He shrugged and said, "That's okay. I don't mind. If you smile, that's good enough for me."_

_She smirked. "In your dreams."_

_He shrugged again. "Only a matter of time. Anyway, let's get started cleaning up this place, shall we?"_

_One Christmas tree cleanup, two sweep-ups, and a confetti scuffle later, they were through tidying. Nightingale wiped some sweat from her neck. _

"_Well, I'll see you tomorrow. And um…" She turned away. "A Merry Christmas to you too."_

_His whole demeanor brightened and he said, "Wow. You actually said it. Anyway, I'll be going now."_

_And he hugged her briefly before she had time to react. Her eyes widened, her hands pressed against his chest. _He's hugging ME…? Where did that come from?_ He then unexpectedly let go, holding her by the shoulders. He grinned widely._

"_I'll see you tomorrow." And he left the room, leaving her to stand there, immobilized, as she contemplated at what had just occurred._

_

* * *

_She fingered the mug, still spotless from all these years. She could have pushed him away if she wanted to. _I had enough time to react. Right…? Still, it was about time to tell him…_ _

* * *

"Titian?"_

_He looked up. "Yeah?"_

_She sat down across from him. It was now a habit for them to meet for a chat in the lounge. With black coffee of course._

"_I have something…to say."_

"_Well you always do."_

"_This is important. It's strictly confidential." She gazed at him severely. "Meaning, tell no one."_

"_Okay, okay, shoot."_

_She clasped her hands together. "I am…"_

_He leaned forward slightly. "Yes?"_

_She fixed her eyes on him. "I am a…Plant."_

_He blinked. "A what?"_

_She sighed. "A Plant. Well, an autonomous one, that is. I understand if you do not wish to associate with me anymore. I only ask you to keep this under wraps. I felt that I could tell you this, after knowing each other for a significant amount of time now." She lowered her eyes._

_He stared at her incredulously. And began to guffaw heartily. She gave him a reproachful look._

"_Really, now, there is no need to laugh so. If you continue, I'm afraid I am going to leave right n-"_

"_No! No, it's okay. I was just laughing because you actually thought I was going to 'no longer associate myself with you'. That's stupid! Why would I stop being friends with you just because you're a Plant?"_

_It was her turn to blink slowly. "…Friends…?"_

_He leaned back in his chair. "Well, yeah. I consider you a friend. Don't you?" The question seemed doubtful._

_She cocked her head to the side, gazing at him thoughtfully. A long pause followed. And then-_

"_Yes, I suppose I do consider you my…friend. I, um, appreciate that you accept me for who I am."_

_He looked away and smiled at no one in particular. "No problem. But I do have a question. Why is your hair black if you're a Plant?"_

_Nightingale frowned in thought. "I do not know. Some believe it's a genetic defect."_

_"Oh, ok. …Plant girl."_

"…"

"_Nightingale?"_

_He looked at her. His eyes grew very big._

"_You just smiled a second ago!" _

"_No, I did not," she replied stonily._

"_Ha!" He punched a fist into the air. "I made you smile! I knew I would eventually!" _

"_Whatever," she mumbled. "It's not something to dance about."_

"_Oh yes it is!" And he got up from his chair and began dancing gleefully. She began rubbing her temples._

_

* * *

_She downed a mouthful._ Strange how you made me smile. I didn't even realize it myself until you pointed it out. I suppose you weren't so intolerable after all. Then again, there was that time you…

* * *

Titian walked down the hallway, looking for the balcony. _Damn. I still can't find it, after all these years. Honestly, they really shouldn't make the place so big…_ He stopped at a screen door._ Ah. Here it is_. He opened it quietly and eased himself through. _At least I remember that this thing squeaks when you open it wide enough._ He shut the door softly behind him, turned around to face the night sky, and froze and it wasn't from the cool breeze either._

_There was Nightingale, leaning against the railing, looking up at the partly cloudy firmament, her hair streaming from her head. Her hair was down. He never saw it down. She turned around, strands of hair thrown carelessly across her face. Her hands instinctively went to her hair, trying to cover it from him._

"_W-what are you doing here?"_

_He walked over to her, leaning against the railing too. "I should ask you the same thing."_

_She looked away. "I came here to think."_

"_About what?"_

"_About many of things."_

"_Still so secretive after all these months?"_

"_I told you before, I like to keep to myself."_

_She cautiously let her hands go to the railing. He then noticed that she wasn't wearing her black suit. _

"_A nightgown? To your ankles?"_

"_I can be feminine, can't I?" she replied defensively. It was as feminine as she could get. The gown she wore was a pastel purple, the sleeves going past her hands._

"_You should definitely wear your hair down more often. This is the first time I've seen it down and I've known you for, what? Nearly 2 years?"_

Has it really been that long?_ "It was not one of my intentions for you to see it down."_

_"I know that." He stared at her, transfixed._

"_Flattery will get you nowhere with me," she said coolly._

_

* * *

Even if it made me want to laugh at you. _She sighed and looked at the box. And finally, delicately, dipped her hand in the box, drawing out a dried blue-purple flower. It was tiny, the petals barely recognizable_. For me you said…

* * *

"Nightingale?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_I heard from no one in particular that you don't even know your own birthday. Tell me, how did this come to be?"_

_She stopped rifling through her papers and faced him. "The day I was born is not a matter of importance. I was created, wasn't I? Then it does not matter to know the exact date."_

_He stared at her incredulously and walked right up to her. He whipped his hands from his back to show her a wrapped gift. _

"_Something for the unwilling birthday girl," he grinned winningly. She rolled her eyes and took it from him. They stared. He wrung his hands._

"_Well, what are you waiting for? Open it! I want to see your reaction!"_

"_Alright, alright, I'll open it."_

_She set it on a table and started to tear the paper apart. It was a book._

"_Open it, " he urged. She opened it and flipped through the pages until she found…_

_Flowers. Small, blue-purple flowers. Titian's eyes twinkled. _

"_They're my favorite kind. They're called forget-me-nots. My grandmother gave them to me before she died. I hope you like them as well. Hehe, took me a while to pick all of those…" _

_She lightly touched them, the blue-purple blossoms staring back at her. "Um, thanks."_

_She glanced at him and paused. He was looking at her intently, his eyes unreadable._

"_No problem, birthday girl."_

_

* * *

You never told me what they symbolized. I was a little surprised when I found out…_ (1) She was halfway through her cup again. As she put the flower back in and closed the lid, she swallowed hard at what she began to remember…

* * *

_It had been several months since that incident. They had continued talking, as if nothing had happened, but there was something awkward, unsaid between them now. She hated it. He hated it. But there was nothing they could do._

_Nightingale stared at the whitewashed walls around her as she filled her mug to the brim. She was tired. Very tired. She sat down wearily, blowing off the steam and leisurely swirling the contents around. _I'll never get tired of this stuff…

_She inhaled the scent, letting it settle in her mind, relaxing her. The door clicked open and someone walked in. She already knew who it was. She just didn't feel like talking to him this morning. _

_He walked over to the coffeemaker. "Hey," he said softly. She didn't reply._

"_Okay…" he began. He filled his mug and sat down beside her. Not a word. He got the message and continued sipping his cup in silence. Minutes went by. They both drained their mugs at the same time. They got up and on their way to the coffee pot they bumped into each other._

"_Sorry…" as their voices trailed off. Titian looked at Nightingale. She never noticed it before, but his eyes were hazel. It was a comforting color._

_The seconds ticked by. Neither said a word; they just stood there, mug in hands, frozen. _

_He leaned down and kissed her. _

_It was a ghost of a kiss, their lips slightly touching, but she could already taste the coffee he drank, feeling it mingle with that familiar taste in her mouth and into the quiet ticking of the clock on that early morning._

_The smell of the freshly brewed drink lingered inside her head._

_They broke off at the same time, eyes locked with each other. There was nothing to say. He wordlessly took her mug, filling it up for her, as they went back to their seats and resumed drinking. A few minutes thereafter, she got up quickly and left the room, leaving the mug behind and him also._

_

* * *

_She pushed it from her head, refusing to think about it anymore. She went ahead and finished the rest of the coffee, getting up to fill it to the brim again. _Nothing lasts forever. Not even you…

* * *

"Titian is being reassigned to a GENE outpost. He will depart the day after tomorrow. I will now leave you two so you can both have a moment alone."_

_Tatsujin left the room, his coat billowing behind him, as the door slid close and the two agents faced each other._

"_I…guess this is good-bye," the young man ventured. _

"_I suppose so," she replied, attempting to sound unconcerned. "Have you got your things packed already?"_

"_Some of it," he replied. "It's just hard to say bye."_

"_It is," she said. She crossed her arms and turned around._

"_I enjoyed working with you, Titian. When you are situated at your new home, be sure to pay a visit here every once in a while." She grinned bravely. For the second time. _

_He faced her. He had on a sad, resolute smile. "I want you to know my real name. It's Jason."_

Jason. A nice name. An amiable name._ "I still prefer Titian," came the answer. _

_He chuckled. "Me too. And if you don't mind my asking, what is yours?"_

"_It's…Gale." She looked away._

"_I like that name."_

"…_Thank you."_

_He held out a hand to her. "It's been nice working with you, too"_

_She took it and shook the appendage firmly. "I'll see you later."_

_He didn't let go of their handshake. He gently pulled her closer to him, leaned over, and whispered softly in her ear, "I trust that we'll still be friends right?"_

_She nodded, her throat oddly tight. He paused one last time and added something so quietly she had to strain to hear it, "And hopefully, maybe more than that despite all of this."_

_At that, he abruptly let go and walked swiftly out of the room, the sliding door making a swoosh sound, leaving Gale to feel her hand still tingle from the warmth of his and from the feel of his breath on her neck. _

_

* * *

Why did I hesitate? _

She resumed sitting, her third cup of coffee in her hands. She drank deeply and stared fixedly at the wall in front of her, bare and unblemished. She balled her hands, her knuckles very white. And then the news came…

_

* * *

"I am sorry to say, but after just several weeks of living in a GENE outpost, Agent Titian passed away while on duty. We will hold a funeral for him four days from now. You may offer your condolences to his friends and family then. Right now, we need to get back to work." _

_Tatsujin stepped down from the podium, around him the members of GENE were whispering, a look of pity and shock plastered on to their faces. Some of the girls were crying loudly, the sobs resounding throughout the conference room. As he passed through the crowd, he stopped for a moment beside Gale. She refused to look at him. She felt his hand on her shoulder, squeezing her lightly._

"_I'm fine," she said quietly, unemotionally._

"_I trust you are" came the answer. She felt him leave. Bowing her head, she pushed through the people, easing herself out the door, and walked towards her room, her shoulders rigid and tense. _

_Four days later, the funeral was going on outside, in the rain. A few of Jason's friends were going to speak about him. _

_As the coffin was being carried out, a procession followed, while Gale sat on the floor on her knees, in front of a bare wall. So white and…unblemished. She placed her left hand against the cold surface, reveling in the smoothness of it and how fragile it was. Anyone could easily break through such a weak barrier. _

Why am I not outside, mourning him? Is it because I do not miss him? But how can I not miss him; he is my friend. Why am I acting this way? What can I call this…feeling? Such an odd emotion._ She swallowed hard, even though it didn't make the tightness go away. She gritted her teeth and bowed her head._

"_Why," she began thickly, "am I acting so weak and vulnerable? Why, why can I not control these sensations? Why do I 'feel' so helpless? Why must I be so INCOMPETENT? Why, oh why, please tell me, did I hesitate that morning?"_

_She suddenly punched the wall, her eyes ablaze with an unknown passion. _

"_Why is all of this so UNFAIR?"_

_She punched it again, with her other hand. The dent began to crumble, but it did nothing for the unfamiliar ache dwelling somewhere in her chest cavity._

"_Whatever this pain is, there has to be a way to make it disappear!"_

_She stood up and began to furiously hit the wall, as bits and pieces of it started to fall to the ground, causing a pile of dust to fly up. She no longer cared about anything. All she wanted now was to have this 'feeling' to go away. She did not want it. She had never wanted a partner to begin with. Pent up rage was unleashed, blinding her common sense as she continued to senselessly throw blow after blow, the heap of debris multiplying around her. A gigantic hole began to grow. She moved against the wall effortlessly, a killing machine as she destroyed the surface. _

_And then a chunk of rubble hit a light fixture._

_Shards of glass flew past her as her frenzied fury refused to wane. Nothing mattered at this point. _I am living in the moment, aren't I? I am not caring what happens in the future, am I not? I am following your advice, RIGHT?

_Out of nowhere, a particularly huge piece of glass flew directly onto her face, giving her barely enough time to react and close her eyes before it cut onto her face, viciously slicing into the skin from mid-cheek to just above her left eyebrow. She stumbled and fell back, panting and wheezing as the filth gradually stopped flying. _

_She raised both hands to her face, barely able to see through strands of hair and blood. Her hands were streaked with blood, dripping onto the floor below, blending with the dust. A hand came to her face, fingering her ugly cut and smearing her fingers with more blood. She gingerly picked up a large piece of the heated sand and looked at herself._

_A fallen woman looked back at her. She tossed it aside as she kneeled down and began to scream…_

Never again.

* * *

Gale carefully traced her scar on down to mid-cheek, stopping abruptly. She checked her watch. She had stayed in the lounge for more than an hour. _Everyone is probably awake. I had better go see to them. _Getting up and wiping the moisture from her eyes, she picked up the box, pushed her chair back and left the room, the mug sitting on the table, with a few traces of coffee left, unfinished and cold.

* * *

(1) And for the record, forget-me-nots symbolize true love.

* * *

Yes, _Forget Me Not _is over. We both hope you liked it. 

Note from Spicy-Obsession: Please read my stories if you guys like Harry Potter. And I hope you liked this story. As you can see, I have a different writing style from ReadingWhiz over here.


End file.
